Pokemon Keith's Quest
by howponderous
Summary: This is the story of a Pokemon trainer named Keith, a rather scary looking teenager, travelling through the Johto Region on a quest to become a Pokemon Champion. Followed along by a random girl with blue hair, can Keith achieve his goals whilst being chased by an angry red head, his ditzy neighbor and a tall man with a crazy afro?
1. Chapter 1 - The Quest Begins

Keith yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked down the road to Professor Elm's laboratory. He used to be self conscious of those eyes, mainly because his eyes were completely black. You cannot tell were the pupil ends and the iris begins. It was caused by some rare genetic thing that had a needlessly complex name that he couldn't remember anymore. In the past people had told Keith that his eyes look like husks, or that they made him look soulless, which really worried him as a kid. But, as you grow older you get over that stuff, and by 17 he no longer cared anymore. As he was walking, he heard some kids, obviously late for school say "That kid looks creepy." Keith decided to ignore them and kept walking, however a few minutes later he couldn't ignore anything, as a child who was probably 5 years old bumped into him.

"I'm sorry mister." The kid said, before looking up at Keith. The second he saw those eyes and Keith's resting face that looks like he is angry, he froze in fear. "A-are you a demon?" he asked sounding scared.

Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yeah I am a demon, now get lost before I eat you and your parents." The kid nodded and ran away bawling incoherently, which caused Keith to smile. He was not fond of children to say the least, so watching that kid cry and run was really refreshing for him.

Today, Keith was getting a Pokemon. Not that you could tell or anything, he didn't look any different to how he usually looked. His facial expression just reeked of indifference. It wasn't like he was not excited about getting a Pokemon, he was just not as excited as most people naturally seem to be and didn't want to look like an idiot. To be fair though he knows more or less nothing about Pokemon, mainly because he is from The Orre region, where wild Pokemon are extremely scarce. Anyway, it wasn't like he was about to get his first Pokemon, he already has a Pokemon in a special golden ball that he purchased from a really nice, quick talking man who talked about how amazing this Pokemon was. Keith moved some of his fringe away from his forehead as he watched a few children in uniforms rush to get to classes on time. Keith's hair was blonde, but it had a weird tinge to it that made it look slightly green if you look at it in sunlight from the right angle. Keith did not like this which was why he frequently wears a black bucket hat when outside.

Keith started to smile slyly, imagining Professor Elm's shocked face when he revealed his extremely rare Pokemon. He suddenly heard someone cry out "Hey, can we trust you to own a Pokemon, or are you going to make it evil you demon?" He turned around to see the sneering face of that Lyra girl, with her stupid looking Marill jumping around her legs. Lyra was a tall girl, taller than Keith (which wasn't much of an accomplishment really) and was incredibly slim. She had brown hair that was mostly contained inside a large hat, and was wearing a red shirt and denim overalls. Keith didn't respond to her and turned back and began walking again as she ran up to him. "Keith, can you hear me?"

Keith looked up at her and said "Your ridiculous looking hat, hair and that Marill makes you look even more stupid than normal. And don't worry, no one is around so you don't need to act like you enjoy being around me." Keith wasn't lying, he never really like Lyra's fashion sense but to him this hat looked especially dumb.

Lyra sighed and said "Well, aren't you a beacon of sunshine today. You think you would be happy today, you are getting a Pokemon and all." Whilst her annoying little Marill just glared at Keith. She was about to say something else before the two reached the door of the large lab Elm worked in.

Keith went to open the large, foreboding doors to the lab and as he did Elm's assistant burst open the door hitting Keith in the face. Sounding. overexcited he loudly said "Oh my god, you two are finally here! Come in, come in." And he ran behind the two and herded them in, pushing them over towards a small figured scientist with short brown hair called Elm. Elm was standing there with three Pokeballs on a table, looking at the group nervously.

Elm nervously smiled he was a rather shy man who contrasted his overly excitable assistant rather extremely. "Ummmmmm, thank you two for coming, well. There is your Pokemon, so go and pick them I guess."

"Can we see what is in them first?" Lyra asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Elm said and he quickly picked up the three balls and threw them to the ground. And out of the balls popped out an anteater with fire coming out of its back, a baby crocodile and a cute looking plant thing with a leaf on its head. "So, in order these guy are called Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita."

Lyra smiling said "Well Keith, you can pick first." with an evil grin on her face.

Keith acted completely unaware of her obvious attempt to pick the Pokemon elementally stronger than his and walked up close to the Pokemon (yes he knew the basic water, fire and grass type effectiveness triangle, which was about all he did know about Pokemon). First he crouched in front of the anteater called Cyndaquil and looked at it for a bit. I sighed and said "This thing seems a bit timid and pathetic. And what is the point of a Pokemon that is on fire, like how would you be able to touch it?" The Cyndaquil glared at him as he looked at the Totodile and almost immediately "This thing looks like it has Down Syndrome." The Totodile also started to glare at him when he looked at Chikorita for a few seconds. He smiled and said, "Well this thing is really cute, doesn't look timid or like it has a mental disorder. So I pick Chikorita."

The Chikorita looked shocked and suddenly really happy, and smiled. However it lost its smile when Lyra said "You know that is the worst choice of the three Keith. Isn't that right professor?"

Elm stuttered and said "Umm..W-well technically it is considered the weakest competitively."

Chikorita looked at the ground upset, however its face lit up when Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't care. I still want it. The fact that you don't approve of it Lyra makes me want it even more to be completely honest." The Chikorita ran up to Keith's leg and began to nuzzle herself against his leg. Keith smiled and picked up his excited grass type Pokemon.

Lyra just rolled her eyes and said "Well in that case I pick Cyndaquil." and walked over to its Pokeball and retrieved the timid looking fire type. Lyra smiled and said "Thank you professor" and without warning quickly ran outside.

Elm attempted to mutter something to stop her from leaving but it failed so he just coughed and stopped. He looked at Keith and said "You know she picked the Pokemon that has a type advantage over yours right?"

Keith smiled and said "So she thinks, but I already own a really awesome water type." Before waiting for Elm to respond and ask what it was, Keith unclipped his golden Pokeball from his belt and threw it onto the ground, and out of the ball popped out a red coloured fish that simply flopped around on the floor and occasionally said the word 'Magikarp'.

Elm looked at it and said "Ummmmmmm Keith I am not so sure about how powerful that Pokemon is. I mean Magikarp are renowned for being weak."

Keith smiled and said "Well, I know this one isn't professor. Trust me, he is great, right Magikarp." Keith looked at the fish flopping on the floor as cried out its name every couple of seconds.

Elm shook his head and decided not to comment. He turned around and opened a draw in a large grey coloured machine from behind him and pulled out an egg. He turned as he said "Keith, I wanted to ask both you and Lyra for this but I guess you can do it alone." He handed Keith the egg and said "I need you to go to Oak's house on route 30 with this egg, because I think it may contain some amazingly rare Pokemon."

Keith nodded as he grabbed the egg and looked at it in his hand. It looked like a regular old egg to him, but he didn't even know Pokemon even lay eggs. He shrugged his shoulders and put it into his bag. He returned his Magikarp into its ball and said "Ok, then." He reached over and grabbed his Chikorita's Pokeball and returned the very happy looking grass type. He turned around and walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2 - Phantastic

Keith was slowly making his way towards the exit of New Bark Town, when he heard a shrieking voice shout "HEY KEITH WAIT UP!" which made him turn around. He stared in horror as he saw his Mother sprinting over to him. He was about to speak when his mother started to ecstatically and loudly shout "So Keith honey, I heard the Elm gave you that Pokemon right?" Before Keith could respond and remind his mother that she was the one who set up the meeting with Elm, so she obviously knew that he was getting a Pokemon she continued to shout "So I packed a bag for you with Pokeballs, a Pokedex and your Pokegear. Do you know who to use them?"

"Yes I do, I own the damn things." Keith reminded his mother as he grabbed the black bag she had offered him and slung it over his back.

Completely ignoring Keith, she continued to talk for 5 minutes whilst Keith looked to the ground, imagining how good life will be when he is free from his mother. When she finished explaining, she hugged Keith tightly for a few seconds before letting go and said "Gosh what is with your clothes? Who bought them for you? Whoever did needs to be ashamed of themselves."

Keith just looked down at his clothes. He was in denim pants, and had a t-shirt on underneath a black sweater. Keith didn't think that there was anything wrong with his clothes. Keith sighed, he had to present his mother with one salient piece of information. "Mum, first you are the one who purchased these clothes for me. Secondly, I need to go, so I love you and stuff but bye." Keith didn't wait for his mother's response, because if he did he would literally be here forever. As he walked away, he could hear his mother crying about something in the background.

By the time the shrieks from his mother were out of earshot Keith heard another annoying voice calling him to come over. Keith turned his head to see a schoolkid type person with a Rattata waving to him. Keith simply ignored him but the guy decided it would be best to run in front of him, stare at him and ask "Do you want to learn how to catch Pokemon?"

Keith sighed and looked at the kid, and simply said "No." And walked away before the guy could respond.

As Keith walked away, he realized that he would probably need to catch other things, but he had no idea what to catch. He was known for being extremely picky about everything, and that was demonstrated perfectly when he picked his starting Pokemon. He looked around trying to see any visible Pokemon, and all that he could see was these fat rodent things called Sentret, those disgusting purple Ratatta's that no one likes and birds that were flying way to high in the air named Pidgey. He just shrugged his shoulders, and decided to ignore catching other creatures until he got this damn egg out of his bag. He didn't know how heavy the egg was at first, but it was really weighing him down. And Keith was no weakling, he wasn't one of those incredibly ripped super strong guys but he wasn't weak.

Half way through the Route, Keith reached a fork in the road, and then he realized he really had no idea where he was actually going. Keith paused for a while, shrugged his shoulders and randomly decided to take the northern path, assuming this would work out. This path lead him to some weird kind of plain, full of other Pokemon Keith didn't really seem interested in but didn't recognize. As he was looking at the Pokemon he remembered that his mum had somehow acquired Keith a Pokedex (which was surprising considering how ridiculous hard to purchase and expensive they were) and quickly went to fish it out of his bag. He got it out and flipped it open, and went around an immediately scanned the surrounding Pokemon. All he seemed to be able to see in the immediate vicinity though was a few Geodude and Spearow, disgusting looking things that he would never want to catch. Keith walked further up north as he looked for Pokemon, however he soon encountered a large cliff wall, that completely stopped his ability to head north, so it was literally a dead end. He sighed and began heading back, he had no idea why this area existed, it was a walled of pasture that seemed to serve no purpose, except for a place for ugly Pokemon to live in.

He sighed and just decided to cut his loses and leave when he seemed to spot something from the corner of his eye. It was this weird, blue elephant thing that seemed to be battling and beating all of the Geodude and Spearow in the vicinity. It was blowing loudly in its trunk, as it effortlessly rolled over the top of all of the nearby Pokemon. Pretty soon they all backed off, leaving the elephant alone in a huge wide open space. Curious as to what this Pokemon was, Keith opened up his Pokedex and pointed it at the elephant, and in response it chimed in a robotic, female voice "_Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokemon. Despite this Pokemon's compact size, its strength is phenomenal_" Keith smiled, he had found something that he liked.

Keith walked up to it, and quickly assessed the situation. The thing was a ground type, which according to his Pokedex meant that both of his Pokemon typed well against it, however he couldn't use Magikarp, because he didn't want to kill the thing, just weaken it. So he reached to his belt, and threw down Chikorita's Pokeball. Once the ball hit the ground a large bright flash erupted from the ball, before Chikorita was released. Chikorita looked up at Keith and smiled, and then ran towards him and started to rub its head against his leg affectionately as it softly said "Chiko-chiko." Keith just started at it, having no clue as to why it was doing this. Keith just coughed and said "Ummmmmmmm, Chikorita stop...whatever that is and listen to me, because we need to go an capture that." and pointed towards the Phanpy. Chikorita stopped, turned to it and with a determined look in her eyes said "Chikorita."

Keith smiled, and realized that this would be his first wild Pokemon battle ever, which made him nervous. However this nervousness somehow filled him with confidence, which just made him even more nervous. He pointed towards the Phanpy and shouted "Chikorita use Tackle!" and Chikorita immediately responded and charged at the unsuspecting elephant. Phanpy turned its head just as Chikorita rammed itself into him, and knocked him to the ground. Phanpy stood up quickly, and blew on its nose loudly, signalling that it was annoyed. "Chikorita, do it again!" Keith called, as Chikorita ran at the Phanpy again, this time however the Phanpy was ready, and curled itself into a ball and started to roll on the spot, then shot itself at Chikorita, trampling Keith's poor Pokemon. Keith looked shocked, and was about to ask Chikorita if it was ok, but Keith sighed in relief as it got back on its feet.

"You're going to have to use a grass type move idiot."

Keith turned around, to see Lyra looking at him condescendingly. "I was about to do that, so shut up and go away." Then Keith turned to Chikorita and said "Chikorita, use...ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Keith quickly looked down at his Pokedex and looked up Chikorita's moves, and ignored the cackling laughs of Lyra behind him. He looked up when he found a move and said "Chikorita, use Vine Whip!" and on command Chikorita's buds around her neck extended out into vines, and whipped the Phanpy that was rolling towards it, knocking it to the ground. Keith smiled, quickly glanced at his Pokedex and said "Now, use Razor Leaf!" and the vines from Chikorita's neck retracted, and it waved its head in circles and leaves shot down to the Phanpy that was still trying to pick itself off the ground, and knocked it down again. Then Keith smiled, grabbed an empty ball from his bag and threw it at the Pokemon. The ball engulfed the Phanpy and seemed to swallow it. The ball started to wildly shake for what seemed an eternity, before it stopped, and a loud ping noise echoed throughout the area. Keith smiled, and walked over to his new Pokemon's ball and picked it up. He look over at Lyra and said "Well, who's the loser now?"

Lyra rolled her eyes and said "You still." and walked away.

Keith didn't bother responding, he was just happy about his capture. He turned to Chikorita, knelt down and said "Good work Chikorita!" smiling. His grass type Pokemon seemed to blush and then ran at Keith and lept into his arms. Keith was really confused about how Chikorita acted, but decided to ignore it and stood up and started to carry his probably tired Pokemon. "Well Chikorita, I need to go and find a Pokecenter to heal you and your new teammate." "Chiko." Chikorita said enthusiastically as the two walked south to try and find the way to Cherrygrove city.


	3. Chapter 3 - One Annoyance After the Next

Keith found his way back to the fork in the road, however this time he went westwards with the aim of reaching Cherrygrove, so he could heal his hurt Phanpy and Chikorita, the latter of whom was being carried in his arms. Keith had to carefully avoid every Sentret and Rattata in his path, because his only Pokemon that could still fight would be his Magikarp, but that would honestly be overkill on those poor weak normal types and he wanted to avoid that.

Within a few minutes, Keith could see Cherrygrove City in the distance. He looked down at his Chikorita who was struggling to remain conscious. Keith decided that this probably wasn't healthy for it, and picked up the pace and ran to the entrance of Cherrygrove. As he was about to enter, some old man ran in front of Keith, stopping him in his path. He grabbed his hand tightly and said "You are new to the town aren't you? Well I have lived here all my life, so I will show you around."

"Ummmm, well I kinda need to go to the Pokemon Center." Keith said, trying to avert eye contact whilst attempting pulling his arm away, but the old man's grip was firm and he would not let go.

"Well I will show you the way to the Pokemon Center!" The old man shouted as he proceeded to drag Keith through town. When they reached the large red and white building the old man pointed to it and said "Now that is the Pokemon Center." And then he pointed towards the building next to it and said "And that's the Pokemart." Then he turned his head towards a nearby lake and said "And that's some water. Now take this map." And he threw a map at Keith's face and ran off. Keith didn't really know what to say, so he just shoved the map in his Pocket and entered the Pokemon Center.

The inside of the building was playing some soft, easy listening music, and was almost disturbingly calm. Keith walked to the counter and put his Chikorita and his other Pokeballs on the table. He looked at the brown haired girl behind the counter in a pink nurses uniform and asked "Ummmmmm, can you heal my Pokemon?"

The girl simply smiled, picked up Keith's Pokemon and said "OK. This will just take a few minutes." She grabbed Chikorita's Pokeball and returned the Pokemon back into the ball, then she put the three balls in a machine behind her, which lit up and started to randomly flash. Keith just stared at it until it finished flashing, and once it was done the girl grabbed the Pokeballs and handed it back to Keith. A little skeptic of the validity of this machine, Keith grabbed his Pokemon and walked to the side of the building, sat down and threw out his Pokemon. And once the vibrant white flash of the Pokemon exiting their balls ended, Keith was greeted with his Chikorita, Magikarp and Phanpy, all of whom seemed to be perfectly healthy and energetic. Chikorita jumped into Keith's lap whilst Keith moved his head closer to Phanpy and said "Well, I hope you enjoy travelling with us Phanpy." Phanpy loudly blew his trunk in approval. Keith looked over at Magikarp and said "So, how have you been doing Magikarp?" to which Magikarp seemed to reply by flopping around a little faster and saying "Karp. Magi-karp." Keith smiled, he knew his Magikarp was awesome.

Keith was about to say something else when he saw some blue haired girl looking at him inquisitively. When she noticed he was looking at her, she looked away. Keith just shrugged and assumed that she was jealous of his awesome Pokemon. Keith sighed, jealousy always brought the ugly out of people. He stood up and thought that it was time to go and take this egg to that Oak person, it was really annoying how it sat in his bag. He returned his Chikorita and his Magikarp, and looked at Phanpy and said "Well, do you want to walk with me for a bit Phanpy?" Phanpy nodded his head and started to follow Keith out the door.

Keith left the City and walked down to Route 30 with his Phanpy eagerly following him. He was happy, because soon this stupid errand of his would finally be over. He felt like this egg was doing serious damage to his lower back. He was on the Route where Oak's house was located, and it would only take a few minutes to get there. Keith had a quick glance around at the Pokemon, and could only see a few Weedle and Kakuna around, which he avoided like the plague. He looked at his Phanpy and said "Well, after we deliver this egg we need to battle a fair bit, because I think we need to challenge those gym leaders I learnt about. Mainly cause... well why not? It gives us something to do really." Phanpy looked excited, and smiled.

All of a sudden, Keith heard someone shout "Hey, wait up." He turned to see the blue haired girl from the Pokecenter running after him. He sighed, and in his head he thought about turning around and running away from this weird looking girl, actually weird looking was a conservative way of describing her. She made Lyra look reasonable. First off... her hair was blue. A light shade of blue, but very much blue. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail dangling from the back of her head. She was wearing a pink shirt, yellow and black coloured pants and had some sort of long sleeved, white vest on. Keith couldn't believe how hard it was to do anything without a loud person stopping him. He quickly noticed that the girl had a weird Pokemon floating behind her that looked like a purple disembodied head.

When the girl caught up to him, she doubled over and was panting loudly. This girl was obviously unfit, which was demonstrated by her slightly chubby physique. She wasn't what you would call obese or anything, but she was a bit too chunky to be called slim. She looked up and whilst panting said "Hey, you look like a rookie trainer, when you are an expert like me you learn these things. As an expert trainer who has been battling for years, it is my duty to help those that are starting out, and today's your lucky day kid. I am here to guide you to be the very best."

Keith looked a her, she looked at most one year older than him, meaning she either started at an early age, or she was lying. It didn't matter really, Keith didn't want her around either way. He sighed asked with a heavy tone of dread in his voice "Can I decline?"

The girl looked up at him and said "Nope, because I am bored and have nothing better to do. Also, because you are more than likely such an incompetent noob you will need a Pokemon veteran like me to help you out. Anyway my name is Crystal." When she finished speaking she stood up fully and smiled.

Keith sighed and sounding defeated muttered "The name's Keith."


	4. Chapter 4 - Another Annoyance

Keith was slowly walking through Route 30, with Crystal still following him. He looked behind him and saw Phanpy staring up at the two, it could sense the awkward tension between the two. Keith sighed and asked "So why exactly are you following me?"

Crystal smiled and said "I already told you. As you can probably tell I am a world class Pokemon trainer who has traveled the world, and I thought I might as well teach people who are younger than me how to become as good as I am."

Keith shook his head, to him people who were successful were too busy being successful to tutor others, there is no way this women was telling the truth. "I highly doubt that."

Crystal looked at him angrily and reached for her belt and threw 2 Pokeballs on the ground. Out of the balls appeared a stingray and a small pink humanoid thing, and the weird head shaped Pokemon that was floating behind her floated over next to Crystal's other Pokemon. "So who's the master now?" Crystal asked smugly.

Keith pulled out his Pokedex and in quick succession scanned the three Pokemon. The Pokedex bleated _"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokemon. This Pokemon loves to startle people. It feeds itself on people's fear. Mantine, the Kite Pokemon. If it builds up enough speed swimming, it can glide through the water. Remoraid are often attached to them. Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokemon. It is famous for its eagerness to fight and will challenge stronger foes to make itself stronger." _Keith put his Pokedex back in his pocket. "I don't need help."

Crystal smiled condescendingly and said "Trust me, you certainly do. I have explored all of Johto, and I can tell the difference between a trainer that needs help, and one that doesn't." Then she retrieved her Mantine and Tyrogue, but allowed her Misdreavus to continue floating behind her. Crystal wasn't lying about the exploring all of Johto thing, in fact it was one of the few things she wasn't lying about earlier.

Keith gave up trying to flick this person away for now. He could only hope that this person wasn't as annoying as Lyra. "Well, if you are going to follow me I need to run an errand that involves dropping off this egg to some geezer so yeah." Keith said as he started walking north again. Crystal soon followed him, Keith was hoping that she was already regretting her decision to follow him along due to how he was acting. He wasn't usually this openly antisocial, but he wasn't exactly thrilled to be followed around by some random, blue haired woman. He looked back behind him, and saw her Misdreavus trying its best to somehow startle or scare Phanpy by randomly disappearing and reappearing. However Phanpy just seemed to stare at it puzzled, unfazed by the attempted frights. Crystal broke their brief period of silence by asking "So, what is with those eyes of yours? Are they special lenses or something?"

Keith knew a question about his eyes was coming and he already had a rough answer prepared for her. "They are not lenses, people who wear those are dumb. My eyes are black because of some weird genetic disease that has a name with 5 too many syllables for me to remember its name."

"Wow, cool. Does it give you any different sort of vision or something?"

"Yes, it gives me heat vision and allows me to zoom my vision in but only when I am holding my breath."

"Wow cool!" Crystal said sounding incredibly excited, which only solicited a defeated sigh from Keith.

* * *

Keith and Crystal were walking through a small valley of trees, and at the end of it Keith could see a cozy looking house that he could only assume was Oak's home. He picked up the pace, eager to get rid of this stupid egg. When he was within a hundred meters from it, a young boy stepped in front of the two. He smirked and proudly proclaimed "Hello, my name is Joey, and I challenge you to beat my Rattata!" He then sent out is Rattata without warning, and the purple Pokemon ran into Keith's unprepared Phanpy. Phanpy however rolled into a ball and avoided the attack.

Keith knew that he was going to be forced to battle this guy. He looked at Crystal and asked "Well, if you are supposed to teach me how to be a decent trainer, tell me what to do."

Crystal blushes, it seemed like she had no idea what to say. "Ummmmm, well I would tell you but you need to learn by yourself."

"Well then what good are you?" asked an exasperated Keith. He sighed, and knew that he needed to do this himself. "Phapny use Rollout," His blue Pokemon rolled itself into a ball and charged itself at the Rattata. Rattata sprinted towards the rolling Phanpy, trying to use a Tackle. However Phanpy simply rolled over the purple rat Pokemon and crushed it, causing it to faint immediately. When the fight finished, Joey ran over to his Rattata, picked it up and started running off with the Rattata in his hands, blubbering and crying about how Keith had to be cheating, whilst Phanpy was blowing its trunk in celebration. Keith groaned "People really need to stop annoying me today" as he walked towards that house with Crystal, Phanpy and Misdreavus.

When Keith reached the house, he opened the door without bothering to knock and busted into the house. He looked around the house, it had two people inside of it. "Ok, which one of you is Oak?" Keith said, looking at the two.

A tall and well built man with greyish-born hair raised his hands and said "Ummmmm, well I am."

Keith walked up to him, pulled the egg out of his bag and gave it to him "Take that stupid egg. Its from Elm." At the same time, Crystal was staring at Professor Oak in awe, shocked that Keith was not only performing an errand for Professor Oak, but was acting so normal around such a famous Pokemon Scientist. Little did she know it was more out of ignorance than anything else.

Keith turned around and was about to start to leave when Oak said "Wait you two were sent from Elm, hasn't he called you yet?"

Keith stared at Oak puzzled and pulled out his Pokegear, to see that it he 5 missed calls from Elm. He started to dial Elm's number when it rung in his hands. He answered it and said "What happened Elm?"

Uncharacteristically Elm screamed into the phone. "KEITH WHERE WERE YOU. EVERYTHING'S GONE WRONG. GET HERE NOW!"

Keith pulled the Pokegear away from his ear, because the Professor was loud. It wasn't on loudspeaker yet Oak and Crystal could hear Elm. "Calm down Elm, what is wrong."

Elm coughed and calmed himself down a little. "Someone with red hair came in here and stole Totodile. I need you back here as soon as possible."

Keith nodded and said "Ok, I got it." Keith hung up, put his Pokegear away and walked out the door as quickly as possible. Once he left the house he started to run as fast as possible, down to Cherrygrove City, leaving Phanpy, Misdreavus and Crystal behind.

Crystal shouted "Wait up Keith" as she, Misdreavus and Phanpy started to run off after Keith.


	5. Chapter 5 - Silver Lining

Keith made it to Cherrygrove quickly, however once he reached the city he stopped running and doubled over panting. He wanted to keep running, but he physically couldn't anymore, he really didn't have the best stamina going around. This pause allowed Crystal, Misdreavus and Phanpy to quickly catch up to him, and once they did catch up they also started panting. "Keith, you don't need to run so fast. Getting there faster won't help at all." Crystal said struggling to speak, she was even worse than Keith.

Keith stood up, and looked at his Phanpy, who was obviously tired. He returned it, deciding to give him a rest. He nodded and said "Well, I guess you are right. But we need to get there quickly." and started to walk again towards the other side of Cherrygrove.

Crystal looked Keith walk away and groaned before she said "Wait up Keith." and quickly caught up to him as the two headed through the City.

* * *

As the two were getting close to Route 29, someone stepped in front of them. The guy had bright red hair, and seemed to be glaring at Keith. Keith and Crystal stopped in their tracks, and Keith coughed and asked "Can I help you at all? Because if not I am busy."

The guy continued to glare at Keith and said "That Chikorita of yours... I need it."

Keith looked at him puzzled and asked "What?"

"That Chikorita of yours, you will give it to me." The red head reiterated as he pulled out a Pokeball and sent out a Totodile.

Keith immediately put two and two together and realized who this man was, he was the guy who stole Totodile from Elm. Keith sighed and said "So you are the guy who robbed Elm, and it seems one Pokemon wasn't enough for you. Well too bad, because not only are you not getting Chikorita, but you are returning that Totodile."

The red head shook his head, and said with contempt "I guess I will have to do this the hard way then."

Keith smirked, and said "Too bad for you because I have a Pokemon that will blow you completely away." Keith grabbed his Golden Pokeball from his belt and threw it down as he sent out his Magikarp who after being summoned started to pathetically flounder around.

Crystal blushed with embarrassment, even someone like her knew how bad Magikarp was. The red head guy just frowned, and said coldly "You're a complete moron, Magikarp is considered the worst Pokemon in existence... You honestly should give up and give me that Chikorita, because unlike you I know what to do with it."

Keith just smirked and said "Don't you dare underestimate me. Magikarp, use bounce!" Magikarp then jumped up rather high in the air, as the Totodile kept his eyes on the fish.

"Totodile, just move irregularly." Silver commanded. Totodile, jumped up in the air and then started running around randomly. Thanks to this random running, Magikarp couldn't aim properly and landed right into the ground from the bounce attack, hurting itself. "Now use Bite!" The red head cried, and Totodile jumped forward and bit into Magikarp.

Keith panicked for a little, and pulled out his gold Pokeball and returned his Magikarp. "Damn, you got lucky." Keith said as he put his Pokeball away.

"He didn't get lucky, Magikarp is just awful!" Crystal shouted.

Keith ignored her and thought about what his next move would be. He couldn't use Phanpy, because he was still tired, so it was time to show the guy how great his Chikorita really is. "Ok, well I guess its time to show you the Pokemon you will never get. Go Chikorita!" Keith exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball onto the ground, and his grass type Pokemon popped out. When Chikorita got out of the ball she ran up to Keith and started to rub her head against Keith leg affectionately. Keith looked at Chikorita and asked "Ummmmmmm, what are you doing?"

Crystal just looked at Chikorita and smiled. It seemed to her like Keith's Chikorita has a crush on him, which is common for most Chikorita's who have trainers of the opposite gender. Fortunately for Keith they usually grow out of it by the time they evolve. Still, Crystal had only ever read about this, and had never seen it in person.

The read haired person just scoffed, and said "You are a disgrace and an embarrassment to trainers everywhere. Acting like that... acting so indecently with your Pokemon, it makes me sick. Totodile, use scratch!" commanded the red head, and his Totodile charged at Chikorita.

Chikorita noticed Totodile charging and quickly ran out of the way. However the dodge was so last minute that Totodile couldn't stop its attack with its swinging claw, and scratched Keith right leg. Keith fell down and grabbed his leg and tried not to shout in pain. His leg was bleeding kinda badly. Crystal looked at the red head and said "Why the hell would you do something like that?! Apologize you moron!"

The red head shook his head, and coldly said "He deserved it." Crystal went to reach into her bag for her Pokeballs, to try and send out her Tyrogue.

As this was happening, Chikorita looked at the Totodile in anger. "Chiko" it said, seething. Chikorita quickly extended the vines out from its neck's and hit the Totodile over the head with them, and knocked it to the ground. Then before Totodile could get even attempt to get up, Chikorita ran at it and angrily used Tackle.

The red head's eyes opened wide in shock, puzzled as to why that Chikorita was fighting so passionately, without orders. He quickly shouted "Ok, Totodile use Water Gun!" Totodile then quickly jumped up, and shot a jet of water at Chikorita, which Chikorita took to the face, unaffected by the attack that was elementally weak to it.

Keith still lying on the ground holding his leg smiled and said "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" And then Chikorita flicked its leaf at Totodile and a large amount of sharp leaves flew at Totodile, and hit it hard, knocking it down to the ground and cutting it. Keith smiled and said "OK, now use Tackle Chikorita!" Chikorita then ran at the Totodile, who was struggling to stand up. As Chikorita was about to hit the Totodile, the Pokemon was suddenly returned into its ball. Keith looked up and saw the read head guy putting the ball in his pocket. Keith sighed, "Why didn't I predict that was going to happen?" he muttered.

The read head turned around and said "I underestimated you... I apologize. I think you deserve to know that my name is Silver. And I am sorry for trying to take you Pokemon, I just need it." Then he turned around and ran off.

Crystal thought about chasing him, but she decided to help Keith instead. She kneeled down and asked "Are you OK Keith?".

Keith looked up at her and loudly said "Where the hell where you during that?"

Crystal smiled, just glad that Keith seemed to be alright. Chikorita then ran to Keith, visibly upset. The grass type ran to Keith's leg, and started to lick his wound in an attempt to heal it. Keith just looked up at the sky, and wondered how he had gotten into this mess.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mother of Trouble

Keith slowly stood up, and put a little weight on his foot. It seemed to be fine enough, and it wasn't bleeding anymore. Keith shrugged is shoulders and decided to just keep going. Keith looked down at his Chikorita, and said "Chikorita, want me to carry you?" Chikorita smiled and called out its name as Keith bent over and picked it up. Keith looked around, and wondered where the hell Crystal ran off to.

Crystal was in fact around the corner hiding from Keith. You see as Keith was still down thanks to his scratched leg, she heard her phone go off and was horrified at who was calling her. If Keith heard what this person would probably talk about then her cover would be gone, and he would learn that she really wasn't as amazing as she boasts. So she just ran out of Keith's earshot. "Look I don't need your help, I can do this myself!" Crystal barked down her phone. She didn't want to be rude, but she was sick of Gold trying to help her, her pride wouldn't allow it. "Yes I know, just look I am busy." and Crystal hung up. She sighed, and went around the corner, to see Keith just walking off with a slight limp in his step. "Hey, wait up Keith!" Crystal shouted and ran after him.

Keith turned his head, and saw Crystal run up to him. "Oh, I thought I had finally gotten rid of you." He sad as she made it up to him.

"Really? Well without someone like me guiding you, you would be completely lost in your battles." Crystal said smiling cheerfully.

Keith rolled his eyes, and decided against bringing up the fact that Crystal did absolutely nothing to help Keith against Silver, mainly because he couldn't be bothered arguing anymore and just wanted this day to end. The two made it back to New Bark Town rather quickly considering Keith's limp, and walked straight to Elm's laboratory. The place didn't seem much different, just that there was police tape around the building, and a crowd of bystanders gathering outside. Keith saw Elm standing at the front shaking, so Keith walked up to him and asked "I delivered the egg. Are you ok?"

"Of course he isn't idiot, he got robbed." said a familiar and disgustingly high pitched voice. He turned around and saw Lyra sitting there, looking rather annoyed. Lyra looked at Crystal, laughed and said "Who's this, your girlfriend? Also, what happened to your leg"

Crystal walked over to Keith and quietly asked him "Who is that?"

Keith turned his head to Crystal and said "She is just some unpleasant idiot I know called Lyra." Keith turned back to Lyra and asked "Lyra, has some person come up to you to steal Cyndaquil from you?"

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked, puzzled.

"Well as we were walking here someone stopped us in our tracks and tried to steal Chikorita from Keith. As it turns out, it was actually the guy who stole from Professor Elm" Crystal piped up, "And Keith looked like he was about to win, before the guy ran away."

Elm, who was listening opened his eyes wide and asked "Who was he?"

Keith sighed, looked up in the air and said "His name is Silver, and I assume he wants to steal my Chikorita and Lyra's Cyndaquil for some reason." Chikorita then piped up and said "Chiko." Keith smiled and said "Well, everything seems fine now, so I'm leaving. Considering I have nothing else to do I think I am just going to get stronger and force Silver to give back that Totodile. Also, I need to go before she sees me."

Lyra's face went deadpan and asked "You mean your mother right?" Keith nodded, and Lyra said "You know, the only time I have ever felt empathetic towards you is when you are around your mother."

Crystal, confused asked "Ummmmmmmmmm, what's wrong with Keith's mother."

Keith started to walk away, and said "You really don't want to know." Crystal shrugged, and started to follow Keith.

Just as the pair were about to leave New Bark Town, the two heard a weird shrieking sound. Keith recognized it immediately, and shouted "Crap!" before he was tackled to the ground by his mother.

After Keith's mother had tackled him to the ground, she started hugging a grounded Keith whilst crying and kissing him whilst blubbering on about how much she had missed her favorite 17 year old. Keith was blushing and tried in vain to push his mother off. After trying and failing he cried out "Help me Chikorita." Chikorita glared at this person angrily for for knocking her out of her trainer's arms. Chikorita used Vine Whip, and knocked Keith's mother off of him. "Thank you Chikorita" Keith stuttered sounding shell shocked as he stood back up.

After being knocked off her son, Keith's mother saw the Chikorita, and shouted "Oh my god it is so cute." And picked it up, and squeezed it tightly. Chikorita tried to wriggle its way out of the choking hold, but it couldn't.

Crystal said "Ummmmmm, I think you are choking it."

Keith's mother looked over at her puzzled. Then something in her mind seemed to click, and she dropped Chikorita and ran over to Crystal. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU KEITH'S GIRLFRIEND?" she screamed.

Crystal looked to the side, and said "I wouldn't really say that, would I Keith?" Crystal looked over to where Keith was, and saw that he had Chikorita in his arms and was running as fast as he could away from his mother. Crystal decided that it was best to follow Keith's lead and ran off as fast as she could from that woman. She could hear Keith's mother screaming about something, but she ignored it and caught up to Keith. As the two were running she asked "What is wrong with your Mother?"

Panting, Keith said "Ever since my dad announced he was the owner of some shady organization and then left she kinda well... lost it."


	7. Chapter 7 - Miror B Enters

Keith and Crystal stayed the night at the Cherrygrove City Pokecenter. They were simply glad to be away from Keith's mother. Keith really just wanted this day to end, immediately after his Pokemon were healed he went up to the room he and Crystal payed for. He released his Phanpy and Chikorita, and collapsed on one of the beds, allowing his Pokemon to do as they pleased. Crystal decided to follow suite, letting out her Tyrogue and Misdreavus. Crystal sat on her bed, and the two just sat there in an awkward silence as there Pokemon interacted with each other.

* * *

An extremely tall and shadowy figure was standing at the outskirts of Cherrygrove city, smiling. He was currently experiencing a run of rather bad luck, highlighted by the fact that he was recently kicked out of Team Snagem. However he knew that not only was his run of bad luck about to end, but soon the whole of Johto would fear the name 'Miror B'. The man started to slowly strut over towards the Pokemon Center, knowing that the whimps in this part of the Region would be far too weak to defend themselves against someone with any sort of real skill. As he was walking, he moved his hand into his pocket and switched on his very small but very loud portable sound system and started playing the song that he was sure would soon become synonymous with fear.

The man walked up to the Center calmly with the song still blaring. He slowly walked up to the middle of the room and smiled coyly as he threw is two Pokeballs onto the ground and sent out his two Pokemon, and ordered them to attack. The shouts of panic from the people in the lower floor quickly commenced, however they were all blocked out by the weird, samba music Miror B was playing.

* * *

Keith suddenly opened his eyes, as he heard a familiar and awful samba style song play. Keith sighed and said with dread in his voice "Oh god no. Not him."

Crystal looked at Keith puzzled. She was wondering what the hell this weird, samba music playing in the background was and meant. "What's wrong Keith?" she asked inquisitively.

Keith looked at the ground, he really didn't want to meet that guy ever again, and thought that he would never need to after he left the Orre Region. However, if that music was playing, it meant he was doing something stupid, something really stupid. So Keith knew he would have to stop it. He looked at Crystal and said "Some moron called Miror B that I had the displeasure of being associated with. Knowing him he is probably doing something really stupid and rather illegal, so I guess I have to try sort this crap out." Keith stood up, and walked out the door and down to the main room, with Chikorita and Phanpy following him closely.

Crystal had no idea what Keith was talking about, but she decided that it would be best to follow him with her Pokemon, and ran downstairs after him

* * *

Miror B was laughing hysterically at the Pokecenter's staff as they offered him all of the Pokemon they had in the facility after his Pokemon had defeated all of the Pokemon trainers on the lower floor. "Do you really think someone like the great Miror B wants Pokemon this pathetic?" Miror B said smugly. He shook his head, then he smiled malignantly, "No, I am only doing this for my own personal pleasure."

After he said that Keith and Crystal arrived from up stairs and once Keith saw him he groaned loudly and said "Alright B, I think its time you calmed down, and left Johto before you hurt yourself."

Miror B briefly scanned the two, smiled and said "Well aren't you two frightfully pathetic? Are you seriously suggesting that you two would be able to..." Miror B suddenly paused as he realized he knew the boy. It took him a few seconds of searching his memory, until he remembered Keith. Miror B smiled wickedly and said "Oh I remember you. You're that Ein's son aren't you? I assume then that you have you come to apply to become my first ever grunt?"

Keith sighed and said "No idiot, I am here to force you to leave." Keith looked at the Miror B's two Pokemon that were standing either side of his legs, and pulled out his Pokedex to scan them, but for some reason it had no data on one of them. "_Lotad. Hoenn Pokemon. No other data.__ Nidoran, male form the Poison Pin Pokemon. It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the gras__s. Its toxic horn is for defense._" Keith looked at the Lotad, it was some weird blue thing with a lilypad on its back. The Pokedex did at least inform him that it was some kind of grass and water type. Keith looked at Crystal and asked "Do you know what that thing is." pointing at the Lotad.

Crystal shook her head and said "No, I have never seen that."

Keith sighed, he figured as much. His main concern was that this thing was potentially stronger than Keith's Pokemon, except of course Magikarp, but he wanted to use that as a last resort. So he looked at Crystal and said "I will take that Lotad on, you will have to face that Nidoran.

"Go ahead, my Pokemon would be able to beat your pathetic parasites even in a 5 on one situation" Miror B said smugly

Crystal nodded at Keith suggestion. The problem with this though was that it was going to be her first battle for a rather long time, so she could only hope she didn't stuff up. She looked at the Nidoran and said "Misdreavus, use Psybeam!" Misdreavus shot a multicolored beam at the Nidoran, which jumped high in the air to avoid it. "Now Tyrogue use Mach Punch!" and the fighting type Pokemon jumped up and hit hit the mid air Poison type whilst it couldn't dodge, knocking it to the ground. However, thanks to the contact Tyrogue made with Nidoran it got poisoned, and started to feel itself take damage. As it was reacting to the pain of the poisoning, the Nidoran charged at it, and used Horn Attack on the Fighting Type Pokemon, knocking it to the ground, proving just how strong that Nidoran really is. However as it rammed its horn into Tyrogue, Misdreavus shot off another Psybeam, which caught the Nidoran off guard, and hit it rather hard.

Whilst this was happening, Keith's Chikorita used Razor Leaf against the Lotad, which then used Water Gun and blocked the leaves that were shooting at him with a jet of water. As this was happening Phanpy charged from behind Lotad and used Rollout, rolling into it and crushing it from behind. "Good job Phanpy, now quickly get behind Chikorita." Keith commanded. However Phanpy decided to ignore its trainer, thinking that he was fast enough to hit the Lotad again before it could stand up. Lotad however was faster than Phanpy thought, and quickly got up and shot off a Water Gun at the charging ground type. Thanks to Phanpy's Ground typing being weak to water moves, Phanpy was immediately knocked out in one hit. Keith sighed, and said "Now Chikorita, Vine Whip!" Chikorita extended out vines from its neck and whacked the Lotad's face with them, knocking it out as well. Keith smiled, and looked over at Crystal to see that Nidoran had been defeated.

Miror B smirked, and said "Did you think that you pathetic plebs have beat me? Well my pathetic little friend, you need to learn that you haven't won as long as your enemy can still run." Then before Keith or Crystal could react, Miror B threw down a smoke pellet. By the time the smoke had cleared, he was long gone.

Keith looked around, all of the staff of the Center were looking at him and Crystal still terrified. He sighed and said "I am going to bed." and he returned his two Pokemon and walked up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8 - Violet City

Keith woke up at around 8:00 thanks to an annoying and loud noise. He looked around worried, expecting the noise to signal that something awful was about to occur... again. Keith was relieved when he saw that it was only Crystal, sprawled all over her bed snoring. Keith rolled his eyes and decided to stand up and get ready for today. As he was getting dressed into a blue shirt and black trousers he decided that he should use this time to plan what to actually do. He wanted to get the hell out of this town as fast as possible. After some brief deliberation he decided he should go to Violet City and whilst he was there go and obtain a badge. Keith's train of thought however was interrupted by the loud snores of Crystal, so it was probably time to wake her up. Keith walked over to Crystal and shook her until she pushed him away and opened up her eyes slowly. Crystal saw that is was Keith who woke her up, frowned and said "What's wrong with you Keith? Didn't you ever learn to never wake a lady up?"

"You snore too loudly for any normal human being." Keith said in deadpan. "Besides why does your gender matter in this circumstance?"

Crystal didn't answer, but simply threw her pillow at Keith and said "Get out and let me get ready."

Keith sighed and said "Alright I will be outside." and then picked his bag up and walked out the door, and down the stairs. He walked through the waiting room, which was still being cleaned up after the events of the previous night. Keith noticed the weird looks people were giving him, but he really didn't care about them. He was about to walk outside when one of the ladies who worked there called out to him. Keith paused for a moment, but decided to keep walking, he assumed that the person would have given him a half assed thanks, and Keith wasn't a fan of being thanked. He got outside, leaned against the building and waited for Crystal.

* * *

When Keith saw Crystal walk outside, he started walking away, eager to get to Violet City. Crystal quickly ran up to Keith and walked next to him.

After three hours or so of walking, where the two only exchanged random, awkward and brief conversations (they only met each other yesterday) Crystal decided to ask him a question. It was a question she wanted to ask him based on what she learnt last night, but she had no idea how she would ask it without sounding very nosy. After a few minutes of walking, she still had no idea what to say, so she just decided to jump right into it. "So Keith, where are you from." she asked

"The Orre Region." Keith said coldly, as if he was being forced to remember something awful.

"So, who the hell was the guy last night Keith?" Crystal continued to ask.

Keith sighed and said "I presume this is going to lead to a chain of questions, and if I try to avoid answering these questions you won't stop annoying me about them, so I might as well simply answer them." Keith gulped and continued with "So Basically Miror B is... or was a higher up in a criminal syndicate in the Orre Region. He is known for his stupidity, vanity and his awful taste in music. That music he was playing last night he plays every single time he has a battle. He is a deluded idiot who thinks he is groovy and acts like he is in the 80's. Anything else you want to know?"

Crystal listened to the scathing review of Miror B, and was curious as to why Keith knew so much about him, and as to why Keith held such a harsh grudge against him. "Ummmmmmm, so why do you know so much about him?"

Keith sighed, and was about to say something in explanation, when he saw Violet City in the horizon. He smiled, hoping that this town wouldn't be as awful for him as the previous one City. "I would love to continue this, but it seems that we are finally at Violet City." He said smiling.

Crystal frowned, it looked like Keith decided to avoid the question after all, even though he himself said that he wouldn't do that. Crystal decided that she should probably wait to badger Keith a little later, and asked Keith "Why are you so happy to be at Violet City anyway."

"Well I really just want to never set foot in Cherrygrove again after yesterday and last night. Also I kinda want to challenge the Gym Leader here so that I have something to do. I know it doesn't sound noble to want to beat gym leaders for the heck of it. But since when have I ever been noble?" Keith said as he picked up the pace.

Crystal smiled, and matched Keith's pace as the two rushed to the City.

When they entered the city, they looked around for any relevant landmarks. There was a large school like building, a large tower shaped like a Bellsprout and a large blue building that had the words "FALKNER'S GYM." written on it. Keith smiled, pointed at the gym and said "Let's go Crystal." and walked towards the building.

Just as the two made it to the gym and were about to walk inside, some old sage like man grabbed Keith's hand, and said "If you want to challenge the Gym, you need to go an win yourself a pass at Bellsprout tower."

Keith looked at the man and angrily said "You can't be serious!" The man just nodded his head. Keith sighed, and stormed off to a giant tower too his left that looked like a Bellsprout, that had to be the Sprout Tower.

Crystal shook her head, this wasn't around when she first went to this gym. However she shrugged her shoulders and just assumed it was a new feature or something, and quickly ran after Keith to the tower.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bellsprout Tower

Keith was sick of this. Ever since he stepped foot out of New Bark Town he has been forced to do this or that by people he didn't even know. The only reason he became a Pokemon Trainer in the first place was so he could do whatever he wanted, but this so far had been way too much work. Keith was currently thinking about this because he was being forced to trot off to some weird temple before he was allowed to challenge the Violet City Gym Leader. The temple he was forced to go to was shaped like some kind of giant Bellsprout, and seemed to be the oldest building in the city. Keith assumed that it was some sort of tourist attraction, and had no idea why he would need to get a pass from inside of it.

When Keith and Crystal made it to the entrance of the tower, the two walked straight towards an old man in a monk outfit at a desk. Keith looked at him and asked "What do I have to do to get a pass around here?"

The old man looked up at Keith, puzzled. "Do you mean a certificate of the tower?" he asked.

Keith angrily said "I don't care what it is called, I just want to know how and where I can get one."

The man pointed at a ladder and said "You just need to climb the tower and make it to the top, and challenge the Bellsprout Sage and defeat him and his Pokemon."

Keith didn't respond, and walked away towards the ladder, and started to climb up it as fast as possible.

Crystal saw the ladder and suddenly experienced the horrible memories of the first time she climbed this tower with Gold about a year ago. She wanted to stop Keith and tell him how hard the trek would be, but she knew that he wouldn't stop no matter what she said. She looked up at him and said "Keith, I will just wait for you down here, is that OK?"

Keith stopped climbing the stairs momentarily. He sighed and muttered about how Crystal was lazy. "Whatever, I am not in charge of you. Do as you please" he said, half of him hoped that Crystal would get bored and walk away whilst he was climbing this thing. Keith shook his head and started to climb the stairs, and that's when he realized he couldn't actually see the end of the ladders.

Crystal smiled, and said "Good luck Keith." then under her breath she muttered "You will certainly need all the luck you can get to survive this climb."

* * *

Keith was quickly panting and gasping as he climbed up the seemingly unending flight of ladders. He was never considered athletic or fit by anyone including himself, so he was doing this climb more or less solely on sheer willpower. After what seemed like an eternity for Keith, he finally climbed to what Keith thought was the top of the tower. He pulled himself out of the small ladder hole and fell down onto the ground, panting loudly, not caring about how bad this made him look. After about a minute he had started to catch his breath as he looked around the room he was in. "Shit!" he cried out when he realized the room he was in wasn't the top of the tower. And that there was a sign in front of him that stated "TRAINER, REMEMBER THAT YOU STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO. HOWEVER YOU ARE MORE THAN 50% OF THE WAY, IT WILL BE POINTLESS TO TURN AROUND NOW." And to the left of the sign was a flight of stairs. Keith, begrudgingly picked himself off of the floor, and started to slowly walk towards and up the stairs.

* * *

The Bellsprout Sage was sitting down and meditating, when he heard someone panting and moaning loudly. He opened his eyes and stood, ready to greet his newest challenger. The sage bowed his head as Keith walked up the final steps. The second Keith crossed that final step, he collapsed onto the ground again. The sage still bowing his head said "Congratulations for making it this far, worthy challenger. I look forward to my match against you." The sage opened his eyes and saw Keith lying there, gasping. He looked puzzled, surprised that someone so unfit could even make it up to the top. "Are you OK?" he said concerned.

Keith picked himself up and said "Yeah... Now less talky... more fighty... I need to challenge the gym."

The sage simply reached for his pocket and threw out a round Owl Pokemon. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and it said to him "_Hoothoot the Owl Pokemon. __It has a perfect sense of time. It only stands on one foot at a time._" It was a flying type, and Keith knew Chikorita was weak to flying type attacks, and Magikarp is too powerful for something so weak looking, so it was a job for Phanpy. Keith grabbed a Pokeball and threw out his blue coloured elephant. The sage grunted, before shouting "Fine then Hoothoot, show this upstart how battles really are with a Peck!"

After hearing the sage shout, his Hoothoot threw itself at Phanpy in preparation to peck it with its it is a mistake for smaller Pokemon to run head on at Phanpy and Keith knew it. "Phanpy, Rollout!" he cried, and Phanpy jumped into its ball shape and rolled on the spot for a bit, before launching itself at the Hoothoot, knocking it down. Phanpy didn't give up there though, and stayed in its ball as it turned around to run at Hoothoot again.

"Hoothoot, use Confusion!" The sage barked. The small owl looking Pokemon stood back up and looked at the rolling Phanpy with glowing purple eyes. Suddenly Phanpy seemed to be picked up by a telepathic force, which caused it to thrash around in the air. Suddenly, Phanpy was launched quickly towards the wall as the Hoothoot cried out "HOOT!"

"Phanpy, are you alright?" Keith shouted with a concerned look on his face, however he was relieved when he saw his small Pokemon pick itself up.

The sage, not giving Keith any time shouted "Hoothoot, use Peck again!" Hoothoot cried out, and launched itself at Phanpy with its beak as quickly as possible.

Keith smirked and said "Alright Phanpy, hit it with a Take Down!" Phanpy blew loudly into its trunk as it ran towards the Hoot Hoot as fast as possible. The two Pokemon collided, which caused both of them to do damage to each other and knocked both of them unconscious simultaneously.

The two trainers returned their Pokemon, the sage said nothing whilst Keith said "Sorry Phanpy, you are awesome." He quickly switched Pokeballs, and threw it down and released his Chikorita as he shouted "GO CHIKORITA!" In the meantime, the sage had sent out a Bellsprout, which was typical for the leader of someone who lived in a tower modeled after the Pokemon. Kyle pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned it, and it bleated "_Bellsprout the Flower Pokemon. It prefers hot and humid environments, and it loves to eat insects._" Keith could see that the two Pokemon were both grass types, so grass type moves would not work at all. It looked like he was going to have to use brains here.

The sage struck first by shouting "Bellsprout, use Wrap!" Bellsprout's legs began to stretch out and surrounded Chikorita before it began to close in on her. Chikorita just glared at the Bellsprout and without waiting for Keith to command it extended the vines from its neck and whacked the tendrils away.

Keith smiled as he watched his Pokemon defend itself. "Now Chikorita, use Tackle!" Chikorita nodded and charged over at the Bellsprout, and hit it hard, causing the grass type to stumble back.

The sage smiled "You are right where I want you now, Bellsprout use Acid!" The Bellsprout recovered from being knocked back and balanced itself, before shooting a large poisonous jet of acid at Chikorita, which was shot from too close a range for the small Pokemon to dodge. Chikorita groaned as the super-effective attack did its damage to her.

Keith frowned, it was time to take the gloves off. He didn't know why or how his Chikorita had this attack, but his Pokedex stated it did. "Chikorita, use Ancient Power and destroy that flimsy looking plant!" Chikorita cried our "Chikoriii" as its eyes started to glow blue, and multiple stoned with blue outlines started to form behind it. The Bellsprout and the sage looked at it puzzled, right before Chikorita launched them all at Bellsprout with all of them hitting, causing the Sprout Pokemon to be knocked unconscious.

Keith smirked when Chikorita won. He picked up his Pokemon and held it in his arms. He looked at the sage and said "I will take that certificate please."

The sage smiled and said "You are a great trainer, I hope you enjoy this" and he handed Keith a scroll with a weird seal on it.

Keith smiled and said "Finally, I can challenge the Gym Leader."

The sage asked "What do you mean?"

Keith looked at him puzzled and asked "Don't people need to beat you to get access into the Violet City Gym?"

The sage shook his head and said "No... you don't. How did you get that impression?"

Keith looked at him skeptically, before groaning loudly.


	10. Chapter 10 - High Fliers

As it turned out, you didn't need to challenge and defeat the Bellsprout Sage at the top of the seemingly infinitely tall Bellsprout Tower in order to enter the Violet City Gym. In fact the old man out the front of the gym apparently had absolutely nothing to do with the Bellsprout monks at all. This was all explained to Keith after he had been forced to climb up the tower and defeat the Bellsprout Sage to get his certificate. Keith was understandably annoyed, since the climb more or less killed him. After shouting a little, he looked at the sage and with dread in his voice asked "Do I have to walk all the way back down again?"

The sage, who had ignored Keith's shouting and had started to meditate again opened his eyes and calmly said "Fear not, for behind you is a slide that will take you back to the ground floor."

Keith looked behind him, and to the immediate right of the stairs was an opening to a slide. He was more than likely too tired to have noticed it when he first climbed up. He looked at the sage and said "Thank you." as he walked to the slide and quickly slid his way down it.

* * *

Crystal was sitting down, still waiting at the bottom of the Bellsprout Tower. She had her Misdreavus out and was just watching it fly around. Keith was taking longer than she did when she climbed the tower, and she was getting rather impatient. She continued to glance over at the right wall, knowing where Keith would exit from. She heard something coming down, and saw Keith fall through the fake wall and face plant the ground. She giggled as Keith picked himself up.

Keith stood up and brushed himself off, pretending nothing had just happened. "Alright, time to challenge the gym!"

Crystal looked at him "I hate to tell you this but it is too late to challenge the gym, it is 6:20pm, and gyms usually close at 5:30. Besides I presume you had to fight someone, so your Pokemon are probably tired."

Keith sighed, and said "Fine, lets just spend the night at the Pokecenter."

* * *

The two went to the Pokecenter for the night, and when the night passed, the two headed out towards the gym. Keith and Crystal saw the fake monk standing at the side of the gym. Keith glared at him and walked up to him. He pulled his Tower Certificate out of his bag and threw it at the guy. "Now why did you lie to me?" Keith said, making his deep voice sound as intimidating as possible.

The man looked frightened and said "W-well Falkner was sick of battling trainers, s-so he told me to lie to make sure less people challenge him."

Keith sighed, and turned towards the gym doors. "Well, looks like today is his unlucky day." Then he opened the doors and walked into the gym. Keith looked around the large building. It had an extremely tall roof, with all sorts of weird, large bird perches hanging from the roof and the walls. It struck Keith that this place was actually designed to be similar to a birdcage. Keith was puzzled as to why someone would do this, he couldn't fathom someone liking birds this much.

Crystal followed Keith inside the gym, and was reminded of the horrible time she had when she first came here. She really hoped that Falkner didn't recognize her, otherwise Keith would find out about her lack of ability as a trainer.

Keith walked to the other end of the gym, where he saw a guy with weird blue hair lying down on a couch reading some sort of book. He saw Keith approach and say "Hello, the names Falkner before you ask, but who the hell were you let in? I am busy."

Keith sighed, "Don't worry, your subordinate told me about to stupid errand, but I got the certificate anyway. And I wouldn't call reading a book on birds busy."

Falkner stood up, closed his book and started to walk to his arena. As he walked he said "Well I guess I am not allowed say no now that you challenged me in person. So follow me and we will battle." Keith smiled and followed him to a large standard battle arena that was drawn out in the middle of the room. The two stood at the opposing trainer areas at either side of the arena. Falkner smirked and pointed to a stand to the left of the arena. "Spectators can go over there."

Crystal nodded her head and walked to the side of the gym, she was simply glad that Falkner didn't seem to remember her at all.

Falkner lowered his arm, and whilst still smirking said "This will be a 3v3 match. The match will continue until one of us has had all 3 of their Pokemon knocked out. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Keith said with a smirk on his face, seemingly confident in the abilities of his Pokemon.

The two then threw down their Pokemon at the same time, with Keith starting with Chikorita and Falkner using some small, brown bird that immediately flew into the sky. Keith scanned Falkner's Pokemon with his Pokedex and it said "_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It usually hides in tall grass, because it dislikes fighting." _Keith put his red, portable encyclopedia into his pocket and frowned, he had the type disadvantage here, so he would have to strike fast and hard. "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita winked at Keith in a weird manner, before it whipped the leaf on its head around and shot off a barrage of sharp leaves.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" The small bird Pokemon flapped its wings rapidly and created a gust of wind that it used as a shield to cause the leaves to lose all momentum and fall to the ground, and it caused Chikorita to be pushed back and hurt slightly.

Keith growled, but he had another attack that he could shield himself from so easily. "Chikorita, Vine Whip!" Chikorita nodded and extended 6 vines from its neck, and started to whip them around at the Pidgey. The small bird Pokemon tried to dodge the attacks, however due to the sheer number of them it quickly got hit and fell to the ground. Chikorita didn't give up there though, and at the orders of Keith it wrapped its vines around the legs of the Pidgey and lifted it up, before assaulting it with vines. Once he was happy with the assault, Keith cried "Alright, now use tackle!" Chikorita nodded, and let go of Pidgey as it charged towards it, and it hit the small bird Pokemon just before it landed onto the ground, knocking it unconscious easily.

Keith smiled, and Falkner immediately returned his Pidgey and shouted "Go Spearow" as he replaced it with another brown bird that also quickly became airborne. Keith recalled seeing before as he pulled his Pokedex out from his bag. Keith scanned it, and his Pokedex said "_Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It flaps its short wings to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for insects._" Before Keith could think about the fact that both Pidgey and Spearow were called the Tiny Bird Pokemon, Falkner shouted "Spearow, use Peck now!" and with a loud shriek the loud bird began to swoop towards Chikorita.

Keith smirked, this was going to play out the same as last time. "Chikorita, use Vine Whip now!" Chikorita nodded as it extended its vines and began to throw them around the air. However unlike Pidgey this Spearow was very good at maneuvering in the air, dodging every single vine and swooping down hard on Chikorita. Chikorita cried out a squeal that made Keith's heart stop as it collapsed, but soon managed to pick itself up, calming the black eyed trainer down. It was time for Keith to try the thing that worked against the old man yesterday. "Chikorita use Ancient Power!" he shouted.

Falkner was a step behind, and just after Keith shouted he said "Spearow, Fury Attack!" His Spearow cawed out loudly as it once again swoop down at Chikorita, this time however it was met with a barrage of rocks that had just been flung at it, causing major super-effective damage to the small Pokemon. Despite the damage though, the resilient bird was back on its feet and into the air in no time. Keith smirked, he knew he had this won as long as he kept telling Chikorita to use Ancient Power. However Falkner also knew this, and he already had a plan to counter this. "Spearow, use Aerial Ace!" Spearow nodded, and once again made another swooping raid at Chikorita. This time however it moved much faster, so fast in fact that Chikorita and Keith could barely see it coming, let alone organize a means of defense. Chikorita took the full blunt of that attack, and was knocked unconscious.

Keith tearfully recalled Chikorita. As he was putting the Pokeball away, he felt a wave of anger take control of him, it was time to bring in the big guns. He smirked confidently as he grabbed his golden Pokeball and sent out Magikarp as he shouted "GO MAGIKARP!", which proceeded to pathetically flop around on the floor. Both the Spearow and Falkner paused for a second and laughed as the fish flopped about on the ground.

"You are too funny kid. Alright Spearow, just use Peck on that thing" Falkner said recovering from his burst of laughter. Not taking the Magikarp seriously, Spearow just lazily swooped at it and tried to use Peck.

Keith smirked, and shouted "Tackle Magikarp!" Magikarp shouted its name is it once again landed on the ground, but instead of just flopping on the spot it used the momentum to launch itself forward and performed a mighty tackle on the unsuspecting bird, knocking it to the ground. Thanks to Chikorita's Ancient Power Spearow was rather weak, so the Tackle managed to knock it out which shocked both Falkner, Crystal and the Magikarp himself.

Falkner frowned as he heard Keith say "That's the power of the Karp!", embarrassed that he allowed one of his Pokemon to be beat by... well a Magikarp. Falkner returned his unconscious Spearow and replaced it with you guess it another bid. This bird looked rather similar to Pidgey that once again immediately took to the skies. Keith scanned it with his Pokedex and it reported "_Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgey. It has outstanding vision. It's able to see its prey on the ground no matter how high it flies._"

Not wanting to repeat his mistakes, Falkner sounding dead serious shouted "Pidgeotto, Wing Attack!" Unlike Spearow, Pidgeotto took Magikarp seriously and used Wing Attack on the hapless fish, and hit it with great speed, knocking the floundering fish out immediately.

Keith looked visibly shocked. He couldn't fathom that something was able to take out his Magikarp so easily. He gulped, and proceed to return Magikarp. He looked over at Crystal, he had nothing to lose so he asked "Hey ummmmm, remember how you were supposed to help me and stuff. I would appreciate it now."

Crystal blushed, she was hoping he wasn't going to ask him any questions. She looked up and twirled her hair with her finger, which just made her look stupid. "Well you see I still don't like.. now your style of battle well. Also I can't like... you know ummmmmm let you cheat in a Gym Battle. Gosh how irresponsible do you think I am?"

Keith sighed as he pulled out his last Pokeball. He didn't think Crystal was irresponsible, but he thought she was a fool. He coughed to get his focus back on tracks as he sent out Phanpy, knowing that it will all come down to how well Phanpy could do against this Pidgeotto. But, considering it was a ground type, things didn't look that great. The battle between Phanpy and Pidgeotto started with Falkner ordering is Pidgeotto to use another Wing Attack, however Keith countered this by making his Phanpy perform its signature Rollout attack, and it rolled itself into a ball and collided into the swooping flying type, causing major damage to it. However, the Pidgeotto was not knocked out by that attack at all, and was quickly back in the air.

Falkner frowned, that attack was all the proof he needed that frontal attacks wouldn't work, meaning he had to be a little tricky with this battle, and couldn't just spam Wing Attack (which was his default strategy against most opponents, it usually did the trick). Falkner then noticed that Phanpy had yet to stop rolling, and was picking up impressive speed, it was about to jump and he knew it. "Pidgeotto use Gust quickly!" a panicked Falkner shouted, just before Phanpy lept up into the air. This warning gave his Pidgeotto enough time to flap its wings rapidly and make a powerful gust of wind that caused Phanpy to lose all of its jump momentum and get slammed back onto the ground with a powerful thud.

Keith winced as he heard his Pokemon slam against the ground, looks like Rollout wasn't going to cut it, which effectively meant he was down to zero moves that could actually affect this airborne bird. Keith had his Pokedex open, and quickly went through the moves his Phanpy knew at that point in time. Suddenly, he came across a move it had just learnt, which made him smile, he was back in this. "Phanpy, use Sandstorm!" His small blue elephant loudly blew through its trunk, and as it did that a large amount of sand shot out of it, and sudden gusts of wind started to blow through the building, causing the sand to violently fly around, causing Keith, Falkner, Crystal and Pidgeotto to shield their eyes from the storm.

Falkner knew this storm wasn't good, his Pidgeotto would be getting battered whilst Phanpy was fine. However, he had a move in his arsenal which could deal with this sand. "Use Gust to blow the sand away!" Falkner shouted. His Pidgeotto responded, and shouted out the word "PIDGEOOOOOO" as it created a powerful gust which blew the sand away. Keith smirked, he had just won the match. Once the sand was cleared, Falkner wondered where the hell the Phanpy was, and his eyes widened when he saw that it was airborne and spinning in the air towards his unsuspecting Pidgeotto. Keith had used the sandstorm as a distraction so that his Phanpy could jump into the air whilst Pidgeotto was distracted blowing it out, meaning it was doomed. Falkner shouted "Watch out!" in vain, and his Pokemon turned around just before it was hit by a powerful, mid air Rollout. Pidgeotto immediately plummeted to the ground, it was unconscious even before it hit the ground. And when Phanpy landed and uncurled itself from its Rollout attack, Keith knew he had just won.


	11. Chapter 11 - Lyra Loser

Keith smiled as the Pidgeotto fell to the ground because of Phanpy's attack. The three seconds that it took the referee to recognize that Pidgeotto was unable to continue fighting felt like the longest few seconds in Keith's life. Keith knew that the maneuver he did would more than likely wouldn't work twice, so this was his only chance to actually beat that Pidgeotto. Phanpy was suffering from a massive type disadvantage, and Keith knew that Phanpy would not be able to continue to withstand the gale force winds for much longer. If this Pidgeotto hadn't fainted then he would definitely lose. However he couldn't help but smirk when Pidgeotto was ruled to be knocked out, which meant he won the match.

Falkner looked shocked, he was confident that his Pidgeotto could have held off Keith's Phanpy thanks to Gust being strong enough to stop its Rollout. However that Sandstorm maneuver was rather intelligent of Keith, which was surprising to him, those eyes of his just made him look like a stupid grunt. Falkner realized he had been underestimating Keith ever since he used that Magikarp against him, which turned out to be a mistake. Falkner smiled and thought that maybe Keith used that Magikarp for the sole purpose of making Falkner underestimate him. This is false, but Falkner didn't know that. Falkner walked up to Keith and pulled a Zephyr Badge out of his pocket. He still smiling he said "Congratulations Keith, you are better than me. As a reward for your superior battle strategy and strength, I present you with a Zephyr Badge." and he handed Keith the badge.

Keith grabbed it, and put the badge into a small side pocket of his bag, just since he had nowhere else to store it. "Thanks." He said smiling, extremely proud of himself.

Crystal was still pretty shocked about what actually just occurred. She just assumed that Keith was going to lose when he was down to Phanpy against a Pidgeotto. She thought that he was just some idiot that had no way of beating opponents apart from using brute strength. It seemed that Crystal had somehow stumbled into someone rather talented. In fact he was reminding her of a less annoying and much more lazy and unmotivated version of Gold.

Keith walked to the door, and on his way passed Crystal and asked "Are you coming Crystal? Or will you finally leave me alone."

Crystal nodded and said "Y-yeah sure, one second." and started following Keith out the door. Once the two went outside, she asked "Keith, how did you come up with a strategy like that?"

Keith just shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know, it just kinda came into my head. How does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well however you got that idea, that was pretty amazing." Crystal said in awe, unaware of how obvious it was that she wasn't that great at Pokemon Battling.

Keith smirked, and said "You aren't actually very good at Pokemon battling aren't you?"

Crystal looked flustered, and went bright red. "O-of course I am good at Pokemon idiot! Why do you think I am not?"

Keith looked up and said "Because your Pokemon seem pretty weak since they took the same amount of time to beat Miror B's Pokemon as mine did, they look weak and it is just obvious you don't know what you are doing. Do I need to continue, because I can?"

Crystal was blushing bright red. She was obviously angry and embarrassed. She looked at Keith and shouted "Shut up, you just don't want me to follow you anymore even though you need me!"

Keith sighed and said, "You know I wouldn't want you following me even if you were the greatest trainer of all time. But since it is a free country I can't force you not follow me."

Crystal cheered up a little from the rather backhanded compliment, and was about to say something when she heard someone say "Awwwww, looks like those lovebirds are having a little quarrel."

The two looked to around, to see the sneering face of Lyra, who was standing there behind them with her arms crossed. Keith sighed, and said "And what do we owe the displeasure of meeting you to?"

Lyra snickered and said "Unpleasant as usual are you huh? Well I was just in the city, and couldn't hep notice the scene you two were making. So what exactly were you two fighting over huh?"

Crystal, who was still a little red said "Shut up. I think the only reason you are saying that is because you are desperate to make fun of Keith somehow out of spite or something, which really makes you look rather pathetic."

Lyra glared at her, and decided to ignore her and said "Well, Keith I think it is about time I challenge you to a 1v1 match."

Keith looked to his left and said "Ummmmm, you really couldn't have asked that at a worse time, since I just won a badge, so all of my Pokemon are pretty tired."

Lyra laughed, and said "Well, if you can't fight then I will count that as a forfeit, which means you have just lost, loser."

"But I never even agreed to the match." Keith said and sighed.

Crystal smiled, and knew that this was a chance to attempt to prove to Keith that she had some talent. She spoke up and said "Well, if you really want to battle someone Lyra, you could fight me."

Lyra looked a little shocked, but she quickly laughed and said "No thank you, I would never challenge someone who is so stupid they actually follow someone like Keith around." Then whilst still laughing she walked away.

Crystal was about to follow her and had her hand on Mantine's ball ready to send the Pokemon out, but Keith said "Don't bother with her."

Crystal looked at him and said "What do you mean?"

Keith sighed and said "She is a coward, so she obviously saw us walk out of the gym, which means she knew my Pokemon would be weak. She is far too much of a coward to battle people who could potentially beat her, so take the fact that she didn't want to battle you as a compliment."

Crystal, still frustrated said "I hate that girl!"

Keith nodded his head and said "Well, so do I, and now you know why I hate her, which is always nice." He turned around and started to walk towards the Pokecenter, and Crystal followed him.


	12. Chapter 12 - Wild Wool

The next day, after spending another day in Violet City Crystal and Keith decided that there really wasn't much else to do in here. It was a big city and everything, there was just nothing interesting in it at all. So they might as well head off to Azalea Town so Keith could challenge Bugsy, the second gym leader. When Crystal told Keith the name of the Azalea Gym Leader, he laughed about how stupid that name actually was, especially considering he was a Bug type Gym Leader. It would be equivalent to a Rock type Gym Leader being called Rock or Roark. Sometime in the middle of the day, Keith and Crystal exited Violet City from the South and entered Route 32.

Route 32 was full of Pokemon Keith had never seen before. There was a large group of purple snake things (Ekans), some purple things with leaves on their heads (Hoppip) and a small, blue fish like Pokemon with legs and purple spikes on its cheeks (Wooper). None of these Pokemon actually interested Keith in the slightest so Keith decided to disregard these new Pokemon. However as Keith was putting his Pokedex back into his pocket, he stepped on something that felt rather soft. Crystal cried out "Keith, look at watch where you're walking!"

Keith looked down, and his right foot was resting on a small, fluffy sheep with white fur and a blue head. Keith quickly moved his foot of of the cute Pokemon and said "Oh crap! Sorry." Keith quickly knelt down and went to pick up the sheep to try and see if he had done any damage to it. However the obviously annoyed blue sheep immediately used a small charge on Keith which shocked him hard. "OWWWWW!" Keith screamed and moved his hand quickly away from the sheep and fell down on his back.

Crystal laughed a little at the sight of Keith getting shocked. "Are you ok Keith?" she said smiling.

Keith stood back up, and said "Damn it that hurt." he sighed, and looked at the sheep like Pokemon. The thing actually looked really cute, despite the fact that it was glaring at Keith. Keith smiled, it looks like he was going to get another Pokemon on his team. Without breaking eye contact from the Pokemon, Keith reached into his pocket and pulled his Pokedex out of it. He scanned the Pokemon and it reported "_Mareep, the Wool Pokemon. Its fluffy coat swells to double its size when static electricity builds up. Touching it can result in an electric shock."_ Keith smiled, according to the Pokedex Mareep is an electric type which meant that two of his Pokemon had favourable type match ups to it. Keith was just glad he didn't need to constantly check his Pokedex for type match ups anymore.

Keith reached to his belt and threw out his Phanpy, that had been healed after. The blue elephant looked at Mareep, and immediately assumed that it was sent out of its ball in order to battle it. Keith smirked and the battle between the two Pokemon began with Keith shouting "Phanpy use Tackle!". Phanpy charged at the sheep with its head down as fast as possible. The Mareep tried to counter this by using Thunder Shock, however thanks to Phanpy's typing the electric attack had no effect on it, and was hit hard by Phanpy. Mareep was knocked back, however when the Phanpy touched Mareep's wool it was immediately paralyzed.

After Phanpy stopped moving suddenly Keith looked at Crystal and said "Ummmmmm, do you have any idea as to what is wrong with Phanpy?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders, however she quickly remembered something from when she first traveled around Johto. "Oh, I think I remember something. It's Phanpy ability called Static, which means that if a Pokemon touches it it can be paralyzed. You can see the abilities of the Pokemon you own and the ones you are battling thanks to your Pokedex."

Keith turned to Phanpy, and with his Pokedex checked its ability which turned out to be Sturdy, which meant it can not be knocked out in one hit. Keith looked at Phanpy and decided it was best to return his Pokemon and he replaced it with Chikorita. When the grass type Pokemon was sent out it looked at Keith and ran up to him and using Vine Whip lifted itself up to Keith's arms. Chikorita rubbed itself affectionately against Keith and closed her eyes. Keith looked at it puzzled, unsure of what it was really doing. "Well...looks like you are still doing that sort of stuff uh. Well ummmmmmmm Chikorita I need you to help me catch that Pokemon." Keith said and pointed at the Mareep.

Chikorita looked at Mareep and jumped out of Keith's arms and said "Chikorita!" in a determine fashion. Mareep said "Maaaaaaar" in return as the two cute little Pokemon tried to intimidate each other (which was an adorable sight for Keith and Crystal to see). Chikorita began the fight by using flipping the leaf on its head and using Razor Leaf after a Keith command, whilst Mareep used Thunder Shock to hit back. Both of the Pokemon jumped out of the way of their respective attack, and then they launched the same attacks again, however both dodged them once more. It was almost poetic how it was happening. Keith knew it was time to change the tactics or this would go on forever. "Chikorita, get in close and use Ancient Power!" Chikorita nodded and started to run towards Marrep, which used Thunder Shock again, and unlike the other two times it actually hit its target. However, thanks to Chikorita's typing she took minor damage, and continued to run towards Mareep unfazed. Once she was at point blank range, she used Ancient Power and summoned rocks and threw them towards the small sheep which hit Mareep hard. Thanks to Phanpy's Tackle and Keith's accidental stomp Mareep did not take the hit very well, and fell to the ground as a result of the rock type move.

Keith reached into his bag and grabbed a Pokeball from it. He threw it at the injured electric type Pokemon, and it was engulfed in a white light before it was absorbed into the Pokeball. The ball shook for a rather long time before it stopped, and the ball made a loud clicking sound to show that the Mareep was captured. He smiled and walked up to the ball and grabbed it. He attached the ball to his belt and looked at Chikorita and said "Good Job Chikorita." Chikorita smiled, and ran up to Keith. Keith picked her up, and held her in his arms, willingly this time.

Crystal smiled and said "Nice capture Keith. You really do seem to like cute Pokemon."

Keith just shrugged his shoulders and said "I just catch things I like the look of. Anyway, we need to go back to the Pokecenter now, so that sucks."

Crystal smiled. "Whatever" she muttered as the two headed back to Violet City.


	13. Chapter 13 - Cowardly Getaway

Keith and Crystal were walking through Route 32, headed towards Union Cave. Keith was still carrying around Chikorita, and he was still pleased with himself with his capture of Mareep. Keith would be carrying around the fluffy sheep Pokemon if it weren't for the fact that when Keith tried to pick it up, it gave him a rather potent shock thanks to its ability, Static. Keith wasn't too bothered by that, but it was a little lousy. Keith was also still curious about why his Chikorita acted so strangely around him, because it doesn't seem to show this much affection towards anyone else.

Silver stared right at Keith and Crystal, glaring at them from the shadows of the forest to the side of the Route. "Idiot!" he said in disgust, just furious about how nonchalantly and calmly Keith was acting as a Pokemon Trainer. He turned around and walked away, he didn't have the time to spend stalking those two, he needed to go and locate the one who was given that Cyndaquil. From what he had learnt, the person who owns the Cyndaquil is a female, and is usually walking around with a Marill by her side. He walked away and headed towards Violet City, where she would probably be. He may have failed in his first attempt to obtain Keith's Chikorita, but he wouldn't let himself fail again and not capture this Cyndaquil.

* * *

Lyra was sitting outside the Violet City Ice Creamery helping herself to a celebratory large quantity of Cookies and Cream Ice Cream. Lyra was feeling a little guilty about how she was completely going against her strict self imposed diet, but she was celebrating her first gym win so she decided that she would forget about it. However Lyra knew that she would not be able to do this with every win, she didn't want to turn into someone as ugly as that Crystal girl. Lyra was rather annoyed that it seemed Keith had beat her to the punch and defeated Falkner before her, but she knew that this meant that she should just try her hardest to go as fast as possible from now on.

Lyra looked up and saw a really attractive looking guy looking around of something. He had ridiculously cool clothing and very bright red hair. Lyra was about to invite the boy over to her table, but stopped when she remembered her large bowl of ice cream, and moved it to the table to her left. She didn't want the guy to think that she was a pig or something. Lyra stood up, and called out to the boy "Hey cutie, are you looking for me?"

Silver was looking for Lyra all around the city, and he knew that it was probably going to be a challenge to locate her. He was about to walk away when he heard someone's voice, and he turned to the origin of the voice to see Lyra, the girl that was given his Cyndaquil. Silver smiled, this Lyra was as obnoxious as people had indicated. He walked over to her, and sat down next to her smiling maliciously.

Lyra saw him smiling, and assumed that he was smiling that he was being called over by her. "So, what were you looking for cutie?"

Smiling widely Silver maliciously said "I am looking for your Cyndaquil, I recommend you hurry up and hand it over to me."

Lyra looked confused and asked "W-what do you mean?"

In deadpan Silver said "You were given a Cyndaquil by Professor Elm, however he made a mistake giving Pokemon to two incompetent idiots such as yourself and Keith, and I need to use them for something more important. Something grand, something someone like you wouldn't even comprehend."

Lyra was going to say something, when she remembered something Keith said about being attacked by the guy who robbed Elm, and that the guy who did it had bright red hair. She glared at Silver and said "So you are that idiot that stole from Elm. Well considering you lost to someone as incompetent as Keith I highly doubt that you would be able to beat someone with any skill like I do."

"Well I lost to Keith thanks to my own idiocy. I underestimated him going into the fight, and when he brought out his Magikarp I underestimated him further, however I have learnt form that, so don't expect me to underestimate you." Silver said, still disgusted about that loss.

Lyra shook her head, the way Silver was going on it was like Keith used his Magikarp as a tactical impression dropper, but she knew that was incorrect. He just believed a story a shifty salesman told him about that stupid fish. Lyra reached for her Cyndaquil's ball, and said "Well, if you want my Pokemon you will have to fight for it." Lyra knew that it would be a lot harder to defend her Pokemon than it seemed, considering she hasn't healed her Pokemon from her battle with Falkner yet. Lyra knew that she was going to lose, so she quickly hatched a plan to get away. She sent out her Cyndaquil and said "Bring it."

Silver could see that Lyra's Cyndaquil was tired and it was covered in scratches and bruises. It seemed that she decided to put her enjoyment above the health of her Pokemon. It seemed that whilst Keith cared way too much about his Pokemon, this girl cared way too little. Silver shook his head, it didn't matter because there was no way an injured team could take on his Totodile. Silver frowned as he sent out his Totodile and said "This won't take too long then."

Lyra smiled, and said "Cyndaquil, use Flame Thrower!" and her little ant eater Pokemon cried out and shot out a large blast of fire, however it wasn't aimed at Totodile, it was in fact aimed at the umbrellas above the tables, lighting them all on fire.

"What are you doing?!" cried Silver, as Lyra's Pokemon started a large fire in the city.

Lyra returned her Cyndaquil quickly and said "Well you have a water type Pokemon, you can go and fix it easily." and then turned around and ran away, along with a lot of other people who were chaotically fleeing the fire.

Silver frowned and was going to go after her, but his conscious wouldn't let him go. He turned back to the fires and said "Totodile, use Water Gun and put out that fire!" The Totodile cried out "Toto" and shot a jet of water at the fires, quickly putting them out. Silver returned Totodile, and said "Well, one of my targets is a guy with more compassion than brains, whilst the other is a self absorbed idiot. My acquisition of their Pokemon may be significantly harder than expected."


	14. Chapter 14 - Mareep Mishap

Keith and Crystal were walking through Route 32, stopping every couple of minutes to battle annoying people pathetically trying to defeat Keith's Pokemon who continued to get utterly destroyed by his Mareep, Phanpy and Chikorita. Keith was currently battling two people dressed as scouts in a double battle, with the female and male versions of Nidoran versus Chikorita and Mareep. The battle ended with Chikorita using Razor Leaf on the female Nidoran, and Mareep using Thunder Shock on the male version, knocking the two Nidoran out. Keith smirked and returned his Mareep and picked his Chikorita in his arms as the two complained about their loss. Keith turned around and walked away with Crystal.

"Wow Keith your Pokemon are becoming pretty strong." Crystal said

Keith just smirked and said "Well, it was the reason I picked them."

Crystal wanted to bring up the fact that Keith has stated numerous times that he only picked his Pokemon based only their appearance, and that their good strength is a coincidence. However she decided against mentioning it.

* * *

Within an hour or two of walking Keith and Crystal managed to reach a small town area with a Pokecenter in the middle of nowhere. It seemed that they were getting close to Union cave, because Crystal remembered this as the travelers rest stop located a few km before the cave that linked Route 32 and Route 33.

Keith and Crystal entered the Pokemon Center, and as Keith went up to the front desk to heal his Pokemon Crystal got a phone call and quickly ran out of earshot from Keith. Keith put his Chikorita in its ball and handed them over to the lady at the desk. He turned around, and was surprised when he couldn't see Crystal. Keith sighed, and said "Where the hell did she run off to?" He grabbed his healed Pokemon, and sent out all of his Pokemon (except Magikarp) and walked outside with them, it was time for him to let them run around whilst he relaxed, his feet were hurting a lot.

"I DON'T CARE MUM!" Crystal shouted down the phone. "Ok I am sorry I am just sick of that guy. Anyway mum I am kinda busy right now." Crystal paused as the person on the other end of the line spoke and replied with "Ok yeah, cya mum. Love you." and hung up.

Keith was sitting outside with Chikorita sitting sitting in his arms, Mareep was lying around sleepily and Phanpy rolling around energetically when Crystal came back. "Hey Keith!" she called out to him.

Keith turned his head around and saw Crystal as she walked up to him. "Where the hell did you go?" Keith asked.

"Oh, you know...places." Crystal replied.

"What kind of reply is that?" Keith pressed

"Keith...you know you need to give a lady some privacy don't you?" Crystal said.

Keith sighed and said "Whatever" in a disinterested way. "We should probably stay here the night."

Crystal smiled and said "Thank god you said that, my feet are killing me."

As the two were talking, Mareep stood up and yawned. It looked at Keith and Crystal and decided to walk away to get away from the noise that the two humans were making. It continued to walk until it got to the edge of the small travelers rest area, and found a large grey sleeping Pokemon. Mareep yawned, and decided that it would be best to sleep against the rather large Pokemon.

The rather large Pokemon turned out to be a Skarmory, which probably wouldn't have even noticed the light and fluffy sheep lying against it if it weren't for the electric shocks that the sleeping sheep was discharging from its wool subconsciously. These shocks woke the wild, steel plated Pokemon up. It lifted its head up and it looked around and saw what was causing these shocks. The Pokemon cried out loudly before it reacted violently by picking up the sheep and flying up in the air, screeching out the name "SKARMORY!"

* * *

Keith and Crystal stood up to go to the Pokemon Center to hire out their room for the night when Keith noticed that his Mareep was gone. With his black, creepy eyes wide open he looked at his Chikorita and Phanpy and asked in panic "Do you know where Mareep is?" The two Pokemon shook their heads to say no. "Well, we need to find him!" Keith said as he started to look around in panic.

Crystal grabbed her Pokeballs and threw out her Misdreavus and Tyrogue. She said "You two need to go and help look for Keith's Mareep, OK?" The two cried out, and started to look around themselves.

Keith was running around frantically, looking for his Pokemon when he heard a loud "Baaaaaa". He looked around quickly, to find that it was up in the air being carried around by some sort of bird Pokemon. Keith quickly pulled out his Pokedex, and scanned the Pokemon. It said in a robotic female voice "_Skarmory, the Armour Bird Pokemon. Despite being clad entirely in iron hard armor, it can fly at speeds over_ _180mph_." Keith called everyone over to him, and Crystal and the 4 Pokemon ran over to Keith. Keith, looked up at the Steel and Flying type Pokemon and tried to figure out a way to actually attack the Skarmory. Phanpy would not be able to reach up as high as Skarmory was and Chikorita had a horrible type match up against it. However, Keith had no alternative and said "OK Chikorita use Vine Whip to pull Mareep free!" Chikorita cried out "Chiko" as it sent out its vines from its neck, and wrapped them around Skarmory, and tried to pull it back. However Chikorita wasn't strong enough to pull the strong Pokemon back, and instead began to get pulled along by the bird Pokemon.

Crystal quickly looked at her Tyrogue and commanded "Grab Chikorita quickly!" Tyrogue ran over to Chikorita and grabbed it, managing to stop the Skarmory from dragging it along. There was a brief stalemate between the Pokemon for about half a minute, where the Skarmory tried its hardest to continue flying, whilst the two smaller Pokemon stopped it, just trying to pull its captive from its grasp.

"Come on Chikorita I believe in you." Keith cried, still panicking about what the fate of his Mareep may be. Chikorita heard what Keith said, and determined not to disappoint him started to suddenly glow. The Tyrogue let of of Chikorita in shock, as Keith, Crystal and their Pokemon just started at Chikorita confused. Chikorita started to grow rapidly and leaf shaped objects grew out of its neck. Then it suddenly stopped growing and glowing, and suddenly looked rather different. It was now much larger, was coloured yellow and the leaf on its head with longer and had a hole missing in it. Keith shouted out "What the hell?" in confusion.

Crystal, still shocked just said "Chikorita Evolved!"

Keith once again pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and it said "_Bayleef, the Leaf Pokemon and the evolved form of Chikorita. A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The scent acts as a stimulant to restore health._"

The Bayleef, now significantly stronger continued to pull back with its vines, however now it was pulling the Skarmory backwards, forcing the Pokemon to drop the Mareep. Keith saw Mareep fall, and quickly ran and caught it as it was falling. He grabbed the crying sheep and hugged it, relieved that his Pokemon wasn't harmed. Keith suddenly felt a small, painful shock from Mareep, but he didn't let go of his precious Sheep Pokemon.

Bayleef had retreaded the vines back into its neck, and started to charge up for an attack. The steel bird, who was now angry at Bayleef started to charge at it and tried to hit it with Steel Wing. However, before it could hit Bayleef, she shot out a large and powerful beam of light from its mouth, hitting Skarmory hard. Skarmory didn't fall, but was stopped in its tracks and took a lot of damage. The Skarmory seemed to weighed up its options and groggily flew away, before it could take any more damage from Keith and Crystal's Pokemon.

As this was happening, Keith had managed to calm Mareep down and put it in its Pokeball. Keith looked at Bayleef and said "You performed amazingly Bayleef!" Keith cried out. Bayleef replied "Bay" and ran up to Keith and tackled him to the ground, and started to affectionately lick his face. Keith just smiled, simply glad that Mareep was safe and that his Pokemon had evolved.

* * *

About 2 minutes later, the Skarmory landed in order to rest and recover the damage Bayleef and Mareep did to it. About two minutes after it had landed, a Pokeball was thrown at the Skarmory, and thanks to the damage it sustained it was caught. Silver walked up to the ball containing the Skarmory and said to himself "Thanks for that Keith, looks like you gave me a Skarmory along with a Bayleef."


	15. Chapter 15 - Mighty Miror B

Keith and Crystal rested up at the Pokemon Center, and left rather early in the morning and headed towards Union Cave. Keith, who was still disgusted at himself for letting his Mareep almost get carried away by that Skarmory, was carrying his Mareep in his arms, whilst wearing rubbed gloves in order to avoid being shocked by the sheep's fur. Keith was more than a little disappointed that he could no longer carry his Bayleef thanks to its extreme change in size and weight. Crystal and Keith quickly made it to the entrance of Union cave, and entered it.

* * *

Over in Azalea Town, Miror B was sitting down on a chair out the front of a cafe with his trademark music playing softly in the background. He was nodding his head up and down slightly, thinking about his next plan to strike fear into the eyes of the people from Johto. This plan wasn't going to involve massive amounts of destruction like the previous one, it was all about obtaining a large amount of money rather quickly. He had learn from eavesdropping on two losers in unstylish matching outfits with a red R in the middle of the torso that the tails of slowpokes could be sold of a ridiculous amount of money. Those frightfully pathetic plebs detected his eavesdropping, but they couldn't hold a candle against the might of Miror B. Now it was time for Miror B's conquest of the Johto Region to actually begin. Miror B stood up, and started to strut east towards the Slowpoke Well.

Miror B reached the well, and started to slowly climb down it via the ladder. When he reached the bottom of the ladder he looked around and was dumbfounded about how disgustingly dank and dark the bottom of the well was. Water was dripping irregularly all over the place, and the cave seemed unnaturally cold. Miror B decided that he would have to get this done as quickly as possible, in order to avoid causing damage to his amazing attire. Miror B walked through the cave entrance, and entered a rather expansive cave. Miror B smirked and went on the hunt for a few Slowpoke.

Unfortunately for Miror B, he could only actually find unstylish and lame Zubats, which Miror B despises with a passion. In his mind they clog up space for the more stylish Pokemon, like Lotad and Nidoran. Miror B looked around for what seemed like an agonizing age. However, he finally found one of those superior Slowpoke. Miror B quickly walked up to the slow and sedated Pokemon and picked it up. Miror B turned the Slowpoke around, to find that the Slowpoke had already lost its tail. Miror B dropped it in panic, and ran around looking for another, which he quickly found. He picked that one up, and saw that it also had no tail. Miror B tried to figure out who beat him to the punch, and then realized that those pathetic losers must have had accomplices who were helping them.

"Hey, there you are!" a voice cried out. Miror B turned towards the origin of the cry to see that the two from before were glaring at him, however there was also a plethora of people wearing the same unstylish outfits behind them.

Miror B stared back at the mob and smiled. He joyfully said "Well, I think I need to thank you boys for giving me the Slowpoke idea, however it seems that you and your friends have gone through the hassle of ripping off the tails for nothing, for I will take those with the might of Miror B." Miror B then sent out his Lombre (his Lotad has recently evolved) and his Nidoran. He grinned, assured of his ability to beat these losers.

The mob then sent out their Pokemon, and Miror B began to battle these people one at a time. Miror B's Pokemon showed off their significantly superior strength to the Pokemon of the mob. His Lombre (which had evolved since we last saw him) was firing off his Water Gun, and Nidoran spammed its Double Kick, which quickly finished off all of the Pokemon. One of the Pokemon of the goons, a nice looking Growlithe caught the attention of Miror B. Miror B thought that it was a pretty Groovy Growlithe, so he threw his one and only remaining Pokeball at it in order to steal it. However, thanks to the battle disturbances the wild Zubat in the cave were going wild, and one of these Zubat actually flew into the path of the ball, and was caught by Miror B.

Miror B looked in horror, he actually caught one of those vicious vermin. Miror B picked up his new Pokemon's ball, and shouted loudly. However he calmed himself down, all of the mob had run off after having all of their Pokemon crushed so Miror B was more or less assured to obtain those tail treasures.

However, as Miror B continued walking deeper in the cave, however he soon came across a man with rather groovy green hair, however he was also wearing some awful silver suite with a red R in the middle. Miror B looked at the man and said "Excuse me, but unless you want to be crushed by my Pokemon, I would move out of the way."

The green haired man smirked and said "You made a mistake going against Team Rocket, you unfashionable loser."

Miror B cracked his knuckles, and said "Well, I guess this won't be as easy as I hoped." Miror B said, then he suddenly remembered what Team Rocket was. Shocked, Miror B said "Wait, y-you guys are-are members of T-team Rocket."

The green haired man smirked and said "Yes, you fool."

Miror B gulped, but then he forced a smile on his face. Miror B did want to eventually overthrow Team Rocket, so he might as well get stated now. "Well, bring it on then." he said.

The green haired man threw down his Pokemon and Miror B commanded his two Pokemon to attack, and the battle between the two began.


	16. Chapter 16 - Horrible Hiker

Keith and Crystal were slowly making their way through Union Cave. It was rather well lit, because it was a rather frequently traveled path as it was the easiest way to go to and from Violet City and Azalea Town so it was fitted with lights. Despite how well lit it was Keith was not enjoying it inside the cave. He hated caves and he hated Pokemon that were inside them, and so did Mareep who seemed to try and hide in Keith's arms each time one of the Rock and Ground type Pokemon commonly found in the cave came too close for its liking. Keith decided it would probably be best to try his hardest not to fight anyone or anything. Keith turned to Crystal and asked "Can we try to get out of here as fast as possible?"

Smiling Crystal said in jest "Why, are you scared of caves? Or have these vicious Geodude and Zubat scared you?"

Keith shook his head and said "No, but Mareep is." He said, with the Sheep Pokemon trying its best to curl up into a ball in Keith hands. Keith was glad he managed to obtain a pair of gloves from the Pokemon Center, because without them he would have been fried by the Pokemon's electric shocks.

"Yeah-yeah, blame your Pokemon why don't you." Crystal replied. Then again she also didn't love being inside this cave, so she was glad that Keith was prioritizing getting out of here. The two picked up their pace as they headed further into the tunnel.

However, shortly after the two decided to pick up the pace they heard a loud bellowing voice shout "HEY STOP!"

The two turned around, and saw a rather overweight guy in hiking gear with a large beard running up to them. The guy ran right up to the two and stopped right in front of them. He completely ignored Keith and stared right at Crystal and shouted in a loud and deep voice "So, what is a pretty lady like you doing in a dark and scary place like this?"

Crystal leaned back, showing how uncomfortable she was, however the overweight man didn't seem to take any notice to this. She looked at Keith with a facial expression begging for help and nervously said "Ummmm, you know... I'm just walking through."

The hiker smiled and said "How interesting, well whats your name pretty girl."

Crystal stepped back a little, the guys breath stank. She glanced over at Keith again but he wasn't really reacting to what was happening at all, and was just staring at the man. She looked back at the scary man and said "Ummmmmmmmmmmm...Crystal"

The man took a step closer to Crystal "Such a pretty name for such a pretty lady. My name is Daniel." Daniel looked over at Keith quickly and said "So, do you want me to help you to guide you through this tunnel, or are you busy with that whimp?"

Keith sighed, he didn't care that the man that resembled a Neanderthal thought he was a whimp because this man's opinion is irrelevant to him.

Crystal, desperate to get away from the man said "Yeah I am kinda busy with Keith, so sorry." Crystal just assumed that this would be a polite way to get this smelly man away from her.

Daniel scoffed and shouted "YOU DON'T WANT THIS WHIMP TO GUIDE YOU THROUGH THIS CAVE." Daniel thought of a way to convince this pretty girl to go with him. He looked back at Keith and saw the Mareep trying to hide from him in Keith's arms. He smiled, turned to Keith and said "Well, why don't you and me battle over the pretty lady then?"

Keith sighed and said "Why would I want to battle someone like you?"

Crystal looked at Keith worried and said "Keith, can you battle him please? For me."

Keith smirked, he had come up with a perfect way to shake Crystal off. He sighed and said "Well, to be honest I don't think I should. I mean this is your problem, why don't you battle him?"

Crystal looked back at the gross man, and gulped. She reached for her belt and said "Ok then, I will battle you." determined to not let the man spend more time around her.

Daniel started laughing and said "Wow, you have a lot of guts for a pretty girl. But there is no way a girl could beat me. It is a shame that the whimp didn't want to fight me, but then again I guess with his pathetic Pokemon he knew he didn't stand a chance."

Crystal grabbed her Tyrogue's Pokeball and was about to throw it out when Keith grabbed her arm. Crystal looked at him shocked and said "What?"

Keith let go of her arm, and put his Mareep down on the ground. He ripped off his gloves and said "You can disrespect me, but don't you dare say anything bad about my Pokemon." Keith knew that this would put a spanner in his whole 'ditch Crystal' strategy but if that was the price he would have to pay he was willing to pay it. He reached for one of his Pokeball, and threw out his Bayleef. After being sent out, Bayleef rushed over to Keith and tackled him to the ground and started to lick his face. Keith sighed and said "Please Bayleef, we need to battle."

The Hiker smiled, assured of his superiority and sent out his Geodude. Keith stood up after his Bayleef got off of him. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. "_Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Mistaking them for rocks and boulders, it is commonly stepped on. If they are stepped on they get angry._" Keith sighed and said "Bayleef use Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef responded with "Bay bay." Bayleef then spun its head around and shot leaves at the Geodude, which hit and knocked the Geodude out in one hit. Daniel looked in shock and said "Damn kid, you got lucky." Daniel then returned his Geodude and quickly switched it out with a large rock snake. "Try to beat that you whimp!"

Keith scanned the Pokemon with the Pokedex and it said "_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. When it travels underground it causes tremors and earthquakes. It can move at 50 mph._" Keith smiled, and said "Bayleef, use Vine Whip!" Bayleef then shot vines from its neck and wrapped around the base of the extremely large snake, then Bayleef pulled at it and made it fall to the ground, knocking it out. Keith just smiled, and returned his Bayleef. He put his gloves back on and picked up Mareep again. "Lets go." Keith said to Crystal as he started to walk off.

Crystal smiled and said "Thanks Keith." and she followed him, as Daniel started crying about how Keith simply won thanks to a fluke. The two were walking very quickly, trying to distance themselves away from the crying giant.


	17. Chapter 17 - Bugsy Bothers

At around 12:30, Keith and Crystal stepped out of Union cave, and entered Route 33. Keith and Mareep were both glad to finally be out of that cave. Mareep let out a loud "Baaaaaa" and fell asleep again. Keith smiled and put it into its ball. Keith looked at Crystal and said "Well, we should probably get to the gym and challenge it as quickly as possible."

Crystal nodded and said "Have you ever been told you have a one track mind Keith?"

Keith shook his head and asked "Why do you ask?"

Crystal smirked and said "Never mind. Lets just go."

* * *

The two quickly passed through the small Route quickly, and on their way they passed some weird looking well that they didn't bother to pay any attention to. The two entered Azalea Town, which was a rather small place with no real landmarks beside the Pokemart, Pokecenter and the Gym. Thanks to the fact hat none of his Pokemon have received any damage since the Skarmory incident (and had been subsequently healed) Keith went straight to the Azalea Gym. Before they entered the gym they couldn't help but notice that the large building didn't seem to have a roof and that there were multiple large trees sticking out of it like a roofless greenhouse or something.

Upon entering the large doors at the front of the gym, Keith looked around the vast room. It was basically a huge roofless greenroom just like he had expected. The ground absolutely littered with wild grass and exotic plants, and there were bug Pokemon like Weedle and Caterpie crawling around everywhere. In the middle of this large, indoor forest there was an incredibly large tree that overshadowed all of the others. Under the tree was a large group of people, and Keith just assumed that the Gym Leader would be there, so he walked up to the crowd, and listened in to their conversation.

"Are you saying that you aren't going to do anything about those Terrible Team Rocket Thugs? You pretentious pathetic parasite." the guy Keith and Crystal immediately recognized as Miror B shouted, with tears in his eyes.

Bugsy, who was sitting down by the tree with his head down and a sad look in his eye said "Look, I'm sorry that Team Rocket took your Pokemon... but I still don't see how that is my problem, you shouldn't have tackled something that you couldn't handle."

The crowd started shouting about how that was no way to treat someone who tried to stop Team Rocket, but Keith doubted that was legitimate. However, Keith knew Miror B wasn't lying about how they took his Pokemon, since he was crying, and despite all of his other flaws Miror B did care for the well-being of his Pokemon. Keith looked to the left of the crowd, and saw a large bug type Pokemon, looking away from the crowd with its sword like arms crossed, visibly annoyed about something. Keith scanned the Pokemon with his Pokedex, and it said "_Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. It is nearly impossible to parry its attacking scythes. Its movements are like a ninja's._" Keith looked at the Pokemon again, this Scyther had a visible scar on over its eye, and looked ridiculously tough. Keith shrugged his shoulders, turned and walked back over to the crowd and listened to them again.

An old man shouted at Bugsy "Why won't you go and help, you are a strong enough gym leader aren't you? Isn't looking after this Town your job or something?"

Bugsy, still sitting with his head down said softly, "No, I honestly am probably not strong enough. And it isn't my job anyway."

Keith glanced back over at the Scyther and quickly said loudly so that the group could hear "Well that Scyther of yours looks pretty tough, so why do you think you can't beat them?"

Bugsy coldly said "That Pokemon is strong, but it refuses to listen to me anymore."

Keith sighed, and scrunched up his face. He was confused and curious as to why the Scyther was no longer listening to this guy, and he was going to ask before he was interrupted by Miror B. When Miror B realized it was Keith speaking, he ran up to him and hugged Keith's legs and still crying said "Please Keith, you're strong. Please help me get my Pokemon back."

Keith sighed and said "Why should I, you are an idiot? Do you really think I forgot what happened last time we met?" Miror B then started begging incomprehensibly and refused to let go of Keith's legs. Keith sighed, turned to Crystal and asked "What should I do?"

Crystal turned to Keith and said, with a hint of sadness in her voice said "Well, how would you like it if your Pokemon were taken from you? I think you should, as much as this sucks."

Keith thought about it for a moment and sighed. He turned back to Miror B and said "Well, I guess I might as well help you. But I hope you realise that I am not doing this as a sign that I like you as a human being. I just don't like the idea of organized crime or anything." Keith looked at the crowd "So, does anyone know anything about this Team Rocket organisation?"

An old man from the crowd walked up and said "Well my name is Kurt, and I am a creator of Pokeballs. Let me just say that I apologize that you need to do this, but no one else in this town besides Bugsy would be able to beat them." He paused for a moment and glared at Bugsy, and continued with "Team Rocket are a villainous team known for their theft of people's Pokemon. They are based in Kanto, but have recently entered Johto. This Team has recently decided that they would rip the tails off of the Slowpoke found in this town's famous Slowpoke Well and sell them, since there are people out there willing to pay large amount of money for them. Yesterday, that young man crying on you tried to stop that them, however he got defeated by their leader and had is Pokemon stolen."

Keith looked at Miror B and asked "Were all of your Pokemon stolen?"

Miror B sobbing said "N-no." and reached for his belt and threw out a small purple bat which started to fly around quickly. Keith looked at the bat and scanned it, and his Pokedex said "_Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacle__s_" Keith sighed and said "Ok, then I will get your Pokemon back." as he put his Pokedex back in his Pocket.

The old man nodded and said "Well, if you succeed go to my house, for I am sheltering this young man whilst he has no Pokemon. My house is the most western one in the town, so just go there."

Keith nodded and said "OK then." and walked towards the door, with Crystal following him. By this point Bugsy's Scyther was looking at Keith, rather interested in him.

The second Keith left through the door Bugsy said to the crowd "You have your savior or whatever, so get out of my Gym."


	18. Chapter 18 - Proton's Powered Pokemon

Keith and Crystal walked out of the large gym building, if you could call it a building since it didn't have a roof. The two went towards the well that they had passed earlier in the day. Crystal, who was rather surprised that Keith actually accepted the plea of Miror B asked "Keith, why are you doing this? You are not normally this compassionate."

Keith sighed and said "Well, to be honest it seems Miror B's Pokemon actually like him, so I wouldn't want to separate the three. However, the main reason I am doing this is because it seemed like the crowd wasn't going to get lost until the Team Rocket thing is sorted, and I wouldn't be able to battle Bugsy if the crowd stuck around. So I thought I might as well do it myself."

Crystal shook her head, "You really aren't interested in people are you?" she asked.

Keith paused for a bit, and replied with "Not really to be honest."

Crystal, who remembered that she still had questions she wanted to ask Keith continued the chain of questions with "Well Keith why do you feel that way?"

Keith looked over at Crystal and asked "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and said "Well, I am just a little curious."

Keith sighed and said "Well, would you really like people if you spent a majority of your time growing up around people like Miror B and Lyra?"

Crystal took a moment to remember Lyra, and she shuddered. Crystal had to admit that although she had only spent a modicum of time in the presence of Lyra she already hated her, and Miror B was not a much better character. Crystal was going to continue with her attempted interrogation of Keith's past, but the two reached Slowpoke Well, and Crystal decided that it would be best to wait until after this thing was done to try and glean more information out of Keith.

Keith wasted no time and immediately climbed down the rather long ladder to get down into the cave. Crystal waited a bit, debating whether or not she wanted to climb down the stairs and go to into the cave. Crystal did regret not climbing up the Bellsprout Tower with Keith since she was so bored whilst she was waiting, so she decided that she ought as well, and that the cave couldn't be too bad. Crystal shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to follow Keith down the ladder.

When Keith reached the bottom of the extremely long ladder, he jumped off it and more or less collapsed and started panting loudly. He still wasn't very physically fit, despite all of his recent walking and his long climb of Bellsprout Tower. Keith waited for Crystal and thought about how at least he wasn't in as bad of a state as he was when he climbed Bellsprout Tower. When Crystal came down the ladder she also collapsed in a similar state to Keith. Keith waited for Crystal to regain her composure, and then the two headed out deeper into the Cave.

Crystal immediately regretted entering the cave. It was insanely dank, with water dripping from the ceiling, Zubats flying everywhere, puddles of water on the floor and the whole place was an extremely cold temperature. The remains of the battle between Miror B and the Team Rocket grunts were still present, with broken rocks and fainted Rattatas lying all over the place.

Keith didn't pay much attention to the destruction, and just kept walking deeper into the cave. Soon the two came across a man in black clothes with green hair. His back was facing the two, and to his left was a bunch of Slowpoke that seemed to have had their tails removed, and to his right was a pile of those pink tails, and in a cage next to the pile of tails was Miror B's Nidoran and a Pokemon that Keith assumed was the evolution of Lotad.

Upon seeing the pile of disembodied tails, Crystal couldn't help but shudder and whisper "Ewww, gross."

"So would I be right to assume you are the guy that defeated Miror B?" Keith asked in deadpan loud enough for the man to hear him.

The green haired man heard Keith, and turned around. He smiled, very self confidently and asked "Why do two runts like you care?"

Keith sighed and said "I presume that awful symbol on your shirt is that of Team Rocket's, which means that I need to kick you out of this cave and take those two Pokemon of Miror B's back."

The green haired man smiled "You are one foolish boy, but you do have guts if you are willing to challenge the great Proton of Team Rocket to a fight." Proton then sent out a large rat like Pokemon.

Keith sighed and muttered "I guess I will have to fight you then." and pulled out his Pokedex to scan the large rat. "_Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Rattata. With its long fangs, this surprisingly violent Pokemon can gnaw away even the thickest of concrete._" Keith reached for his belt, and threw out his Phanpy, who blew on its trunk as it was summoned.

"Phanpy, Bulldoze!" Keith shouted before Phanpy blew into its trunk and stomped onto the ground causing the ground to violently shake, which the Raticate managed to dodge rather easily by jumping up into the air.

Proton snickered and ordered "Raticate Super Fang". His rat shouted "Raticate!" and jumped towards Phanpy and bit into it with a hard crunch, knocking off half of Phanpy's hit points. Phanpy eventually managed to shake the rat Pokemon off of him.

"Phanpy, Rollout!" Keith shouted. Phanpy nodded and rolled into a ball as it charged at the feral looking brown rat. However it quickly jumped out of the way of the rolling attack, the Raticate perfectly demonstrating its superior speed over Phanpy. Phanpy jumped out of its ball and landed on its feet before it glared at the Raticate.

Proton smiled and shouted "Raticate, crush that pathetic thing with a Hyper Fang!" Raticate started to bound toward Phanpy as fast as it could as it prepared to bite the Pokemon. This time Phanpy was prepared however, and quickly used a Rollout attack to flatten the Raticate just as it closed in on him, causing major damaged to the normal type rat. The rat then groggily picked itself up, unknown to it Phanpy was rushing back towards it in the ball, and had picked up more momentum. "Raticate watch out!" Proton shouted, but the Raticate couldn't react in nearly enough time, and it was once again flattened, this time with even more power than earlier causing the Raticate to be knocked unconscious.

Keith smirked and said "Good job Phanpy!" As Phanpy jumped out of its ball and blew into its trunk. This Rollout of Phanpy's was amazing, because it just snowballs in power if Pokemon get hit by it.

Proton frowned, and returned his Raticate. "Looks like I underestimated you, however good luck beating this next Pokemon with a ground type like that." Proton then threw a Pokeball down which sent out a purple ball with a face on it which was emitting a constant stream of gas, that cried out "KOFFING!"

Keith scanned the Pokemon, and his Pokedex said "_Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Toxic gas is contained within its balloon shaped body, so it can cause massive explosions._" Keith commanded his Phanpy to use Bulldoze, which the elephant Pokemon tried to do, however the floating Pokemon simply floated up, making the move miss. Then Koffing returned fire by spitting out a large ball of sludge at Phanpy, which hit it, causing it to faint instantly.

Crystal saw the puzzled face of Keith and said "That Koffing must have Levitate as its ability, it makes ground type moves automatically miss."

Keith sighed, that was just typical for him. Proton was boasting about something but Keith ignored it and tried to think of something that would be able to beat the Koffing. His Bayleef had a type disadvantage, and Keith felt like his Magikarp was getting a bit rusty, and would under-perform. Keith sighed and decided he had one Pokemon that could do it. He reached for his pocket, and sent out his Mareep, which upon being sent out opened its eyes sleepily and yawned. Keith looked at the Mareep and said "Mareep, its time to battle." The Mareep cried out, to show it was ready to fight.

The battle started with Mareep shooting off a barrage of Thunder Shocks at the Koffing on the behest of Keith. However the Koffing managed to simply float away from all of the attacks. Proton smiled as he shouted "Koffing, counter those pathetic excuses for attacks with Sludge!" Koffing nodded and spat out a large, powerful glob of purple poison looking goo straight at Mareep.

Mareep managed to dodge the sludge, and Keith shouted "Now Thunder Wave!" which his Mareep did as it discharged a small but fast moving jolt of electricity from the ball on its tail. But like all of the other attacks the Koffing just floated away from the shock.

"Now Poison Gas, then follow it up with Sludges!" Proton orders. His Koffing nodded and shouted "Koffing" as large quantities of dark purple coloured gas poured out of it holes, and completely engulfed Mareep and caused it to rapidly start coughing. Then whilst Mareep was disorientated in the poisonous, purple cloud it shot off Sludge after Sludge attack, which Keith knew was hitting thanks to the cries of his cute, electrical sheep.

At this point Keith was ready to switch Mareep with Bayleef, however a blinding flash of light began to emanate from the smoke, a flash of light that persisted for a few seconds before there was a violent flash of light, which also helped to push away the poisonous smoke. When the smoke cleared, Mareep had changed. It was now pink, had much less wool than it used to have and was standing up on two legs. Not only that but the ball on the back of its tail was now blue instead of yellow. Keith pulled out his Pokedex, and scanned his new Pokemon. "_Flaaffy, the Wool Pokemon and the evolved form of Mareep. If its coat becomes charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair when its tail lights up._" It bleated out the word "Flaaffy".

Without the order of Keith, Flaaffy stood up and shot of a Shock Wave attack, which caused it to shoot off a few large waves of electricity which covered an area that was far too wide for the Koffing to dodge and resulted in knocking it out in one move. That was the problem with Pokemon that are so used to dodging attacks, they cannot take hits well. Keith looked up at the Team Rocket member, with a smirk on his face and said "Well, I think it is time for you to go."

Proton returned his Koffing and whilst still smiling said "You think you have won, however you have done nothing but successfully angered the entire Team Rocket Organisation, and we aren't known to forgive people. So enjoy your victory whilst you can you two runts." Then Proton threw down a smoke ball and fled, without saying another word.

Keith sighed as the smoke started clearing and said "Well, that sounds fun."


	19. Chapter 19 - Bugging Bugsy

After Proton ran away, Keith remembered that his Mareep just evolved, and ran over to his Flaaffy. Without thinking Keith picked up his slightly larger and rather heavier evolved Pokemon, without his rubber gloves on. However, Keith was not electrocuted since he touched the rubbery pink skin of Flaaffy, which does not conduct electricity. Keith tried to pick up the Flaaffy, which he struggled to do thanks to its weight increase. Keith just put it down and sighed, and commanded his Flaaffy to break the cage which it did with a Thunder Shock, freeing Miror B's petrified Pokemon. The Pokemon looked at Keith and Crystal, and cried out their name in thanks, before they ran away, to where Keith and Crystal assumed Miror B was. Keith returned his Flaaffy, and the two walked out of the cave and went to the Pokemon Center to heal Keith's Pokemon, and stay the night since it was already 4:30.

After the two left the Cave, Bugsy's Scyther came out of the Shadows, having followed Keith whilst Bugsy wasn't paying attention and watched the whole thing. "Scy..." it said, and left the cave back to go back to the gym.

* * *

In the morning of the next day, Keith and Crystal headed out to the large, greenhouse style building that was the Azalea Gym. Keith cracked his knuckles, and opened the buildings large doors to see the purple haired kid sitting down against the large tree in the center of the room. Keith looked to the side of the gym, to see the Scyther in the same position as it was yesterday. Keith walked up to Bugsy and coughed.

Bugsy looked up at Keith and with disinterestedly stared at him. "Can I help you with something?" he said bored.

Crystal looked at Bugsy with disdain, she couldn't figure out what was up with him. It was liked his spirit was crushed.

Keith smiled, and decided that he might as well trash talk. "Well, the first thing you can do is just give me one of your badge, and save me the trouble."

Bugsy stood up and said "Please don't tell me this is actually happening, because I really don't want it to."

Keith sighed, "This might sound a bit rich from someone like me but you really need to cheer up. Me and you are battling for your badge right now."

Bugsy rolled his eyes and said "I never thought I would be told to cheer up by a guy who has such weird eyes. Unfortunately as much as I hate looking at you, I can't say no to your challenge so lets go right here and now. It will be a 2 vs 2 battle, my bugs vs your whatever you have, sound good?"

Keith smiled, and said "Yeah. Where are we battling?"

Bugsy said "Right here." and threw down his Pokeball, revealing a Lady Bug like Pokemon with 4 arms that cried out "Ledian"

Keith reached for his Pokedex, and scanned it "_Ledian, the Five Star Pokemon. It uses starlight as energy. When more stars appear at night, the patterns on its back grow larger._" Keith smirked, and sent out his Flaaffy who sat down and cried out. Keith was sure his newly evolved Pokemon wasn't going to let him down at all.

"Flaafy use Thunder Shock!" Keith commanded as Flaaffy shot off a Thunder Shock at the Ledian without bothering to stand up, who flew away from it.

"Ledian use Silver Wind I guess." Bugsy ordered sounding bored, and his Ledian flapped its wings that let off a powerful guts of Silver looking which which hit Flaaffy and almost knocked it off its feet. Flaaffy however used its tail to stop it from falling over, and sat back up straight and shook off the hit before it shot out another Thunder Shock, which the Ledian dodged again.

"Whatever, Ledian use Comet Punch." The Ledian ran up to Flaaffy, and began to rapidly punch the lazy sheep Pokemon. During its flurry of hits it hit Flaaffy multiple times on the wool, which paralyzed the large bug Pokemon, causing it to stop in its tracks.

Keith smiled and ordered "Flaaffy, now use Thunder Shock!" Flaaffy loudly shouted out "Flaaaaaaaaf!" before it shot out a large blast of electricity from its tail, and electrified the paralyzed bug, causing it super-effective damage. Flaaffy continued to launch bolts of it until it fell down, unconscious.

Bugsy didn't react to his Pokemon being attacked whilst paralyzed, he didn't even seem to care that it was knocked out. He emotionlessly returned the Ledian and simply sent out a Stag Beetle like Pokemon. Keith scanned that large and scary looking bug Pokemon with his Pokedex, and it stated "_Pinsir The Stag Beetle Pokemon. It grips its prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses._"

Keith put his Pokedex away, the Pinsir was running around energetically slamming its pincer opened and close, it was obviously lusting for blood or something, it seemed vicious anyway. "Alright Flaaffy, let's end this quickly with a Thunder Shock!" Flaaffy closed its eyes and shot off a charge of electricity, however Pinsir didn't bother to dodge it and withstood the shock as it charged at Flaaffy, and used Brick Break on Flaaffy's pink body, which caused no paralyzation because it his the pink area on its body but hit Flaaffy hard, hurting it a lot.

"Flaaffy, Tackle!" Keith cried out. Flaaffy tried to use Tackle on the Pinsir whilst it was still close, however as it charged Pinsir grabbed it with its horns and picked it up before it used Vice Grip on it, knocking it out. Pinsir then threw the unconscious Flaaffy to the side.

Keith withdrew Flaaffy and said "Nice job Flaaffy" as he held its Pokeball close to his face. Then he sent out his Phapny to replace it. Once it was summoned, Phanpy stomped on the ground angrily. It was 1v1 territory now. Keith had a plan on how he was going to use Phanpy, it was a very complex and interesting one that he assumed no one else would figure out. Use nothing but Rollout. "Phanpy, Rollout!" Keith shouted, as Phanpy instinctively jumped into a ball and started rolling forward.

"Pinsir, Seismic Toss!" Bugsy said. His Pinsir grunted and stood its ground as the Phanpy rolled towards it. Just before Phanpy collided with it, Pinsir picked it up and lifted it into the air before he jumped up and seemed to pile-drive Phanpy into the ground.

Despite the power of the attack, Phanpy was quickly back on its feet. Keith's plan had taken a hit, but that was the beautiful thing, he had a backup plan. More Rollout attacks. "Phanpy, Rollout!" Keith ordered once more, realizing if this didn't work he would have to try something else. Phanpy nodded and once again rolled into a ball and charged.

"Fool, Pinsir Vicegrip." Bugsy muttered. Pinsir once again stood in the path of Phanpy, except this time just before it was hit it bent its head and picked the small elephant with the pincers on its head. Phanpy uncurled from its ball and started to thrash around and cried out as Pinsir began to squeeze the Ground Type with its sharp pincers.

Keith smirked, there was a reason he picked Phanpy for this fight over Bayleef. "Phanpy, use Rollout once more!" Phanpy stopped thrashing around and once again got into its ball and started spinning in the grasp of Pinsir. This spinning caused the pincers on Pinsir to be ground off, so it let go of the Phanpy in pain. Phanpy then landed right in front of Pinsir and at Keith's orders performed a powerful Take Down attack and it recklessly charged into Pinsir, knocking it down and out.

Bugsy didn't even react and returned his Pinsir. He put his Pokeball away, reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge shaped as a ladybug, which he threw at Keith. Keith caught it as Bugsy muttered "There you won, now can you get out now? I am sick of looking at you."

Keith looked at Crystal confused. and shrugged her shoulders. Crystal looked over at Bugsy and asked "Seriously? Why do you act like you don't care? Also why don't you use that Scyther over there, it looks powerful enough?"

Bugsy, with the same bored tone of voice said "I already told you it doesn't listen to me anymore. Heck it technically isn't even mine anymore. When Team Rocket first came to this town they bribed me to not act against them, and I accepted like anyone would. However, the second I did this that Scyther over there has refused to listen to me and it even smashed its Pokeball up so that I technically don't own it anymore. And the thing is, I deserve it. I don't see the point in trying to battle anymore unless I have to."

Crystal, with an empathetic tone asked "Are you saying that ever since Scyther left you, you have been depressed?" Bugsy nodded his head "Well then why haven't you told it up until now?" Crystal asked.

Bugsy looked to the side, "I have, it still refuses to listen to me, and it isn't even mine anymore."

Keith, sighed and said "That's a shame." And put his hands into his pockets and walker out with his Phanpy by his side. "Good Job Phanpy. He said as he left the building. Crystal looked back at Bugsy sympathetically before she hurried after Keith, who was complimenting his Phanpy and gloating over the win.

Just as they closed the door, the Scyther opened its eyes. It looked over at Bugsy and said "Scyther Scy." Bugsy couldn't understand it but he knew what it meant. "I know you aren't asking for my opinion or anything so just go if you want to." The Scyther nodded, and headed towards the door.

* * *

"So, what should we do for the rest of the day?" Crystal asked.

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know, you claim you traveled the world so what did you do last time you were here?"

Crystal shook her head, she had been here once but she certainly didn't enjoy it. She was about to reply when she felt a gust of wind brush past her face. She gasped, the Scyther of Bugsy's was standing there, and it had just finished slashing Phanpy.

Keith looked shocked as Phanpy collapsed. This Scyther had a scar on its eye, it was definitely the one in Bugsy's gym. Keith smirked, this thing was just begging to be captured by him, and if he dared harm one of his Pokemon like that, Keith was all too happy to comply.


	20. Chapter 20 - Scintillating Scyther

Keith glared at the Scyther as he returned his Phanpy. Thanks to the cheap shot of this Scyther, Keith was down to two Pokemon. Magikarp who he couldn't use since it would just destroy that Scyther, and Bayleef who has a massive type disadvantage against a Pokemon that was Flying and Bug type like this Scyther. However that was his only choice so he pulled his Bayleef's ball out and shouted "Bayleef, let's go capture this thing!" as he threw the ball onto the ground, releasing his large grass type. The second it was released, Bayleef charged towards Keith and whacked him to the ground, licking his face as Keith tried to fight her off.

Crystal rolled her eyes, she thought the would be used to seeing these sorts of pathetic sights by now but she honestly wasn't. She also knew what Keith was about to do, he was going to try and capture this Pokemon which she really didn't want him to do because it made her feel bad for Bugsy. "Are you sure you want to do capture this."

Keith managed to pull and Bayleef off of him and had pointed her towards Scyther "Yes I am sure." Keith smirked as he looked at Scyther, and he sad "If you are waiting for me to strike first you will be waiting a while. Just thought you should know." "Bay bay" Bayleef said sounding excited just as Keith finished speaking.

"Scyther!" Scyther cried before it began rushing at Bayleef with a Quick Attack, faster than Bayleef could react to and it collided into her. Bayleef however took minimal damage from that and only stumbled backwards a bit. Keith ordered Bayleef to use Vine Whip. Bayleef extended vines from the leaves on its neck and tried to fling them at Scyther who dodged quickly. Scyther then used Double Team and multiple images of it surrounded Bayleef in a circle. Bayleef looked around looked scared as Keith shouted "Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" Bayleef shot at one of the Scythers, but it went straight through it, meaning it was an image. Keith nodded, this was salient information, information that let him know how to solve this attack. "Bayleef, use Vine Whip and spin them through the circle!" Bayleef nodded as it extended two vines shot them out past the circle and spun them around quickly. Bayleef's vines moved through the images until it hit the real Scyther. Once it did Bayleef quickly extended a bunch more vines and wrapped them all around the bug Pokemon, not allowing it to escape. Bayleef used Wring Out, and squeezed the Scyther hard. Since Scyther had taken no prior damage, Wring Out's damage was maximized and dealt a large amount of damage to the Bug and Flying type and caused it to drop its Double Team move.

Crystal looked at Bayleef in shock. She didn't expect him to do well at all but Keith was really making this a fight, heck he could even capture this thing if he kept up, but she still didn't like the thought of that, she still felt guilty.

Keith smirked, this Scyther was using nothing but brute strength and speed. It was sure powerful, but he knew it needed someone like him to get it to use tactics. Keith was the same guy that invented the brilliant 'Phanpy Rollout' plan after all.

Scyther grunted before it began to use its brute strength and managed to break free of Bayleef's vines due to sheer strength. Scyther moved away from the vines to gain some distance before it used Wing Attack on the unprepared Bayleef. It charged forward and hit it hard with its wings, causing major damage to it. Bayleef stumbled, but didn't fall, and shook its head, determined not to let her trainer down. Scyther smiled, knowing just how little health Bayleef had left. Bayleef decided to act without Keith's orders and charged at Scyther with a Tackle, which Scyther dodged by jumping to the left quickly, and used Pursuit hitting the grass type with the back of its blades and knocked the Grass type Pokemon onto the ground.

Crystal gasped and shouted "Keith, Bayleef is almost unconscious and you have no one else after this. We have to go!"

Keith sighed and said "Firstly, I still have Magikarp so don't worry. And secondly, just calm down and watch. Bayleef, use Synthesis!"

Crystal looked back down at Bayleef, and saw it glowing as it started to stand back up. She looked at Keith and asked "HOW?!"

Keith smiled and said "Synthesis."

Bayleef was back up, and smiled confidently, with most of its HP restored. Scyther looked annoyed as it rushed at Bayleef and used Slash, however Bayleef used Vine Whip and blocked the slash with its vine. Scyther went to use Slash with its second arm, but it was blocked by Bayleef's other vines. There was a little bit of a standoff between the two for a little. "Now wrap him up Bayleef!" Keith ordered as Bayleef's extended a few vines which wrapped themselves around Scyther's scythes, legs and body, stopping him from moving. When Bayleef was sure that it had a tight enough grip that the struggling Scyther couldn't move it looked back at Keith, waiting for instructions. Keith started laughing as he shouted "Alright Bayleef, now use Solar Beam!" Bayleef nodded as it started to charge up for a Solar Beam, the petal-like leaves around its neck glowing as it gathered sunlight. All the while Scyther was desperately struggling to break free. However it couldn't, and Bayleef shot off the high powered beam of light so large that it completely engulfed the large bug type. When the move finished, it was obvious it had dealt a large amount of damage to the Scyther, and it looked almost unconscious. To finish it off Bayleef picked the still restrained Scyther up and slammed it hard onto the ground, before it let go of it and allowed her vines to retreat back into her body.

Keith smiled and said "Ha, you couldn't stand against the might of Bayleef, could you?" He reached into his bag and grabbed before he threw it at the grounded Scyther. The ball swallowed the Pokemon up, and shook a few times before it made a loud dinging sound, signifying it had been caught. Keith ran over to it and picked it up before turning to Bayleef and shouting "Good work Bayleef!" this praise caused Bayleef to blush, and the two quickly headed towards the Pokemon Centre, leaving Crystal behind.

Crystal shook her head, it was deplorable to steal someone's Pokemon. She was going to grill him when she caught up to him. She crossed her arms and started walking. She did have to admit, this was still much better than the last person she had to travel with.


	21. Chapter 21 - Kurt's Pokeballs

Keith was sitting down in the Pokemon Center, waiting for his Pokemon to be healed when Crystal walked in. Crystal glared at Keith and angrily walked up to Keith and loudly demanded "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE BUGSY'S POKEMON!"

Keith looked at her with disdain and said "Firstly, that is a lie. He literally said that it wasn't his anymore. Secondly could you not shout like that? You are making a scene." Keith wasn't lying, the people in the Pokemon Centre were all staring at them.

Crystal shook her head and ignored the crowd as she said "You weren't actually supposed to take it."

Keith sighed and asked "Why not?"

Crystal looked at Keith, and she realized he really didn't have any social skills concerning other humans whatsoever. Crystal was going to make another comment before Keith was called back over towards he desk to collect his now healed Pokemon.

Keith walked over to the desk and grabbed his five Pokemon's Pokeballs, and attached them to his belt. Keith looked at Crystal and said "We should probably go and visit that guy we were supposed to after beating Proton."

Crystal looked surprised, she had completely forgotten that they told that old man at the gym that they would go over to his house after beating Proton. She assumed she had forgotten because Miror B's Pokemon just ran away the second they were set free. Crystal said "Yeah we should probably get going." and the two left towards the west of the town.

* * *

Miror B smiled, throwing the ball containing his Lombre in the air and grabbing it again as he walked through the Slowpoke well. He approached the untouched pile of Slowpoke tails and grinned. "Thank you for this perfect present Keith." he said to himself "However, next time we meet I will need to take your powerful Pokemon away from you." Miror B cracked his knuckles, it was time for him to sell these tails and acquire all of the money he would ever need, and the first thing he was going to purchase would be a hot hair balloon shaped liked his head.

* * *

Keith and Crystal walked into the most north-western house, to see the old man sitting at a desk, sculpting something. The old man looked at the two and said "Oh, there you two are. If you are looking for that tall man with the afro, he left and told me to thank you for him."

Keith sighed and said "Don't worry, I was definitely not interested in seeing him. Sorry for being late, I just beat Bugsy."

The old man smiled and said "You really are a great trainer, and that's good that you waited a while before coming here, because I just got your reward ready. Let me just go get it." The old man then walked into his house to go and fetch something.

Keith smiled and said "I think i deserve this."

Crystal slapped her hand against her face and muttered "Keith, you are supposed to act humble and pretend to refuse a reward when you get one. Because then people will think you did it just for the reward."

Keith looked at her and said "Well, the guy isn't here is he? He can't hear me can he? Why are you lecturing me?"

The old man walked back outside with a container that had 7 Pokeballs sitting in it, each one looking different. He smiled and said "Here, I made these 7 Pokeballs."

Crystal looked at them and asked "What do they do?"

The old man smiled and explained "That first ball is called a Level Ball, and it works best on Pokemon that are weaker than yours. The second ball is called a Lure Ball, and it works best on Pokemon that you fish. The third ball is called a Moon Ball, and works best on Pokemon at evolve via a Moon Stone. That fourth ball is called a Friend Ball, and it makes a Pokemon more friendly towards you. That fifth ball is called a Love Ball, which works better on Pokemon of the opposite gender of your Pokemon and also on Pokemon of the same species as yours. That sixth ball is called a Heavy Ball, which works best on heavier Pokemon. That seventh ball is called a Fast Ball, which is more effective the faster the Pokemon you are trying to catch is, and also works well on Pokemon that like to run from battle."

Keith, surprised at how good all of these Pokeballs asked "How did you get all of these balls, I have never seen any of them in a shop before."

The old man smiled and said "I did, for I am the legendary Pokeball crafter, KURT!"

Keith and Crystal looked at each other, they both had never heard of this so called 'Legendary' craftsman. However, Crystal not wanting to be rude said unconvincingly "Oh wow, I have heard so much about you."

Kurt, not being an idiot said "You two have never heard of me before have you?"

"No we haven't." Keith said honestly.

Kurt closed his eyes and said "Figures."

Keith grabbed the container off of the table, and put the Pokeballs in his bag. "Well I would love to stay and chat, but we have to go."

Kurt opened his eyes and said "Well, I wish you both good luck on your journey. But before you go, are you wearing weird contacts or something kid?"

Keith just shook his head and frowned as Crystal smiled and said "Thanks." as the two left.

About two seconds after leaving Kurt house, Keith heard someone say "Finally, now you can give me that Bayleef of yours."

Keith looked behind him to see Silver, standing there smiling deviously.


	22. Chapter 22 - Silver's Progress

Keith looked and Silver and sighed. "I know you want my Pokemon for some poorly explained reason, but can we just not do this today? Because I am really tired."

Silver looked at Keith and said "Do you really think that you saying that would make me go away?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "No, but I thought I might as well try it. Anyway, what makes you think that you will beat me? Because your last attempt was a complete failure."

Silver smiled and said "Well, we will just have to see about that, won't we?"

Keith sighed and said "You know that even if you managed to take Bayleef it wouldn't listen to you right?"

Silver shook his head and said "Eventually it will listen to me, anyway it think it is time for less talk and more fight."

Crystal went to reach for her belt to go and send out on of her Pokemon and whispered "Keith, I will send out my Pokemon so we can both beat Silver, because he seems rather confident for some reason." However, the second after she stopped talking her Pokegear started ringing, and she saw that the caller was Gold. Crystal blushed and quickly said "Well actually that wouldn't be very sporting of me, and you can take care of this guy easily. So I am just going to go and meet you at the Pokecenter, bye." and she ran off in order to go and answer her phone.

Keith rolled his eyes and looked at Silver and said "Well, lets just get this over with."

Silver and Keith both threw down their Pokemon. Silver, as predicted by Keith sent out his Totodile, which had seemed to change its form. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it "_Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokemon and the evolved form of Totodile. Once its Jaws clamp down on its foe, it will absolutely not let go unless it loses its fangs. New fangs do grow back quickly however._" Keith smirked, this didn't change his plan at all. Keith reached for his belt and sent out his Flaaffy, which was woken up thanks to its send out. It opened its eyes and yawned loudly. Flaaffy looked around, and realized its situation and stood up, ready to fight.

Silver smiled, Keith did exactly what he predicted using a Pokemon good against his Croconaw. Silver smiled and said "You are so predictable Keith."

The battled started with Keith commanding his Flaaffy to shoot off a Thunder Shock at Croconaw, however Croconaw dug underground to avoid the lightning shock. Flaaffy listened for the sounds underneath it, and quickly rolled out of the way as Croconaw jumped up. Whilst Flaaffy dodged the attack Croconaw landed next to him. Croconaw then at the behest of its master used Bulldoze which hit Flaaffy for a OHKO.

Keith opened his eyes wide in shock, and said "Sorry Flaaffy" and returned it into its ball. He reached for his belt and then replaced it with Bayleef. When Bayleef was sent out, it looked around and saw Keith. Then she tackled Keith to the ground and started licking his face compassionately. "Bayleef, please stop we need to beat Silver" Keith pleaded as he was being licked. Bayleef looked over and saw Croconaw and the man who had tried to take her previously. Bayleef stared at Croconaw and said "Bay" and got off Keith. Keith stood up and smiled and said "Lets show this guy how good we are. Start with a Razor Leaf!"

The battle started with Bayleef trying to use Razor Leaf on the Croconaw, however it dug underground a second time and avoided the leaves. Bayleef, like Flaaffy listened to the underground noises and it jumped backwards when Croconaw jumped up. However as Croconaw jumped up Keith shouted "Bayleef, Vine whip to hit it mid air!" Bayleef obeyed and hit the water type with a Vine Whip. Croconaw was knocked backwards but was soon on his feet again.

"Croconaw use Ice Fang!" Silver shouted. Croconaw nodded and quickly jumped to Bayleef as blue mist started to emanate from its jaw. It landed next to Bayleef and bit down on her, which hurt Bayleef pretty badly due to its weakness to Ice moves. Croconaw then refused to let go of Bayleef, as Bayleef tried to shake him off then pull him off with Vine Whip.

"Bayleef, calm down and use Poison Power!" Bayleef nodded and started spewing powder from her neck that poisoned the large Crocodile. Bayleef then started whacking it with its Vine's as the war of attrition between these two began. This was eventually ended with Croconaw loosening its Jaws and letting go of Bayleef as it feel unconscious, however ti left Bayleef struggling to stand and panting, with large cut marks on its body.

Keith smirked, and returned his Bayleef. He turned around, smirked and said "That Croconaw is pretty strong, but with only one Pokemon you don't have a chance."

Sliver laughed and said "Oh, but you see I have more than one Pokemon." and he returned his Croconaw and replaced it with a bird covered in steel, that Keith quickly realized was the Skarmory that took away his Flaaffy.

Keith turned back to face Silver and said "How did you get that?"

Silver smirked and said "I watched your battle with it, and it fought well so I decided to go an catch it."

Keith sighed and said "So your secret weapon is a Pokemon that I have already defeated? That is a bit pathetic you know?"

Silver smiled and said "Yes, you defeated it with the help of your Flaaffy and your Bayleef, but with those two Pokemon weak you only have Phanpy left, which won't be able to touch Skarmory."

Keith wondered why everyone seemed to forget about his Magikarp. He shrugged his shoulders and said "Oh really? Well, I wonder what this could possibly be then?" Keith reached for his belt as he pulled out a Pokeball. He threw it onto and sent out the Scyther that he had recently acquired from Bugsy. When it was released from its ball it cried out "Scy-Scy" and glared at the Skarmory. It looked eager for a good fight.

Silver looked at the Scyther in shock. He could tell from the scar it had on its left eye that it was a the one that one Gym Leader he had defeated earlier had. But he had no idea how Keith had obtained that Pokemon, he couldn't of stolen it could he? Silver just shook his head and decided to focus on beating it.

Keith smiled and said "So, how do you like my newest edition to my team? He looks pretty cool doesn't he?

Silver scoffed and said "Looks don't mean anything in battle, and I will teach you that."

"Pfffft, big talk. Scyther, Vacuum Wave!" Scyther nodded and sliced in the air, which created a wave of energy that rushed towards and hit the Skarmory.

"Skarmory, fly." Silver ordered Skarmory then flew up in the air to avoid being hit by the Scyther. Scyther took advantage of this free time, and used agility to boost its speed. "Air cutter" Silver said. Skarmory flapped its wings quickly and caused slashing winds to fire towards Scyther, however thanks to its increased Speed Scyther dodged the attack, and flew up to the Skarmory and used Slash. Skarmory then used Swift meaning it shot off a barrage of stars at Scyther, which hit the Bug type and knocked it back. The two Pokemon then both rushed at each other and used Wing Attack, hitting each other with their wings which knocked them both to the ground. Thanks to its speed boost Scyther recovered faster and jumped up before Skarmory could, and used Slash repeatedly cutting into the hard metal skin of Skarmory. Normally attacks like this would have no affect on the Steel and Flying type, however the sharpness of the claws was cutting into the metal which caused the Skarmory to faint.

Keith smirked as his Scyther used its final Slash to knock out the Skarmory. He smiled and said "Good job Scyther." His Scyther smiled and flew over to him and said "Scy." Keith looked over at Silver, who had hung his head in defeat. Keith looked at him and said "You know maybe if you told me what you wanted Bayleef for I would help you do it." Keith didn't wait for an answer as he and Scyther then walked over to the Pokecenter to go and heal his Pokemon and meet up with Crystal.


	23. Chapter 23 - Introducing Gold

Keith and Scyther quickly made it to the Pokemon Center, and healed the rest of Keith's Pokemon. Keith asked the girl at the desk if she had seen a girl with a blue hair, and it turned out that she had already booked out a room and was currently in it. Keith walked up the stairs and went straight towards Crystal's room, and opened the door to see Crystal sitting there looking kinda sad with her phone in her hand. Keith looked at her and said "Are you OK?"

Crystal looked up and saw Keith and jumped up in shock. She put her phone in her pocket and quickly said "Oh no I'm fine." and laughed insincerely.

Keith didn't believe her, but he knew she would keep denying it so he just said "Ok then." The two then decided to go to bed, and thanks to all they had been doing for the past few days they slept in until close to midday. When the two finally woke up from their rather long sleep they decided to head out towards Goldenrod City, by exiting Azalea Town from the East into Ilex Forest. By 2:00 pm, Keith and Crystal had entered the pitch black Ilex Forest. The Forest was full of rather large trees, that blocked out the majority of the sunlight making it rather hard to see at all. Keith had a look at the Pokemon around, and could only see bug looking Pokemon, Zubats and one type of Pokemon that looked like a walking piece of grass. None of those Pokemon interested Keith at all, so he simply didn't bother trying to capture them.

The main problem for travelers in Ilex forest was not the Pokemon, it was the ease in which people can get lost traversing it thanks to how dark and overgrown the Forest really is. Keith and Crystal soon found suffered this by becoming lost, with no idea where to actually go despite Keith and Crystal having maps of the forest on their Pokegear. After spending 20 minutes arguing about their position on the maps, Keith and Crystal decided that they might as well just go and split up, and then call each other when one of them made it to the Ilex Shrine and instruct the other how to on how to get to the shrine. Keith headed to the East, whilst Crystal went West.

* * *

After about an hour of exploring Keith really was sick of this aimless walking around, and just sat down on the ground and sent out his Bayleef so that he could have some form of company. When Bayleef was sent out it saw Keith and happily said "Bay" and sat down next to him and rubbed its face against him affectionately. Keith looked at Bayleef and said "Why do you seem to act so weirdly around me?" Shortly after he said that someone in a red jacket with yellow pants wearing a yellow and navy cap on his black hair walked past him and noticed him sitting there.

The guy looked at him and said "Hey, I am looking for someone, can you help me?"

Keith wondered what he was doing wearing a hat in here, then he remembered that Keith still had is black bucket hat on so it was a bit hypocritical to judge the guys based on it. He looked at the ground and said "Why do you think I would know where people are?"

The guy smiled smugly "I'm sorry, do you realize who you are talking to? I am Gold, the only person in the last 2 decades to ever beat the elite 4. So I ask you again, can you help me?" he said with a smug tone of voice.

Keith still didn't look at him, but he said "Oh that's cool, but I repeat, why do you think I would know where the person you are looking for is? You being a scary powerful trainer has nothing to do with my knowledge of where people are."

Gold frowned at Keith and said "Well..." before his sentence was interrupted by Keith's Pokegear ringing.

Keith answered it and said "Did you find the shrine Crystal?"

"No Keith, I was calling you desperate for you to tell me the good news." Crystal replied.

Keith sighed and said "I would have called you if I found it."

Gold, who smiled when he heard Keith say Crystal's name smiled and said "Hey guy, if you are talking about the Ilex shrine I know how to get there."

Keith looked up at him suspiciously and asked "Seriously?"

Gold still smiling said "Yeah sure, and you can tell who you are talking to to track you with your Pokegear and catch up with us on the way there if you want.."

Keith looked back at his phone and said "So this guy who was walking past just offered to take me to the shrine, so I thought I might as well go with him."

Crystal on the other side of the forest smiled and said "Wow seriously?"

"Yeah, just use some kind of app to track my location and go to where I am or something. I don't know I don't use this thing much." Keith said deadpan.

Crystal said "Ok Keith, cya soon." and hung up.

Keith put his phone in his pocket and stood up. He pulled his Bayleef's Pokeball off of his belt and returned it, and reattached it to his belt. Keith looked at Gold and said "Ok, take me to the shrine." Gold nodded, and he and Keith walked about 500 meters to the North East, until they made it to the rather modest shrine. Keith looked at Gold and said "Ok, well thanks for guiding me here."

Gold smiled and said "Well actually I thought I might as well wait until your friend comes back."

Keith looked at him suspiciously and said "Well, OK then." Keith then looked over at the shrine. It was rather modest and basic, and there was no real sign as to what the shrine was actually supposed to in worship of. Keith looked up in the air, and sighed. There was something about Gold that Keith thought was a bit off, but Keith didn't pay any attention to that feeling, and just waited for Crystal.

* * *

After 15 minutes of walking Crystal, who was travelling with her Misdreavus managed to make it to the shrine. She smiled when she saw Keith looking up into the sky. However, when Gold turned around and saw her, her face went pale and her smile disappeared immediately, and she stopped dead in her tracks shaking, whilst Misdreavus glared at Gold, like she was ready to attack him.


	24. Chapter 24 - Gold's Number 1 Fan

Keith looked at Crystal, standing there shaking with Misdreavus glaring at Gold. Keith walked over to Crystal and asked "Are you OK Crystal?"

Crystal stared at Gold and gulped. Still staring at Gold she stuttered out "H-how did you g-get here Gold?"

Gold smiled and said "Well I downloaded a Pokegear Tracker and tracked your location down."

Keith looked over to him and said "Because that isn't creepy in the slightest."

Gold didn't pay any attention to that and said "So Crystal why did you go away?"

Crystal closed her eyes and shook her head. She forced herself to put on a brave face and glared at Gold and said "I told you why, because you are way too self centered and condescending."

Gold smirked and said "Calm down Crystal, don't get mad at me just because you aren't as good of a trainer as I am."

Crystal shouted "THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!"

Keith looked at Crystal, it was clear she was pretty distraught for some reason. Keith knew that something serious that he didn't understand was occurring. This wasn't like that incident with the fat Hiker, this was serious. Keith sighed and said "Well I don't know what is actually happening, but Gold you seem like an unpleasant human being so please go away."

Gold laughed and said "Me? A Pokemon World Champion? You want me to simply go away?"

Keith sighed and said "Again, you managed to beat the champion and stuff, and I am happy for you but that doesn't mean you aren't unpleasant. So I repeat, go away."

Gold chuckled menacingly "And what if I don't?"

Keith glared at him and said "Well, me and Crystal working together might be enough to overwhelm your Pokemon." and he reached for his belt and sent out his Scyther, who slashed the air and cried out "Scy."

Crystal looked at Keith and smiled, then she turned to Misdreavus and said "We can do it can't we?" Misdreavus smiled eagerly and said "Missy." and moved itself next to Scyther.

Gold looked shocked for a moment when he realized that Scyther was Bugsy's Scyther. It was the same Scyther that caused him to have to challenge the Azalea Gym thrice in order to actually beat it. However the shock was replaced with a smirk, and a laugh. Gold looked at the two and said "Well, this is amusing." and reached for his belt when he heard a high pitched scream.

The three looked behind them for the origin of the scream, and saw Lyra standing there staring at them. Keith and Crystal both sighed, and Gold just stood there confused. Crystal under her breath muttered "Oh great, now she is here."

Lyra run up to the three and Keith said "Lyra, I know you dislike me an everything, but can you leave me alone for once? I am kinda busy here."

Lyra however ignored him and went straight to Gold and hugged him tightly. She enthusiastically shouted "OH MY GOD YOU'RE GOLD AREN'T YOU! YOU ARE EVEN CUTER IN REAL LIFE THAN YOU ARE IN THE MAGAZINES!"

Gold laughed and said "Thanks, it is always nice to see my loving fans."

Keith smirked, that guy has no idea what he is getting himself into encouraging Lyra, she is a sucker for any kind of compliment or positive feedback from people she thinks is attractive. But then again, if you are famous you have to treat your fans nicely or awful rumours about you will be spread. Keith just knew he would hate being famous.

Lyra let go of him and said "So, what is a really cute guy like you doing with those losers in a this dark forest."

"Well I was actually looking for the one with blue hair." Gold said.

Lyra looked at Crystal and scoffed. "Why would you want to be with someone as ugly as her? Why don't me and you leave this disgusting forest and go over to Azalea City and go to some kind of restaurant?"

Gold smiled and said "Well I would love to but..." and that was all he could say before Lyra screamed and hugged Gold.

"OH MY GOD YOU SAID YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GOING TO BE DATING A FAMOUS STAR." Lyra shouted enthusiastically. Gold tried to interrupt but she turned around and said "I AM GOING TO TELL EVERYONE, I AM SO HAPPY!"

Keith and Crystal both smiled, they thought this was absolutely hilarious. Crystal turned to Keith and said "We should probably go ahead and head to Goldenrod quickly, so we can get away from these to."

Keith nodded his head and said "OK then." and the two ran past Gold who was still basically being attacked by Lyra with their Scyther and Misdreavus following them.

Gold tried to get run after Keith and Crystal but Lyra stepped in front of him and grabbed his hand and started dragging Gold back to Azalea Town. Gold tried to fight it, but despite her small size Lyra is rather strong and wasn't fazed by Gold's struggling.

Keith and Crystal slowed their pace down to a walk after about 5 minutes of running. Panting, Keith turned towards Crystal and said "What the hell is with that Gold guy?"

Crystal shrugged and said "I don't know, maybe he just obsesses over me because I am one of the few people that don't act like Lyra did around him."

Keith sighed and said "If I become the champion and act like that, please kill me."

Crystal giggled and said "Ok" and the two continued to walk through Ilex Forest.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Johto Day Care

After having to spend two evenings camping, Keith and Crystal eventually exited the darkness of Ilex Forest and entered Route 34 as their eyes adjusted to the sudden sunlight. The two were really just glad to be out of that Forest because it meant that they were ever so slightly further away from Lyra and Gold, and that they might not have to sleep on the ground for a third night in a row. The two were almost constantly yawning and had huge bags of sleep under their eyes. Keith looked around the Coastal Route that is Route 34 and tried to scout out anything that really seemed to catch his eye, but all he could really see were Rattatas and weird looking things with trunks for noses, neither of which interested Keith in the slightest. Keith probably could have spent more time looking for Pokemon, but he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

As Keith was looking around for Pokemon, Crystal seemed to remember something from the first time she came to this route about a year ago. She walked up to Keith and asked "Did you find anything interesting?"

Keith sighed, turned his head and said "Not really, why are you so curious?"

Crystal smiled and said "Well there is the Johto Day Care on this Route, which is always pretty interesting to go to."

Keith looked at her puzzled and asked "Johto day what?"

"The Johto Day Care Center. It is basically a place that specializes in raising and breeding Pokemon. In fact they will raise and breed any Pokemon for you, for a fee of course." Crystal explained to Keith.

Keith shook his head and said "Why would I want to someone to raise my Pokemon for me? I have way too much fun leveling them up myself, and besides none of them want to leave me anyway."

Crystal smiled and said "I know that, but people also pay these people top dollar for Pokemon that are born extra powerful with special moves on them, however sometimes thanks to these orders there are leftover eggs, so the day care center will give them away for free. Also, they have a hotel with beds there."

Both parts of that statement caught Keith's interest "Really?" he asked.

Crystal smiled "Yeah, and the Pokemon eggs they give out almost always contain rare Pokemon. That is actually how I got my Tyrogue."

Keith smiled, it looked like he could potentially be getting a Pokemon in this Route after all. "Lets go." he said, and the two began heading North towards the Johto Day Care Center.

* * *

The two made it to the rather small looking building that Crystal recognized as the front desk of Johto Day Care Center, and read the sign on the door that said OPEN. The two looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and entered the modest building. The room they entered was a rather homely looking room, with an old woman sitting behind a counter, smiling as she typed something on her computer. Keith wondered how someone her age even knew what time of day it was, let alone how to use a computer. When she saw the two enter she looked up at them and asked in a sweet tone "Oh hello, how may I help you?"

Keith wanted to demand for her to give him a Pokemon, but he decided against it and allowed Crystal to speak on behalf of him. Crystal smiled and said "We are both Pokemon trainers and we would love to-"

Crystal was then interrupted by the old woman who said "Let me guess, you want me and my husband to raise a Pokemon for you."

Crystal shook her head and said "Errrrr... no actually. We wanted to go out the back and have a look at how you and your husband raise Pokemon. And we wouldn't mind renting out one of your rooms, we have just finished walking through Ilex Forest so we are really tired."

The Old Lady laughed and said "Oh silly me. Well surprisingly you two are the first people to visit today, so allow me to take you to my husband." The woman opened the counter up, and lead Crystal and Keith through a door to the rather expansive backyard. Keith stood still in shock for a moment there as he looked at the ridiculous variety of Pokemon that were running around. In the center of the expansive and dynamic field was an old man, who the old lady guided Keith and Crystal towards. When they approached him he turned to the group of three and said "Rachel, who are these two?"

Rachel smiled and said "Oh, they are just two trainers interested in the Day Care."

The old man smiled and said "Oh really, well what are your names then?"

"My name is Crystal and this is Keith next to me." Crystal replied.

"Well my name is Harvey, I would love to have a look at your Pokemon if you're willing to show me."

Keith said "Sure." and proceeded to send out his Magikarp (who was released into a nearby lake), Bayleef, Phanpy, Mareep and Scyther.

Crystal followed Keith's actions and sent out her Misdreavus, Tyrogue and Mantine (who was sent out next to Magikarp). Crystal was a little worried that Mantine might play up a little, considering its... well contrary personality. She reasoned that as long as no one interacted with it, it will be fine.

Harvey looked at the 8 Pokemon with joy in his eyes. He looked up at their trainers and asked "May I please inspect them for a little?"

Keith and Crystal both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Crystal looked back at him and said "Sure, why not?"

Harvey smiled, and kneeled down and started to look extremely closely at Keith and Crystal's Pokemon, commenting on how marvelous these Pokemon were.

As this was happening, Keith's Phanpy was looking around at the vast array of other Pokemon. Its eyes opened wide in shock when it's eyes met with that of another Phanpy. However this Phanpy looked completely different to any other Phanpy it had ever seen before. This Phanpy was an extremely light shade of blue, and seemed to sparkle in the light. Phanpy smiled, and walked up towards the bright blue Pokemon of the same species.

Keith saw his Phapny walk towards the other Phanpy, and was about to call out for it when someone behind him called out "Mr. and Mrs. Carter, there you are." Keith, Crystal and Rachel turned towards the voice, to see a guy with brown hair holding a fox like Pokemon in his arms.

Rachel smiled and said "Oh Bill, we have your Cleffa ready for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Carter" Bill said happily. He turned to Keith and Crystal and asked "And who are you two?"

Keith said "Well, my name is Keith."

"And my name is Crystal" Crystal continued "And we are both Pokemon Trainers."

"Oh that's fantastic." He said excited.

Keith sighed, he hated people that were acted excited about things that weren't exciting in the slightest.

As this was all happening, Miror B was watching from the sky, and started chuckling cheerily. It was time for him to repay Keith for the injustice of humiliating him in Cherrygrove City.


	26. Chapter 26 - Minus 1 Plus 3

Keith looked at Bill, who was still holding that brown like fox Pokemon and asked him "So, who are you exactly?"

Bill smiled and said "Well, I am the famous inventor of the PC Storage and Transfer Systems."

Keith was a little shocked, because that would mean that this Bill guy was a super genius, and incredibly wealthy. Keith looked at Bill a little weirdly, because he did not act like any Billionaire Keith had ever seen before. He looked at the Pokemon in Bill's hands when it suddenly cried out "Eee". He pulled out his Pokedex and he scanned that cute Pokemon, and the Pokedex said "_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. A rare Pokemon with an irregular genetic makeup. Thanks to this irregularity it can adapt to its environment with many different evolutionary forms._" Keith slowly put his Pokedex back in his bag.

"Well you two I want to say that both of your Pokemon are in amazing condition, it is astounding." Harvey said as he put Bayleef down. Keith was shocked he could do that, because he was too weak to carry Bayleef so he couldn't understand how some old dude could.

"Really?" Crystal said, surprised that her Pokemon would be rated as highly as Keith's.

Harvey nodded his head smiling "Yes, however I haven't observed that Phanpy of yours, do you know where it is?" he said to Keith.

"Errrrr, its over there." Keith said pointing at his Phanpy that was blowing its trunk loudly around the light blue Phanpy.

Harvey looked at Keith's Phanpy and smiled. "Wow, Keith your Phanpy seems to be attracted to that female Phanpy over there."

Keith looked at Phanpy and asked "Ok, well why is that Phanpy such a different color to my own?"

From behind Rachel piped up and said "Well Keith, you see there are some Pokemon that are a different color to their normal form that some people call Shiny Pokemon. However these Shiny Pokemon are ridiculously rare, with the chance of a Pokemon being born this special color being approximately 1 in 80000."

Keith looked as Phanpy seemed to try and desperately impress the Female light blue Phanpy, however it seemed to all be in vain as it stood up and walked away from Phanpy.

Keith was about to say something when from above Keith heard a weird but familiar samba song start and a voice cry out "Well, that sounds very interesting actually. Thank you for the information."

Keith and Crystal looked up, to see Miror B, floating along in a Hot Air Balloon shouting from a microphone. But this Balloon was shaped like Miror B's head. Keith sighed, whilst Crystal slapped her hand against her head. "Oh great, its this guy. she said, with dread in her voice.

Miror B smiled and shouted to them "Yes you frightfully pathetic peons, it is I Miror B." and he jumped off of the balloon and somersaulted down to the ground, and landed in the middle of the group which Keith had to admit was impressive. He reached for his Pokemon, and quickly sent out his Nidoran, Zubat and Lombre. Lombre was sent out right next to the light blue coloured Phanpy, and before it could react it used Razor Leaf to knock it out, and picked it up and jumped back next to Miror B.

Keith looked at Miror B and asked "And what exactly do you plan on doing now? I mean you are surrounded by us and our Pokemon, and you jumped out of your balloon."

Miror B dropped his smiled and said "Errrrrrr...Well to be honest I kinda didn't think this through very far."

Keith smirked "I didn't think so." Keith turned to his Bayleef and said "Bayleef, go and Vine Whip the Nidoran. "Bay" it replied as it extended its vines, and started whacking the Nidoran over the head.

Crystal looked at Misdreavus and said "Misdreavus, Shadow Ball that Zubat." Misdreavus smiled and said "Missy" and shot off a small purple ball of negative energy at the bat Pokemon.

Keith looked at Scyther and was about to tell it to use Slash on the Lombre, however Phanpy stood in front of Keith and blew on its trunk loudly. Keith smiled and said "Do you want to fight Phanpy?" Phanpy blew on its trunk again as if to say yes. Keith smiled, he knew Phanpy just wanted to impress that shiny Phanpy that was lying there unable to move near Miror B. "Phanpy, Roll Out!" Keith shouted, sounding like one of those robots on that show on tv he has seen out of the corner of his eyes. Phanpy nodded and rolled into a ball before it charged at Lombre.

Mirror B smirked "Water gun that obnoxious oaf's Pokemon!" Lombre obeyed and shot of a blast of water from its mouth, which Phanpy avoided by jumping up into the air.

When Phanpy landed, it found itself nest to Lombre. "Use Ice Shard!" Keith cried, and Phanpy pointed its trunk at Lombre and shot rapid amounts of ice shard from it hitting and cutting the water and grass type Pokemon standing at point blank range. Lombre eventually shook this blast off and at the behest of its master used Razor Leaf, and shot sharp leaves from its hands and cut into the Phanpy, trading blow for blow. As it was subject to the barrage Keith commanded "Phanpy, Rollout!" and as it was pelted, Phanpy once again rolled into a ball and spun forward and collided into Lombre, trampling it and knocking it out.

Miror B looked at his fallen Lombre in shock, and turned to see his Nidoran and Zubat being ganked by Keith and Crystal's Pokemon. He looked down when he felt the weight in his arms go, and saw that Bayleef had grabbed it with vines and had lifted it back to the ground. Miror B frowned and said "This fluke is unbelievable." and quickly returned his Pokemon.

Bill looked at him and said "What, now that you have returned your Pokemon you think that we will let you just go away?"

Miror B smiled and said "Would it simply shock you if I say yes?"

Bill smiled and said "Well, I definitely won't let you get away."

Miror B laughed and said "Well, you really shouldn't lie like that." and he reached for his belt and threw down a smoke pellet onto the ground, and by the time the smoke had cleared he was long gone.

Keith sighed and said "What is the bet that he will be back eventually."

"You think there is a chance he won't come back?" Crystal asked.

Harvey and Rachel were standing there, shell shocked about what had just occurred. However when they realized Keith and Crystal had chased him off and had saved the Shiny Phanpy, they looked at each other, and nodded. They smiled and Rachel headed out to the house, as Harvey said "Wow, you two are just amazing. You really handled that guy easily, and his Pokemon do did look rather tough."

Crystal smiled and said "Thanks, but to be honest we did have a numbers advantage over him, so it wasn't that hard."

"Nonsense" Harvey said "You two are brilliant."

Keith sighed, and started to return all of his Pokemon back into their balls, congratulating them all for helping beat Miror B. However he tried to return Phanpy, but it jumped away. Keith looked at it and saw that Phanpy was sitting next to the light blue coloured Phanpy, who now seemed to show interest in Phanpy since he defended her from Miror B.

Harvey smiling said "Well well, thanks to the battle Phanpy had against that Lombre, your Phanpy seems to have earned the affection of the Shiny Phanpy."

Keith just stared and Phanpy and said "Huh that's...interesting." Keith paused and sighed. He took a few seconds to think about what he was doing, and as much as he hated it he knew that he couldn't take Phanpy away from what was probably love. Keith looked over at Harvey and asked "Can I just ask just how much would it cost to make you raise my Phanpy?"

Crystal looked at Keith in shock. This decision was obviously killing him, the way he spoke sounded sad and he wasn't making eye contact with anyone. But Keith was wiling to put his Pokemon's happiness above his own.

Harvey smiled and said "Well, you can leave it here for free, that is the least I can do for chasing that Miror B... person away."

Keith smiled and said "That's good." Keith threw Phanpy's ball at Harvey and turned towards the exit to leave.

Bill spoke up and said "Keith, wait."

Keith turned around, with tears in his eyes and said in a depressed tone of voice "What is it?"

Bill looked at him and said, "Well because you are losing a Pokemon, I thought I might as well offer you a new one. Specifically my Eevee."

Keith looked at him and said "Really?"

Bill smiled and said "Sure, just go and throw a ball at it. I was studying it earlier, but now I don't really need it. I was going to ask these two if it could live here forever, but since you seem to like your Pokemon I think you should have it."

Keith smiled, and said "Thanks a lot Bill" and he reached into his bag and fished out the Friend Ball he received from Kurt and threw out at the Eevee, and caught it without it struggling. He walked over to it and picked it up and attached it to his belt.

As this happened, Rachel came back with two eggs in her hands, and walked over to Crystal and Keith. Smiling she handed an egg with Teal Swirls on it to Crystal and an egg with Red Dots on it to Keith. "There you two go, consider it a reward for beating Miror B."

Keith and Crystal both looked shocked as they grabbed their eggs, and Crystal asked "Really?"

"Sure, they are just spares anyway." Rachel said.

"Thanks a lot!" Crystal said excitedly, and the two put their respective eggs in their bag, before Keith and Crystal simultaneously yawned, they needed some sleep.


	27. Chapter 27 - Not the Miltank!

Keith and Crystal with their eggs in their hands quickly walked through the rest of Route 34, and entered the large city that was Goldenrod City. The City was huge, with buildings that were insanely high and crowds of people walking everywhere. Keith, was stunned at the size of the City, since there was no City this large in the Orre region where he grew up. "This is insane." Keith said to himself in shock.

Crystal smiled and said "Yeah, I acted like that when I got here for the first time too. Its kinda overwhelming but you will get over your shock pretty quickly."

Keith shook his head and said "Well, we should go to the Pokemon Center. I want to battle the Goldenrod City Gym as soon as possible."

Crystal looked at him and said "Really? You're in a huge city like this, and all you can think about is challenging the gym leader? Well I guess we can do all of that after you win your badge." Crystal and Keith then headed over towards the Pokemon Center, which was situated across the road from the largest building in the City. They entered the Pokemon Center, and they gave all of their Pokeballs to the lady at the front of the desk. When they got their Pokemon back the two attached their balls back on their belts Keith asked Crystal "Do you have any idea where the Gym is?"

Crystal paused for a second and said "Well, I don't know but I can just check it out on my Pokegear." Crystal reached into her bag, and pulled out the Pokegear that was nestled underneath her new Pokemon Egg. She pulled it out and checked a map of Goldenrod City. Looking at her Pokegear she said "Well, according to this the gym is in the north side of the City.

Keith smiled and said "Ok then, lets go." The two then walked towards the Goldenrod City Pokemon Gym.

* * *

After a brief walk the two eventually got to the Pokemon Gym, it was wedged between two large shopping complexes. The Pokemon Gym itself was ridiculously large, and was a mixture of light pink and white. Keith sighed and said "Well, this is going to be a female gym leader."

"Don't say that!" Crystal snapped "I hate people who make stereotypical remarks based on gender."

"Well things are stereotypical for a reason, because they are normal. Also, considering these colour choices this gym leader is more than likely quite ditzy" Keith replied.

"Well, I bet you $10 that the Gym Leader isn't like that." Crystal said, still annoyed at Keith's comments.

Keith sighed and said "Deal." The two walked into the gym, the inside of it had pink walls, and a pink and white floor. The two walked further into the gym, and saw a girl with short pink hair sitting on a couch watching some kind of movie whilst she was using her Pokegear.

The lady with short pink hair saw the two enter and she stood up and said "OMG, are you two trainers?"

Keith said "Errrr, yeah I am."

"OH MY GOD, THAT SOUNDS AWESOME. YOU TWO LOOK LIKE GREAT BATTLERS. WELL I AM WHITNEY, THE GOLDENROD GYM LEADER." Whitney exclaimed rather loudly.

Keith looked over at Crystal and smirked. Crystal sighed and reached into her pocket and gave Keith $10. Keith grabbed the money and tucked it into his pocket as he said "Well, if you are the leader of this gym then I challenge you to a battle for your Badge."

Whitney looked at him and giggled. "Well, looks like we have a... wait what is wrong with your eyes they are like, black?"

"Yes... they are. very good looking skills on display there." Keith said dryly

Whitney shook her head and said "Sorry about that, well then I accept your challenge. I think we should like have a two v two battle."

Keith sighed, he couldn't believe someone could be this air headed, which made him conclude that this Whitney was using it as an act to make her challengers lower their guard down. Keith wasn't falling for it though, and decided he would hold nothing back. "Sounds good to me." he said smugly.

Whitney smiled and said "Well then you should like, follow me." and she walked over towards the marked out battle arena on the floor of the gym. Both of the battlers walked over towards their respective sides of the arena.

Keith reached of her belt and said "I will go first." Keith threw down his Bayleef, who when sent out ran towards Keith and tackled him to the ground and cried out "Bay-bay."

"Awwwwwww, that's so cute, I think your cute Pokemon has a cute little crush on you." Whitney said excited as she sent out a large Pink Pokemon.

Keith said "Bayleef, please stop we need to fight someone." Bayleef got off Keith and looked at the pink Pokemon and said "Bay". Keith stood up, and pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. "_Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. It is said to deliver happiness. Being compassionate, it shares its eggs with injured people."_ Keith put the Pokedex down and said "Well, Bayleef, is time to crush that blob."

The fight started with Bayleef wrapping Chansey up in its vines and using Wring Out, doing a large amount of damage to it. Bayleef smiled, as the Chansey tried to fight itself free but failed. Bayleef started to charge up its Solar Beam, performing the combo Keith loved so much now. However, as this was happening, Chansey shook its hand back and forth, and then started to glow, and caused a rather large explosion. When the dust from the explosion cleared, both Bayleef and Chansey were lying on the ground, knocked out.

Keith looked at it shocked and said "What the hell just happened."

Whitney who was also shocked said "I'm so sorry, that was metronome. It randomizes a move for Chansey to perform, and it performed Explosion which knocked out both of our Pokemon. It sucks. I feel sorry for my little Chansey."

Keith sighed, and thought about how it was typical for random chance to screw with him like that. However it didn't matter to him, because Keith was saving arguably his best Pokemon for last. Keith returned his Bayleef and whispered "Sorry Bayleef!" into the ball before he replaced it with a new one. Keith smiled as he sent out his Scyther, who screamed "Scy" as it was sent out.

Whitney smiled and said "Wow, that Scyther looks really cool. I am jealous. Well, it looks like I will have to throw out my best Pokemon then." Whitney reached for her Pokeballs, and sent out a cow looking Pokemon.

Keith looked at it and scanned it with his Pokedex and it said "_Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokemon. Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary."_ Keith looked at it and thought that it couldn't be too tough.

"I guess we will see. Milky, use Rollout!" Miltank mood loudly and rolled into a ball before charging at Scyther.

As an avid user of that move, Keith knew the damage that his Scyther would suffer if the Rollout connected, so Keith had to take action. "Scyther, Quick Attack!" Scyther nodded and used dazzling speed to avoid the attack. "Now, follow it up with a Sword Dance!" Scyther nodded and started performing an attack boosting dance, however Miltank had recovered and once again charged at Scyther, and this time it was too distracted to dodge and was flattened by the move that it had a quad weakness to. Scyther cried out in pain as it slowly picked itself back up, however the second it was standing again Miltank was back, and once again flattened Scyther. The second it rolled over Scyther it jumped out of its ball and stood in front of Whitney.

Keith looked at Scyther in panic and said "Scyther, you need to get back up. Please." Scyther tried to stand back up, and it somehow managed to stand up to full height, which shocked everyone considering how much pain it was visibly in. Scyther managed to stand up for a few seconds, however it quickly collapsed in pain. Keith didn't say a word, and returned his Scyther.

Whitney looked at Keith and said "Awwwww, I'm so sorry for hurting your cute little Pokemon."

Keith turned around and said nothing. He simply walked towards the door and away from Whitney and Crystal.

Crystal looked at him walk out and said "Keith, are you OK?" Keith still didn't respond, and opened the door and left. Crystal looked at Whitney and said "Sorry about Keith, I think this is the first time he has lost a match before."

Whitney still smiling said "Well, then tell him that I would love to give him a rematch any time he wants."

"I will be sure to tell him." Said Crystal

"Also, I think your hair is really amazing. Its so unique." Whitney said happily.

"Ummmmmmmmm, thanks" Crystal said. She turned around and walked out of the door, in order to go and search for Keith.


	28. Chapter 28 - Crystal's Search

Crystal walked through the crowded and bustling streets of Goldenrod City, looking around for Keith. After a few minutes, Crystal stopped aimlessly looking around and thought about where exactly Keith would go. Crystal soon realized that Keith probably headed straight towards the Pokemon Center to heal his Scyther and Bayleef, since he seemed to care more about them than other humans. Crystal shrugged her shoulders and walked over towards the Center.

* * *

Crystal made it to the door of the Pokemon Center and entered inside of the building. Crystal looked around the Center, but couldn't see anyone resembling Keith. Crystal shrugged her shoulders and went to the front desk of the Pokemon Center. A girl with long brown hair in a ponytail smiled when Crystal came up to her and said "Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?"

"Yeah did you see someone come in here with untidy, black hair and eyes that are completely black?" Crystal asked. Crystal paused for a second, the more she thought about it the creepier those eyes of his were to her. They were the eyes you would expect someone possessed by a ghost or a demon to have.

The brown haired girl paused for a little and said "Ummmmm, I think he came in here a few minutes ago actually and healed his Pokemon. He looked pretty upset actually, did something bad happen?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and said "Yeah kinda I guess, but nothing serious though. He will probably get over it pretty quickly. I just need to go and find him before he goes and does something really stupid thanks to his current depression. Thanks for the help by the way." Crystal turned around and sat down on a seat to the side of the Pokemon Center, and took out her Pokenav and checked the map of Goldenrod City to determine where he could have possibly run off to. Crystal looked at the map, but nothing seemed to really pop out at her as to where he might be. Crystal tried to think of what Keith would likely do after losing, and she said to herself "Well, I guess I could try walking around aimlessly again, he should show up somewhere." Crystal stood up, and walked outside of the Pokemon Center, determined to find Keith.

After about 3 hours however, Crystal had all but lost all of her previous determination. Crystal shook her head and asked herself "Why the hell am I even following Keith? Well I guess its better than it was when I traveled with Gold, and my Pokemon have gotten a little better at fighting since we started this journey." Crystal sat down on a nearby park bench to rest her legs for a little bit. Crystal reached for her pocket and sent out her Misdreavus. When Misdreavus was released it cried out "Missy." Crystal looked at Misdreavus and said "Well Misdreavus, do you mind if you go around and help me look for Keith?" Misdreavus nodded and said "Mis Mis." Crystal smiled, she could always count on her first Pokemon to help her whenever she needed.

Crystal was about to send Misdreavus away to help search for Keith when she suddenly remembered the Pokenav tracker the two had installed. She reached for her Pokenav and scanned for Keith's location, and saw that he was back on Route 34. Crystal returned Misdreavus and walked over towards where the signal originated from. Crystal was about 500 meters outside of Goldenrod City before she saw Keith by a nearby lake, with every single one of his Pokemon currently released. Magikarp was in the close lake, Bayleef was lying next to him with his eyes closed, Flaaffy was sitting down yawning, Scyther was standing up looking at Keith and Eevee was lying on his lap. His hat was off, and thanks to the sun she could really see the green tinge his hair had. "So that's why he always has it on."

Crystal creeped up towards Keith and listened in to what he was saying. "So yeah, that's the problem. That Miltank is just simply too powerful, and I have no idea how we could beat something with that such an insane amount of speed and ridiculously powerful attacks, so if you guys want to give up trying to challenge all of the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four than that is fine by me." Keith said somberly.

Keith's Pokemon paused for a minute and all look over at each other. Scyther said "Scy" and hit Keith over the head with the back part of its scythes. Keith said "Owww." and looked over at his Pokemon, it was obvious that they were determined to continue the challenger. Keith smiled and said "Well then, I guess we should go and find Crystal now and do some kind of training, so we can crush that Miltank."

Crystal smiled as Keith's Pokemon cried out. She walked over to Keith and said "Well it looks like you don't need to go out and find Crystal."

Keith turned around and saw Crystal standing behind her. He blushed a little and said "Errrr, how long have you been standing behind me?"

"Long enough." Crystal replied with a smiled. Crystal paused and said "Well Keith, there is a trainer school somewhere in Goldenrod City, I remember from the last time I went here. We can go there tomorrow"

Keith smiled and said "Ok, lets go to the Pokemon Center for the night then" and stood up holding Eevee in his hands and returned all of his other Pokemon. The two then started walking back towards then Goldenrod City Pokemon Center.


	29. Chapter 29 - Headmistress Ganbin

Keith and Crystal exited the Goldenrod City Pokemon Center the next morning, having spent the evening there. Keith looked at Crystal and said "Well, where are we supposed to go to in order to find that Johto League Pokemon Academy?"

Crystal paused and said "Ummmmmm, I really don't know because I never actually went to it when I first came into this place, but according to my Pokenav it is next to the Pokemart Complex."

Keith replied with "Ok then." and the two headed off towards the large Shopping complex on the opposite side of the main road. The two quickly made it over towards the large group of buildings next to the shopping complex, that the two assumed was the school.

Crystal and Keith walked into the front desk building, and Keith and Crystal walked up to the man who Keith simply assumed was some sort of secretary looked up at them and said "How may I help you?"

"I would like to sign up for this trainers school." Keith responded

The man looked at Keith and whispered "Ok buddy, this might not sound like it but this advice is a favor, you aren't suited for this school. Your friend behind you is, but you aren't."

Keith frowned and asked "What is that supposed to mean. Do you assume that I am not any good?"

The man said "I am not saying that, I am sure you are a fine trainer, I'm saying the headmistress has a certain taste in trainer appearances and your's isn't it, however your female friend's is."

Keith sighed and Crystal who looked kinda puzzled piped up and asked "What's wrong with what Keith looks like? Is it those eyes of his?" Keith looked a little self conscious and closed his eyes, hoping that this wasn't the problem.

The man shook his head and said "Don't you understand the Headmistress's hates..." and that was all he said before the door opened and he stopped talking. From the door a rather short and old looking lady with grey hair walked in the building. Keith compared her appearance to that of a toads due to her wrinkles and small size. As it turns out, her appearance wasn't the only thing toad-like about her.

She glared over at the man at the desk and said in a very angry voice loudly said "What are you doing Colin?'

Colin looked over at her with fear in his eyes and he said "Ummmmmmmm, nothing Headmistress Ganbin, its j-just that these t-two are interested in attending the school."

Ganbin looked over at the two in front of the desk, and seemed to analyze the two trainers standing in front of the desk. She seemed to glare as she stared at Keith, but smile as she stared at Crystal. As she was doing her scan Crystal whispered to Keith "What do you think is up with her?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders, as Ganbin coughed and said "Well, may I please have your names?" Keith and Crystal both told her their names, and she replied with "Well, Crystal, I accept your submission, but Keith, yours has been denied."

Keith looked at the Lady and asked "Why?"

Ganbin snorted and said "Because I am an experienced Pokemon trainer, and I can tell the difference between the weak and the strong."

Crystal piped up and said "Ummmmmm, Miss Ganbin was it?" The old lady nodded her head "Well, Keith here is a pretty good trainer, I mean he has won 2 badges already, also I kinda didn't want to enroll."

Ganbin ignored the second part of Crystal's sentence and said "Well, if he is so good then why is he attending the school. I predict that he tried to beat Whitney but failed. Am I correct." Keith didn't respond and just looked at the floor awkwardly, and Ganbin smiled in satisfaction. "Yeah, I thought so. So come with me Crystal, I need to give you a tour around the school."

"Didn't you hear me when I said that I kinda don't want to attend this school?" Crystal said weakly.

Ganbin looked at her and asked "Are you sure, because I could make you into a fine trainer?"

Crystal was about to say that she was sure, however she suddenly saw a way to get Keith into this school. "Ganbin, I will attend the school if you allow Keith to as well." Keith who was prepared to walk away looked back at Crystal surprised that she would attend a school she didn't want to go to for him.

Ganbin looked angrily at Keith. She didn't want him or any of his gender in her perfect school, and she thought it was unfortunate that someone like Crystal was attached to such a filthy creature. Ganbin smirked, she realized that she could just make an entrance examination and rig it like she used to. Smiling coyly she said "Sure, you two can both come back here this time tomorrow, and I will allow you both to take the entrance examination."

"We have an entrance exam?" Colin whispered to himself, and quickly realized what Ganbin is going to do with it.

Keith and Crystal both smiled and Crystal asked "Really?"

Still smiling coyly Ganbin said "Why do you think I was being sarcastic." and turned around and walked away.

After Ganbin left Keith said "Thanks Crystal."

Crystal smiled and said "No problem Keith. By the way what do you think is wrong with Ganbin?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders, and Colin piped up and said "I know why, she despises all males."

Crystal looked at him and asked "Seriously? How do you know?"

Colin smirked and said "Well, Ganbin has been a headmistress here for over 10 years now, and in that time no males have been accepted. Keith, she won't let you win, no matter how good you are."

Keith sighed, cracked his knuckles and said "Well, looks like I have a new goal to try and achieve."

"What do you mean by that Keith?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Well, my new goal is to embarrass this stupid Ganbin woman." Keith replied. "Sure, go ahead and hate things all you want, heck I hate a lot of people too. But don't abuse your power for your hate, that just makes you petty and weak." Keith crossed his arms and walked outside.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Test Begins

Keith and Crystal spent the night in the Pokemon Center, and the two went to the League Johto Pokemon Academy rather early in the morning. On the way their Crystal looked at Keith and asked "Keith, if you know the test is going to be rigged why are you bothering to take it.?"

"Well, really at this point I don't care if I don't get in, I just want to see the look on Ganbin's face if I manage to pass. And if I don't pass I know that my Pokemon will more than likely get stronger because of this test, and that will allow me to go out and defeat Whitney and her Miltank. Anyway as I said before, that woman irritates me" Keith replied in a deadpan tone.

Crystal paused and said "Alright then that makes sense." and the two continued to walk over towards the large group of buildings that was the Pokemon Academy. The two entered through the same building they were in yesterday and saw Colin standing there.

"Wow I can't believe you two actually bothered to show up." He said "Normally after the warnings I give to people they don't bother to show up at all. So congrats, if stubbornness is worth congratulating that is."

Crystal smirked and said "Well, you misunderstood just how petty Keith really is about these sorts of things."

"Also I don't care if I don't get into this school anymore, I just want to annoy and humiliate that Ganbin person. It's kinda petty but who cares." Keith said, not bothering to even acknowledge that little jab of Crystal's.

Colin smiled and said "Well kid, let me just say that you are pretty damn brave and crazy for trying to stand up to her. I wish you good luck in trying to get on Ganbin's nerves." He paused and said "Well, you two should follow me to the arena."

Colin walked through the front desk building and entered into the main school area with Keith and Crystal following him. The school itself was amazing, with large marble buildings, lush gardens and female students all around the place. As the three walked through the school all of the female students started to stare at Keith like they weren't used to seeing males inside the school. Keith noticed and sighed and asked "Why are all of these people staring at me?"

"Because, apart from me and their fathers a lot of these rich girls haven't seen a male for a rather long time since a lot of people board here. With an all female faculty apart from me and an all female student body they aren't used to seeing males. Especially ones with green tinted hair and eyes that look soulless. Heck I am only here to meet minimum gender regulatory requirements." Colin replied.

"Why does this Ganbin person dislike men so much?" Crystal asked. "And why doesn't she just go ahead and make this an all girls school?"

"Because as an institution of learning in Johto you receive a tax break from the Government if you have a school that claims to accept both genders." Colin answered "And as for that first question I honestly have no idea, she just one day took over the school and expelled all of the male students and fired all of the male staff except me, who she made work at the front desk. Basically one of the lowest positions here."

The three didn't really say much else until they reached the biggest building in the campus. It looked like a great and large hall made out of marble. "Well, this is the arena. It is where you two will have a Pokemon battle for the exam." He turned around so that he was facing Keith and Crystal and said "Well, Headmistress Ganbin would kill me if she saw me saying good luck to you, but just to spite her good luck."

Crystal said "Thanks." and the three entered the large stadium. Inside the stadium was a huge Pokemon Battle Area outlined on the ground. There was a large amount of stadium seats surrounding the battle area, in fact there was probably enough seats to sit 10,000 people. In the center of the arena was Ganbin, in a bright pink Coat standing there next to a girl with long red hair in the center with her arms crossed.

"Well, I am surprised someone as pathetic as you are Keith would bother to show up." Ganbin said sounding smug.

Keith shook his head, he wasn't known for his patience and it had snapped now. "Shut up. I didn't think I would ever find something more hideous than your face, but your personality takes the cake. Newsflash bitch, the reason men act badly to you is because you treat them badly, and you fucking deserve it."

Ganbin ignored Keith's comment "Well for your exam the two of you will have to battle Anne next to me here. Now, who wants to go first?"

"Sure, I will." Keith said determined to win.

"Well, looks like we will save the quality for last, just how I like it." Ganbin said and Ganbin walked to the left stands, as Crystal and Colin walked towards the right.

"Colin, who the hell is this Anne person?" Crystal asked.

"Well, that person happens to be one of the best girls attending the school. Not only that but she seems to share the same hatred of males that Ganbin preaches about." Colin replied.

"Wait so there are a lot of people in the school who think like her?" Crystal continued to ask.

"No, most people are too level headed and take no notice of Ganbin, but those who listen to what she says quickly become her favorites and get special training form her. Whatever chance Keith had of winning has now gone." Colin said.

Keith meanwhile said "Good luck." to the short and pale red head that was glaring at him.

"Don't talk to me scum!" she shouted "This match is between us two. It will be a three versus three match. If you try to switch out a Pokemon, that Pokemon is eliminated. Only cowards run like that and cowards deserve to lose, do you understand?" and before waiting for Keith to respond she sent out a spherical blue Pokemon.

Keith frowned "Pffft, a pathetic, sexist spoil rich kid calling me scum, that's a first and not hypocritical at all. But what I understand is I am going to beat you so bad your face will be as red as that stupid hair of yours." Keith pulled his Pokedex out and scanned the Pokemon and it said "_Marill the Aqua Mouse Pokemon. The oil filled end of its tail serves as a buoy that prevents it from drowning in strong water currents._" Keith smiled, his plan was to use his lesser used Pokemon for the battle and he had never used this particular Pokemon before. He reached for his belt and shouted "Go Eevee" as the brown fox Pokemon came out and cried out "Eeee" The two trainers stared at each other and they were ready to fight.


	31. Chapter 31 - Mighty Magikarp

Keith stared into the brown eyes of the red head that was glaring back at him. "I should probably warn you that I am not afraid to embarrass a women and her Pokemon." Keith said, deciding to trash talk his opponent to make her irritated, and more likely to make a mistake.

Anne smirked and replied with "That's fine, neither am I."

Keith sighed, looked to the ground and muttered to himself "Damn I kinda walked into that one."

* * *

"What is he doing using Eevee?" Crystal said from the sidelines with her palm on her forehead.

"What do you mean? What is so wrong with using that Eevee of his? It is weak, or does it not listen to him or something like that?" Colin asked curious.

"No... well actually maybe." Crystal said. "You see I don't know how strong or how obedient this Eevee is, since Keith only got it around 2 days ago. He has never used it in battle before. Heck, he probably doesn't even know the moves for it."

"Seriously?" Colin asked shocked.

"I wish I wasn't." Crystal said with dread in her voice. "I mean with amazingly powerful Pokemon on his team like Scyther and Bayleef I have no idea why he would risk Eevee." Crystal paused, shrugged her shoulders and said "Well, at least he isn't using that Pokemon."

"What do you mean by that Pokemon." Colin asked.

"Don't worry, you don't want to know, but you will know if you ever see it. Its incredibly embarrassing." Crystal said.

* * *

Before Colin could ask a follow up question the battle between Keith and Anne began with Marill shooting a Water Gun at Eevee, which Eevee managed to dodge relatively easily. Without giving Eevee a break Marill was back on the offensive and used Bubble as it shot off a barrage of bubbles, which Eevee managed to dodge again. Eevee rushed into Marill With a Quick Attack, which was tanked by Marill when it used Defense Curl. Marill then immediately used Rollout, which was buffed thanks to the Defense Curl used previously.

"Crap she is using my tactic." Keith muttered, knowing he had to get Eevee out of there. "Eevee Quick Attack!" Eevee Used Quick Attack to get out of the way of Marill's Attack, however Marill didn't give it a break and charged right for it again in the same Rollout Attack and this time it looked doomed to be struck down. Before Eevee could get hit by the spinning blue Pokemon, it was engulfed in a red light as Keith returned it to its Pokeball.

"Well well, looks like it is 1-0 scum." Anne said obviously proud of herself as Ganbin smiled from the sidelines, happy that Anne was proving too much for Keith early on.

* * *

"Well, that didn't work too well did it?" Colin said.

"No it didn't. Then again Keith has 3 Pokemon that could quite easily turn this match around for him." Crystal said, still curious as to why Keith used Eevee in the first place.

* * *

Keith smirked, the plan was working perfectly. Now that this person overestimated her abilities, it was time to overwhelm her with more experienced Pokemon. "You did great Eevee." Keith said, and attached the ball back onto his belt and removed another ball. He smiled as he threw down his ball and cried "Go Flaaffy!" After being summoned the Pokemon who was sleeping woke up and said "Flaaaaaaaa."

Crystal smiled "That's more like it Keith." she said.

Anne just smiled and said "Well, I guess that evens the odds a bit, you need the type advantage to even stand a chance against me."

"Yeah yeah, just keep telling yourself that you fool." Keith muttered. He coughed and shouted "Flaffy Thundershock!" Flaaffy cried out loudly and shot off a powerful Thundershock from the ball on the end of its tail.

"Marill, Defense Curl" Marill nodded and jumped into a ball and hardened its defenses in order to tank the shock, since it managed to withstand Eevee's hit easily. However Marill and Anne learned that Flaaffy wasn't as weak as Eevee as Marill was knocked out by the electric type attack in one hit.

Anne scoffed and said "Yeah, you got lucky there, but don't expect it happen again." Anne then withdrew her Marill and replaced it with a ferret looking Pokemon.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, you let your Pokemon get hit! How low are the standards at this school if you are one of the top students?" Keith growled, and he was met with a glare from both Anne and Ganbin. Keith scanned Anne's new Pokemon with his Pokedex and it said "_Furret the Long Body Pokemon and the evolved form of Sentret. The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling around them. It corners its foes with its speed."_

Keith sighed and said "You will need more than speed to beat me. Flaaffy Thundershock again please." Flaaffy nodded and cried "Flaaaaaaaaaf!" as it charged up another blot and shot it out of its tail.

"Furret, dodge and use Flamethrower!" Furret nodded and jumped out of the way of the attack and before it ran up to Flaaffy and shot out a powerful burst of fire from its mouth, engulfing the small electric type. Once the blast was finished Flaaffy was still standing there looking hurt, so Furret retreated to a safe distance.

* * *

"How the hell did that happen?" Crystal asked.

"Ganbin has given that Furret a large amount of TMs, so it has learnt an insane amount moves." Colin said

* * *

Keith didn't let the move distract him at all since his Pokedex said that Furret poor Special Attack capabilities, meaning although that is a powerful attack, it wouldn't cause Flaaffy too much damage. "Flaaffy, strike back with Confuse Ray!" Flaaffy opened its mouth and shot off a glowing ball which made its way towards the normal type Furret. However once again Furret dodged again with relative ease. Furret was simply way too fast for Flaaffy,

"Now Furret, Blizzard!" Furret once again rushed up to Flaaffy and shot a powerful ice blast out of its mouth at the Pokemon who was too slow to dodge the attacks, so had no choice but to tank the hit as it was engulfed in the attack. Flaaffy managed to withstand the ice type attack, but the damage it did was very noticeable. "Dont retreat Furret, finish this with a Giga Impact!" Furret nodded and recklessly launched its body at Flaaffy in order to finish it off.

"Terrible idea. Now Flaaffy Discharge!" The second Furret got close to the pink sheep Flaaffy used Discharge, sending a powerful explosion of electricity from its body. Thanks to the small distance between the two Pokemon, Furret couldn't react and got hit with the strong electrical attack, and was knocked out. Keith smiled and said "You see, you should never get too close to Flaaffy, because despite its lack of speed its attacks have electrifying power." Keith shook his head, he just made a pun in combat, he had to wonder what sort of monster he was becoming with this trash talking and those puns.

Anne didn't say anything, she just looked annoyed as she switched Furret for some sort of weird giraffe Pokemon.

Keith scanned this new weird Pokemon with his Pokedex and it said "_Girafarig, the Long Neck Pokemon. The head on its tail contains a small brain, allowing it fight instinctively._" Keith smirked and said "It looks like Flaaffy will defeat your entire team. Power Gem Flaaffy!" Grey coloured rocks started to form next to the panting Flaaffy, and it cried as it shot all of them forwards at the Normal and Psychic type Girafarig. However it was blocked with Protect.

"Confusion, now!" Anne ordered as Girafarig's eyes started to glow. Flaaffy then got lifted into the air with that Confusion attack and was launched through the Arena to the stadium stands, and was knocked out.

"What was that about Flaaffy?" Anne asked smirking.

Keith sighed and said "Figures."

* * *

Crystal smiled and said "Well, looks like Keith's probably going to win now. With Pokemon like Bayleef and Scyther at his disposal he can't lose."

Colin smiled "Wow, that's kinda amazing."

* * *

Keith returned Flaaffy and said "Good work Flaaffy." Keith sighed and thought about what he should use next. Bayleef had amazing physical toughness and could tank any hit, but Scyther had a type advantage and had amazing speed. However, Keith remembered he had a Pokemon than had the combination of speed and power. He didn't normally want to use this Pokemon because of how powerful it was, but he made an exception here. Keith smiled, as he reach for the golden Pokeball on his belt and grabbed it.

* * *

"No, Keith what are you doing?" Crystal said panicking as she saw the ball he was holding.

Colin looked at her confused and asked "What's wrong?"

* * *

Before Crystal could answer Keith loudly said "Its time, I hope your Girafarig enjoys pain. GO MAGIKARP!" and sent out his Magikarp from its golden plated ball, who proceeded to flop around on the floor. There was a brief period of silence before Anne, Ganbin, Girafarig and even Colin started laughing hysterically. Keith looked at them and asked "Why are you laughing?"

Still laughing, Anne managed to say "Because Magikarp is a worthless Pokemon."

Keith looking confused look at Crystal and said "Are you sure?"

Crystal looked to the ground and said "I'm sorry Keith."

Keith looked at the ground and turned around, and a tear ran down his cheek. This was weird, he had always pictured Magikarp as the best, but now that there was laughter, it was making sense. Keith never used it, and on the rare time he did it got lucky or did nothing. "Maybe Magikarp is useless." he muttered as the tear hit the ground. Magikarp heard Keith's tear hit the ground and started to remember how well Keith had treated it over the years. Magikarp said "Karp" in a determined sounding away and stopped flopping around and started to glow white. This glow caused everyone to stop laughing and started staring in shock. This silence caused Keith to turn around, and also start staring at the glowing Pokemon. "Magikarp?" he said shocked.

Anne shook her head and said "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" with each no sounding louder and more panicked, as Magikarp started to grow taller and taller.

* * *

Colin looked over at Crystal and said "This could be bad, normally when Magikarp evolve they have a fit of anger. And I don't know if Keith has the ability to control a Gyarados."

Crystal, still staring at Magikarp said "Well, it looks like we just have to hope he can control it. But in my opinion I think he can... Then again he did think Magikarp was a strong Pokemon. Maybe we should leave just to be safe?"

When Magikarp finished evolving, and stopped glowing white he was now blue and was about 7 meters long. It screamed out "GARRRRRROOO" and glared at Girafarig. Keith, still in awe reached for his Pokedex and scanned his new Pokemon. "_Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon and the evolved form of Magikarp. Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it has destroyed everything around it._" After being scanned, Gyarados opened its mouth and shot out a high powered beam of light at Girafarig, which was too scared to move and thus was hit easily and knocked out completely.

Keith smiled and put his Pokedex away "Hey Gyarados, you are amazing." Gyarados turned around and glared at Keith.

Colin looked worried and said "Oh no, I think it has decided it is better than Keith."

Keith didn't react and just kept smiling at it, Gyarados slowly dropped its glare, and made a facial expression that resembled a smile. "Well Gyarados, do you think its time to crush Miltank?" Gyarados cried out "Gyaaar" Keith pulled out his golden Pokeball and returned the large blue serpent Pokemon. Keith stared at Ganbin and said "Well, looks like I won."

Ganbin smirked and said "Congrats, you passed part one of the entrance exam. Too bad that part 2 involves beating me in a Pokemon match."

Keith still smiling said "Well, its a shame since I don't need this school anymore, I resign from the entrance examination." Then without allowing Ganbin to say anything else he walked away, smiling.


	32. Chapter 32 - The Whitney Rematch

When Keith left Ganbin smiled and turned to Crystal. "Well, looks like it is time for your test dear." Ganbin said politely.

Crystal looked at her and said "Yeah, ummm I think will go ahead I resign as well. So ummmm bye I guess." and turned around and walked outside quickly. When she walked outside she ran up to Keith who was still being stared at by the attendees of the school and asked "So Keith, now that your Gyarados is actually good are you planning to challenge Whitney again?"

Keith nodded his head and said "More or less, because thanks to Gyarados's new power that Miltank won't worry me nearly as much as it used to. Also as long as metronome shenanigans don't occur than her Chansey can be taken down easily as well."

Crystal looked at Keith, he sounded confident and kind of cocky. Then again, she knew she probably would act similarly if she ever obtained a Pokemon with a similar degree of power. The two quickly left the academy and went to the Pokemon Center in order to heal Flaaffy, Gyarados and Eevee. The two then headed through the bustling city streets over towards the pink and white coloured building that was the Goldenrod City Gym.

The two opened the large doors of the gym and walked inside the building. Keith and Crystal saw Whitney sitting down watching television at the back of the large building again. As the two walked towards Whitney Keith looked around the large building. Unlike the other two gyms he had entered, it wasn't an extremely abnormal building, with the only abnormality about it being the rather jarring bright pink decor. When the two got close to Whitney Keith said "Ummmmmm, hey."

Whitney turned around to see Keith and Crystal and smiled. "Hey, you two are back!" she said enthusiastically.

Keith sighed, he wasn't looking forward to interacting with Whitney again. He said "Yeah, we are back. Well, I guess you can probably assume why we are here right?"

Whitney paused for a second and asked "Is it to hang out or something?"

Crystal shook her head as Keith sighed. Crystal couldn't believe that someone so dense was such a competent trainer. Keith said "No, I am here to challenge you to a rematch."

Whitney smiled and said "Oh, ok well that sounds pretty cool. Lets do this." as she jumped off of the couch and excitedly walked over towards the battleground. Keith followed her, and the two walked over to their respective sides of the battlefield whilst Crystal walked to the side. "So, I think that this match is gonna be a like, 2 v 2 battle. So yeah, lets do this." Whitney said and before waiting for Keith to respond sent out her Chansey.

Keith paused and thought about what he should do, playing Gyarados would not be the greatest because of the metronome shenanigans that the thing can pull. Keith reached for his belt and grabbed a ball from his belt and sent out his Scyther, who screamed "Scyther-Scy" after being summoned.

"Awwwwww, I remember that cutie!" Whitney said. Crystal looked at Whitney, puzzled at that description of Scyther. There is a lot you can say about the giant bug with swords for hands and a large scar on its face, but calling it cute is not what most people would say.

The trainers issued their commands, and the battle started with Scyther taking an early lead and rushing towards Chansey and using Wing Attack, hitting it hard. Then without stopping it rushed back to Chansey to use Pursuit, however Chansey at the same time used Double Edge, which hit both of the Pokemon for relatively equal damage thanks to Chansey's large bulk and low attack. Scyther took advantage of its greater speed and got up first and used Swords Dance. Whilst Swords Dance was being used, Chansey took advantage and used metronome. It waved its arms backwards and forwards and all of a sudden shot a powerful jet of water out from its mouth and hit Scyther, knocking it to the ground. As Scyther tried to get up, Chansey used metronome again, and then all of a sudden gears shot out of Chansey and tried to squish Scyther. Scyther however jumped up and away from the gears. Scyther then landed right in front of Chansey and used X-Scissor which knocked out the Chansey.

Keith smiled, he was glad that the metronome barrage of Chansey's was finally over. Whitney looked a little panicked and said "I'm sorry Chansey, but you were amazing." Whitney then returned Chansey and replaced it with her Miltank, who cried out "Mooooo" as it was summoned.

Whitney and Keith commanded their Pokemon, with Miltank starting the fight with a Rollout. Scyther jumped out of the way, however like last time Miltank used its speed to change its direction and rushed towards Scyther. However Keith learnt from his mistake last time and commanded his Scyther to turn around and use X-Scissor, which it did. However Miltank wasn't stopped by this attack and crushed it with Rollout. Miltank then stopped using Rollout, and stood up and started panting. It was obvious that the X-Scissor did hurt it.

At this point Keith decided it was best to return his Scyther, because although it could maybe keep fighting, it would just get destroyed by Miltank. Keith smiled and said "I guess it is time." and reached for his belt and grabbed his golden Pokeball and threw it onto the ground.

Whitney looked at the ball puzzled, having no idea what could be in that Pokeball. Whitney opened her eyes in shock when the extremely large blue serpent popped out of the Pokeball. She and her Miltank looked at it in terror when it screamed out "Gyyyyyyyraaaaaa" Whitney gulped and stuttered out "H-how d-did you get t-this" uncharacteristically.

Keith smiled and said "Well, my Magikarp evolved. It is pretty sweet isn't it? Now, are we going to battle or not?" Whitney just nodded her head.

The battle between Miltank and Gyarados started with Gyarados shooting off a Dragon Rage at Miltank, which Miltank dodged and then used Rollout. However as it charged into Gyarados, it simply used Aqua Tail as the Miltank was rushing at it, and knocked it back to the wall, and knocked it out in one move.

Keith smiled and said "Good job Gyarados!" when Miltank didn't get back up. Gyarados turned to Keith and pulled a facial expression that was somewhat similar to a smile. Keith returned his Gyarados into his Pokeball.

Whitney shook her head a little, she was still a little shell shocked from the Gyarados. Whitney's smile soon returned however, and said "Yay, you did it Keith!" as she returned her knocked out Miltank. Whitney then reached into her pocket and pulled out a yellow square badge with a silver outline. She handed it to Keith as she joyfully said "That's like, the Plain Badge and it shows that you managed to beat me. Congratulations again Keith!"

Keith grabbed the badge and said "Thanks." and put the badge into his bag, next to his Zephyr and Hive badge.


	33. Chapter 33 - The Silver Miror B

After getting the Plain badge from Whitney Keith and Crystal quickly left the White and Pink gym, Keith really didn't want to spend anymore time than he needed to around Whitney and her annoyingly cheerful personality. The two then headed towards the Pokemon Center, where Keith got his Scyther and Gyarados healed up. Thanks to the time, the two decided it would be best to simply stay that night at the Pokemon Center.

In the morning, when the two left the Pokemon Center Crystal smiled and said "Well Keith, I think its time we go and check out the Goldenrod Mall and the Radio Tower."

Keith sighed and said "No, we should just leave and go towards Ecruteak City."

Crystal frowned and said "Well Keith, you promised me that we could go sightseeing!"

"I don't actually recall saying that." Keith whispered.

Crystal ignored that and continued with "Besides, you owe it to me after I got you a chance to take the entrance exam."

Keith couldn't really argue with that and sighed as he said "Fine."

Crystal smiled and said "Great, well come with me then." and she grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him towards the large shopping complex opposite the Pokemon Center.

As this was happening Silver was walking through the busy streets of Goldenrod City, trying to locate Keith or Lyra. Silver was pretty confident that he could finally take their Pokemon for his quest. Silver, who was too busy looking around rather frantically trying to find Keith and Lyra wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, and stumbled into someone who was ridiculously tall, with rather large hair.

Mirror B was standing around, enjoying his time spent in the grooviest town in the Johto Region. Thanks to Goldenrod City's amazing nightlife, Miror B was having an amazing time. It was making him nostalgic for his past in the Orre Region's Pyrite Town. However as he was slowly walking through the town, someone from behind him knocked into him, knocking him and the person who rammed into him to the ground.

Silver picked himself up and looked at the rather tall man. This guy had a huge afro, that was half red and half white. He was wearing a purple unbuttoned top and long tight purple pants. He had a belt buckle with a star on it and was wearing a yellow scarf. Silver immediately assumed that this guy was rather annoying.

Miror B stood up and stared at the roughneck ruffian who knocked him to the floor. He had rather weirdly styled and unfashionable red hair. He was wearing some kind of navy blazer with red lines that covered all of his torso and was wearing jeans that seemed to be a mix between purple and blue. Miror B scoffed at him as he picked himself up, this boy was so universally unstylish.

Silver thought that he might as well me nice to the guy and said "Yeah, well I need to apologize, I'm sorry."

Miror B looked at him condescendingly and said "Well, you probably should be sorry you whimpering whelp."

Silver looked to the side, not was the guy who he pumped into rude, but he spoke in alliteration. Silver decided it would be best to just get away and said "Well, I should just get on my way then." and turned around.

Miror B however wasn't going to let that whimpering whelp get away with knocking him down so easily. "Hey you hellacious hooligan, I think I demand some kind of compensation for you knocking me to the ground."

Silver turned around and glared at the man "Yeah, what?"

Miror B smiled and said "Well, I can see that you are a trainer, so why don't you give the marvelous Miror B all of your Pokemon."

Silver smirked and laughed a little "Yeah well I guess if you want my Pokemon we will have to fight for it."

Miror B also smirked and said "Well, you are a brave little brat. I would love to know your name."

Silver grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and said "My name is Silver, and I will bring down all of those who are unjust, which I am assuming you are."

Miror B smiled and said "Oh, you have no idea do you?" as he reached for his belt and grabbed his own Pokeball. The two sent out their respective Pokemon, with Silver sending out Croconaw and Miror B sending out Lombre. And a crowd of interested spectators surrounded the two trainers and their Pokemon.

"See, it was pretty good we went to the Mall. I mean we got one of each elemental stone so we can evolve you Eevee into anything you want." Crystal said, as her and Keith were walking from the Goldenrod Shopping Complex to the Goldenrod Radio Tower.

"Yeah I guess." Keith admitted reluctantly. "However I don't have any plans to evolve Eevee right now, I just love him the way he is now."

"That makes sense I guess." Crystal said. She looked to the left and saw a crowd, pointed at it and said "Hey Keith, what do you think that is there?" Keith shrugged his shoulders and the two headed over towards the group.

Keith and Crystal fought their way through the packed crowd to see Miror B's Lombre and Silver's Croconaw trading water type attacks. Keith and Crystal looked at each other and Keith said "Well, I think we should just get the hell out of here."

Crystal said "Yeah probably." and the two slipped away from the crowd and quickly walked to the Pokemon Center before their two rivals saw them.

"I think we should leave to Route 35 now." Keith suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Crystal said and the two ran off to try and leave the town that seemed to have attracted the attention of both Miror B and Silver.


	34. Chapter 34 - The Bug Catching Contest

Keith and Crystal quickly slipped out of Goldenrod City and entered Route 35 in order to escape the combination of Miror B and Silver who were currently battling in the Goldenrod's main street. Crystal looked at Keith and said "Well Keith, looks like you get what you want. We might as well head off to Ecruteak City."

Keith nodded and said "Cool." and the two started to traverse Route 35. Keith performed his customary look of all of the Pokemon he could see, however all he could really see were a few Pidgeys, Nidorans and a trunked Pokemon known to the Pokedex as Drowzee. However similar to Route 34, Route 35 was rather uninteresting and small, with Pokemon Trainers scattered around here and there that were all too keen on challenging Keith, and were all too disappointed when they lost to his Pokemon.

Thanks to the small size of the Route, Keith and Crystal quickly made it towards the end of the Route. However at the end of the Route was a rather large building that seemed to simply be an entrance to something behind it. Crystal and Keith walked into the building, which was a red, air conditioned room with a counter on the left. There seemed to be a mass of people in the room, and there was a line that seemed to be leading to a man standing behind the front desk. Keith looked at Crystal and asked "What the hell is happening in here?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulder and said "I have no idea." Crystal then turned to someone in the line, tapped them on the shoulder and asked "Hey, what exactly is going on here?"

The man Crystal tapped, who was a rather short and overweight man with bug nets on his back turned around and laughed. "Pffft, what an idiot, how could you not know it is the Bug Catching Contest today?" He said. He had a high pitched voice.

Crystal frowned and just said "Whatever." and turned away from the chubby man. Saw a sign on the wall about the contest and walked over to it and read it. She walked back over to Keith and said "Well, we should totally enter this tournament. I mean we get to pick one of your Pokemon to use and we can go and catch a single bug type Pokemon in this arena. And if your catch is good enough you get a prize for it. Also, even if you don't win you get to keep the Pokemon you catch."

Keith smiled, the prospect did sound good, and he did have a plan for a particular bug type Pokemon that he wished to obtain. He was about to say sure when the same chubby person Crystal spoke to who was eavesdropping on them turned around and started laughing. "As if you two whimps would ever catch a Pokemon in this contest. You need skills to do well in this." he said in a very high pitched voice.

Keith glared at him and said "Whatever Chubbs Mckenzie. Don't be an elitist."

"For your information, my name is Chubbs Mathew, not Mckenzie." He scoffed.

"Whatever" Keith said and he walked to the end of the line, and Crystal followed him. After about an hour Keith and Crystal finally got to the front of the line, and went up to the man behind the counter. Keith looked at hi and said "Yeah, we would both like to enter the contest."

"What Pokemon are you two entering today?" the bored man at the desk asked in response to Keith.

Keith and Crystal paused for a second and thought about what they could use. Keith picked Scyther, because it seemed fitting whilst Crystal decided to pick Misdreavus, since it was her strongest Pokemon that can be used on land. The two walked back to the back of the room and waited for another 5 minutes. After those 5 minutes were over, the man behind the counter walked in front of the counter, coughed loudly and said in a very bored manner "Well, now that all of you have entered the contest, we can begin. You have all been supplied with 30 Sports Balls, and you have all chosen the one Pokemon you are allowed to use. You have half an hour to catch a Bug type Pokemon in the park before the competition ends, failure to do so will result in you failing the contest. After half an hour everyone will return here and show off their captured Pokemon, where I will judge the best three. Those three will be given a prize." He paused and coughed "Now that I have explained the rules, your time starts now."

A large crowd of people started stampeding into the park, however Keith and Crystal stayed back and waited for the crowds of people to get out of the building. Keith looked at Crystal and said "We should probably split up for this contest."

"Ok, why?" Crystal asked?

"Because it would probably be unfair if two people worked together to go and capture a Pokemon." Keith replied.

Crystal thought about it for a moment and that seemed fair to her. She smiled and said "Ok then Keith, but let me tell you that I am going to beat you." and she turned around and quickly walked out to the park.

Keith sighed, Crystal was so competitive. He grabbed his Pokeball and sent out his Scyther, who screamed out "Scy" after being summoned. Keith put his hands in his pocket and said "Follow me Scyther." and he walked outside to the park, with his Scyther following him.


	35. Chapter 35 - Scyther vs Scyther

Keith and his Scyther were walking through the rather overgrown park. The park was huge, so huge in fact that despite the large amount of people that entered the contest Keith hadn't seen a single one whilst he was searching for a Pokemon to capture. Speaking of the Pokemon, Keith had only really seen a few Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, Paras, Butterfree and Beedrill. None of these Pokemon was the one he was actually trying to find. Keith looked at Scyther and asked "Scyther, have you seen anything?" Scyther shook its head and said "Scy" with a tone of regret. Keith sighed, and the two continued walking around aimlessly, trying to find a particular Pokemon.

About a minute after the two started t walk around again, Scyther heard something, and put its hand out in front of Keith, as if to tell him to stop walking. Keith stopped and said softly "What?" Scyther looked at Keith and said "Scy" softly and slowly walked around the area, as if it was looking for something. Keith didn't move, allowing Scyther to do what it wanted. Scyther slowly walked around and got to a large, overgrown patch of grass and then went and slashed at it. As it was slashing a Pokemon that was hiding in it jumped out of the grass 5 meters away. Keith looked at it and smiled, this was the Pokemon he was looking for.

Crystal on the other hand was having no luck at all as she walked around aimlessly with her Misdreavus following her. Crystal had not actually seen a single bug type Pokemon at all, not even something ludicrously common like a Caterpie, Weedle or Paras. Crystal gave up walking and fell down on her backside, and just sat on the ground in order to rest. Misdreavus floated over in front of Crystal and said "Mis?" looking and sounding concerned for her trainer. Crystal looked at it and smiled "I'm fine Misdreavus, I am just tired and pretty annoyed that we haven't seen a single bug type Pokemon." she said. Misdreavus paused and called out "Mis-mis Misdreavus!" and then flew away to go and look for a bug type Pokemon. Crystal smiled and said "Thanks Misdreavus".

Keith and his Scyther were staring at the Pokemon that jumped up from the grass. Keith smirked and said "Sweet, we finally found another Scyther." This wild Scyther seemed to be slightly smaller than Keith's, and obviously didn't have a scar on its left eye. Keith looked at Scyther and said "Well, Scyther good job. But now its time to catch him." Scyther nodded his head and said "Scyther Scy." and stared at the wild Scyther. The wild Scyther met Scyther's gaze and the two stared each other down, with Scyther waiting for Keit's instructions.

The battle between the two Scythers started with Keith's Scyther jumping up at the wild Scyther and starting to use Slash. The wild Scyther jumped back, and then blocked Scyther's swing with its arm, and then the two Scythers began to start Slashing and blocking the other Scyther's slashes. It was reminiscent of two knights having a sword-fight with each other. Keith just looked in awe as the two Scyther's exchanged slashes, he knew that the one that got hit first would more than likely lose. After about 10 minutes of exchanging slashes Keith realized that this was going no where, so he started commanding his Scyther. Keith's Scyther used its wings and flew up high in the air, breaking the up close and personal sword fight. Scyther from above then seemed to secrete silver powder from its wings and using air currents shot the powder at the wild Scyther. The wild Scyther jumped out of the way of the Silver Wind attack, however after the wild Scyther dodged the first attack, Keith's Scyther used Aerial Ace and rushed towards the unsuspecting Scyther and hit it rather hard and knocked it to the ground.

Keith saw his chance and quickly threw one of the Sports Balls he was issued with at the knocked down wild Scyther. The Sports Ball hit the Scyther and engulfed it in red light before it was sucked into the small ball. The ball violently shook for about a minute, before the button in the middle blinked red and the ball stopped shaking. Keith smiled and picked up the ball. He looked over at Scyther and said "Lets go back Scyther." and the two walked over towards the park entrance.

Meanwhile Crystal was still just sitting on the ground, simply waiting for Misdreavus to come back. Crystal heard her Misdreavus call out "Mis-Mis." Crystal stood up, and saw it floating above her. "Did you find something?" Crystal asked. "Mis Mis." Misdreavus said and started floating off. Crystal smiled and started to follow Misdreavus about 150 meters to the north, over to a rather small clearing. Crystal looked around the clearing, it seemed rather unnatural, and the leaves on the edges of the clearing seemed to be burnt. Crystal looked to the center of the clearing and saw a weird Pokemon that had a white and kinda fluffy upper body, and a brown bug like lower body. It also had 5 wavy red rods that were sticking out of its upper body. Crystal and Misdreavus creeped up to the small bug Pokemon and stared at it. Crystal pulled out her Pokedex and tried to scan it, but the Pokemon wasn't in the Pokedex. Crystal looked back down at the Pokemon that seemed to be asleep, and Crystal decided to take advantage of it by grabbing one of her Sports Balls and throwing it at the Pokemon. The ball engulfed the sleeping Pokemon and caught it quickly. Crystal picked up the ball and said "Well, I don't know what this thing is, but it is mine now I guess. Well, lets go back to the park entrance Misdreavus." Misdreavus replied "Missy Missy." and followed Crystal as she started walking back where she came from.


	36. Chapter 36 - Scyther Send Away

Keith walked into the entrance building of the Johto National Park with his Scyther following him. After entering the building, he returned his Scyther into its Pokeball and sat down in the corner, waiting for the contest to end.

10 minutes later, Crystal and Misdreavus quickly walked into the entrance building of the park, with the two just being excited to have captured a Pokemon. Crystal saw Keith sitting down with his eyes closed, so Crystal and Misdreavus quickly walked over to him and the two sat down next to him. Crystal poked Keith, who opened his eyes and she said "So Keith, I presume you managed to catch something?"

Keith nodded his head and said "Yeah, I am actually rather surprised you managed to catch a Pokemon. Unless you have already given up."

Crystal frowned and said "Don't underestimate my skill Keith, not only did I get a Pokemon but I got an extremely rare one. In fact this Pokemon is so rare that the Pokedex didn't even have any data on it."

Keith, who highly doubted this dismissively asked "Are you sure your Pokedex isn't broken?"

Crystal and Misdreavus both glared at Keith as Crystal reached for her belt and grabbed her new Pokemon's Pokeball. "If you don't believe me then look!" Crystal commanded and sent out her weird, bug type Pokemon. The bug type Pokemon had woken up since its capture, and turned and looked around at its surroundings. It looked at Crystal, who it immediately recognized as its trainer and called out "Larve lar."

Keith looked at the weird Pokemon. It was definitely a bug type Pokemon, but Keith could feel warmth exuding from it. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the peculiar Pokemon, but just like Crystal's Pokedex, Keith's Pokedex didn't have any data on it at all. Keith looked at the weird Pokemon who seemed to be staring at Misdreavus curiously. "Well, what do you know." Keith said putting his Pokedex back in his Pocket.

"See I told you." Crystal said smugly. She paused and asked "I wonder what its called though?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders, the Pokedex he had didn't even recognize this thing as a Pokemon. He was about to recommend that they should probably go and ask someone before a loud siren rang, and a voice through the PA systems said "THE CONTEST IS NOW OVER, IF YOU AREN'T IN THE ENTRANCE YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. ALL CONTESTS SEND OUT YOUR FRESHLY CAUGHT POKEMON AND THE JUDGE WILL INVESTIGATE THEM."

Keith stood up, and reached for his Sports Ball and sent out his freshly caught Scyther. Crystal grabbed her new Pokemon and stood up. She saw the new Scyther and looked at it puzzled. "Why did you catch another Scyther?" Crystal asked confused.

"There is a reason." Keith said, and gave Crystal no more information.

After about 5 minutes the disinterested judge finally came over to Crystal and Keith. He looked at Keith's second Scyther, nodded and jotted something down. He then walked over to Crystal, and just stared at that weird Pokemon looking confused. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and said "I honestly don't know. I just saw it and caught it."

"Well, since I don't even know if it is a Pokemon, you are disqualified." The man said.

"OK." Crystal said rather disappointed as she, her new Pokemon and Misdreavus walked over into the corner and waited for the judging to end.

As it turned out, Keith didn't win anything however he honestly didn't care at all. He walked over to Crystal and said "Well, we need to call Elm."

Crystal looked at him, she didn't know who he was referring to until she remembered the timid middle aged man from New Bark Town. "Why?" she asked.

"Well." Keith said "We can ask him about your new Pokemon, also I need to send him something."

"Ok, well there is a PC system right there." Crystal replied and pointed to a group of computers attached to a wall across the room. The two walked over to it, and Keith sat down and called the Professor of Pokemon.

Back New Bark Town, Elm heard his phone ring walked over to it an answered it as a live video of Keith and Crystal appeared on his PC system.

A video of Elm appeared on Keith's PC and Keith said "Hey Elm."

"Oh hi Keith." Elm said nervously "W-why did you call?"

"Well firstly, we need you to tell us what this even is." Keith said as Crystal held up her new Pokemon.

Elm looked at it closely and gasped as he asked "H-how did you get that."

"I found it in the Johto Bug Catching Contest." Crystal said.

"W-well that Pokemon is a bug and fire type named Larvesta." Elm informed the two.

"Wow really?" Crystal asked

Elm nodded "That Pokemon you h-have there is from the Unova Region, and is very rare even over there."

Crystal, who was extremely happy about this smiled and said "Thank you Elm."

Elm smiled and said "N-no problem Crystal."

Then Keith took over and said "Well Elm I need you to do something else for me."

"W-what?" Elm stuttered

Keith grabbed his Sports Ball and held it up. "Well I need you to send the Scyther in this Pokeball over to Bugsy."

"W-why?" Elm asked confused

"Well, because I kinda took his, but I want to give him this one to make it a little better." Keith explained.

Crystal looked at Keith and slapped her head with her palm. That act wouldn't fix the fact that Keith basically robbed Bugsy of his Pokemon, but then again she just thought it was good that he was feeling a little sorry about what he did.

"Ummmmmm, ok." Elm said "J-just put that ball in the slot below the PC, and I will transfer it over to him."

"Ok, thanks Elm." Keith said and put the Sports Ball into the PC. The ball seemed to teleport away.

"Well I h-have it. I will send it to him and make sure he knows its from you." Elm said and paused "W-well I need to go so by." and he promptly hung up.

Keith looked back at Crystal and said "Well, I think its time to go to Ecruteak City."

Crystal nodded, grabbed her Sports Ball and returned her Larvesta, but decided against returning her Misdreavus. "Ok lets go." she said as the two left the building off to Ecruteak City."


	37. Chapter 37 - Faker

Whilst Keith and Crystal were spending time in the Bug Catching contest, Miror B was sheepishly walking through Route 35 after regrettably losing with the pathetic pleb that ran into him on the street. If it wasn't for that third Pokemon of that red head rebel Miror B would have crushed him. Miror B shook his head, there was really nothing he could do about that now besides finding another champion Pokemon to crush that pathetic peon.

Miror B slowly walked over towards Ecruteak city, with the aim of nabbing a few Pokemon from unsuspecting trainers along the way, and if he was desperate enough he would even dirty his hands and capture a Pokemon from the wild. He had barley started walking however when he ran into a large group of people, who seemed to be gathering around a large wall of trees. Miror B walked passed the somewhat sheepish simpletons and went towards the front of the gaggle.

The group of terrible trainers were gathered around what seemed to be a wall of trees, with a rather peculiar plant in the center. Miror B looked at someone to the left and asked them "You, what is the meaning of this?"

The young trainer looked at the tall man with a rather confused look on his face. After a brief period of silence he answered with "Well, it seems that this weird tree just popped out of nowhere and is blocking the only way over to Ecruteak City."

Miror B looked at the feisty flora, it was a rather small and stumpy tree like plant, with rather weird circular leaves on the top of it. Miror B smirked as he quickly formulated a plan. He reached for his belt and grabbed his Pokeballs and sent out Zubat, Lombre and Nidoran. He smirked and pointed at the tenacious tree and commanded "All right my perfect Pokemon, I need you to break that pesky plant for me." Miror B's Pokemon nodded, and Lombre proceeded to run up to it and used Fake Out, afterwards Nidoran ran up to it and used Double Kick and finally Zubat used Wing Attack on the plant. However the plant seemed basically unaffected by these attacks and simply shook after each impact.

Someone in the ground snickered at Miror B's attempts at subduing the silly sapling. Miror B glared and lously shouted "Ok, try another attack now!" Miror B's Pokemon nodded their head and launched another round of attacks, with Nidoran using Horn Attack and Zubat using Poison Fang, however the tree simply shook on the spot and acted like it wasn't even hit. It wasn't until Miror's Lombre shot of a powerful Water Gun at the plant that it did something that wasn't simply shaking on the spot. The weird plant seemed to move its branches down to its sides, and uprooted itself revealing that it had two legs. The plant then seemed to open its eyes and mouth, showing that it had a face. Miror B looked at it and said "What the hell is that."

A trainer in the crowd grabbed his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. "Ummmmm, according to this Pokedex it is a Rock type Pokemon called Sudowoodo." he said meekly.

Miror looked at the Pokemon and smiled. Any Pokemon that could take as much damage as it had would make a great addition to his team. As Miror B was imagining the look on the faces of Keith and Silver when they lost to this amazing Pokemon, Sudowoodo who was still angry at Lombre for shooting it with water launched a barrage of rocks at the unsuspecting Pokemon.

A surprised and miffed Miror B looked at the Sudowoodo, shook his head and said "Lombre, use Zen Headbutt!" Lombre ran up to the fake plant and head first, however before it could land a hit Sudowoodo used Sucker Punch, and knocked out the Lombre.

Miror B shook his head and returned his Lombre. He glared at the Rough Rock Type and shouted "Zubat use Swift!" Zubat screeched and shot a flurry of stars at the flora faker. However Sudowoodo simply tanked the shots, and ran towards Zubat and used Stone Edge on the small Pokemon, knocking it out in one hit.

Miror B returned his Zubat, and looked over at Nidoran with a desperate look on his face and said "Ok Nidoran, its all up to you then." Nidoran nodded its head, and started glowing. It grew to double its size, with its horn tripling in length. Miror B's freshly evolved Pokemon cried out "Nidorino" and charged at the pretend plant.

Nidorino charged at the Sudowoodo who used Rock Throw against the purple Pokemon. Nidorino simply dodged the rocks and ran up to the Sudowoodo and used Double Kick on it, using its newfound power to knock the Sudowoodo to the ground. Sudowoodo quickly picked itself up and hit Nidorino with Low Kick as it tried to run up to it and use Horn Attack. Nidorino was knocked down by the kick, however it quickly jumped back up used Poison Jab on the Sudowoodo, however Sudowoodo still seemed rather unaffected by this and simply used Hammer Arm on the Purple Poison Type.

Miror B from the side shouted "Nidorino use Flatter!" Nidorino followed the instructions, and flattered the Sudowoodo which simply confused it. Sudowoodo tried to launch another attack at Nidorino however it simply seemed to stumble around and hurt itself. To finish the fight off, Nidorino charged at the confused Pokemon and used Iron Tail, knocking the Sudowoodo down to the ground.

Without any hesitation Miror B grabbed an empty Pokeball and threw it at Sudowoodo, who was swallowed up into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook violently for a few seconds as if the Sudowoodo would pop out again, however the shaking soon stopped meaning that Miror B now had a fourth Pokemon. Miror B walked over to the Pokeball, grabbed it and whispered under his breath "Looks like the Mighty Miror B has struck again." Miror B put his new Pokemon on his belt, and walked over to Ecruteak City with Nidorino following him.

About a minute later Keith and Crystal made it to the group of trainers that were still crowded around the small passage. Crystal walked over to one of the trainers and asked "What is going on?"

"Well there was a weird Pokemon blocking the way, but some weird man managed to catch it." The trainer replied.

Crystal smiled and said "Wow, that guy seems really talented. I hope we get to meet him some time."

Keith sighed and said "Well I really kinda don't care if I ever meet him." and the two walked over towards Ecruteak City.


	38. Chapter 38 - Mortyfying

Keith and Crystal slowly made their way through Route 37, which seemed to only really serve as a link between Violet, Goldenrod and Ecruteak Cities. It took the two about 15 hours to get from The Johto National Park to Ecruteak City, which meant a night of sleeping on the ground, much to the dismay of Crystal.

After a more or less sleepless cold night, and an early morning walk full of a blue haired teenager's complaints due to her lack of sleep the Keith and Crystal entered the old style city that is Ecruteak City. Keith, who was holding his still sleeping Eevee in his arms yawned, as Crystal who had Misdreavus following her drowsily said "Keith can we please get some sleep now!"

Keith shook his head "No, because if we sleep now our sleep patterns will be disrupted, and that will cause a significantly greater amount of damage to our health."

Crystal frowned and folded her arms "You are just as depressingly calculated tired as you are fully awake."

"I will take that as a compliment. Anyway its time to challenge this gym." Keith replied, as he stared at a rather old looking large building in the skyline.

Crystal shook her head "How did I know you were going to say that? I won't even bother arguing with you about this, lets just go."

Keith nodded, and the two and their Pokemon walked towards the building they assumed was the Ecruteak City Gym. It seemed to be modeled after some kind of stereotypical haunted house, as it was a large partially destroyed brick and wood building with fog gathering around it. Keith and Crystal stood in front of it and just stared at the building for about a minute, infrequently yawning. Keith and Crystal looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and entered the dark and creepy building. After Crystal and Keith entered the house, the door closed behind them and the room went pitch black. The two heard a giggle, and all of a sudden a large amount of candles all lit up at once, and revealed a guy in dark clothing and white hair standing in the center of the room. He opened his eyes and shook his head as he muttered "I hate the living."

The giggling woke Keith's Eevee up, which looked around panicked and started to call out its name in distress. Misdreavus on the other hand seemed to be looking around the room in a seemingly random way, as if it was looking for something. Keith and Crystal just kinda stared at the guy in the center of the dark room, kinda confused as to what was actually happening. "Ummmmm, I kinda want to challenge you." Keith said in an obviously confused voice.

"I assumed, for what other reason would any lifers like you two enter my palace?" The man asked smugly.

Crystal stared at him, and asked "What do you mean by lifers?"

"It is just a term I use for people who don't know the joys of death, don't worry about it." The man paused, and continued with "Anyway, my name is Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader, and master of the dead. I as the gym leader accept your challenge lifer."

Keith yawned, this guy was really getting on his nerves, he doubted he could tolerate this guy in his exhausted state. "Well, my name is Keith, lets do this."

Morty looked at him condescendingly and said "I don't care what your name is. Now, this battle will be a 1v1, because I don't want to be around you for too long. And, I am going to show you my Pokemon in advance." Morty clapped, and all of a sudden a small, purple humanoid Pokemon appeared next to him.

Keith looked at the Pokemon. He grabbed Eevee's Pokeball, returned the brown fox and pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. "_Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. Lurking in the shadowy corners of rooms, it awaits chances to drain its target's life force._" it reported in a robotic voice. Keith put the Pokedex in his bag, and reached for his belt, and sent out his Scyther, who screeched as it was sent out.

Crystal and Misdreavus (the latter of whom seemed to glare at Gengar) walked to the side, as the two trainers and their Pokemon stared each other down.

The battle began with Scyther using Slash, but slicing right through the Gengar. Keith looked confused as Crystal called out "Keith, normal type moves don't work on ghost types idiot!"

Keith shook his head and said "Ok then, good to know."

"Fool" Morty said as Gengar shot off a Shadow Ball at Scyther, who managed to dodge it with ease. Scyther then ran up to Gengar and tried to use Pursuit on it, however Gengar faded away as Scyther got close. Scyther stopped in its tracks and started to look around for the ghost type Pokemon. After about a minute, Gengar appeared behind Scyther, and it started to make its eyes glow red. Scyther turned around, and made eye contact with Gengar, which was a huge mistake. After looking into Gengar's eyes it seemed to stop moving, and continued to stare into those glowing eyes, seemingly transfixed. Scyther started to slowly close its eyes, and soon collapsed into a heap.

Keith called out "Scyther!" as it fell.

Morty smirked "Just watch what's next." he said as Gengar's arms started to glow, and purple balls seemed to fly out of Scyther at an alarmingly fast rate.

"W-what is that?" Crystal asked.

"That my stupid acquaintance is Life Essence. It is the force that keeps things alive, and pretty soon if Keith doesn't return his Scyther it will die." Morty said deadpan.

Keith quickly grabbed his Scyther's Pokeball and returned the Pokemon. Keith sighed, put his arm in the air and said "I give up."

Morty nodded, and said "Good, now get out!"

Keith nodded, turned around and walked outside, with Crystal and Misdreavus following him closely.


	39. Chapter 39 - Eeveelution Mistake

After the two had left the building Crystal asked "Ummm, are you ok Keith?"

"Yeah, why?" Keith replied, not turning around.

"Well, because last time you lost you kinda became completely depressed for about the whole day, and it wasn't until Magikarp evolved that you started to act normally again."

Keith looked back at Crystal and said "Well, I guess I am getting used to losing. Either that or I am so tired that I cannot feel any other emotions. Both of these explanations make sense."

Crystal yawned "Ok then, what is the plan?"

Keith turned his body towards Crystal and said "Firstly, we need to go hire a room in a Pokecenter. Secondly we find a way to counter a Pokemon as insane as that Gengar. Then, we need to sleep."

Crystal couldn't argue with that, and the two quickly made there way to the Ecruteak Pokemon Center and rented out a room. Crystal barged through the door and collapsed onto one of the beds. Keith entered the room, walked over to Crystal and shook her. Crystal didn't react, she was already asleep. Keith shook his head, he knew Crystal was going to regret falling asleep so soon. Keith sat down on the ground, opened his bag and pulled out his Pokemon Egg and his Pokedex. Keith put the egg on his lap, and opened his Pokedex to start researching on ghost type Pokemon.

Keith looked through his Pokedex for about an hour, looking up information on Gengar and its counter types. Gengar in itself is a Ghost and Poison Pokemon, with the ability levitate. This makes it immune to Normal, Fighting and Ground attacks, whilst it is weak to Ghost, Psychic and Dark. However, Ghost attacks are super effective against Psychic types and Ghost Pokemon which meant that those types were sub-optimal, and Keith didn't even own Pokemon of those types. So that meant if Keith wanted to beat that Gengar he needed a dark type. The problem with this was that he didn't own any dark types either, and all of the dark types that he could find information on like Murkrow, Sneasel and Houndour are incredibly rare. Keith was about to give up on trying to find a Dark type, until he discovered Umbreon, an evolution of Eevee. According to the Pokedex, Eevee's evolve into Umbreon when they are happy with their trainer, and the easiest way to raise happiness in a Pokemon is to battle with it, walk around with it released or capture it with a Friend Ball, which just so happens is the ball Keith used on Eevee by chance. Not only would this mean that evolving it was easy, but Keith really liked the look of Umbreon. Keith smiled, all he really needed to do was find someone to fight and his Eevee was sure to evolve.

Keith put his egg back in his bag, and picked it up. He put his Pokedex into his pocket and walked out the door, leaving Crystal in the room to sleep. He left the Pokecenter, with his Friend Ball in his hand and started to walk around to try and find someone to quickly fight. After about 10 minutes of walking around he heard a high pitch squeal say "Oh its Keith!"

Keith turned towards the noise, and sighed when he saw it was Lyra screeching at him. "What does she want with me now?" Keith muttered to himself as the pale girl ran up to him.

"Well well if it isn't little Keith?" Lyra said when she ran up to him.

"Please leave, your presence makes me feel rather ill." Keith responded.

Lyra smirked "Well I see you are just as boring as always."

"Look, if you want something just tell me, otherwise please just go away." Keith said in a pain voice.

"Well, I just thought that it would be pretty fun if me and you had a one on one battle Keith." Lyra said.

Keith paused and smiled as he said "Well that sounds pretty fun."

Lyra reached for her belt and threw a Pokeball on the ground as she shouted "Good then, Goooooooooooooo Marill!" and from the ball a spherical blue Pokemon popped out.

Keith sighed, that Marill has never really liked Keith, and its personality and mannerisms were eerily similar to its trainer's. Keith just shrugged his shoulders threw out his Eevee, who after being sent out cried "Eeeeeeeee!"

The battle between the two Pokemon started with Marill using Aqua Jet and Eevee using Quick Attack. These attacks caused the two Pokemon to collide head on, and take equal amounts of damage. Marill followed up with a Water Gun, which Eevee avoided and used Tackle on the Marill. Marill however used Defense Curl, which helped it absorb a significant amount of damage. Marill launched a counter attack with Bubble Beam, however Eevee used Protect to defend itself from the bubble barrage. Whilst Eevee had the barrier up, Marill used Rollout to get behind Eevee and it shot off a Hydro Pump that hit the back of the brown fox. Eevee fell to the ground, and before it could get back up Marill rushed over to it and used Play Rough on the Eevee, hurting it a lot.

"Well Keith, feel like giving up?" Lyra asked smugly

Keith smiled "Not particularly, in fact everything is going according to plan."

"What do you mean!?" Lyra shouted confused

"You'll see." Keith said. Keith looked at Eevee, who was struggling to remain conscious. Keith yawned, it sucked that it was still mid day, but at least when he could finally get some sleep he would be able to sleep well knowing that he had the key to beating that Gengar. "Alright Eevee, I think you need to evolve now if we want any chance of winning this!" Keith shouted. Eevee heard this command, and almost on cue started to glow bright white. Keith smiled, that Umbreon was his.

Lyra, looking shocked stuttered "T-that was your plan."

Keith smiled, shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah, it was." Soon his Eevee stopped glowing, and a slender, pink Pokemon was revealed. Keith looked at it confused and said "Ummmmmmmm, that looks a little different than it does in the pictures." Keith quickly reached into his pocket and fished out his Pokedex. He scanned the purple cat that was standing in front of him, and his Pokedex chimed "_Espeon, the Sun Pokemon and the Evolved form of Eevee. Its fur has the look and feel of velvet. The gem on its head glows when it uses its psychic power._" Keith put his Pokedex away, gulped and screamed "Why the hell didn't this thing become an Umbreon!"

Lyra looked at him and said "Eevee evolves into Umbreon during the night, and Espeon during the day idiot."

Keith looked at the ground panicked and screamed "GOD DAMMIT!"

From behind a nearby building, Silver who had been watching the battle shook his head and muttered "How do I keep losing to those two incompetent fools?"


	40. Chapter 40 - Fiery Inferno

Keith gawked at the purple fox as the Espeon stared back at him confused. Keith gulped "W-well this is really awkward" he stuttered, still shocked that his Eevee didn't evolve into an Umbreon. "Eee" the Espeon called out.

Lyra, who was quickly losing all of her patience snapped and commanded "Screw waiting, Marill use Aqua Tail."

Marill charged up towards the Espeon, and spun around trying to hit the Espeon with its tail. Espeon however just looked at the Marill and its jewel started to glow blue. Marill then suddenly became outlined with a blue aura and stopped its charge as it was lifted into the air. Marill started to flounder in the air, tying to break free of whatever was holding it up in the air, however it was all in vain and it was launched backwards, and was knocked out.

Keith was still gawking at Espeon, but now it was because he was shocked about just how powerful his Espeon was. Keith shook his head and smiled "This Pokemon will work perfectly." he said to himself.

Lyra glared at Keith as she grabbed her Marill's ball and returned the unconscious blue Pokemon. "What is with that thing?" Lyra asked obviously bitter about what just happened.

"Don't underestimate the power of Espeon." Keith said. Espeon looked at Keith, smiled and cried out "EEEEEEEEEEE!"

Lyra sighed "I can't believe I lost to someone like you."

"I can't believe I lost to the both of you." A familiar voice said. The two looked towards the origin of the voice and saw Silver standing there, with a Pokeball in his hand.

Keith, Lyra and Espeon glared at the read head would be Pokemon thief. "Silver, you seem to be getting frustrated. If you can't beat one of us, I highly doubt you could beat the combined effort of us two."

"Poor naive little Keith. You couldn't comprehend the power of the Pokemon I just caught. I highly doubt that even with that annoying blue haired girl you would be able to stop me." Silver said smugly.

"Oh Yeah, I will show you!" Lyra shouted and reached for another Pokeball, however all of a sudden smoke seemed to fill the streets. The three looked around, confused until they saw the large, old styled building in the background of the city was on fire. The three looked at each other gingerly, and they immediately ran towards the fire, with Espeon following closely.

The three quickly ran over to the source of the smoke and stopped right in front of the burning building. Keith, Lyra and Silver stared at the fiery inferno for a few seconds, until a man in a robe ran up to Keith, collapsed to his knees and shouted "You three are Pokemon trainers right? You need to help put that fire out!"

Keith nodded, and said "Don't worry, I have a Pokemon that can put out this fire easily." Keith reached for his belt, and grabbed his golden Pokeball from his belt.

Lyra and Silver both shook their head and Lyra said "Magikarp won't help in this situation!"

"Idiot" Silver muttered.

Keith smirked, softly said "Go Gyarados." and threw the golden ball onto the ground, which revealed the large, imposing blue sea serpent. Gyarados opened its eyes and screamed out "Gyyyyyyyrrrrrrr." which caused the robed man, Lyra and Silver to flinch in shock. "Now Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Keith commanded. Gyarados shot out a large, powerful jet of water, which not only caused the outside flames to be put out, but put holes into the structure thanks to the fire weakening the building.

Lyra and Silver stared at the Gyarados in awe, shocked about how powerful that floundering fish had become. "W-what the hell has that karp become?" Lyra stuttered.

Keith looked at the damage Gyarados did, blushed and turned to the robed man and said "Sorry about those holes, I don't actually know how powerful my Gyarados is."

The man in the robe shook his head and said "That's fine, but you didn't put out the fire on the inside. And there are still Pokemon trapped in the inside."

Keith frowned, returned Gyarados and said "Ok, I'm going in" and started to walk towards the building, and Espeon started to follow him.

"Wait" Silver said. Keith stopped and turned around. Silver reached for his belt and threw down a Pokeball, which sent out a large, green Pokemon that looked similar to some kind of dinosaur which cried out "Ty ryyyyyyyyyy".

Keith pulled his Pokedex out of his pocket and scanned the formidable looking Pokemon. The Pokedex chimed "_Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon. If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Its said that it cannot be harmed by any attack thanks to its strong armor._" Keith put the Pokedex back, glared at Silver and said "What do you want?"

Silver glared back at Keith "I'm going in with you."

"Why?" Keith asked suspicious of Silver's intentions.

"Because, I don't like Pokemon to get hurt." Silver replied.

Keith paused for a moment sighed and said "Fine, but if you even try to steal Bayleef from me, Gyarados will need to have a talk with your Pokemon."

Silver nodded and said "Acceptable." The two then turned over towards Lyra, and looked at her expecting her to join.

Lyra crossed her arms, looked up in the air and said "I'm not going in there you idiots. I don't have a death wish." After saying that, Lyra turned around and walked away.

Keith and Silver looked at each other, shrugged and they headed into the fiery building with their respective Pokemon following them inside.


	41. Chapter 41 - 4 New Dogs

Keith and Silver entered into the fiery building, with Tyranitar and Espeon following them closely. Whilst Gyarados did successfully douse the outside fires, the inside of the building was still somewhat alight with smaller fires all over the floor. Keith and Silver slowly walked through the inside of the building, it was still sweltering and rather smokey making Keith and Silver sweat vigorously, and cough every now and then. "So, what do you think caused this fire?" Keith asked.

Silver shook his head "I don't know, but we just need to make sure that there are no more Pokemon trapped inside here."

Keith coughed "Yeah, I know, I will check to the left I guess." he sputtered out. Keith turned to the left and started to look around the somewhat alight and destroyed building, whilst Silver checked the right side. Keith slowly walked around most of the building, and saw nothing except the ruble of the burning building. Keith sighed, it seemed like entering this building was just a waste of time. Keith was about to shrug his shoulders and leave like Lyra did, when he heard a faint whimpering. Keith turned to Espeon and asked it "Did you hear that?" Espeon nodded, and Keith looked around for the origin of the faint whimpers.

Listening to the faint whimper for help among the crackling sound of fire wasn't easy, however thanks to Espeon Keith eventually found to origin of the sound. It was emanating from a pile of rubble in the corner that seemed to be moving slightly. "Espeon, pick that up." Keith commanded. Espeon cried out "Eeeeee" and the crystal on its head glowed as it picked up the rubble to reveal some kind of black dog, that was crushed underneath it. Keith looked at it panicked and said "Crap crap crap crap." Keith shook his head, and realized he had to do something. He pulled his bag off his back, and fished out the Moon Ball Kurt gave him and threw it at the injured dog Pokemon. The ball engulfed it and thanks to the weak state the Pokemon was in it caught it easily.

As Keith caught the Pokemon Silver walked up to him with Tyranitar following him and asked "What are you doing?"

Keith picked up his Moon Ball and said "Well, there was an injured Pokemon there that couldn't move, so I just thought I would catch it so we could move it easily."

Silver walked up closer to Keith frowning and shouted "So are you using this fire as some kind of excuse to catch a Pokemon in order to help you achieve your vain goal of becoming a Pokemon Master? Because if so you should be ashamed."

Keith also frowned "Vain? That's pretty rich coming from some selfish idiot who for some reason tries to steal my Bayleef. In fact why the hell does a wannabe thief care about Pokemon getting hurt in a fire?"

Silver shouted "Oh yeah well..." That was all Silver could say before the floor underneath the two rivals and their Pokemon collapsed and they suddenly fell.

Keith and Silver opened their eyes slowly after hitting the ground, they both stood up facing each other and Keith asked groggily "What happened?"

"It seems the floor became a lot weaker thanks to the fire, and thanks to the weight of us and our Pokemon the floor collapsed." Silver said looking above them. "A better question would be to ask where we actually are, and if there would be any way to get out of here."

Keith shrugged his shoulder and looked over at Espeon, who seemed to be staring frightened at something. Keith looked at it and asked "What wrong Espeon?" Espeon simply called out quietly, so Keith turned over towards where Espeon was staring, and there was 3 huge Pokemon there, staring at the group. "W-what the h-hell is that?" Keith stuttered out confused.

Silver and Tyranitar turned to where Keith and Espeon were staring at, and both looked it shock at the 3 huge dogs. "That's Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Three one of a kind, legendary Pokemon." Silver said in awe.

Keith looked at the three Pokemon, he had heard about legendary Pokemon, they were said to be the most powerful of all Pokemon, and there is only one of each legendary in existence. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the trio of legendaries. The Pokedex chimed out "_Raikou, the Thunder Pokemon. It is said it to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the clouds on its back. Entei, the Volcano Pokemon. It is said when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. Suicune, the Aurora Pokemon. It races around the world to purify fouled water. It dashes away with the north wind._"

Keith put his Pokedex and away and looked back at Tyranitar and Espeon, both of them seemed to be simply paralyzed with fear. The three dogs walked up to Keith and Silver and loudly cried out a loud, low pitch shout. Keith and Silver clasped their ears to block out the sound. When the three dogs stopped screaming out, they turned around an ran away for some unexplained reason.

Keith looked at Silver and asked "What the hell happened?"

Silver shook his head and stuttered out "I-I don't know."


	42. Chapter 42 - The Uninspiring Escape

Shortly after the 3 legendary dogs ran off, Keith and Silver looked around the dark room they were in, trying to find out where the hell they were and how to get out of here. The problem with this however is that the only real light source was emanating from the hole the two fell from, and they seemed to be in the middle of a huge room. "Keith, do you have any fire types?" Silver asked

Keith shook his head and said "I do, but it is that Houndour that is basically unconscious." Keith paused for a minute, and suddenly remembered about one of his Pokemon. Keith reached for his belt and threw down a Pokeball, which released his Flaaffy. Flaaffy who was woken up after being sent out opened its eyes slowly and yawned. Keith looked at Flaaffy and said "Flaaffy, use your tail to light up the place." Flaaffy baaed and its tail started to glow fiercely, lighting up the area around Keith.

Keith, Silver, Flaaffy, Espeon and Tyranitar then started to walk in the direction the three beasts went, in order to find a away out of the dark cave. The group however quickly encountered a wall, that seemed to be covered in weird drawings of Raikou, Suicune and Entei. "What kind of place is this?" Silver muttered.

"I honestly have no idea." Keith said and started walking to the left, with the group following him. After what seemed like a 20 minute walk, the group reached an area with an extremely low roof that seemed to be a dead end. "Great" Keith said and sighed.

Silver frowned and asked "Well what the hell are we going to do now?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "Well how am I supposed to know. Contrary to your belief I am not an expert of getting out of weird underground temples."

"Don't give me a stupid response like that." Silver snapped.

"Well stupid questions deserve stupid responses." Keith replied.

Silver was about to reply when suddenly the roof seemed to open up, and a cavalcade of sunlight flooded into the dark room. Keith and Silver both covered their eyes, their eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden rush of light. "Great, why was I tasked with rescuing someone like you Keith." a gloomy, miserable and familiar voice complained.

When Keith's eyes adjusted to the light he looked up at the sky and saw the face of Morty, looking down at the two trainers. Keith sighed and said "I never thought I would be glad to see your miserable face."

Morty frowned, threw down a rope ladder and said "Just climb up this ladder."

Silver and Keith both returned their Pokemon, and climbed up the ladder to the familiar streets of Ecruteak City. Keith looked around as he reached the top, it seemed that the two had managed to somehow end up right in front of Morty's gym. "How did you know we were down there?" Keith asked

"I could here you two idiotic lifers bickering as I left to go and sort out the fire." Morty replied dryly.

"Lifers?" Silver asked.

"Its just some term he uses." Keith told Silver. Keith turned back to Morty and said "Well we were in the temple rescuing Pokemon until the floor underneath us broke and we fell down there."

Morty shook his head and said "Why the hell should I care?"

"Because, we saw the Raikou, Suicune and Entei." Silver said.

"What?!" Morty asked shocked.

"You heard me." Silver replied.

Morty sighed and said "Well, looks like I need to go and report this, thanks fro giving me more work." in a depressed tone of voice. Morty then turned, and walked away slowly.

As Morty left, Silver also turned around and said "I hope you realize this little experience hasn't changed my goals one bit." before he started to walk off

"I assumed as much." Keith muttered to himself, before he remembered the poor Pokemon that was in his Pokeball. Keith with this sudden realization ran down the street over to the Pokemon Center that Crystal was probably currently sleeping at.

Keith entered the large doors of the Pokemon Center and ran to the front desk. The lady at the desk stared at Keith bewildered, mainly because he was still covered in ash from the fire. "C-can I help you." she asked worried.

Keith grabbed the Pokeballs from his belt and threw them onto the desk. "Yeah I need these Pokemon healed, especially the one in the moon ball."

The lady looked at her computer and started to madly type. She looked up and asked "What exactly is wrong with the Pokemon in the Moon Ball."

"It was crushed under some rubble from the fire earlier today." Keith said.

The lady opened her eyes wide in shock and said "OK sir. We shall treat it immediately. Come back in about an hour."

Keith nodded and walked upstairs back to the room him and Crystal had hired out. Keith entered the room, to see Crystal sprawled over the bed, snoring loudly. Keith sighed and walked over to the bathroom, and quickly put his clothes on the wash, had a shower and changed into a new pair of cleaner clothes. He dried himself off, and walked down the stairs to check up on his new Pokemon. When Keith got down the stairs he walked over to the lady and asked "So, what's the progress with my Pokemon."

"Well, thankfully you got your Pokemon here when you did, because that Houndour was very close to death." The lady said, and handed Keith back his Pokeballs.

Keith smiled, said "Thanks", grabbed the Pokeballs and walked outside the Pokemon Center.


	43. Chapter 43 - Arsonistic Tendencies

Keith walked outside of the Pokemon Center and sat down on a bench by the side of a side road. Keith reached for his belt and grabbed his Moon Ball, and threw it down onto the ground, sending out his new Pokemon for the first time. The black coloured dog Pokemon that was released looked around rapidly until it saw Keith and proceeded to stare at him and bark. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the dog Pokemon, and it chimed "_Houndour, the Dark Pokemon. It conveys its feelings using different cries. It works in packs to cleverly take down prey._"

Keith put his Pokedex into his bag and looked at his newest Pokemon, who was sitting down looking back at him intrigued. Keith looked up in the air and and wondered about what could have actually started that fire, because it wasn't caused by some kind of weather phenomenon, and he doubted someone would actually go and set fire to such an important and prominent structure. Keith was thinking about this when he suddenly felt a rush of warm temperature. Keith looked down and saw Houndour standing upright and shooting fire at a nearby lamppost. "Oh, that's probably what happened." Keith said and quickly grabbed his Moon Ball and returned his Houndour into it, and quickly threw out his Gyarados, who after being released cried out "Gyarrrrrrrroo!" loudly. Keith sighed and said "I need to teach you not to cry out so loudly when you get summoned." Keith looked back at the fire "So Gyarados we should probably put that out."

Gyarados seemed to nod and fired off a jet of high pressure water, which not only put out the fire but knocked down the lamppost, and caused significant damage to the sidewalk. Keith gawked at the handiwork of Gyarados, who also noticed that it did a fair amount of damage and looked at Keith sheepishly. "Yeah, we probably need to teach you to use less power." Keith said, and returned Gyarados into his Pokeball and walked away hoping no one saw him here.

Keith walked back to the Pokemon Center, and walked into the room he and Crystal rented out to see that Crystal was still somehow lying down fast asleep. Keith yawned, puts is Pokeballs and his bag on a table and just lay down and fell asleep.

When Keith woke up he saw Crystal sitting there using her Pokenav absentmindedly. He slowly got up and yawned, which caused Crystal to look up and ask "Hey so Keith, why is there ash all over to floor?"

Keith sighed and said "Well, its kind of a long story."

Crystal frowned "Well don't be like that just tell me."

Keith nodded and said "Alright then." And went on to explain the events of yesterday that Crystal had missed out on.

After hearing this explanation, Crystal asked "Ummmm, can I please have a look at Espeon and Houndour?"

Keith nodded, walked over to his Pokeballs and threw out his two newest Pokemon. Espeon cried out "Eeeeee" whilst Houndour barked. Crystal looked at the two new Pokemon and said "Well, I bet now you can take on Morty easily with a Dark and Psychic type."

"Oh yeah I kinda forgot about that whole gym thing." Keith said "However I honestly don't know how powerful this Houndour actually is, so challenging Morty might not be the best."

"Well he did manage to burn down a temple by himself, so he is probably pretty strong." Crystal replied.

Keith nodded and was about to say something when he looked down at Houndour and saw that the dark type dog was no longer simply sitting there staring at him, and was breathing fire onto Keith's bed. "Great" Keith said and sighed as he grabbed Houndour's Moonball and returned it.

Crystal saw what was happening and quickly sent out her Mantine, who she ordered to use Water Gun to put out the flame, which it did after crying out "Tinny Tine". Crystal said "Thanks Mantine" and returned the sting ray Pokemon. She looked back at Keith and said "You really need to train that Houndour of yours Keith."

"Well I have only had it for about 12 hours now, so I think you can forgive me for not having it perfectly trained." Keith said and grabbed Espeon's Friend Ball and returned the pink cat Pokemon into the ball. Keith looked up at Crystal and said "Well, lets go find somewhere we can go and test Houndour out."

"OK." Crystal said and the two walked out the room, onto the quite streets of Ecruteak City.

At the Indigo Plateau, Koga walked into the large room known as the champions room, and bowed to the person sitting atop the throne in the center of the room. "What is your reason for disturbing me Koga?"

Koga stood up and said "Well Champion Lance, we have reports from Ecruteak City that two young trainers have managed to succeed were we have failed and have awoken the three legendary dogs from their eternal slumber on accident."

Lance smirked and said "Oh really, well who are these two idiotic souls?"

Koga looked down at the tablet in his hands and said "Well, I am sure you will find this interesting. Their names are Keith Holt and Silver Rocket."

Lance giggled to himself "Well, that is very interesting. I want all members of Team Rocket and the Elite 4 to make locating those 3 dogs their top priority, understood?"

"Errr yes sir." Koga said and the poison based member of the Elite 4 left the room.

"Well well, looks like the son of Giovanni and the son of Ein are both in Johto. I finally have something that can amuse me." Lance said to himself smiling gleefully.


	44. Chapter 44 - Gold and Lance

Keith and Crystal were walking around Ecruteak, and unintentionally drifted over towards the as of yesterday burnt to the ground Brass Tower. The two walked past it and looked at what had become of the once large tower, and saw it had become a smoldering ruin, and the building seemed to be roped off away from the public. "So Keith you had to enter that?" Crystal asked pointing at the burnt building.

"More or less, except it was a lot more on fire when I went in." Keith replied

"Are you sure your Houndour could have cause all of this damage? Because that building seems a little too big for such a little Pokemon to burn down." Crystal asked?

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "I honestly don't know, I just assumed it did considering..."

Keith was interrupted by a voice that cried out "Oh my god its you!" Keith and Crystal turned around and saw a sage in a robe, who Keith immediately recognized as the man that sent him and Silver into the burning building. The sage ran up to him and said "I'm so glad you are alright."

Keith looked up into the sky and said "Well the fire was more or less put out by the time I entered anyway, I was fine."

The sage nodded intently and said "Oh ok. Now let me just ask did you happen to find a certain Houndour whilst you were in there?"

Keith looked at him and asked "Ummmmmm, why do you ask?"

"Because that disgusting cretin broke into the shrine, ate all of our weekly food offering and proceeded to burn the place down." The sage said scowling.

Keith shook his head "No I didn't." he lied. Keith looked over at Crystal, as if to signal to her not to tell the sage about Houndour.

The sage smiled and said "Well at least that means he probably died in the fire, so some justice has come of this tragedy."

Keith and Crystal looked at each other and Crystal said "Well, thank you and everything but me and Keith need to go." and the two turned around and left before the sage could reply

Gold gulped, he was shaking uncontrollably. Then again this was normal behavior for him whenever he was called over by Lance. He may have beat him in a battle before, but that doesn't mean the intimidating, self proclaimed 'Master of Dragons' wasn't scary. Gold was just glad that the public never saw him like this, and was thinking about how badly it would look for someone to film him like this when Karen, member of the Elite 4 and the wife of Lance came in and said "Well Gold, my husband is ready to see you now."

"O-ok" Gold stuttered and walked from the Indigo League waiting room into the Champion's room, where Lance was sitting atop his throne.

Smiling callously Lance said "Oh, if it isn't Gold, what do I owe this pleasure to?"

Gold looked at the ground and said softly "W-well you kinda actually invited me here."

Lance glared at him for a little, but quickly regain his smiled and asked "Well, whilst you are here how about you help me with something?"

Gold, still looking at the ground timidly asked "W-what were you thinking?"

Lance still smiling said "Well you see, it turns out that very recently two young trainers by the name of Keith and Silver somehow found the whereabouts of Raikou, Suicune and Entei."

Gold opened his eyes wide in shock at the news, and when he heard the name Keith immediately remembered the idiot who Crystal ran off with and for a brief moment assumed it could be referring to him. However Gold shook his head and thought to himself about how it couldn't possibly be that guy, and simply looked up at Lance and asked "Wow, that's weird."

Lance frowned and said "Yeah, it is a little weird. However, the fact is they have been awoken which means I need to go and capture them. And of course by I, I mean my subordinates."

"W-what do you need me for then?" Gold asked.

"Well the thing is, I don't think my subordinates are up for the job. So I want you to do it for me, it won't be too much of a hassle will it?" Lance said, grinning.

Gold nodded, he knew it would be better just to go and do what Lance says, considering the amount of power he holds. "Ok then, I will."

Lance nodded "Thank you Gold, I knew I could count on you. Well, you may go now."

Gold nodded and turned around and walked out of the room, and out to the Indigo Plateau. When he was outside he looked up in the air and muttered "How in the hell am I supposed to find those three, and how in the hell am I supposed to capture them?" Gold looked down at the ground and said "Why the hell do I have to do Lance's dirty work?" Then he paused for a few seconds and said "Oh yeah, because I am too scared of him to say no. Isn't life fun?" Gold walked over to the docks, grabbed one of his Pokeballs and threw out his Lapras. He climbed on top of the blue Pokemon and said "Ok then Lapras, lets go to Olivine City." Lapras cried out "Lala." and started swimming out towards Olivine City.


	45. Chapter 45 - Pokedex Expansion

The next day, Keith and Crystal went into the Pokemon Center lobby, in order to leave. However, as they were about to leave one of the Pokemon Center employees ran up to Keith and Crystal and said "Ummmm, excuse me but are you two Keith and Crystal?"

"Yeah, why?" Crystal asked.

"Well, this Center was recently sent a package from someone called Professor Elm for you two." The Pokemon Center employee said and handed Crystal a package and quickly walked away.

Crystal looked at the package and said "Well, ok then. I wonder what it is?"

Keith looked at the package and said "I don't know, just open the thing."

Crystal said "Ok then" and opened the parcel, revealing two small microchips and a folded up, written note. Crystal put the microchips in her pocket and unfolded and began to read the note. "Dear Keith and Crystal, I recently heard that Keith managed go get 3 gyms badges, which I must congratulate him you on. And Crystal, congratulations on managing to capture that Larvesta. I am very proud of the both of you, and am pleased that you two have done so well ever since you two started to travel together. However, as you two progress you shall see more and more Pokemon from other regions, so I have sent you two microchips that adds data from all Pokemon, and not just those that are native to Johto. Best regards, Professor Elm" Crystal said, reading straight from the note.

Keith pulled out his Pokedex, and quickly observed the red coloured machine until he found a small hole that seemed to accept those microchips that were sent. "Can you give me one of those chips" Keith asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure" Crystal said as she folded up the note, put the note in her pocket, pulled out the two microchips and handed Keith one of the chips. Keith grabbed the chip, and put the chip into the Pokedex, which made the screen light up, and a progress bar appeared until the Pokedex added all of the extra data into it. When the progress bar filled out completely, the Pokedex made a loud ping. Crystal looked at Keith and pulled out her Pokedex to follow suite. When her Pokedex added all of the new data into it she looked at Keith and asked "What now?"

Keith looked up at her and said "Well, its time to go re-challenge Morty." And he headed outside, with Crystal following him closely.

Keith and Crystal walked towards the decrepit old building that was Ecruteak's Ghost type gym. "Are you sure you are up for this?" Crystal asked "I mean you lost incredibly quickly against Morty last time."

"Well based on how easily Houndour and Espeon defeated the trainers I fought earlier today, I should probably be able to beat Morty and his irritable Gengar."

"Whatever you say." Crystal said, knowing she couldn't change Keith's mind when he had decided something like this. The two then entered the old building, which was pitch black similar to the first time they entered.

Keith frowned and said "Stop it Morty, I know you are here."

The candles on the wall suddenly flickered on, revealing Morty at center of the room with his arms crossed. "Way to ruin my fun." He said obviously annoyed.

"I don't care about your fun. I assume you know why I am here as well." Keith said, staring dismissively at him.

"Yeah, I know. So I guess this will b match." Morty said and walked towards the arena.

Keith looked at Morty puzzled and asked "Wha? 3 v 3?"

Morty looked back at Keith. "Yeah, I am not going to make this battle the same as the last one. That would give you a huge advantage over me. What kind of idiotic gym leader do you think I am you stupid lifer."

Keith looked at Crystal, and they both immediately remembered that Whitney never bothered to change her party lineup when she battled Keith. Crystal shrugged her shoulders and walked to the viewing area as Keith turned and said "Well that's fine, I know I can beat you no matter how many Pokemon you use." And walked to his side of the battle arena.

Morty rolled his eyes and said "Whatever, lets just get this over with. I don't want to be around you anymore." Morty reached for his belt and grabbed one of his Pokeballs and sent out a purple, floating triangular Pokemon with arms.

Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the purple Pokemon. "_Haunter, the Gas Pokemon. Because of its ability to slip through and obstacle, it is believed to be from another dimension. It is the unevolved form of Gengar._" the Pokedex chimed out.

Keith smirked, this Pokemon is a poison type, so he knew he had a certain Pokemon that could destroy that Pokemon. "GO, ESPEON!" he cried out and sent out the psychic type eeveelution. After being sent out, Espeon looked at Haunter and glared at the ghost and poison type Pokemon. Haunter noticed this stare, and started to glare back at the Espeon.

Morty shook his head and said "Let the battle begin, now!" and when he finished speaking Haunter and Espeon rushed toward each other.


	46. Chapter 46 - Even More Mortyfying

_The battle between Keith's Espeon and Morty's Haunter began with Haunter using Shadow Ball, however Espeon jumped out of the way and used Psybeam. Haunter simply smirked however, and faded away into seemingly nothingness. Espeon glanced around, as if it was trying to find the disappearing Ghost type. It seemed to quickly calm down however, and closed its eyes and the gem on its forehead began to glow as it used its psychic abilities and began to search for the Haunter. It quickly located where it was and was about to attack when Haunter suddenly reappeared and used Dark Pulse to strike the psychic type Pokemon. However Espeon used Teleport, which caused it to suddenly change location so that it was behind Haunter. Haunter looked around confused, and Espeon took advantage of this and used Psybeam on it, which caused the Ghost and Poison type to be knocked to the ground and fainted._

Morty looked to at his fainted Pokemon as he reached for his Pokeball and returned the it. "It seems you aren't as useless as you were a few days ago."

Keith smirked smugly, "You haven't seen anything yet, my Espeon can probably sweep your entire team by itself."

Morty glared at Keith and said "I hate idiotic people who get cocky whenever they get slightly ahead." as he reached for his belt and sent out a weird, doll looking Pokemon. After it was released it unzipped the zipper over its mouth and cried out "Baaaaaaaan." and re-zipped its mouth up after it finished crying out.

Keith looked at the very creepy looking and acting Pokemon. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the weird doll Pokemon and it said "_Banette, the Marionette Pokemon. A doll that became a Pokemon over its grudge over being thrown out. It seeks out the child that disowned it with a murderous intent._" Keith looked at the morbid Pokemon puzzled. "Why do you own a Pokemon like that?" Keith asked.

"Because, it shares a similar hate for those alive that I have." Morty said, smiling wickedly.

"But you are alive." Keith muttered. Morty didn't respond, pretending not to have heard Keith, which caused Keith to sigh and simply say "Alright then, that doll of yours doesn't scare me anyway."

_Espeon started the fight by using Signal Beam against the creepy looking puppet, however Banette used Protect, and a shield formed in front of it, protecting it from the beam. Banette then responded by pulling out a giant nail from behind of it, and whilst looking at the confused Espeon shoved the nail through its body, hurting it significantly._

"What the hell is it doing?" Keith cried out

"You wouldn't understand." Morty said. "But lets just say it is putting a Curse on that Espeon of yours."

"Wha- uh?" Keith asked, still confused.

Crystal realized what Banette was doing and cried out "Keith, that move is its doing is called Curse. It halves its own health but it makes it so that Espeon gradually takes damage."

Keith looked over at her and asked "What, really?"

Crystal nodded her head "Yeah, Misdreavus knows how to do this move, but I never force her to do it."

Keith looked back at Morty, smirked and said "Well, it was a mistake bringing your Banette down to half health."

Morty rolled his eyes and said "Whatever."

_Espeon, who was starting to feel the effects of the curse quickly used Psybeam, however Banette dodged that attack and used Faint Attack, hitting the Espeon hard. Espeon, managed to pick itself up and stared at Banette and quickly used Confusion, picking the Banette up and throwing it to the other side of the room. Thanks to the damage Banette caused to itself this Confusion knocked out the doll Pokemon. However almost immediately after Espeon used Confusion, it collapsed and fainted thanks to the Curse that was inflicted upon it._

Keith and Morty both returned there respective Pokemon. Morty snapped his fingers and Gengar appeared suddenly next to him, smirking and giggling to himself. "Well, I have to say that Espeon of yours is rather powerful, however I doubt any of your Pokemon can even touch Gengar."

Keith smirked and said "Well, that's what you think!" Keith said as he grabbed his Moon Ball and sent out Houndour, who after being sent out opened her mouth and shot out a small amount of fire from his mouth.

Morty looked at Houndour with contempt and said "Oh, well this is a little more interesting."

"Houndour, attack that Gengar!" Keith commanded. Houndour looked at him, nodded and barked loudly.

_Houndour lept at Gengar to bite it, however Gengar faded away into nothingness. Houndour quickly looked around trying to find where Gengar had disappeared to. The fight was playing out eerily similar to how it was the first time with Scyther. However this time, thanks to its dark type affiliation Houndour quickly located where Gengar was hidden among the shadows, and lept over to Gengar's hiding space and used bite on the Pokemon. Gengar managed to shake off Houndour who had latched on it with his teeth and floated up into the air to avoid being attacked by up close attacks. Houndour however simply used Flamethrower, and engulfed Gengar in a large wave of fire. Houndour continued the assault with the constant wave of flames until Gengar eventually collapsed onto the ground, knocked out. _

Keith smirked and said "Good boy Houndour." which caused Houndour to turn around to Keith, smiled and barked loudly.

Morty sighed, and grabbed his Pokeball and returned his Gengar into his Pokeball. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge, which he threw at Keith. Keith caught the badge and put it next to his other badges on the inside of his coat. Morty looked at Keith and said "Now that is the Fog badge. It is proof that you won, now get out."

Keith nodded and he left the building, with Crystal and Keith following him.


	47. Chapter 47 - The Golden Miror B

The day after the successful challenge against Morty, Keith and Crystal decided it would be best just to leave Ecruteak City, considering there was really nothing else of interest do to, considering a lot of the City was on lock down thanks to the fire 2 days prior.

As the two left the city, Lyra skipped out of Morty's gym, smiling in triumph after easily beating the pathetic gothic loser. She stopped a few meters out of the door, shook her head and muttered "Why are all of the Gym Leaders in Johto so lousy? Like seriously who enjoys hanging around Ghosts? They make people like Keith and Silver look normal." Lyra shrugged her shoulder and said "Oh well" and walked off to the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile, Silver looked around Ecruteak City. He had recently heard rumours that there was a member of Team Rocket planning to make an attack on the famous Ecruteak Kimono Girls. Silver shook his head, he couldn't stand those dirty, grubby thieves and that dirty grubby organisation. Silver put his hands into his pocket and walked over towards the Kimono Theater, as long as he attended every show this week, the thief will eventually show up.

Miror B was slowly strutting down the silent streets of Ecruteak City, humming to himself as he walked. He had to admit he wasn't a fan of this depressingly desolate and ancient City, and much preferred the bustling nightlife of Goldenrod City. As Miror B was walking down the street, he saw someone walk up to him. Miror B stopped, this boy had a familiar looking face, but Miror B just couldn't quite figure it out. "What are you looking at whelp?" Miror B snapped.

Gold, who was walking around Ecruteak trying to find tips on where Suicune, Entei and Raikou went had resorted to trying to find people walking around on the street and asking them if they had actually seen anything. The problem was though, the streets of Ecruteak are basically always deserted, so Gold would take any chances to ask anyone. However, the first person on the street he seemed to find was a rather tall man with a huge afro who seemed to be dancing down the street. Gold shook his head, he knew he was going to not enjoy talking to this freak, but he was pretty desperate. As he was walking up to this man, he heard him insult him. Gold looked up at the man, put on a fake smile and said "Hello there, what's your name?"

Miror B stared at the boy as he spoke. Miror B automatically decided that he didn't like this kid, so he crossed his arms and said "My name is Miror B you pathetic pleb."

Gold really wanted to say something to this weird man, however he knew that if he antagonized this guy he wouldn't get any information out of him. Gold, still smiling reached out his hand as if to offer a handshake said "Well, my name is Gold, the Johto League Champion. Nice to meet you."

Miror suddenly remembered who this boy is after hearing that name. This Gold person was known as one of the best Pokemon Trainers in the world, after being the first and only person to ever be able to defeat Lance. Miror B gulped, he thought that maybe it would be best just to back down and do whatever this man wants. However Miror B shook his head, he had backed down to too many people back with Team Snagem in the Orre region. Miror B reached out his arm, and slapped Gold's arm away. "Why should I care if you are a Champion you mediocre moron."

Gold frowned, how the hell does he keep managing to find some of the few people who don't respect the fact that he is a Champion. Gold shook his head and said "Look, buddy..."

"I'm not your buddy you boastful buffoon." Miror B snapped, interrupting Gold.

At this point, Gold snapped and frowning shouted "OK, listen hear you moron, first of all why the hell do you speak in alliteration? It doesn't make you sound stylish or whatever, it just makes you seem more ridiculous, which is pretty hard considering your hair. And speaking of your hair, what the hell is wrong with it? Are you from the 80's, because that was the last time hair like that was acceptable."

Miror B glared at Gold, he shook his head and said in a dark, angry tone "You can make fun of my friends, my family or my Pokemon. However, if you dare insult my hair, you are going to regret your decision."

Gold smirked and started to giggle to himself. When he finished laughing he said "Are you really challenging me, the best trainer in Johto to a fight?"

Miror B grabbed a smoke ball from his pocket and said "No, however one of these days I will get you back. So just remember that." Miror B then threw the smoke ball onto the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke, which disrupted vision of Gold.

Gold covered his eyes and started to cough as smoke got into his eyes and mouth. By the time the smoke had cleared and he stopped coughing, Miror B was nowhere to be found. Gold shook his head and said to himself "Well, that was a complete waste of my time." and walked away to try and find someone else.


	48. Chapter 48 - Dragon Eggs

Keith and Crystal walked through Route 38 and 39 in about a day and arrived at Olivine City early in the following morning. Keith and Crystal looked around the beach side city, as the sounds of seabirds and the smell of salt permeated the air. Keith sighed, he hates the beach and has ever since he was a child. He hates the sand, he hates the sun and hates sea water. Keith shook his head, he could complain about the beach forever, but that wouldn't get him anywhere. Keith quickly found the large building that he assumed was the gym, and looked at Crystal and said "I hate this place, lets challenge the gym and get out of here."

Crystal looked at Keith curiously, she had no problem with Olivine City. In fact she thought lovely little sea towns like these were pleasant. However Crystal didn't want to argue with Keith and just shrugged her shoulders and said "Whatever then, lets go."

The two then walked towards a rather large building that seemed to be made entirely out of steel. Keith walked up to the door, and tried to push the large doors open. However, it seemed to be locked as the doors wouldn't budge. "Ok then." Keith said to himself and knocked on the door.

After a few knocks, the door opened from the inside, and a red head and freckled small boy walked outside and asked "Can I help you two."

Keith nodded and said "Yeah, I would like to challenge the gym leader please."

The boy shook his head and said "Well, er sorry guy but you see our gym leader isn't accepting any challenges for now."

"Why?" Crystal asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, it seems that one of her Pokemon is sick, and she refuses to leave its side whilst it struggles with its illness." The red head replied. The red head suddenly smiled mischievously, he had an amazing idea. He was actually supposed to go over to Cianwood City and collect some specialized medicine for the ill Pokemon, however it seemed these two idiots would be willing to do it for him. "Well, if you two want to challenge the gym leader, you will need to go to Cianwood and go and get some special medicine for it from the Cianwood pharmacy."

"Seriously?" Keith asked. The red head nodded his head, which caused Keith to sigh and say "Well fine then." and walked away, with Crystal following him.

After the two had walked away Crystal looked at Keith and asked "How exactly do you plan on getting to Cianwood City Keith."

Keith looked back at Crystal puzzled and asked "Ummmmm, what is that supposed to mean?"

Crystal smiled smugly and said "Don't you know where Cianwood is Keith."

Keith shook his head slightly and asked "No, where is it?", in a slightly confused tone.

Crystal pointed over towards the sea and said "Right that way."

Keith sighed and said "Great, have I mentioned I hate the sea."

Crystal shook her head and said "No, not really."

"Well, I hate the sea." Keith said

"I heard." Crystal said. She was about to say something else when something in her bag seemed to move. Crystal stopped moving and asked "W-what was that?"

Keith looked back at Crystal and asked "What are you talking about now?" in a dismissive tone of voice.

"Something in my bag is shaking." Crystal said, as she flung her bag off her back and opened it up. Upon opening the bag, she saw that the egg the two old people had given her at The Day Care Center was shaking, and glowing rather brightly. Crystal pulled the egg out of her bag, and the glowing egg up in the air.

Keith looked at the glowing oval egg and asked "What is happening?"

"I-its hatching!" Crystal said shocked, in a rather loud voice as the egg started to shake even harder. After about 10 seconds of silence between the two, the glowing egg started to fall apart and it revealed a rather small, blue snake like Pokemon that was staring at Crystal.

Keith looked at the weird looking Pokemon and asked "What is it?"

Crystal smiled slowly, and said "D-dr-dratini." Crystal had always wanted a Dratini, especially considering other members of her family owned one.

Keith pulled out his Pokedex, and scanned the Dratini, and it said "_Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Its called the 'Mirage Pokemon' because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found._" Keith put his Pokedex away, it seemed like that Pokemon was rather rare. Keith looked back at Crystal, who was still staring at her new Pokemon in her arms and asked "Are you ok?"

Crystal seemed to be snapped from her euphoric trance by Keith's voice and said "Oh, yeah." and pulled out a Pokeball and asked her new Pokemon "Do you want to be with me little cutie?" Dratini nodded and said "Dray dra." Crystal smiled, and put her new Pokemon into her Pokeball. She looked back at Keith, and smiling said "How are we going to get to Cianwood then?"

Keith was rather taken back by the sudden burst of happiness from Crystal. Keith shook his head, and walked over to the edge of the dock, and grabbed a golden Pokeball from his belt, and threw it onto the water which released his Gyarados who screamed out "GYRRAAAAAAAAAA." after it was sent out. "That's how I plan to make it to Cianwood." Keith said.

Crystal nodded and said "Good idea." and the two both climbed up onto Keith's Gyarados.

"Gyarados, we need you to ferry us to Cianwood." Keith said. Gyarados cried out "GYYYRRRAAAAA!" loudly, and started to swim through the water, taking the two to Cianwood.


	49. Chapter 49 - Dark Entei

Gold walked into dark, damp cave that was appropriately albeit unimaginably named Dark Cave. This Dark Cave is so unbelievably dark that it is impossible to see further than .5 meters, without the use of Pokemon moves. Gold grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, and sent out his Xatu. "Xatu, use flash!" Gold cried out. His Xatu cried out "Xuuuu" and its whole body started to glow as it lit up the entire cave. "Thanks Xatu." Gold said and started to walk further into the cave.

Gold normally wouldn't be caught dead in a dark cave like this, however this wasn't a normal circumstance. Gold had recently been tipped off by Falkner that someone had reported to him that they saw a large, weird dog like Pokemon run into this cave. When Gold heard this, he immediately came to the conclusion that the Pokemon that ran into the cave had to of been one of the legendary Pokemon, so he headed into Dark Cave immediately

As Gold walked deeper into the cave, he felt the inside of the cave get warmer and warmer to the point where it was uncomfortably warm. Gold coughed, as he began to sweat. He looked over at Xatu and muttered "Well, it seems that we are getting close to Entei." Xatu, who was still glowing and lighting up the path for Gold said "Xxuuuuu" nervously.

Within 5 minutes, the two came upon Entei, who was lying down with its eyes open, seemingly resting. Gold boldly stepped out in front of Entei, and loudly said "Ok you moronic dog, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Gold then reached into his bag and pulled out an empty Ultra Ball and shook it. "You can get in the ball willingly, or I can force you in it." Gold said intimidatingly.

Entei stood up and loudly screamed out "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIINT". As Entei screamed out loudly tall pillars of lava seemed to burst out of the ground from behind the legendary Pokemon.

Gold didn't flinch, despite the lava bursting up from the ground. Gold simply smirked, grabbed one of his Pokeballs and shouted "GO TYPHLOSION!" and the large, imposing fire type was released from its Pokeball. Gold cracked his knuckles and said "Lets do this!" as Typhlosion and Entei both lept at each other.

...

After about 10 hours on the sea, Gyarados finally crossed the sea and got Keith and Crystal to Cianwood City. After it pulled up to the shore, Keith basically fell off of Gyarados. He was sick and tired of the sea and was already regretting the journey back that Keith and Crystal would be forced to take. Crystal however didn't seem as effected by the long travel, and jumped off of Gyarados and knelt down next to Keith and asked "Are you ok Keith?"

Keith moaned, and still lying on the ground gingerly reached for his golden Pokeball and returned his Gyarados. Keith rolled over so that he was lying on his back, and simply sighed loudly.

Crystal shook her head and said "So, I think I know why you hate the beach now."

Keith picked himself up slowly, so that he was sitting up and said "Yeah..."

After Keith spoke, a macho sounding voice from behind asked "So, I assume you two pathetic, unathletic whimps are Pokemon trainers right?"

Keith and Crystal turned around, and saw a muscular and tubby shirtless man standing behind them, grinning idiotically. Keith glared at him and said "I don't know if fat people should be allowed to call other people unfit."

Silver looked at Keith and said "Don't say that!"

The muscular man simply glared at Keith and said "Say it again, I dare you."

Keith smirked, stood up and said "Ok then. Fat people cant call skinny people that they are unfit." Keith stared the man down, he felt ill and was extremely tired, and he thought he might as well take his anger out on someone.

Crystal looked at Keith like he was crazy, she couldn't understand as to why he was talking smack to someone who was obviously physically stronger than he was.

The overweight man said "Well, then if you want to prove you are strong, then you are strong, you will have to beat me in a battle at my gym then."

Keith looked at the strong looking an puzzled and said "Wait what you're a gym leader."

The overweight man folded his arms, smirked and said "Yeap, the name's Chuck. And I bet that you know who I am now you will run away in fear of me."

Keith smiled and said "Actually no, I have no problem with crushing you. I just didn't know that there even was a gym in this awful island."

Chuck spat on the floor and said "Well then, me and you are having a match in 2 days you runt."

Keith still smiling said "Sounds good then."

Chuck shook his head and walked away as he said "I look forward to pounding you into the dirt."

Keith shrugged his shoulders, then Crystal shouted "What the hell were you doing there?! You know if he decided to hit you, you would have been hurt extremely badly!"

Keith sighed and said "Look, I feel sick and I'm tired, so lets just go to the Cianwood Pokemon Center, and sleep."

Crystal shook her head and said "What am I going to do about you. Fine then lets go." and the two headed for the Pokemon Center.


	50. Chapter 50 - Shuckle Shocked

When Crystal woke up, she slowly sat up and looked over at Keith's bed to see that he had left. Crystal scratched the back of her head and said "Why does he wake up so early." However she realized why he was gone when she looked to her right and saw that it was 11:30. "Oh, that makes sense." Crystal said and started to get ready for the day.

Keith was sitting on the beach with all of his 6 Pokemon sent out, staring up at the sun. He was tired of waiting for Crystal to wake up, so he decided to go and spend some time with his Pokemon outside. As he was sitting on the ground Bayleef was lying next to him, Gyarados was thrashing about in the water, Scyther was leaning against a rock with its arms crossed, Flaaffy sleeping next to a different rock, Houndour was running around frantically and Espeon was watching him, making sure Houndour didn't start another fire or do something stupid, which it had a tendency to do. Keith was enjoying this relaxation, up until he heard Flaaffy cry out "Baaaaaaaaaaaa!" in distress.

Keith and Bayleef looked behind them to where Flaaffy was sitting, to see that it somehow being poisoned by some weird, bug creature in a blue shell. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the weird looking Pokemon, and it said "_Shuckle, the Mold Pokemon. It stores berries inside its shell. To avoid attacks it hides under rocks and remains completely still._" Keith looked at the Pokemon, he assumed that the Rock and Bug type must have been hiding under the rock that Flaaffy was sleeping on, and must have somehow gotten a shock from its electric wool and decided to attack. Keith however didn't understand as to why this Shuckle's shell was blue, whilst its Pokedex picture showed that its shell is red. Keith decided to disregard this fact and grabbed Flaaffy's Pokeball and returned the sheep Pokemon into it. He looked down at Bayleef and said "Well Bayleef, its up to you." Bayleef seemed to blush, and nodded as it said "Bay bay."

Bayleef launched its attack on the Shuckle by extending the vines from its neck and using Vine Whip to hit the Shuckle. Shuckle however simply seemed to smirk and withdraw itself into its shell as Bayleef began beating on it with its vines. When Bayleef stopped the vine based barrage it ran up to Shuckle's shell and used Body Slam by slamming itself onto the shell. Bayleef proceeded to quickly roll off of the shell, and waved the leaf on top of its head in circles, and proceeded to shoot off multiple sharp leaves from its head leaf over at the blue shelled Pokemon. After it finished its onslaught of attacks, it stood there panting and smiling, assured that the Shuckle was defeated.

Keith and Bayleef both looked shocked as Shuckle's shell seemed to shake, and the Bug and Rock type Pokemon jumped up out of its shell, smirking self confidently. "What the hell?" Keith asked, shocked that the Shuckle seemed to be completely unharmed from that onslaught. Bayleef continued to glare at Shuckle, and began to gather sunlight through the long buds on its neck. Shuckle shook its head and withdrew back into its shell as Bayleef shot at it with a Solar Beam, knocking the shell of Shuckle back and making it hit some rocks behind it. Shuckle however simply popped out of its shell, with that same cocky, stupid grin on his face.

Keith sighed at the fact that nothing Bayleef could do seemed to effect this Shuckle and said "Its fine Bayleef, I will go get Scyther to help." And went to turn around before he defiantly heard Bayleef cry out "Bay". Keith looked back at Bayleef, and saw that it was glowing bright white, meaning that it was about to evolve. Keith smiled as he watched his Bayleef suddenly grow in size as the buds on its neck seemed to open up into flowers, and the leaf on its head disappeared and was replaced with two antenna. When Bayleef finished glowing, it looked at Shuckle confidently and said "Megaaaaanium"

Keith pulled out his Pokedex again and scanned this new green form of Bayleef, and his Pokedex bleated out "_Meganium, the Herb Pokemon and the evolved form of Bayleef. The aroma that rises from its petals can calm aggressive feelings, and its breath has the ability to restore dead plants to life._" Keith put his Pokedex away and smiled, this new Meganium of his was emitting a sweet aroma and he assumed it would make a great addition to his team.

Meganium began its second attempt to defeat Shuckle by extending vines from the flowers around his neck, but instead of hitting Shuckle it picked it up with them. Meganium then moved the Shuckle over its head so that it was staring down the Shuckle's shell. Meganium began to start gathering sunlight through its flowers again, and Shuckle realized Meganium had determined his weakness and popped out of its shell in an attempt to shake itself out of Meganium's grasp. However, this proved to be of no avail, and it withdrew back into its shell as Meganium shot off another Solar Beam, but instead of shooting the outside of Shuckle's shell it shot through it, hitting an unprotected Shuckle inside its own shell. After shooting its beam of light, Meganium dropped the Shuckle to the ground, and the bug type fell out of its shell, knocked out completely.

Keith smiled and said "Great work Meganium." as he fished a Great Ball from his bag and threw the blue and red Pokeball at the Shuckle. The Great Ball swallowed the Shuckle, and after shaking a few times, the button on the center of the ball flashed red and the ball stopped shaking, signalling that it had been caught. Keith smirked as the ball faded away, sending Shuckle to the PC. Keith looked over at Meganium who ran up to Keith and knocked him to the ground, and started to lick his face affectionately. Keith sighed and softly said "You're still doing that huh?" Meganium paused for a second and said "Gain Megain." Meganium said. Keith shook his head and said "Well... at least you smell pretty nice now."


	51. Chapter 51 - Shiny Surprise

Keith eventually managed to push his new, overexcited Meganium off of him and stood up. Keith returned every single one of his into their Pokeballs and headed off to the Cianwood City Pokemon Center. Keith quickly got to the Pokemon Center thanks to the small size of the Cianwood island, and he walked inside it and healed his Pokemon after that fight. Once his Pokemon healed he headed straight to the PC systems on the left wall of the place.

Keith logged into his Pokemon Storage System and saw that it stated Shuckle was currently being stored at Professor Elm's place. Keith reached for his belt and pulled out Scyther's Pokeball. He decided it was probably time for a small roster change so that he could get used to his new Bug and Rock type Pokemon, and it would be weird to use two Pokemon of the same type at once. Keith put Scyther's ball into the machine's ball slot, and quickly went through a few on-screen settings so that his Scyther and Shuckle would be swapped. Once Keith had set the machine properly, he pressed the large enter button on the PC's keypad, and the machine began to blink as his Scyther's Pokeball vanished. After about a few seconds, a Great Ball reappeared in the place of the Pokeball which signaled that the two Pokemon had switched.

Keith smiled and pulled the Great Ball out of the machine. He looked at the ground as he raised the ball into the air and threw it to the ground, releasing his Shuckle and as it was being released shiny sparkles seemed to fill the air around it. After being sent out Shuckle looked around the Pokemon Center, and then looked up at Keith and said "Shuck." Keith picked up his Shuckle and put it on his shoulders, and Shuckle extended its vine like arms and wrapped them around Keith so that it could sit balance on his shoulders. Keith looked down at it and said "Well Shuckle, I think its time we go and see if Crystal has bothered to wake up."

As Keith said that, Crystal walked down the stairs of the upper floor of the Center. She saw Keith and cried out "Hey Keith, where the hell did you run off to?"

"Speak of the Devil." Keith muttered and walked over to Crystal.

As Keith walked over to Crystal she couldn't help but notice the Pokemon that had wrapped itself around the upper body of Keith. "Ummmmm, what in the world is that?" Crystal asked when Keith got to her.

Keith scratched the back of his neck and said "Well, I was bored of waiting for you to wake up so I left to relax with my Pokemon, then one thing lead to another and I caught this Shuckle here."

Crystal looked at the Shuckle puzzled and said "But aren't Shuckles supposed to have red shells?"

"Yeah, I don't know why this one is different, but that just makes him unique." Keith explained. Keith's compliments to Shuckle made the blue shelled Pokemon smile and it said "Shuck" in a confident manner.

"Alright then." Crystal said, rather surprised that Keith decided to actually catch something like that Shuckle especially since they are considered to be rather physically weak.

"Well, should we just go and get that medicine for that sick Pokemon of the Olivine City Gym Leader?" Keith asked.

"Oh yeah, I'd completely forgotten about that." Crystal said, and the two exited the Center and headed into the pharmacy building that was located right next to the Pokemon Center.

When they got into the Pharmacy the man behind the counter asked "Yes, how exactly may I help you two."

"Errrrrr, apparently we need to get some medicine or something like that on behalf of the Olivine City Gym Leader." Keith said nervously

"Do you mean Jasmine?" The man asked

"Yeah sure, why not." Keith said and shrugged his shoulders, turning the shopkeepers attention to Shuckle.

When the shopkeeper noticed the Shuckle on his shoulder, he dropped the box of medicine in his hand and just stared at the Pokemon. "Are you ok?" Crystal asked.

"B-boy. Do you kn-now what that thing on your shoulders is?" The man stuttered.

"Ummmmm, a Shuckle?" Keith asked, confused as to what this man was getting at.

"No you idiot. Well technically yes but that isn't what I am shocked about." The man scoffed. "That thing on your shoulder is a Shiny Shuckle."

Keith looked at Shuckle and asked "Do you know what that means?" Shuckle shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, and Keith replied "Yeah I thought so."

"Keith, don't you remember what the day care couple told you?" Crystal said.

Keith suddenly remembered those two old people that were still looking after his Phanpy. Keith sighed, he missed Phanpy. And as he reminisced about Phanpy, he suddenly remembered the light blue Phanpy, and the explanation the old lady gave him about it. Keith recalled the lady saying _'There are some Pokemon that are a different color to their normal form that some people call Shiny Pokemon. However these Shiny Pokemon are ridiculously rare, with the chance of a Pokemon being born this special color being approximately 1 in 80000'._ Keith looked at the man and said "Wait seriously, I actually managed to one of those 1 in 80000 Pokemon?"_  
_

The man nodded his head and said "Yeah, I am completely stunned because I sure as hell have never see one of those before."

Keith smiled and looked at Shuckle, who was now eagerly smiling because of the knowledge that it was special. Keith looked back at the man and said "Well, you know that doesn't change the fact that you still need to give us that medicine right."

Yeah, sure." the man said, and turned around and grabbed a brown paper bag with a sticker on it saying 'Jasmine's order'. The man offered it to Keith and Crystal and said here.

Crystal grabbed the bag and said "Thank you." and the two headed outside the door and left. Once they were outside Crystal said "Well Keith, I can't believe how lucky you really are."

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah, I guess so."


	52. Chapter 52 - Shell Shuckled

Keith and Crystal spent the following night at the Pokemon Center before they rode Gyarados back to Olivine City, mainly because Keith was supposed to challenge that overweight Chuck guy to a fight in the Gym. In the morning the two walked down the island until they saw a large building that looked similar to some sort of fighting Johto. "Do you think this is the Gym?" Crystal asked, staring at the dojo.

"Well it looks incredibly tacky and awful, so based on the buildings of the previous gym leaders I would say that it more than likely is." Keith said.

"That's a little harsh Keith." Crystal said and the two slid the thin, traditional looking doors open and walked into the dojo.

The inside of the dojo was huge, and there were fighting type Pokemon and rather muscular looking people working out together to the side of the building. Keith looked at the people working out with their Pokemon and muttered "I don't like it in here."

"Why, are the people intimidating you Keith?" Crystal asked mockingly.

"No actually, its just that I feel empathetic towards these idiots that seem to prioritize their physical appearance above their own personal safety and health. I just feel bad when I am around them." Keith said.

"Have you ever been told you are incredibly judgmental Keith?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, my dad." Keith said.

Crystal looked at Keith shocked and asked "Wait you have a dad!"

Keith nodded and said "Yeah, but I would rather not talk about him."

"Why?" Crystal asked, continuing the barrage of questions.

"Because, he is a detestable moron." Keith said with dread in his voice. He looked down at the floor and kept walking, as if the memory of Keith's dad was enough to make him depressed.

Crystal asked "What do you mean Keith?" however Keith didn't say a word, and simply continued to walk with his head down. Crystal decided it was probably best to stop asking Keith questions, and she simply remained silent and continued walking towards the back of the Gym to where they presumed Chuck was.

Keith and Crystal walked to the back of the gym, and stopped when they saw the muscular and chubby man sitting down, under a very strong looking water stream hitting his back with his eyes closed and his legs crossed, as if he was meditating. Keith looked at Chuck and said "Oi, I showed up... so are we going to do this or what?"

Chuck clicked his fingers with his eyes still closed which caused the water to stop flowing onto him and slowly stood up. However his entire body hurt to the point where he quickly collapsed in a heap and started to moan in pain.

"Idiot." Keith said and frowned as Crystal smirked at the comical sight.

Chuck slowly stood up slowly and in between his groans said "So... I see you showed up... well you caught me off surprise... I was just training here... like I do every day."

Keith glared at him and said "You called us here, so you knew we were coming so you decided to work out harder than usual in a pathetic attempt to try and impress us. However your attempt fell flat considering you pushed your body too hard, and now you seem pathetic."

Crystal stared at Keith in shock at that scathing attack and asked "What is wrong with you today?"

Keith turned to Crystal "I told you, I don't like it here. Not only that but you have made me remember my Father, so I am rather annoyed right about now."

Crystal nodded, she could empathize with Keith considering her parents could annoy her as well. But it seemed Keith's disdain for his father was far stronger than anything Crystal had ever felt towards hers.

Chuck heard Keith and Crystal's small conversation and now that he had stopped panting said "Well well, it seems that this pathetic and unathletic kid in front of me has daddy issues, how funny." and started laughing to himself.

Keith turned back to him and said "At least I don't have weight issues."

Chuck glared at him and shouted "That's it you idiot, its time to battle! GO Primeape!"

Keith watched as Chuck grabbed a Pokeball and threw down a furry Pokemon with a pig nose that was angrily and uncontrollably thrashing around. Keith pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the Pokemon. "_Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. It grows angry if you meet its eyes, and gets even angrier if you try to run away from it. If you beat it, it gets even madder._" Keith sighed and muttered "So a Pokemon with a temper that rivals its trainer. Well then, I have the perfect Pokemon for this." Keith reached for his belt and grabbed his Great Ball from it and threw it at the ground whilst saying "GO SHUCKLE." and his shiny Shuckle popped out of its ball, with tiny shiny glitter emitting from it. "Lets see if you can break through Shuckle's rock hard defense then." Keith said smirking.

Primeape started an unexpected attack on Shuckle by rushing up to it and using Karate Chop. Shuckle quickly hid itself into its shell as Primeape chopped the at it. After the chop, Shuckle quickly popped out of its shell and extended its front legs so that they were around Primeape and it used Toxic, poisoning the fighting type Pokemon. Primeape however did not take this poisoning very well, and used Cross Chop on Shuckle. However it made a mistake by using the powerful fighting type attack on the seemingly indestructible shell of Shuckle instead of Shuckle's actual body. Shuckle quickly retreated back into its shell, as it prepared to wait until Primeape will faint due to the Toxic poisoning. Primeape started to feel pain from the poisoning, which caused it to seemingly explode in anger, and launched a barrage of Karate Chops, Thunder Punches, Fire Punches, Ice Punches and Close Combats on Shuckle. The assault concluded with Primeape using Giga Impact, which knocked Shuckle backwards and made it hit the wall of the dojo. After the Giga Impact, Primeape finally collapsed and fainted due to the poisoning.

"Well runt, looks like we both have one Pokemon down." Chuck said, still rather angry

Keith sighed, looked at Chuck and asked "So what are the rules of this battle anyway, because you just kinda attacked me without explaining anything."

Chuck shook his head and said "I apologize. It will b 2, but considering the result of out battle, I guess it is basicall now."

Keith smirked and said "Are you sure, you better check."

Chuck looked back at the battlefield, and was shocked as Shuckle's shell seemed to jump into the air and Shuckle unconcealed itself from inside its shell, grinning smugly. "W-what?" Chuck said shocked, surprised at the resilience of Shuckle.

Keith grinned and said "Don't you dare underestimate my Pokemon again."

Chuck frowned as he returned his fainted Primeape into its Pokeball, and replaced it with a different one. "Well you may have gotten lucky there punk, but I doubt you can do that again."

Keith sighed and said "Whatever you say."


	53. Chapter 53 - Poli Power

"GO POLIWRATH!" Chuck shouted and sent out a weird, blue tadpole thing.

Keith looked at Chuck disinterestedly as Chuck threw out his second Pokemon. Keith seriously doubted any Pokemon of Chuck's was strong enough to break through the rock hard defense of Shuckle, and the Pokemon he sent out didn't seem stronger than that Primeape. Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex to scan Chuck's second Pokemon. "_Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokemon. With its extremely tough muscles, it can swim an entire ocean without taking a break._" The Pokedex bleated out. Keith put the Pokedex back into his pocket, looked at Shuckle and said "Well, we can take him on can't we?" Shuckle confidently looked back at Keith and whilst grinning said "Shuck-shuck."

Chuck snorted and started to chuckle, '_This kid is way too confident. I cant wait to see his reaction to the power of Poliwrath_' he thought to himself. _  
_

"Jesus, he is way to arrogant." Crystal said, watching Keith and Shuckle smirk like idiots. She shook her head and turned to her left, to see the vast array of fighting types training themselves vigorously. She smirked as she thought '_Hey, I'm sure Tyrogue would love this place_' and reached for her belt and sent out her Tyrogue, who said "Ty-ty." and began punching in the air.

Immediately afterwards, the battle between Shuckle and Poliwrath began with Poliwrath surrounding itself with water and charging at Shuckle. Shuckle smirking simply withdrew into its shell and prepared for the onslaught. '_What an idiot, doing the same thing as before._' both trainers thought to themselves, as Poliwrath crashed into Shuckle. However unlike the Primeape's attacks before it, Poliwrath's waterfall attack caused a powerful blast water to flow into Shuckle's shell, damaging its weak body. Shuckle flew backwards and hit the wall of the gym, and after landing onto the ground it flopped out of its shell, completely unconscious.

Keith looked at Shuckle shocked, and immediately realized how Shuckle was knocked out. He slapped his head and muttered "Idiot, you should have seen that coming." Keith shook his head, and reached for his belt and returned his Shuckle. He looked up, and started to think about who he should use next.

Chuck smiled widely and started to laugh loudly to himself. "Hahahaha, where did all of your puny little confidence go?"

Keith ignored him, and thought to himself '_Right, so Houndour is unusable, and Gyarados might just destroy the entire gym. So my choice is between Flaaffy, Meganium and Espeon. Flaaffy could work considering it could paralyze Poliwrath as it touches Flaaffy, but I doubt it cold withstand too many hits itself. Meganium would be a great match-up against this water type, but again I want Pokemon that can stay at range away from the Poliwrath. So I guess Espeon will be fine_' Keith looked back at Chuck, and grabbed his Friend Ball from his belt and threw out his light purple coloured psychic cat. Espeon glanced around at its surroundings, and calmly looked over at Poliwrath, and said "Eeeeeeeeee" softly. Keith looked at Espeon and asked "So, you think you can beat that Poliwrath Espeon?" Espeon turned back at Keith and looked at him with a look on its face as if the answer was obvious and said "Ees". Keith smiled and said "Well, lets do this Espeon."

Chuck stared at Espeon whilst grinning confidently. "Ha, what a girly looking Pokemon. As if something as weak looking as that could even touch Poliwrath." he gloated.

Keith looked at him condescendingly and said "So your a hypocrite as well as an idiot. You were saying I was an idiot for getting cocky, and then the second your Poliwrath knocked out Shuckle you became just as cocky as I was."

Chuck glared at him and said "Shut up moron." Keith rolled his eyes, and Chuck commanded Poliwrath to attack.

Poliwrath began by surrounding itself in a veil of water and using Waterfall, however Espeon closed its eyes and suddenly disappeared. Poliwrath and Chuck looked around for where Espeon was and suddenly Poliwrath was lifted into the air, and was thrown to the ground. Poliwrath quickly picked itself up and saw that Espeon had teleported behind it, and was smiling coyly. Poliwrath then charged at it again with Waterfall, however Espeon simply used Teleport behind the water and fighting type again. However Poliwrath was ready for it, and quickly turned around and used Hydro Pump, and hit Espeon hard. Espeon was obviously hurt from the Hydro Pump, but shook its head and knew it had to keep fighting. Poliwrath shot off another Hydro Pump at Espeon, and Espeon simply used Teleport for a third time to avoid the powerful blast of water. Poliwrath turned around again, expecting to see Espeon behind it, however it wasn't there. Then from the above a blast of multicoloured light shot off at Poliwrath, and hit it from behind and knocked it out.

Keith smirked, he knew getting Espeon to teleport into the air would catch that Poliwrath of Chuck's off guard, and would open it up for a fainting attack. He looked down at Espeon, who was smirking and said "Good job Espeon." Espeon looked back at him and cried out "Eeeeee" in a calm tone of voice.

Chuck didn't say anything, he simply returned Poliwrath, grabbed a badge and threw it at Keith.

Keith caught the badge and said "Thank you Chubs... I mean Chuck." and turned around and started walking away with Espeon following him. When Keith turned, he noticed Crystal had seemed to disappear. He looked over at Espeon and asked "So, do you know where Crystal could have gone to." Espeon shook her head and Keith said "Yeah... I thought so."


	54. Chapter 54 - Tyrogue Trouble

Whilst watching Keith and Espeon battling Chuck and his Poliwrath, Crystal, who was carrying her Dratini in her arms heard her Tyrogue cry out suddenly. She turned around, to see that it was being backed into a corner by some extremely buff looking women with her arms crossed, with a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan standing closely behind her. This women has ridiculously short hair, had arm hair and her appearance was so masculine that Crystal almost thought it was a guy. Crystal heard the macho woman say in a very gruff voice "Well well, look what we have here. It seems a weak, wild Pokemon stumbled in here. I am missing a Hitmontop though, so I guess you will be perfect." The testosterone filled women smiled as she reached for a Pokeball from her pockets, which caused Tyrogue to cry out once more.

The butch lady threw a Pokeball at Tyrogue, without bothering to damage it. As it was flying at Tyrogue, Dratini shot off Dragon Rage from Crystal's arms and destroyed the ball mid air. "W-what the hell?" The butch lady cried out, as Crystal ran in front of her Tyrogue, with Dratini in her arms.

Crystal looked at the intimidating lady and timidly said "Ummmmm, yeah sorry about this but that Tyrogue is kinda mine. So you kinda can't catch it." As she was speaking, Tyrogue walked up closely behind her, and almost tried to hide behind her leg, as if he was intimidated by the lady and her two Pokemon.

The macho lady looked at the blue haired and rather slim body of Crystal, and smiled. "Well that makes sense, if the trainer is weak, you can't expect their Pokemon to be strong." Crystal blushed a little at this, she was still rather insecure about comments on her strength. This light shade of pink her face turned wasn't missed by the buff lady, who chuckled and said "It seems I hit home there didn't I?" Crystal looked away, and she continued with "Well anyway, it seems that you destroyed my Pokeball, so I think I am entitled to a little compensation. Hmmmmmmmmm, how about in return for breaking that Pokeball you give me possession of that Tyrogue?" The lady asked.

"That's a bit extreme, a Pokemon for a Pokeball." Crystal said timidly.

"Well, considering how pathetic your Pokemon is, its a fair trade." The buff woman said. She paused for a moment, and had an idea "Well, why don't we have a battle then?"

"Uh?" Crystal asked, confused

"Well we can battle, and if you somehow win we will forget the Pokeball, but if I win then I get your Tyrogue." The buff women explained.

Crystal gulped, she wanted to say no, but felt too scared by the muscular women to say it and just stuttered out "O-ok." Crystal put her Dratini onto the ground, next to her scared looking Tyrogue and Crystal said "Don't worry Tyrogue, I can win." "Ty-ty" it said and tried to cower behind Dratini, who simply turned around and looked at it confused.

As Crystal stood back up and reached for a Pokeball, she heard a high pitch "Eeeeeee." She turned around, to see Keith standing behind her with his hands in his pockets, and Espeon standing besides him. "So I won the gym battle, but what are you doing?" Keith asked.

Crystal smiled nervously and said "Oh well Tyrogue was working out, and then that women tried to steal it. And now I have to battle her for him." Crystal nervously laughed and said "Keith, won't you be a gentleman and help me get Tyrogue back?"

Keith looked at the buff lady, and called out "Hey, whats your name?"

"Tabitha." the macho girl grunted.

Keith nodded, and looked back at Crystal and said "No, I won't help you."

"What, why?!" Crystal asked angrily.

Keith sighed and said "Because, you are better than you think. You can easily beat that women. Besides, its also your Pokemon, so it makes no sense that I fight for it."

Crystal smiled, and said "Oh, ok then. If you say so." still sounding a little unconfident. Crystal turned back around to face Tabitha and said "Go Misdreavus!" and threw out her floating Ghost type head looking Pokemon. "Missy Miss." Misdreavus said as it floated around happily.

"Ha, weakling." Tabitha said as she slammed her Pokeball onto the ground, and sent out muscular, purple and human looking Pokemon. Crystal slid her bag off her back and pulled out her own Pokedex. She held her Pokedex in front of Tabitha's Pokemon and scanned the it. In a loud, female and robotic sounding voice it said "_Machoke, the Superpower Pokemon. The muscles covering its body teem with power. It wears its belt to keep its overwhelming power under control. Because it is so dangerous, no one has removed the belt and survived._"

Crystal smiled nervously "Well, that doesn't sound too comforting" she said to herself. She looked back at Keith, who was sitting down with Espeon curled up in his lap.

"Why are you looking at that idiot, you opponent is me!" Tabitha commanded as Machoke jumped up at Misdreavus and tried to use Fire Punch on Misdreavus, however it floated out of the way quickly.

Crystal looked back quickly, and began commanding her Misdreavus. Misdreavus started attacking by using Power Gem, however Machoke used Brick Break on the gem shaped beams and it split the beams in two. Misdreavus then used Shadow Sneak, and disappeared. Then it suddenly reappeared behind Machoke and hit it from behind. Machoke seemed to take little damage from this, and turned around and using its amazing strength hit Misdreavus with Knock Off. Thanks to the Strength of Machoke, and the super effectiveness of the move Misdreavus took major damage from that hit, and fell to the ground. Machoke slowly walked up to the dazed Ghost, and engulfed its right hand in electricity, preparing to use Thunder Punch. Misdreavus however opened its eyes, picked itself up and used Pain Split, which caused Misdreavus to recover, and Machoke to take some damage. Misdreavus then took advantage of the surprised and stunned Machoke and used Psybeam, and hit it for super effective damage, which knocked it out completely.

Crystal smiled nervously and said "Yeah, good work Misdreavus!" Misdreavus looked back at Crystal happily and said "Mis Mis."

Tabitha simply returned her Machoke, and grunted "Lucky break."


	55. Chapter 55 - Tyrogue's Tribulation

Tabitha pulled glared at Crystal and said "Well then, this guy will crush you and your pathetic little Pokemon." and she looked at her Hitmonchan and shouted "Go and crush that loser Hitmonchan!" Hitmonchan walked forwards and said "Hit-hitmonchan." and started punching into the air, warming itself up. Crystal pulled out her Pokedex ans scanned the Pokemon punching in the air, and her Pokedex chimed "_Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon. The spirit of a pro boxer is infused with this Pokemon. It throws punches faster than a bullet train._"

Crystal out her Pokedex into her pocket, and nervously said "Why do the Pokedex entries for all of her Pokemon make them sound so powerful." She paused, looked at Misdreavus and asked "Do you think you can do this Misdreavus?" Misdreavus looked back at her, seemingly in a lot of pain and weakly nodded and said "Mis, missy." Crystal shook her head and grabbed Misdreavus's Pokeball. "Sorry Misdreavus, I don't like to see you hurt, return." and Misdreavus was engulfed in a ray of light and was absorbed into the Pokeball. Crystal put the ball on her belt, and replaced it with a Sports Ball and threw it onto the ground and said "Go, Larvesta!"

Tabitha looked on as the peculiar looking bug and fire type was sent out. "What the hell is that?" Tabitha asked, obviously and understandably confused.

"Her name is Larvesta." Crystal said, and Larvesta cried out "Larvea lar."

Keith realized he hadn't actually ever scanned that Pokemon before, so he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Crystal's peculiar Pokemon. "_Larvesta, the Torch Pokemon. They make their homes in the bases of volcanoes. They shoot fire from their horns to repel attacking enemies._" Keith looked at the Larvesta curiously, and wondered what something that lives in the volcanoes of Unova was doing in a place like the Johto National Park.

Larvesta and Hitmonchan started fighting when Hitmonchan used Mach Punch, and quickly rushed up to Larvesta and punched it, knocking it back a little. Hitmonchan ran up to Larvesta again and staring hitting Larvesta with a barrage of Comet Punches. Larvesta however used Flame Charge as it was being assaulted, so that it was covered in a cloak of fire, and started to burn Hitmonchan with its fire. Hitmonchan stopped its assault on Larvesta and jumped back, recoiling from the burn it suffered. Crystal took advantage of this momentary reprieve and Larvesta rubbed its wings together and made a very annoying, very loud high pitch noise, which caused everyone to cover their ears in pain. Larvesta stopped using Bug Buzz, and quickly flew up to Hitmonchan and used Zen Headbutt on Hitmonchan, and knocked the fighting type boxer to the ground. Larvesta coated itself in a coat of fire, and rushed up to Hitmonchan, preparing to land the final blow by using Flame Charge on the Hitmonchan that was struggling to stand back up. However Hitmonchan countered the charging Bug and Fire type by quickly jumping up and using Sky Uppercut, knocking the Larvesta into the air. Larvesta fell from the air and landed on its back, and was knocked out completely.

Crystal gasped, and quickly returned Larvesta back into its Sports Ball and put it back onto her belt, as Tabitha laughed and gloated about how much more power her Pokemon had. Crystal shook her head, and looked back at Tyrogue who was still cowering behind Keith, Espeon and Dratini. Crystal assumed that this therefore meant she wouldn't be able to use Tyrogue, but this put her in an awkward spot, considering that her Mantine couldn't fight well without water being present, and her Dratini was still rather young. "Well, this is awkward." Crystal said, with a defeated tone of voice.

Keith noticed the predicament Crystal was in, and he looked behind him at Tyrogue and sighed. It looked like he would have to help Crystal a little over all. He turned his body over at Tyrogue and said "So, I take it you want to go with Tabitha then." Tyrogue shook its head and whimpered. Keith shook his head and continued with "Well, you sure are acting like it. Considering Crystal, Misdreavus and Larvesta are fighting as hard as possible to keep you, and you aren't doing anything at all to help." Keith paused an looked at Tyrogue who was staring back at Keith, with some sort of worried look on his face. Keith continued his tirade by saying "In fact, based on today I would say that Tabitha is right about you, and you are weak. It doesn't matter if you are scared of those two Pokemon, you need to act brave and fight to stay with Crystal." Tyrogue looked down and closed its eyes. He shook his head, and looked back up at Keith with an angry look on her face and said "Ty-ty" and punched Keith, winding him and walked over to Crystal. When Keith recovered from the hit he smiled, look at Espeon and Dratini and said "Success."

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Mantine's Pokeball from her belt. She was done deliberating, and just had to hope that Mantine was strong enough to win despite the lack of water around. Crystal was about to send out Mantine when she felt something rub against her leg. She looked down, and saw Tyrogue staring angrily at Hitmonchan as if a fire was suddenly lit inside it. Crystal looked at Tyrogue puzzled, and then smiled. "So, are we ready to fight Tyrogue?" Tyrogue nodded and said "Ty-Tyrogue."

Tabitha laughed and said "Well, it seems that the pathetic trainer is going to use her pathetic Pokemon against me."

Crystal ignored Tabitha and asked "What came over you Tyrogue?" Tyrogue didn't respond, and simply started to glow suddenly. Crystal, Keith and Tabitha all gasped as Tyrogue started changing. It started to grow in size, and its head changed into some sort of spinning top. When it stopped glowing, it was revealed that Tyrogue was now blue and brown and it cried out "Hitmontop."


	56. Chapter 56 - Tedious Tabitha

Crystal pulled her Pokedex out of her Pocket, and scanned the Pokemon her Tyrogue had become. "_Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokemon. It fights while spinning like a top. Its technique of kicking whilst spinning is a remarkable mix of both offense and defense._" Crystal put her Pokedex into her pocket and smiled as she said "Well, that's pretty cool."

Keith smirked, he thought that antagonizing Tyrogue would make him want to fight, but he never imagined that he would get him to evolve out of anger. Keith shook his head, and whispered "Well, I guess I am better than I thought."

Tabitha smiled, and said "Well, looks like I don't need to train your new Hitmontop when I beat you anymore." However she gasped when she saw Hitmontop run up to Hitmonchan, jump on its head and spun around, kicking Hitmonchan multiple times. Hitmonchan fell over backwards, and before it could stand up Hitmontop jumped back on its legs and used Mega Kick, knocking Hitmonchan over onto the ground. "What the hell was that?!" Tabitha snapped.

Crystal looked on shocked at how powerful Tyrogue had become, and gawked at her Hitmontop as it completely demolished Hitmonchan. After Tabitha spoke, Crystal shook her head, and put on a confident smile as she said "I always knew Hitmontop was this powerful. You should have realized it yourself." Keith sighed, it was painfully obvious that Crystal was making this up as she went along.

Tabitha growled and said "Hitmonlee, go." And her last Pokemon jumped in front of her and started to rapidly kick in the air, warming itself up. Crystal pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the long legged Pokemon and it bleeped out "_Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon. This amazing Pokemon has an awesome sense of balance, and can kick in succession from any position. It can stretch its legs to double its size._"

Crystal looked back at Hitmontop and asked "You ready Hitmontop?" Hitmontop nodded, and walked over towards Hitmonlee.

The battle between the two Pokemon from the same evolutionary line started with Hitmonlee catching Hitmontop off guard by stretching its legs and using Double Kick, hurting Hitmonlee with a long range kick. Hitmontop stepped backwards slowly after the kicks, and then flipped onto its head and started spinning around rapidly and started moving slowly closer to the Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee tried to stop the advance of Hitmontop by using Blaze Kick, however thanks to the rapid spinning of Hitmontop, Hitmonlee did nothing but take damage and be spun around. Hitmonlee quickly recovered and jumped backwards, distancing himself from the spinning Pokemon. Hitmonlee then jumped up high into the air, and used Hi Jump Kick, and hit Hitmontop in its center, knocking both of the fighting types to the ground. They both jumped up at similar times, and they both used Mega Kick at the same time, hitting each other's feet. Hitmontop and Hitmonlee both jumped backwards and then rushed at each other, as Hitmonlee used Brick Break, and Hitmontop jumped into the air and started spinning, using Drill Run. Hitmonlee successfully landed Brick Break, however that didn't seem to effect Hitmontop and it continued to launch at Hitmonlee and hit it hard, knocking it down to the ground and unconscious.

Crystal smiled and cried out "YES, WE DID IT!" and jumped into the air, obviously proud of herself. Hitmontop ran up to Crystal and the two high fived, as Tabitha just kinda looked shocked and moaned about something to do with strength.

Keith pulled his Pokeball from his pocket and returned his Espeon. He then picked up Dratini and walked over to Crystal. He walked over towards Crystal and handed her the Dratini and said "Congratulations Crystal, now can we please go."

Crystal looked back at Keith, grabbed her Espeon and said "Thanks, but yeah lets just go." and turned to the left and started to walk outside. Hitmontop and Keith didn't follow her immediately, because Hitmontop was glaring at Keith.

Keith smiled and said "Well Hitmontop, let me take back what I said earlier, you are alright." and started following Crystal. Hitmontop nodded and said "Hit-hit." and walked after Keith and Crystal. He hadn't completely forgiven Keith, but he was no longer angry at him.

When Keith caught up to Crystal she asked "So Keith, what are we doing?"

Keith opened the doors of the gym and said "Well, we should probably go to the Pokemon Center, and then just take Gyarados back to Olivine, we need to deliver that medicine in my bag."

"Ok then." Crystal said, as the two left the gym and walked to the Pokemon Center.

...

Gold was walking through Cherrygrove City, headed towards the beach. He was throwing his Ultra Ball with Entei into his hands, smiling confidently. After a few days of seemingly pointless searching, he had finally found a decent lead on the next legendary dog he was being forced to capture. When he reached the beach, he grabbed a Pokeball from he belt and sent out a Tentacruel. Gold jumped on his Tentacruel and said "Ok Tentacruel, lets find this Suicune then." Tentacruel cried out "Trrrrrrrrrr." And started swimming forward quickly.

Pretty soon, Crystal came upon a small cave that was partially submerged into the water, and got his Tentacruel to enter it. The second he entered it, he saw Suicune who was sleeping on top of the water. Gold looked down at Tentacruel and said "You know what to do." and Tentacruel said "Trrrrrr."


	57. Chapter 57 - Kimono Kalamity

Silver was sitting down, with his arms crossed watching the Kimono Girls dancing their famous dance with their Eeveelutions for the umpteenth time in a row. He was sure that they probably recognized him now, and probably assumed that he was some sort of pervy creep, but he was doing what he had to do, considering he had learnt that the Pokemon of these trainers would soon be the target of that vile organisation, Team Rocket. He yawned, and started to look around to find something to distract himself from the boring spectacle that he was being forced to watch. Suddenly Silver noticed a man with a huge white and red afro in a stupid purple, long sleeved vest. "What is he doing here?" Silver said glaring at him.

Miror B grunted and thought to himself '_Well, these crazy Kimono Girls's disgustingly dreadful dance is rather disturbing and depressing. I must say that they couldn't hold and candle to the cool and crazy movements of me, Miror B._' He smiled, this self comparison to the Kimono girls was just the self confidence pick up he needed considering his conquering of Johto was taking a little longer than anticipated thanks to that idiot Keith. He quickly glanced around and gasped as he saw that stupid Silver schmuck sitting there stupidly. He gawked at the kid, before he shook his head and muttered "Whatever, I will deal with that dope him after the dance."

Silver rolled his eyes and decided it would be best to ignore the moron that acted as if it was still the 80's and just hoped that he wouldn't try to do anything stupid. He turned back to look at the dance he had seen so much he had basically memorized the whole routine, still frowning with his arms crossed.

About half way through the act, there was a sudden, random explosion from the back, which caused the dancers and their Pokemon to be knocked over and caused the audience to panic and quickly run out the door. "So, they're here." Silver said calmly as he slowly stood up.

Miror B looked around frantically, obviously confused about what was happening. He quickly jumped up and said "What terrible type of trouble is transpiring?"

Once the dust from the explosion had cleared, and about three members of Team Rocket Grunts flooded out through the hole, with Pokeballs in their hands. One of them pointed at the Kimono Girls with Pokeballs in their hands and one of them, who seemed to be the leader said "Well, if you 8 don't want to get hurt I suggest you hand over those Pokemon of yours."

The 8 Kimono Girls all looked at each other nervously, as if they were seriously considering handing over their Pokemon. However before the timid looking girls could respond Silver cried out "Well, sorry to say this but I am going to have to spoil your little party." before he began walking up to the grunts cracking his knuckles.

Once the members of Team Rocket saw who was talking they looked at each other frightened before one stuttered "Oh n-no, not you."

Silver smirked and said "Yeah, sorry its me."

The leader shook his head and asked with a fake sense of confidence "Why should I be scared? I mean its three against one."

Silver closed his eyes, crossed his arms and with a smug expression started to say "Well, it doesn't matter if there-" Silver however stopped when he heard some weird, samba style music playing in the background, which seemed oddly familiar. He turned around and said "Oh god dammit." as he saw Miror B walking towards him slowly.

Miror B slowly strutted towards Silver and is a high tone of voice said "Well well, it seems that the runt and the B have found themselves a common enemy. Don't worry you troublesome timid truant, I shall help you crush these raunchy Rocket rascals."

"I'd rather if you didn't to be honest." Silver said, trying to vainly shrug Miror B off.

Miror B chuckled and said "Oh you meddlesome, mischievous, modest moron. Don't you worry I shall help despite your fake words."

Silver glared at Miror B and shouted "Look, I don't need you!"

Miror B however seemed determined and said "Look boy did you know its-" Miror B was interrupted when he had to dodge a ball of sludge that was shot off at his face. He looked back at Team Rocket, who had taken advantage of the fight between their foes and released their Pokemon. "Oh you insolent fools!"

Silver looked at the three Pokemon that the Rockets had sent out. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the three Pokemon. The Pokedex chimed out in rapid succession "_Drowzee, the Hypnosis Pokemon. A descendant of of the legendary animal baku, which is said to eat dreams. It is skilled at hypnotism. Grimer, the Sludge Pokemon. Born from polluted sludge in the sea. As it moves, it loses parts of its body which causes new Grimer to emerge. Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. It feeds on eggs stolen from nests. Its sharply hooked claws rip apart vulnerable spots on their prey._" Silver put his Pokedex away and said "Whatever then." and sent out his Tyranitar, who roared out a sound so loud it sounded like lightening. "Get em boy." Silver said, as his Tyranitar opened its mouth and a ball of light formed near its open mouth.

Miror B gawked at Silver's Tyranitar as it destroyed the Pokemon of Team Rocket ferociously. He slowly walked backwards, and stumbled on something on the ground. Miror B looked down and saw a light blue coloured fox Pokemon, who seems to have been knocked out by the explosion. Miror B smirked as he looked around, and saw that the only people who were still in the room was him, Silver and the Team Rocket members. Miror B took advantage of the chaos and grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket, and threw it at the seemingly unconscious Pokemon. The ball shook a little, and then flashed red to show that he had successfully stolen a Pokemon. Miror B picked the ball up and ran away quickly, just in case someone saw him. When he left the building he smirked and said "Well, looks like Miror B took his first step to taking over Johto."


	58. Chapter 58 - Gold's Greeting

When Keith and Crystal finished riding Gyarados through the ocean and managed to get to the shores of Olivine, Keith slid off his large water type and onto the sand face first. Hey lay on his stomach and groaned some more, obviously sea sick. Crystal jumped off of Gyarados and said "Damn, who could have imagined we would have to surf around in such a huge storm?" Keith just groaned some unrecognizable sound, so Crystal smirked and said "Sorry Keith what was that?"

Keith managed to pick his head up from the sand and managed to say "Shut face... now." before dropping himself back onto the ground.

Crystal rolled her eyes, it was kind of embarrassing being near someone who looked this unwell, but at the very least he isn't vomiting anymore like he was in the sea. "You really don't like the sea do you Keith?" Crystal asked. Keith simply groaned out a mostly incoherent sentence, with Crystal only being able to pick up words that included _obvious, smug_ and idiot. Crystal looked offended and snapped "Don't call me an idiot."

Keith just groaned and moaned weekly, which quickly made Crystal realize that she wasn't going to be getting a proper response out of him whilst he was encumbered like this. Crystal just sat down, reached for her belt and sent out her Dratini, who she held in her arms still very attached to her new Pokemon. Keith, with his head still in the sand reach for belt and muttered "Meganium." as he grabbed his Pokeball and threw it onto the ground. The second Meganium was released, a calming, refreshing and revitalizing scent permeated the air, and made Keith feel significantly less awful. He picked himself up and weakly said "Thanks Meganium." Meganium smiled, cried out "Gaaaanium!" and nestled itself next to Keith, and rubbed itself against its rather under the weather trainer.

As Keith and Crystal were sitting there slowly recovering from his sea voyage, they heard a familiar voice say "Oh, hey you two." in a rather sharp and sadistic manner.

Keith turned around, and Crystal looked up to see the smug, smiling face of the current Champion of the Johto region, Gold. "Why is today so damn awful?" Keith groaned, still under the effects of his chronic sea sickness.

Gold had a large grin on his face, he didn't intend to run into those two as he was looking for Suicune, however whilst he was here with them he thought he might as well have some fun with these two. "So, how are you two doing?"

"Go... now... leave... please." Keith groaned.

"Yeah Gold, just get lost." Crystal said.

Gold looked at Dratini and said "Oh look at you, you found another Pokemon that takes pity on you and hangs around you, looks like your pathetic Misdreavus and Tyrogue have some pathetic company." in a rather dismissive manner.

Crystal simply smirked and said "Someone seems a little bitter about being ditched by me."

Gold frowned a little and Keith muttered "Since when have you been so sassy Crystal? Just because you beat someone once doesn't mean you should smart talk everyone."

Gold looked back to Keith and said "Oh, poor Keith looks a little sick."

"I don't need your sympathy." Keith snapped as he looked away and folded his arms. Meganium saw Keith and decided to do exactly what he did.

"Wow, you trained that pathetic plant to be just like you. Its like a puppy imitating its retarded handler." Gold commented.

Keith sighed, looked at Crystal and said "Well you know what Crystal, I think you are correct. This guy is probably bitter about being ditched by you, its actually rather curious as to why someone with so much talent who is worshiped by so many would care if one person decided that they couldn't stand him? Or maybe he cares so much because you Crystal are the only one he has ever actually spent any significant time with, which would mean that he is just unlikable and is very discomforted by this notion, so he has been trying to make it so you follow him again however in the process he is just coming off as even more dis-likable than he was at first."

Crystal couldn't help but smirk as Keith indirectly insulted Gold. She had to admit that although at times Keith's bitterness and coldness towards people could be frustrating it could also be amazingly entertaining when he was talking about people like Gold. Gold frowned and said "You know I could just use my Pokemon to crush you, right Keith? So if I were you I would watch your tongue."

Keith smirked slyly and said "Yes, no one is denying that you could beat me in a fight, however if you resort to that it is basically you admitting to me that I was correct about everything I said." Keith paused for a second and looked over at his Gyarados who was still in the water and said "Also, underestimating my Pokemon would be a huge mistake, right Gyarados." Gyarados nodded and cried out "GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRRRRRR." and shot off a large Hyper Beam near Gold, which caused him to jump back. "Jesus Gyarados, you need to learnt to control yourself." Keith said, shaking his head.

Gold shook his head and reached for his belt, he had enough of that annoying rookie. However as he grabbed his Typhlosion's Pokeball he remembered Keith's words, and looked around to see that a lot of people were looking at them after Gyarados's episode. Not only would it tell Keith that he was correct, but it would also look awful for his image if he decided to crush such a rookie trainer. So Gold simply let go of Typhlosion's ball and said "Well, whatever you two aren't worth my time." and turned around and walked away.

Keith smiled and weakly said "Eheh, I am still correct." and fell to the ground, still obviously sick.

Crystal just slapped her hand against her face and said "Damn you are embarrassing sometimes Keith."


	59. Chapter 59 - Olivine Lighthouse

Keith eventually recovered from his sea sickness, and returned his Gyarados and Meganium back into their Pokeballs before he and Crystal walked over to the Olivine City Pokemon Gym. Keith knocked on the large doors of the steel building, and after a few moments of awkward waiting, the same person from before opened the door, looked at the two and said "Oh, I had completely forgotten about you two, and I would have preferred if you two also forgot about the promise."

Keith sighed, pulled the brown paper bag with the medicine inside it from his bag and shoved it in front of the freckled red-head. "There, I have your stupid medicine." Keith snapped.

The boy looked a little shocked and said "Well, you broke me expectations. However Jasmine isn't here."

"Well where is she?" Crystal asked.

"She's where the sick Pokemon is." The red head replied, rather unhelpfully.

"Which is where?" Keith said, obviously losing patients. The red head simply pointed, and Keith and Crystal turned to see he was pointing at a huge, black lighthouse that seemed to be about as tall as the Bellsprout Tower. Keith face suddenly had a traumatized look on it, and he gasped out "No."

"God dammit." Keith said, as he stood in the ground floor of the Olivine Lighthouse. He immediately notice that there was no elevator, and only a large and winding flight of stairs. He looked over at Crystal and asked "I presume you are going to wait down here for me aren't you."

Crystal nodded, and said "Well I will be honest, I was about to tell you that I was going to wait down here."

Keith nodded and muttered "Predictable." as he turned towards the stairs. Keith reached for his belt and grabbed the Moon Ball that contained his Houndour, and sent out the dog Pokemon. When Houndour was released it sat down, looked up at Keith and barked out "Houuuur." Keith smiled and asked "Houndour, want to go for a walk?" Houndour nodded its head, and cried out "Houuuurrrrr." Keith still smiling said "Well then, lets go." and started walking up the stairs, with Houndour eagerly following him.

When Keith made it to the top of the first flight of stairs, he immediately sat down, panting a lot. Houndour walked over to him, still just an energetic as it always is and ran around Keith. Thanks to this journey, Keith was a lot more athletic than he was when he first had to climb the Bellsprout tower. This didn't mean it was now easy for him, he had barely gotten a fifth of the way to the top, where Jasmine was waiting with that sick Pokemon. Keith stood back up, and was about to ask Houndour if he wanted to keep going when some guy in a sailor uniform pointed at Keith and shouted "Hey, you look like you could use a battle!"

Keith sighed and was about to reject the guys offer when Houndour jumped in front of Keith and barked excitedly. Keith shook his head and said "Alright then." and the two began battling.

After crushing the sailor man Keith turned around to walk away, however he noticed that Houndour was incredibly tired, so he looked down and asked him "Do you want a rest buddy?" Houndour nodded tiredly, so Keith unclipped his Moon Ball from his belt and returned his Houndour. Then Keith clipped the ball back onto his belt and switched it with his Great Ball and sent out his sparkling shiny Shuckle who cried out "SHUK SHUK." Keith picked him up, and he wrapped himself around Keith's upper body. "Well Shuckle, lets get to climbing." Shuckle nodded and the two slowly headed up the next flight of stairs.

Then, for the next 3 flights of stairs the same thing happened. Keith would get to the top of the stairs and have a rest. Then before he could get up some other rather weak trainer in a weird outfit would try and challenge Keith, before being swept up by Keith's Pokemon, then Keith would switch Pokemon and would walk up the next flight of stairs. It was happening with such astounding consistency that Keith was starting to think that this whole situation was some sort of set up for a weird game show. And when he stopped to wonder as to why people were just randomly up in the lighthouse he started to convince himself that it was some sort of sick setup. After defeating the trainer before the last flight of stairs, Keith asked "Hey you, why the hell are you even up here?"

The old looking man in the top hat and coat said "What do you mean, isn't it obvious? I just want to get a autograph from Jasmine, like you obviously do."

"Why would I want an autograph from this person?" Keith asked with a deadpan look on his face.

"Oh, I see you are playing the cool type to try and impress her are you, well I don't think that will work but each to their own. Anyway the fact that you bet me means you deserve to meet Jasmine. I will graciously bow down to you and let you go on ahead." The man said, before he walked away.

Keith looked at Meganium and shrugged his shoulders. Then he returned Meganium and replaced it with Flaaffy, who yawned and baaaed out loudly when it was released. Keith looked at Flaaffy and said "Well, lets go and deliver that medicine." and the two walked up the final, and longest of the remaining flight of stairs.

Jasmine was sitting down, next to a shaking Pokemon that was wrapped in a blanket. She was rubbing her hand against it and said "Come on girl, you can do it." However she gasped when she heard something panting and grunting heavily. She stood up, and stared at the entrance to the stairs. All of a sudden, a skinny boy with black hair and a Flaaffy seemed suddenly entered the room, and fell down panting and sweating heavily. Jasmine looked at him puzzled and said "Ummmmmmmmmmmmm, hi I guess."

Keith was panting on the ground as he looked up at the attractive looking young girl. He stopped himself from panting for a moment and said "H-hey." and Flaaffy weakly cried out "Baaaaa".


	60. Chapter 60 - Amphed up

Keith and Flaaffy eventually managed to regain all of their energy, and after a considerable amount of time were back on their feet back up onto their feet. Jasmine, who was still confused asked "Ummm, I'm sorry do you want an autograph or something."

Keith shook his head, "Sorry I don't know who you are. I am just here to give you this." He fished into his bag, and grabbed the brown paper bag, and threw it at Jasmine.

She opened the paper bag carefully, unsure of what it could contain. She pulled out the medicine, and looked at it puzzled until she realized that it contained the medicine needed for her sick Ampharos. Her face suddenly lit up when she realized this, and she said "T-thank you." with the hint of tears in her eyes. She turned around and ran over to the Ampharos, she knelt down and started to give Ampharos its medicine.

Keith crossed his arms and frowned slightly, trying to portray that he was indifferent to Jasmine and her Pokemon's current state. However this was all just a ruse, as Keith was very worried about the well being of her Pokemon. He looked down at Flaaffy, who was already nodding off to sleep, and he wondered what he would do if something ever happened to one of his Pokemon. He gulped, and tried not to think about it what he would do. He looked at the ground and asked "So... ummm what exactly are you so that people want to get your signature?"

Jasmine was injecting her Pokemon with a large needle as she said "Well, apart from being the Olivine Steel Type Gym Leader I am also an actor in a few shows."

"What shows?" Keith asked, trying to progress the silence in order to avoid any long periods of awkward silence like before.

Jasmine finished injecting her Pokemon with its medicine, and she stood up and looked at Keith again. She blushed as she said "Well, its rather unintelligent but I am in presenter for Big Blastoise, Dancing with Scizor and Johto's got Talent."

Keith looked at her shocked as she said that. He had seen those shows before, they were lowest common denominator garbage that people with no hope in life watched, so of course his mother was an avid fan of them. But from the small segments of those shows he had watched, the presenter seemed to be loud, vain and outgoing which was almost the opposite of this girl. "Ummm, you don't seem like the type to present those sort of things." Keith said nervously, trying not to offend the girl.

Jasmine shook her head "I'm really not, and a lot of people try to talk to me and are shocked that I am not the same person I am on TV."

"Then why do you present those shows, you obviously don't like it?" Keith asked.

Jasmine blushed a brighter shade of red then before as she looked down and quickly and softly said "Because of the money."

Keith nodded and said "Well that makes sense at least, actually if I were in your shoes I would more than likely do the exact same thing."

Jasmine looked back up at him and asked "So you won't judge me?"

Keith shook his head and said "I don't judge people like you, I judge loud mouthed idiots."

"Oh." Jasmine said, and looked back when she heard the blanket over her Ampharos fall onto the ground. When Jasmine saw her tall looking, electric type Pokemon standing there she smiled, with tears forming in her eyes again as she ran up and hugged her Pokemon.

As Jasmine hugged her Pokemon, Keith pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the tall yellow Pokemon. "_Ampharos, the Light Pokemon and the evolved form of Flaaffy. Its tail's tip lights up brightly which can be seen from very far away. It can act as a beacon for those lost in the dark._" it bleated out. Keith looked down at his Flaaffy and prodded it with his foot so that it woke up. It yawned loudly as it opened its eyes and slowly looked around. Keith pointed at Jasmine's Ampharos and said "See that Flaaffy, you will look like that one of these days." Flaaffy looked at Ampharos, and quickly decided it really didn't care and quickly went back to sleep, which caused Keith to sigh and mutter "Why do I even bother?"

Jasmine heard his incomprehensible muttering and looked back at him. She saw that he had a Pokedex in his hand, and that he belt was strapped with 6 different types of Pokeballs. "Oh, well I presume you want to challenge me right?"

Keith nodded and said "Yeah, I mean I traveled to Olivine and back for that medicine so I could fight you, and I get seasick, so it wasn't pleasant."

Jasmine asked "Ummm, what do you mean, I told Joseph he had to go get that for me?"

"Is Joseph a red head?"

"Yes he is."

Keith frowned and said "Well, you see he told me that I had to go and get it myself, so that I would prove I was worthy to challenge you or whatever."

Jasmine shook her head and said "That lazy idiot."

Keith sighed and said "You mean I didn't actually have to go and get that medicine so that you would accept a Gym Challenge from me?" Jasmine shook her head, which caused Keith to sigh and simply say "Bloody predictable" in a defeated sounding tone of voice.


	61. Chapter 61 - The Silver Lighthouse

Keith gasped and panted when he finally made it to the ground floor, with his Shuckle wrapped around his upper body. He bent over, with his hands on his knees trying not to fall over like he did on his way up the stairs. Jasmine looked back at him and asked "You aren't that athletic are you?"

Keith looked up, still bent over and taking breaks to gasp said "No...its obvious...don't say...stupidly obvious...things."

Jasmine shook her head and said "You also seem to get annoyed at every and anything when you're tired."

Keith replied in a similar fashion by saying "I'm always...annoyed." Keith stood up straight, and his excessive panting started to slow down to a much more stable rhythm. He looked up and slowly looked around the ground floor, and tried his to find Crystal, but couldn't see her anywhere. Keith sighed and asked "Now, where the hell did she run off to?"

Jasmine looked at Keith and asked "She?"

Keith continued to look around and said "My rather annoying friend. She was supposed to be waiting around here for me, but she has gone."

Jasmine nodded and said "Well, I guess I will see you at the gym."

Keith nodded and said "Yeah sure whatever." and watched the young and attractive girl walk outside. Keith looked over at Shuckle and asked his shiny, sparkling blue shelled Pokemon "Well, Shuckle, do you know where Crystal is?" Shuckle shook his head and said "Shucky Shuck." Keith sighed and said "Yeah, I thought so." and walked outside.

Crystal was in front of the Olivine City Pokemon Center with her Dratini wrapped around her neck, and Misdreavus floating around next to her shoulder, and they were all glaring at Silver who was just frowning back. Crystal first saw Silver whilst she was waiting for Keith to get down. She had sent out Misdreavus and Dratini in order to help her pass the time, however as she was talking to Dratini she saw the Silver, walking around acting suspiciously. After recognizing Silver's appearance she quickly deduced that it would be best if she followed him, just in case he made another one of his pathetic attempts to take Keith's Pokemon. So she stood up, and with Dratini wrapped around her neck and Misdreavus floating beside her started to try and covertly follow him.

Crystal followed Silver from a distance, and this following led her to the front of the Pokemon Center, where Silver looked behind him and said "Why the hell are you following me?"

Crystal looked startled briefly before she shook her head and started to glare at Silver, in a vain attempt to intimidate him. "What are you doing here?" Crystal snapped.

Silver turned around to look at her, frowned and said boldly "Its none of your business, now go away."

Crystal shook her head and said "Is it none of my business in the same way that stealing Keith's Pokemon is none of my business?"

Silver smirked and blew out of his nose to show how amused he was. "You know I think about more things than just Keith's Pokemon."

Crystal shook her head and said "Why else would you be here then?"

Silver just maintain his frown as he said "As I said before, its none of your business." Silver was actually here because he heard reports that there was a Rocket hideout somewhere in the shore, and he ran into Crystal completely on accident. "Speaking of the idiot where is Keith?" Silver asked. The second he said that however, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Keith, looking at him with that dismissive stare of his, with a blue Shuckle on his back.

"So, why are you here?" he asked with a venomous tone of voice. He looked behind Silver to see that Crystal was glaring at him, with her Pokemon out. Keith quickly realized that this was where Crystal had run off to, and was a little relieved to have found her.

When Crystal saw that Keith was here she smirked "Oh, that Silver is screwed now." she muttered to her Pokemon who both cried out with a positive ring to their voices.

Silver shook his head and said "Well, I told your idiotic follower of yours that it's none of her business and I give you the same message, it's none of your business."

Keith paused for a moment and thought about that for a second. Then he shrugged his shoulders and said "Well, that checks out with me. Crystal, lets go to the Olivine City Gym."

Crystal gasped and said "Wait what do you mean Keith?"

Keith walked over to Crystal and said "Its fine, he isn't after my Pokemon right now."

Crystal looked confused and asked "Well how do you know."

Keith paused for a moment and said "Well, you see when he normally tries to take my Pokemon, he tells me about it, and he doesn't avoid me like he has been so far. Not only that but he would have sent out his Pokemon by now if he had any inclination to take Meganium right now."

Crystal opened her mouth to refute the argument, but only said "I...er ummmmmmm."

Keith smirked and said "See, I told you. Now lets just go to the Olivine City Gym."

Crystal nodded and said "Well, ok then." She still felt rather uneasy about letting someone like Silver go, but if she had learnt something about Keith during this journey with him she learnt that he was unbelievably stubborn, and changing his mind was a seemingly impossible task. The two then walked past Silver, who did nothing but frown at them and headed over to challenge Jasmine at her gym.

When those two had left Silver coughed, and walked over towards the beach. Unknown to those two idiots, he had bigger problems then getting back those two Pokemon that were rightfully his. He needed to break that organisation known as Team Rocket.


	62. Chapter 62 - Magnets, how do they work?

As they were walking to the Gym, Crystal looked over at Keith an asked "So, what's Jasmine like anyway."

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "Well, she is rather timid but besides that she is fine. Actually I think she is the only Gym Leader I have ever encountered who is actually a decent person, and doesn't have some insane character trait."

"Well Whitney was a nice person." Crystal said.

"Yes, she was a decent person who has an insane character trait in the fact that there are probably brick walls with a higher IQ then her." Keith replied coldly

Crystal had no response to that, and as they reached the doors of the Olivine City Gym she said "Well, I look forward to meeting this Jasmine person."

Keith and Crystal opened the large and formidable steel doors of the large steel building that was the Olivine City Gym. They marched in and immediately notice that the building was basically just a large shed, to the point where it didn't even have a floor, it was just dirt. Not only that but there seemed to be large rock formations everywhere. Keith first presumed that Jasmine was an electric type user, since she owned an Ampharos but now he wasn't so sure about that assumption. Keith shrugged his shoulders, and decided he would just use whatever, it worked for him in the past.

The two walked up to see Jasmine standing there waiting for them, and it brought a smile to Crystal's face to see that the annoying Red Head was sitting in a corner, visibly upset and sulking about something.

Jasmine smiled as Keith, with his suckle wrapped around his neck and a girl who Jasmine presumed was Crystal who was holding a Dratini and was being followed by a Misdreavus walked up to her. When they got close Jasmine said "Well, so this is the girl you were talking about huh Keith?"

Keith nodded and said "Yeah, it is."

Crystal looked at Keith skeptically and pointed to him as she said "Wait, he actually talked about me? Did he use that chance to insult me?"

Jasmine said "Errrrrr." nervously as she remembered Keith describing this girl as annoying. However thanks to her timidness she didn't want to cause any distress to this girl she didn't know so she lied and said "No, not at all."

Crystal looked at Jasmine skeptically, that didn't sound like the Keith she knew, but she decided to ignore it. At the same time Keith felt an inclination to correct Jasmine's lie, knowing that Crystal wouldn't care if she knew the truth. However he decided to just ignore it, since he honestly didn't care enough to do it. He looked up at Jasmine and said "Well then I guess its time to battle."

Jasmine nodded and said "As you wish." Then the two went to their respective sides of the Pokemon fighting arena and Crystal walked over to the spectators stand. Jasmine looked at Keith and said "This fight will be a three versus three match to determine whether you are worthy of a copy of my Mineral badge." Jasmine paused for a brief moment and said "Keith, despite what you did for Ampharos I won't go easy on you. Just remember that."

Keith nodded and said "Good, you would annoy me if you didn't go all out."

Jasmine smiled, and reached into her pocket as she shouted "Go Magneton!" and threw out a weird group of three floating magnets that seemed to be stuck to each other. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the weird gaggle of magnets. "_Magneton, the Magnet Pokemon. This Pokemon is formed when 3 Magnemite get stuck together. Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to mechanical devices. As a result, when large groups of Magneton gather and enter cities it can wreak havoc on the residents._" his Pokedex chimed. Keith put the small, red and portable database back into his pocket. He couldn't believe his awful luck. He was confused as to what type Jasmine specializes in, and she had to go out and use a dual type for her first Pokemon. Keith sighed and calmed himself, he hoped that Jasmine was a steel type trainer, since he had no ground type Pokemon that he could use to fight this girl with. The only ground type he had ever owned was Phanpy, but he was still in the Daycare over at Goldenrod City. Keith quickly made a decision on who to start off with, and reached for his belt and grabbed his Moon Ball. He threw it to the ground and shouted "Go Houndour." and out popped his energetic dark and fire type dog Pokemon. Houndour looked around and quickly realized what was happening, so it spat out a small burst of fire, to show it was ready for combat.

The battle began with Houndour using Flamethrower to engulf the Magnet Pokemon in a large jet of flame. However as it was being covered in a wave of flame it used Thunderbolt, which Houndour and knocked it to the ground. Houndour quickly picked itself up and jumped up at Magneton and used Crunch on it, and bit into the Magneton's bottom Magnemite. However, being this close allowed Magneton to use Spark, and it covered itself in a coat of electricity, frying Houndour with a powerful electric jolt. Houndour let go of Magneton and yelped loudly as it gingerly landed onto its feet. Houndour was looking weak, and it decided to use Destiny Bond on the Magneton, as it used Flash Cannon which knocked it to the ground unconscious.

Jasmine smiled and said "Well Keith, so far I'm a little disappointed. I thought your Pokemon would put up a stronger fight."

Keith smirked and said "Maybe you should pay more attention to your Pokemon than mine."

Jasmine asked "What?" before she looked over at Magneton, who was now struggling to remain afloat and had its eyes closed. "What the hell happened?" Jasmine asked as Magneton fell to the ground.

Keith pulled out his Moon Ball and returned Houndour as he said "Destiny Bond. Basically it is a move that means if my Pokemon is knocked out briefly after using that move then the Pokemon that knocked it out will also be rendered unconscious.

Jasmine shook her head and returned her Magneton, and replaced its Pokeball with another one. "Alright then." Jasmine said as she prepared to throw her Pokeball.

Keith clipped his Moon Ball to his belt, and grabbed his Gold Plated Pokeball and got ready to send it out too.


	63. Chapter 63 - Steelix v Gyarados

Jasmine threw her Pokeball down and shouted "Go, Steelix!" and a large, metal looking snake was sent out of the Pokeball.

Keith reached into his pocket and scanned the peculiar giant metal snake. "_Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon and the evolved form of Onix. Steelix live even further underground than Onix. This Pokemon is known to dig to the earth's core, reaching depths of over half a mile underground." _Keith's Pokedex put his Pokedex into his pocket, he was glad this Pokemon meant that Jasmine was a Steel Type user. Keith looked up and said "Impressive Pokemon you got there."

"Thanks." Jasmine said as she put her empty Pokedex into her pocket.

Keith smirked as he said "However, this Pokemon of mine has yet to lose a match."

Jasmine brushed her hand through her hair and said "Oh really? Have you never used it before or something?"

Keith decided not to validate that with a response and simply threw his Golden Pokeball down and shouted "Go, Gyarados." and out from the Pokeball popped Keith's huge sea serpent like Pokemon. After it was released, it looked at Steelix and shouted out "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR" at the Steelix, intimidating it significantly.

Jasmine flinched as Gyarados screamed, it even intimidated her a little. She gulped as she looked at the imposing water type that was glaring at Steelix. She looked over at Keith and said "Well, you win. That Pokemon of yours is rather amazing."

Keith smirked and said "See, I told you. Gyarados is my first ever Pokemon, and he has never lost a battle for me."

Jasmine shook her head and said "Well, trends are made to be broken."

The battle between the two snake like giants began with Steelix using Dragon Breath, which Gyarados simply countered by using Dragon Pulse, and the two moves hit each other and cancelled each other out. Gyarados then moved up to Steelix, and started to wrap itself around Steelix, however Steelix did the same thing and wrapped itself around Gyarados. The two then used biting attacks on each other, with Steelix using Crunch and Gyarados using Ice Fang. However despite Gyarados's higher attack, Steelix's defense made it that it easily resisted Gyarados's attack. Steelix on the other hand was having no trouble hurting Gyarados, which lead Gyarados stop using Ice Fang and use Hydro Pump on Steelix. This water type attack cause Steelix pain, so it flinched and let go of Gyarados, which allowed it to unwrap itself from Steelix, retreat back a little and use Dragon Dance to boost its speed and attack power. Steelix shook its head and quickly recovered from the Hydro Pump. It took advantage of Gyarados dancing and it used Rock Slide, which caused a large amount of rocks to fall onto Gyarados, and caused it to take super effective levels of damage. Gyarados picked itself off of the ground, and looked up to see Steelix charging at him. Steelix got close to Gyarados, and its tail started to glow in preparation for the attack Iron Tail. Gyarados reacted by moving its tail up, and it started to glow blue as it prepared to use Aqua Tail. The two giants then attack each other with an Iron Tail and an Aqua tail simultaneously, which caused both of the Pokemon's tails to hit each other, and the impact caused a small shock-wave. Gyarados took advantage of the meeting of tails, and used its most powerful Hydro Pump attack, which dealt a large amount of damage to Steelix and managed to knock it unconscious.

Jasmine shook her head in shock and said "Jesus, how did that happen? Normally it takes at least 2 Pokemon to defeat Steelix, even with type advantage. Its defenses are just that amazing"

Keith smirked and said "I told you Gyarados was amazing. Heck, I doubt anything can match the amazing Attack strength of Gyarados."

Crystal shook her head, Keith was getting cocky again. He always did this, no matter how small his advantage is he lets it get to his head and starts to gloat like that, and it normally comes back to bite him on the ass. Crystal just hoped Keith would stop being so cocky before he cost himself the match.

Jasmine returned her Steelix into its Pokeball, and replaced it with another one. Then she threw down that new Pokeball and shouted out "Go Scizor!" and a weird, large red crab like Pokemon was sent out.

Keith pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the weird crab Pokemon. "_Scizor, the Pincer Pokemon and the evolved form of Scyther. Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of intimidates other Pokemon with its eye-patterned Pincers._" Keith's Pokedex bleated.

Keith signed and said "Well, it may not be fazed by ordinary attacks, but I wouldn't called the attacks my Gyarados produces ordinary in the slightest."

Crystal shook her head, looked over at Misdreavus and said "That guy never learns from his mistakes does he?" Misdreavus shook itself left and right, and said "Mis Mis."

Scizor and Gyarados began fight with Gyarados launching a Hyper Beam at Scizor, however Scizor used Agility to dodge the powerful beam attack. Scizor then ran up to Gyarados quickly, however Gyarados swatted him back by using Aqua Tail, and knocked Scizor back with his tail. Scizor picked itself up, and then used Double Team, which caused a large number of fake Scizors to appear around Gyarados. Gyarados looked at these clones quickly, and then used Hydro Pump on them, to try and hit the real Scizor. However Gyarados failed to hit the real Scizor before it ran up to him and used Night Slash, which hurt Gyarados significantly. Thanks to Steelix's previous attacks, Gyarados was rather weak so Night Slash knocked him to the ground unconsciously.

Keith looked at Gyarados shocked and appalled, as if he never thought in his wildest dreams that his Gyarados would be knocked out. He didn't say anything, as he grabbed his Golden Pokeball and retrieved his Gyarados.

Jasmine looked at him and said "Well, looks like Gyarados is no longer undefeated, Scizor is amazing isn't it."

Keith nodded his head and said "Y-yeah I guess."

Crystal felt sorry for Keith, that was the first time Gyarados had ever lost a battle, and considering it was Keith's first Pokemon it was probably very emotional for him. But she shrugged her shoulders, it was his fault for being so cocky.

Keith was disgusted at himself, he let his first Pokemon and his best friend down. He wanted nothing more than to run away crying, however he knew he couldn't do that and he had to win for Gyarados's shake. So he sighed, calmed himself down and planned his next attack. This Scizor was Bug and Steel type, which meant that its only weakness was fire type, and Houndour was previously knocked unconscious so he couldn't use type advantage against this Pokemon. Suddenly however, Keith remembered something the Pokedex said, something very interesting. He smirked and pulled out his Pokedex, and started to fiddle around with a new feature that was added after he upgraded it back in Ecruteak City. He smiled mischievously, as he fiddled around with his Pokedex, this plan of his was crazy, but it will be satisfying if it pays off.


	64. Chapter 64 - Mega Evolution

Keith looked at his belt as he pressed the 'Switch' button on his Pokedex, and watched has his Espeon's friend ball suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with a normal Pokeball. "Sorry Espeon. This will only be temporary ok?" Keith then picked up the replacement Pokeball, threw it into the air and caught it again "Well, that Scizor of yours is tenacious."

"Thanks." Jasmine said

"However, no one is as tenacious as this guy." Then he threw is Pokeball at the ground and shouted "Go Scyther!" and his bug type speedster appeared out of the ball, and started to slice at the air excitedly and said "Scy-Scyther." Keith smirked, Scyther was fired up after spending so much time in its Pokeball.

Jasmine smiled, and then started to giggle to herself. She calmed herself down and said "I'm sorry, but you are using a bug and flying type, against the bug and steel type it evolves into and you expect to win. I apologize if this sounds rude, but this is a stupid idea."

Keith shook his head and said "Well, I wouldn't discount my Scyther just yet. I can't recommend getting so cocky, it will more than likely cost you the match."

Crystal shook her head and slapped her hand against her forehead and said "Keith, you are a major hypocrite."

Keith's Scyther and Jasmine's Scizor began battling with Scyther using Swords Dance to boost its attack sharply, whilst Scizor however used Bullet Punch to hit Scyther and knock it back. Scyther however didn't attack back, it just simply used Agility to increase its speed as well as its attack. The second Scyther finished its speed raising attack, Scizor ran up to it and used Slash, hitting Scyther hard and knocking it to the ground.

"Well, maybe you should actually get your Scyther to attack Keith." Jasmine said

Keith sighed and said "I preferred you back when you were timid and quite."

"Sorry, this match is just really exciting." Jasmine replied

"That's fine." Keith said "Its about to end anyway."

"Yeah it will, with me Scizor crushing Scyther into the dirt." Jasmine said

Keith sighed again and said "Well then, let's just see then."

The second Scyther managed to pick itself up and Scizor ran up to it and used Metal Claw on the dual bug and flying type. Scyther however smirked, and moved out of the way of the attack quickly, and rushed behind Scizor and used X-Scissor on it, knocking it to the ground. Scizor picked itself up off the ground and used Bullet Punch, its fastest attack however Scyther used Quick Attack to out-speed Scizor, and hit it easily. Scyther then rushed up to behind the Scizor once again and lept into the air. Scizor turned around just in time for Scyther to come crashing down and use Wing Attack, hitting the Scizor hard and knocking it to the ground. Then before Scizor could stand up Scyther started to attack it with a barrage of Night Slash attacks.

Jasmine gasped and asked "What the hell is happening?"

Keith smirked and said "Well you see when a Scyther evolves into a Scizor it actually loses a rather large amount of speed, and gains attack and defense. So with that speed boost it meant that Scyther is simply too fast for Scizor to cope with it."

Jasmine growled and said "Well, it seems I underestimated your Scyther."

Keith smirked and said "Yeah, I told you not to be overconfident."

Jasmine smiled and said "I could tell you the same, because I have a surprise for you." and she reached for her large necklace and pressed a glowing stone that was on it, and as she pressed it Scizor started to glow like it was evolving. Scyther jumped backwards in shock at the evolving Pokemon.

"What the hell?" Keith asked, rather shocked.

"Well you see that is mega evolution. It is temporary evolution that a select few Pokemon can undergo and it temporarily evolves them. It occurs thanks to rare stones like the one on my necklace, and it boosts the power of those Pokemon dramatically." Jasmine explained

Keith just stared at Scizor as it changed its appearance. Its legs became much more pointed, as its claws extended in length and became more rectangular in shape. It stopped glowing, and glared at Scyther. It seemed to have healed some of its wounds. Keith just sighed and said "Well, back to square one again."

Scyther tried to use Night Slash on Mega Scizor, however its attack didn't seem to faze it at all and it just used Metal Claw, knocking Scyther to the ground and hurting it significantly. Scyther picked itself up and jumped back quickly, it seemed that is was still significantly faster than Mega Scizor, which Keith knew he had to use to his advantage. Scyther used Double Team which caused Scyther to create numerous clones of itself. Scyther and the fake Scyther's lept at Scizor, and started to attack with a flurry of Slashes. However despite the flurry of attacks, Mega Scizor didn't take any real damage and used Slash on all of the Scyther clones, until it hit Scyther, and knocked it down, however just before Mega Scizor hit Scyther, Scyther used Endure and managed to keep itself conscious. Scyther jumped up again, and quickly fled backwards. It was panting, and was slightly bent forward, obviously tired and weak.

Keith smirked and said "Well, its over now."

Jasmine smiled and said "Yeah it is."

Scyther then lept at Scizor, and used Reversal, which thanks to Scyther's low remaining HP was at its most powerful, so when it hit Mega Scizor it caused significant amounts of damage to it, and knocked it unconscious.

Keith sighed and said "I told you it was over." as Scyther crossed its arms, winked at Jasmine with its scared left eye.

Jasmine returned her Mega Scizor and could only say "Well, good match Keith."

Keith returned Scyther and said "Yeah, same to you too."

Jasmine then reached into her pocket, and pulled out a badge that looked like a sliver octagon and walked over to Keith. "Well Keith, you earn't this, I hope you enjoy you Mineral Badge." and she handed the badge over to him.

Keith grabbed the badge, put it in his jacket pocket and said "Well thanks. I would love to stay and chat but I gotta go."

Jasmine nodded and said "Ok then."

Keith turned around and said "Well Crystal, let's go." and started to walk out of the door.

"Ok Keith." Crystal said, shocked as usual about how well Keith managed to pull a victory out of his ass. The two then made it to the door, opened and left the building.


	65. Chapter 65 - Target Raikou, Spotted

Keith and Crystal were waiting for Keith's Pokemon to recover in the Pokemon Center after Keith's gym battle. Crystal looked over at Keith and asked "So, are you keeping Scyther around?"

Keith looked up in the air, and realized he hadn't really thought about it too much. He shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah, probably. I feel like travelling with him for a bit." At this point Keith saw that his Pokemon were ready, and he walked over to collect them.

As he walked away, Crystal followed him and asked "So ummmm Keith, do you know how to get to the next gym?"

Keith put his Pokeballs on his belt and shook his head. "Nope, I'm not from here remember."

Crystal nodded her head "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well don't worry I can just check my Pokegear and it will tell us where to go." Crystal reached into her pocket and opened the Pokegear up, and selected the 'Map' function. She saw the way and shouted "Are you serious."

Keith looked at her and asked "What?" as he walked over behind her, and glimpsed over her shoulder to see the map. When he saw where he had to go he sighed and muttered "God damned backtracking." You see, in order to get to Mahogany Town from Olivine City, you need to go back to Ecruteak City, and then head out East and travel either through a cave or over multiple small bodies of water before you reach the town with the seventh Johto Gym Leader.

Crystal closed her Pokegear, put it in her pocket and said "Well, just complaining won't get us anywhere." Keith nodded, and the two left the Pokemon Center, and began their long walk to Mahogany Town.

...

Silver was sitting in a corner, trying his hardest to avoid Keith and Crystal's detection. Silver was simply glad that neither of the idiot's Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs, because if they were out then it would be a lot harder to stay undetected. Silver listened in on their little discussion closely, and smirked when he heard their destination. "So, they're going to Mahogany. Well I do have business there, so I guess I can use the morons as guides."

Silver waited for the two to exit the Pokemon Center before he started to trail them from a distance. He had more or less given up on taking that Meganium of Keith's for two reasons. Firstly, because at this point the idiot has probably bonded with that Pokemon to the point where it won't listen to anyone else. And secondly because trying to beat him seemed pretty impossible thanks to Keith's amazing ability to fluke a win in every single battle between the two. Anyway, Silver had is own team of 6 Pokemon, he didn't need those rejects from Professor Elm anymore.

...

Gold was walking along the darkness of Mt. Mortar, whistling whilst throwing an Ultra Ball in the air, and catching it again. As long as his information was true, then it should only be a short matter of time before he reached the last dog he was looking for. Raikou, the Pokemon of Thunder. It was considered by many to be the fastest of the three dogs, since it has speed that matches that of lightning. Not only that but its electric attacks are so devastating that there are rumours that even ground types take damage from them. Anyone who would be stupid enough to challenge this Pokemon of thunder would need to prepare perfectly, for the slightest miscalculation would cost them the fight. Unless of course they were the strongest in all of Johto, and had already managed to capture the other two legendary dogs.

So Gold was strutting through the cave, brimming full of confidence trying to make as much noise as humanly possible. He was in the deepest, darkest part of the cave, an area where only the most physically fit and insane trainers would even attempt to go, which made it the perfect place for a Pokemon like Raikou to hide. Gold stopped walking and whispered to himself "Well, this place seems like a good enough place." Gold then cough and shouted out "Alright then you disgusting dog, show yourself. Or are you simply too scared to face me?" Gold smiled as his call echoed throughout the cave, and his smile grew even wider when he heard a distinct growling sound coming from behind him. Gold turned around to the origin of that cry and said "Well, looks like you aren't as cowardly as I assumed."

Gold smiled as he watched the large, yellow dog with black lightning marks on its back slowly walk towards him. "So, there you are." Raikou walked a little closer to Gold, and shouted loudly trying to summon a lightning bolt from the sky, however nothing happened. Gold chuckled and said "Idiot, it may have been a good idea to go into this cave in order to avoid contact with humans, however it also meant that if a human were to find you, you would be handicapped. You see you are in a cave, summoning lightning with your call won't do anything here. And it seems that the predicament you are in."

Raikou growled and lighting started to run around his body. Gold shook his head and said "Well, don't think I am going to go easy on you, underestimating you would be a huge mistake." Gold reached to his belt and pulled 2 Ultra Balls from it. He smirked and said "Anyway, I brought two interesting challengers to fight you today. You know them well actually, go Entei and Suicune!" as he threw the two Ultra Balls onto the ground, and the two previously captured beasts popped out and started to slowly walk towards Raikou.

Raikou looked rather scared and backed off a little, before it simply roared once more and charged at its two comrades, ready to fight for its freedom.


	66. Chapter 66 - Lance Leaves

Keith and Crystal slowly walked out of the eastern exit of Ecruteak City after staying their for the evening. "Why do we have to backtrack and walk so far?" Crystal whined for what Keith presumed to be the millionth time.

Keith sighed in exasperation and slowly explained in a very passive agressive manner "Well, like I said before I don't know, I didn't design the Johto region. And even if I by some contrived reason somehow did desgin Johto, complaining to me about it would achieve nothing productive."

Crystal glared at Keith, she hated him when he was being so irritatingly passive aggressive. However Crystal quickly realized that she was being passive aggressive by simply glaring at Keith as they walked along. So Crystal decided to stop glaring and said "So Keith, how do we get to Mahogany town from here?"

Keith stared ahead of them as he said "Well, you see there are two ways. Firstly we can go through a cave, but that will take forever and just suck. Or conversely we can travel through a few rather small bodies of water, however in order to easily cross it you need large water Pokemon to travel you across them. However if you own one of these Pokemon, then it is much quicker then taking the cave. And thankfully for us, I have Gyarados" As Keith explained this he unclipped his Golden Pokeball from his belt and began throwing it in the air, just to grab it again.

"Wow, how do you know your way around Johto so well all of a sudden Keith?" Crystal asked.

"Its called looking at a map and having a basic ability to read and memorize it. I am not too shocked someone like you wouldn't grasp the concept." Keith replied

Crystal shook her head and said "Shut up idiot." she realized that she had probably pushed Keith a little too far with the whole nagging thing.

...

Gold was kneeling on the ground with his head bowed, in front of the large throne of the leader of the Elite 4 and the criminal organisation Team Rocket. He avoided looking up before Lance said "At ease Gold."

Gold stood up, he hated being a subordinate but he was far too scared to actually stand up to the imposing, red haired dragon type specialist. He looked at the ground and he said "So, I caught the three legendary dogs like you wanted me to. I guess."

Lance smirked and said "I assumed, I knew you wouldn't bother to come back into my presence before you succeeded. You can hand the Pokemon over to Koga on the way out, but before you leave lets talk a little."

Gold gulped and nervously asked "W-what do you want to talk about sir?"

Lance smiled and said "Well, how about my daughter then?"

"Ummmm, which one sir? Clair?" Gold asked.

Lance shook his head "Why on earth would I get you to talk about someone you barely know, I am talking about the one you traveled with for about a year, Crystal." he snapped

Gold gulped and said "My apologies sir. Well, to be perfectly honest I haven't exactly spent a lot of time with her for a while."

"Oh yeah, why so?" Lance asked.

"Well you see... I know you ordered me to stick around her and stuff but it seems that she doesn't actually like me?" Gold explained.

"Oh, when was the last time you saw her?" Lance asked, poking around for as much information as possible.

"Ummmm, I think it was whilst I was looking for Raikou actually." Gold replied

"And what is she up to exactly?" Lance asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, she seems to be travelling around with some complete idiot called Keith. I honestly don't know why she decided to start following him around. I mean he is just some arrogant, annoying and condescending little brat." Gold said, with a tone of anger in his voice. Gold was a little surprised why Lance was asking so many questions about Crystal, especially since he normally talked about her as if she was a disgrace.

Lance clapped his hands together, he learnt everything he wanted to hear and said "Is that so? Well then it was nice talking to you and all, however it seems something has come up so farewell then." and made a hand gesture ushering Gold out of the room.

Gold nodded his head and smiled, simply glad he could leave. "Yes sir." Gold said as he left the room, and headed towards Koga's laboratory to hand over those legendary Pokemon.

Lance nodded his head, he had all the information he needed. All he had to do was find his daughter, and he would find that idiot that released the legendary dogs for him. Lance pressed a button on his throne and said "Karen, could you please come in here?" Lance crossed his arms, this Keith guy seemed rather interesting. Not only had he managed to beat 6 gym leaders in a rather small amount of time, but he managed to steal Scyther from Bugsy, infuriate Chuck to the point of hysterics and made Jasmine a large fan of his. Not only that but this kid seemed to have an impeccably strong bond with every single one of his Pokemon, and he had a knack for pulling wins seemingly out of nowhere. Heck Lance wouldn't be surprised if this kid managed to beat Clair. This kid seemed to be have changed completely from when Lance met him for the very first time.

Suddenly the door opened, and Karen slowly walked into the room. She looked up at Lance and said "Well, what is it dear?"

Lance smiled and said "Well honey, how does a trip to go and visit our daughter Crystal sound to you?"

Karen smiled, clapped her hands together and said "Well well, I thought you hated her. Well I will go and get Dragonite ready." and turned to walk out the door.

Lance nodded and said "Be ready to go in half an hour, this visit is rather urgent."


	67. Chapter 67 - Lance arrives

"Gyarados, return." Keith said as he put his Gyarados back into its Golden Pokeball. Keith turned around, and smiled as he could see Mahogany Town about 500 meters away from him. Keith turned over at Crystal and said "Well, that wasn't as bad as I expected."

Crystal looked at Keith and asked "Keith, why aren't you sick like you normally are when you travel through water?"

Keith shook his head and said "Because, unlike the awful sea lakes don't actually have any waves. So therefore I am not thrown around like an idiot."

Crystal nodded and said "Well, that makes sense." as the two entered Mahogany Town.

After a brief period of looking around, Keith located a large, light blue looking building that said '_POKEMON GYM'_ on the front of it. Keith coughed and him and Crystal started to walk together to the large building. However when Keith saw that there was a sign on the door that read '_Sorry, gone for Milk. I will be back on Tuesday - Morty._' Keith sighed and shouted "What the hell? Today's Sunday, why the hell does it take 2 days to get some freaking milk?"_  
_

Crystal shook her head and said "Well, based on ho the other Gym Leader's personalities and actions this isn't that bad. And hey what is wrong with spending two days here, I mean I am buggered after all that walking we have been doing."

Keith sighed, turned around and said "Yeah, lets get going to the Pokemon Center." and the two started to make their way over towards the Mahogany Town Pokemon Center. As they were walking Keith pulled out his Great Ball and sent out his shiny Shuckle, who he immediately picked up and allowed it to wrap itself around his shoulders.

"Ummmmm, so why did you send Shuckle out Keith?" Crystal asked as she watched Keith put Shuckle on his shoulders.

Keith sighed and said "Because I wanted to why does anyone do any..." Keith suddenly stopped talking and walking and began to gawk in front of him.

Crystal, who was looking at Keith asked "What?" before she looked in front of her to see a girl with long blue hair in a yellow top and white pants with her midriff showing standing next to a man with spikes pink hair in a navy blue uniform wearing a cape. "M-mum and dad?" Crystal stuttered.

Keith glared at the two angrily, he had met the man in the cape before a few years ago, back before he learnt about everything. Suddenly Keith was reliving the memory all over again.

_It was about 7pm in the evening, at some fancy function I was at. I was sitting there wearing that stupid Team Snagem outfit, back before I knew what that organisation meant or did. I was a fool. _

_Suddenly my dad called me over to him, and I saw him talking to them a man with the spiky red hair called Lance. Despite wearing a tuxedo he still had that cape on his back, I thought he looked like an idiot back then too. At least I had some taste back then. _

_Anyway he looked at me, and gave me a bunch of compliments about how I looked like a future Pokemon Master, and that made me smile. It was only later that I realized those empty compliments were simply that... empty. Back then I was so proud of myself and my dad, and I thought of him extremely highly. _

_After that brief and deceptive meeting with those two, I walked outside the building and over towards a little lake that surrounded it. I reached for my pocket and pulled out my Golden Pokeball and sent out my Magikarp into the lake. I smiled as I watched him swim around and I said to him "Well, Magikarp one of these days you and me are gonna leave the Orre Region, and go and find some more Pokemon and become as good as dad is." Magikarp simply swam around excitedly and said "Karp Karp, Magikarp."_

_Suddenly I heard a female voice from behind me ask "So, you are Ein's son aren't you?"_

_I looked back, to see a girl who seemed to be about 3 years older than me standing behind me. I smiled and said "Yeah, my name's Keith. What's yours?"_

_The girl sat down next to me and said "Well, my name's Clair. Just curious how old are you?"_

_I looked at her and said "Well, I'm 14. Why are you so interested?" _

_Clair sighed in a way I thought was kinda cool back then and said "Well, it seems you haven't learnt about anything yet have you?"_

_I looked at her curiously and said "Learnt about what?" _

_She paused for a while, as if she was debating about what to do next. After a while she simply smiled and said "Well, it is probably for the best that you don't know right now. Ignorance is bliss if you know what I mean."_

_I looked at her puzzled and asked "What the hell are you talking about?" I honestly had no idea back then. About a year later however, I found out. _

_Clair stood up slowly and she said "Well, its been nice talking to you Keith. I am sure I will see you later." and she walked away_

_I looked back in front of me and said "Well, that was weird, right Magikarp?" Magikarp jumped out of the water and dimly said "Karp Karp."_

_That was my experience with this man, a year later I found out my dad was in charge of a huge criminal organisation that stole Pokemon from people, closed the door to their hearts that made them go evil and attack humans. I also learnt that all of his associates were heads of their own respective criminal organisations, including that red head man in a cape. That was when I lost faith in most of humanity. Still, I handled it better than mum did, at least I am still sane._

Keith looked over at Lance and angrily said "What does someone like you want?" and cracked his knuckles. Shuckle sensed Keith anger and started to glare at Lance as well.


	68. Chapter 68 - Crystal's Parents

Keith stared at Lance and angrily said "What the hell do you want?"

Lance smirked and said "Woah woah woah, what's with this hostility Keith? I haven't seen you since you were a little kid, so we should take this time to bond again. How's your dad?" As Lance was speaking, he couldn't help but realize that the Shuckle on Keith's shoulder was blue and therefore shiny. Lance was shocked someone so obviously incompetent could find a shiny like that.

Keith didn't break eye contact as he slowly said "I don't know, I haven't seen him in years. And you know what, I am glad I haven't. Just like I am glad I haven't seen you in so long."

Crystal looked up at Keith and timidly asked "H-how do you know mum and dad?"

Keith looked back at Crystal and suddenly looked kinda startled as he said "Wait those two are your parents?!"

Lance walked up to Keith as he was looking over at Crystal and wrapped his arm around Keith's neck like close friends would do to each other. "Look Keith." Lance began to say "I know your dad turned out to be evil or whatever, but can we just drop it. I promise I have no business relationships to him, and I only know him tangentially as acquaintances." Lance then unwrapped his arms from around Keith's neck and said "Anyway, I am not here to taunt you or anything, me and Karen are only here to see my daughter."

Keith scoffed and said "Whatever" as he crossed his arms.

Karen, who had been silent up until this point asked "So Crystal, what have you been up to with this kid?"

Crystal looked up and weakly said "Ohhh, you know just walking around. Catching a few new Pokemon."

Lance looked over at her, smiled and said "Awww look little Chryssie has been catching some Pokemon. Are you still trying to be like me, mum and your sister?"

"Errrrr, yeah I guess." Crystal said, looking away.

Keith looked over at Crystal, she looked ridiculously self conscious around her parents. She was averting eye contact from them, and her arms were over her torso as if she was trying to retreat back into herself. Keith could only stand there and wonder about how badly Crystal's relationship with her parents must be.

"Well darling, may we see your Pokemon?" Karen asked.

Crystal nodded quickly and stuttered "Y-yeah sure." and reached for her belt and quickly released her Hitmontop, Misdreavus, Larvesta, Mantine and Dratini. They all looked around confused, however once Hitmontop and Misdreavus saw Karen and Lance they quickly rushed over to Crystal and glared at them. Dratini, Mantine and Larvesta saw what Hitmontop and Misdreavus did and decided it would be best to follow suit.

Keith looked up at Shuckle who was hanging off Keith's upper body and whispered "Shuckle, why do Crystal's Pokemon seem so scared of those two?" Shuckle simply shrugged its shoulders and said "Shuck Shuck" in a confused sounding way.

Karen and Lance slowly observed Crystal's Pokemon. Lance smirked, in his opinion they all looked incredibly pathetic, but he was surprised that Crystal has manged to find her own Dratini even after he refused to give her one. Lance glanced over at Keith and looked on as he was talking to his Shuckle. After seeing that shiny, Lance was interested in seeing all of Keith's Pokemon, especially since he had a feeling that this guy would roll on through Pryce and Clair and get to the Pokemon Johto conference. Looking at Shuckle Lance said "Hey Keith, you should show me your Pokemon as well.

Keith sighed and said "Why the hell should I show you my Pokemon? I thought the only reason you two came here was to see Crystal."

Karen walked over to Keith quickly, and got extremely close to him and started to lean over him, forcing Keith to step and lean backwards. "Is this cute little boy too scared to show off his cute little Pokemon?"

Keith sighed, and backed away slowly as he sighed and said "Fine whatever just get away from me." Once he had retreated backwards sufficiently he grabbed his five balls from his belt and threw them on the ground, releasing all of his Pokemon at once. After being sent out; Flaaffy simply yawned and slowly opened his eyes, Meganium walked up to Keith's leg and rubbed itself against him, Scyther looked around skeptically and leaned back against the wall of a building, Houndour barked excitedly as it ran around quickly and Gyarados screamed a loud, deafening roar that seemed to almost shake the ground and caused all of the people around to flinch.

Lance gawked at Gyarados in disbelief. It was one of the biggest things he had ever seen. The only Gyarados he had ever seen taller than this one was the one he was experimenting on over at his Lake of Rage laboratory and that thing had been scientifically altered to be huge. He was about to say something when he heard his phone in his pocket ringing. He picked it up and answered it with a rude sounding "Yeah, this is Lance, what do you want?" a voice on the other end of the line said something which caused him to shout "What the hell do you mean it escaped? How in the hell did it escape!?"

Keith was about to ask what was wrong when he heard someone scream. Him, Karen and Crystal all looked over at the Northern entrance to the town, and saw people rushing towards them. Keith managed to stop one of the runners and asked "What's wrong."

The man looked at Keith, horrified and said "A giant red Gyarados has suddenly appeared started to randomly attack people over at the Lake of Rage. If you're a trainer please go, we need help."

Keith sighed, and returned his Gyarados into its Golden Pokeball. He looked over at Crystal and said "Lets go." and ran up North to the Lake of Rage, with his Pokemon following him quickly.

Crystal followed Keith by returning her Mantine into its Pokeball and running closely behind him, with her Pokemon tailing her.

Karen was about to follow the two when Lance put her hand on his shoulder. She turned over to him and said "What wrong honey?"

Lance smiled and said "Its fine, leave those two to handle it. We need to go back to the Indigo Plateau. I have urgent matters to attend to."

Karen nodded and said "Yes sir." as the two started to walk East, away from the large crowd of people.


	69. Chapter 69 - Amping up the Problem

Keith and Crystal quickly made it over to the Lake of Rage, with their Pokemon following them closely. As Keith and Crystal ran towards the lake, they saw countless people and Pokemon running away from the lake, which made Crystal nervous as to what could actually be happening over there.

When the two finally got to the lake, they were greeted with the sight of a huge body of water, that seemed to be full of violent waves despite being a lake. Not only that but there seemed to be a huge and powerful storm that was only occurring in the vicinity of the lake. And in the center of the Lake, was a giant, slightly sparkling, red coloured Gyarados that was thrashing around wildly in an out of control like fashion as if it was in immense pain.

Keith and Crystal gawked at the large red dragon as it thrashed around, attacking anything it could see that moved. Suddenly they both heard an old sounding voice that said "Well, its seems that you two are the only ones brave enough to stick around." Keith and Crystal turned around to see an old man with a walking stick, who was staring at the Gyarados and frowning.

Keith glanced at him and said "And why exactly are you still here, aren't you a bit old for this kinda thing?"

The old man snorted and said "And abandon my house at this lake? I refuse to let some overgrown red hellspawn destroy my precious house."

Keith sighed as he stared at the giant red Gyarados and said "Whatever, this thing won't be trouble for very much longer." Keith reached for his belt and pulled his golden Pokeball from his belt, and threw it into the lake releasing his own Gyarados. Once it was released, Gyarados cried out a loud "GYYYYYYYYYYRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" Gyarados immediately noticed the powerful downpour and the rough waves, and looked around quickly before he saw the large, red Gyarados thrashing around in the middle of the lake. The two Gyarados locked eye contact with each other, and they started to slowly approach each other through the rough waves.

"Go Mantine, you help too." Crystal said as she grabbed one of her Pokeballs and sent her Mantine out into the rough waves, who cried out "Man Mantine." and slowly swam over to the two Gyarados.

The old man looked at Keith and said "Well, I think that Gyarados of yours is the second biggest Gyarados I have ever seen."

Keith glanced over at him and asked "Well, whats the biggest you have seen?"

The old man pointed at the sparkling red Gyarados and said "That one, by far and away."

Keith looked back at the two Gyarados, and saw what the old man meant, that Red Gyarados seemed to be at least 25% taller than Keith's Gyarados, and Keith's Gyarados was exceptionally huge. Keith shook his head and said "Size means nothing, you don't understand. This Gyarados is an insanely strong Pokemon."

The two Gyarados were right next to each other now, and they were both glaring at each other. Then suddenly Keith's Gyarados shot a Hyper Beam, however the Red Gyarados quickly launched its own, and the two beams collided which caused a large explosion to occur, damaging both the Gyarados slightly. Then Keith's Gyarados quickly struck back by using Bite on the Red Gyarados and biting its body. The Red Gyarados cried out in pain, and tried to fling Gyarados off, however it failed to shake it off, so the Red Gyarados decided it would be best to simply fight fire with fire and it used Bite on Keith's Gyarados.

Keith, Crystal and the old man just stared at the two Gyarados, who were locked in position, biting each other mercilessly. "So, what actually happens now?" Crystal piped up and asked.

"Well, presumably these two will just keep biting each other until the weaker one gives up and faints." The old man said "And based on what I saw before, I would have to say I don't like Keith's Pokemon's chances here."

Keith sighed and said "I wouldn't say that." However about five seconds after he said that, Keith's Gyarados screamed loudly as it let go of the Red Gyarados and collapsed into the river. "CRAP!" Keith shouted as he pulled out his Golden Pokeball and returned his large, blue serpent into its Pokeball. "Sorry Gyarados." Keith whispered as he put its ball on his belt.

"Well well, what did I tell you?" The old man said, smirking.

"What kind of old person acts sassy?" Keith asked, obviously disappointed that the old man was right. Before the old man could reply however, the Red Gyarados screamed loudly and launched another Hyper Beam, and happened hit Flaaffy dead on, and knocked it backwards hard. "FLAAFFY!" Keith shouted as he reached for his sheep Pokemon.

"Keith turn around, you don't have time to worry about him!" Crystal shouted.

Keith turned around to see Gyarados launching another Hyper Beam at his Pokemon, and it looked like it was going to hit Tyrogue this time. However Shuckle quickly jumped up into the air and used Protect, and blocked the powerful beam mid air. Shuckle landed right in front of Keith, and with a cheeky grin on the left side of its face it said "Shuck"

Keith grinned and said "Good on you Shuckle." before he turned back to the Red Gyarados. Keith looked at his 4 Pokemon that were standing there also looking at the Red Gyarados. With his own Gyarados and Flaaffy out of commission, his choice of Pokemon that could actually fight it were slim. Keith was about to command Scyther to fly over to Gyarados and try to use Slash, however all of a sudden the group saw a large, powerful bolt of electricity shoot over at the Gyarados, hitting it hard. Keith, Crystal, their Pokemon and the old man all turned back to see an Ampharos standing behind them, firing multiple electric shots at the Gyarados. Once it finished its barrage of electrical blasts, it simply looked up into the sky and yawned.


	70. Chapter 70 - Mega Ampharos

The old man looked on at the side as Ampharos was barraging Gyarados with the electrical blast. However the old man immediately noticed that despite the large type advantage Ampharos had over Gyarados, the Red Gyarados didn't seem to be taking much damage. The Red Gyarados seemed to be insanely powerful, which made the old man wonder what could have happened to make this Pokemon so incredible. He quickly realized that there was only one way to deal with that Gyarados, which was annoying considering he would have to give one of his last heirlooms from his youth to away, however it was better than the alternative. The old man walked up to Keith and said "Would you mind distracting this thing for a while why I go into my house for a second?"

"What in the world could be so important that you need to go and get it at a time like this?" Keith shouted, exasperated and obviously panicking. The old man however just ignored him and started to walk over towards his modest house at the west side of the lake. Keith sighed and asked "Why did I even bother asking?"

At this point the Red Gyarados had recovered from its dazing, and was ready to begin launching Hyper Beams once more, however Mantine took this chance to surprise it and used Psybeam on Gyarados, knocking it back a little due to the unexpected hit. Mantine then followed it up with an Air Slash, a Signal Beam and a Bullet Seed. However despite all of the powerful attacks, Gyarados didn't seemed to be too fazed, and it used its tail to hit the water next to Mantine, causing it to get knocked into the air. Gyarados then used Twister on Mantine, catching it in a large Hurricane and threw it over at the group.

Crystal was paying attention to the fight, and when Mantine was thrown over to her she was ready with a Pokeball in hand, and returned it mid air. She whispered "Good Job Mantine" as she put her Pokeball away. She looked over at Keith and asked "So, what are we supposed to do?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders and looked over at his Pokemon. He had his Shuckle, Meganium, Scyther, Ampharos and Houndour out. Keith knew that Houndour wasn't going to be of too much use in the fight, so he could only use 4 of his Pokemon. "I guess we need to stall or something until the old man gets his pills or whatever he needs." Keith said, still staring at his Pokemon, trying to formulate a plan.

Gyarados launched another barrage of Hyper Beams, however Shuckle Jumped up in the air and used Protect once more to shield Keith, Crystal and their Pokemon. After the barrage of Beams subsided, and Gyarados began to charge for another wave Keith's Pokemon struck. It started with Scyther flying up to Gyarados and using X scissor on it's forehead to get its attention. Gyarados screamed as it tried to fire a Hype Beam at Scyther, however using his insane amount of air speed Scyther swerved and dodged in the air to avoid the blasts. As this was occurring Meganium was absorbing light through its neck leaves, charging up for a Solar Beam. Once it was ready, Ampharos walked next to it and as Meganium used Solar Beam it used Thunder so that they both dealt massive damage to Gyarados, causing it to get knocked over and sink into the lake.

Scyther flew back to Keith and Crystal, who both stared at the lake in silence, as they saw the waves caused by Gyarados falling to start to stop. After a brief period of silence Crystal looked at Keith and asked "I-is it over."

Then as if Crystal had summoned it with her question the Gyarados suddenly popped out of the water, and screamed into the air, and started to glare at the group. Keith sighed and said "Well, I don't think I need to answer that one."

"How do we beat this thing?" Crystal asked, staring at the Red Gyarados in fear.

Keith groaned, he had no idea how to beat this thing. It managed to crush his Gyarados easily, and has managed to tank an unbelievable amount of damage. Keith was about to say something when he heard an old sounding voice say "You use this."

Keith turned quickly to see the old man, standing there with a weird glove in his hand. It was red in colour, and there seemed to be a thick ring made of some sort of metal where you put your hand through. That ring was the same colour, but seemed to have some button and a weird gem, with a yellow, red and skin coloured shape on it that seemed to remind him of something. "And just what is this?" Keith asked skeptically.

The old man smirked and threw the glove at Keith. "Try it on and press that button when its on."

Keith grabbed the glove and quickly glanced over it once more. He sighed as he slipped his hand through the glove and it went in relatively easily and was quite comfortable, despite the large metal ring on it. Keith scoffed, he could tell that with only one glove on he looked like some sort of stupid, pretentious douche. Keith sighed and ignored that thought as he pressed the button in the center, and gasped as he saw Ampharos start to glow bright white, as if it was evolving. But Keith thought that was impossible considering it was the final stage of its evolution line. Suddenly Keith remembered his fight with Jasmine, and gasped as he said "Mega Evolution!"

Everyone watched as Ampharos slowly started to change. Its horns on its head suddenly started to become longer, and its tail started to grow wide and large as well. Then the top of its head seemed to sprout some sort of hair like shape. Then, once this happened it stopped growing, to reveal Ampharos now with shiny hair and a gen studded tail made of hair but apart from that looked no different. The second Keith saw this form, he muttered "Now it looks like its in a shampoo commercial, great."


	71. Chapter 71 - Beaten Red Raw

Keith at his Mega Ampharos skeptically, it was safe to say that this was not what he was expecting when he discovered he could mega evolve his Ampharos. He was expecting it to grow in size, or at least change in a way that was more significant and impressive looking than making it grow some hair. He remembered how tough looking mega evolution made Scizor, but he couldn't imagine that growing hair would increase Ampharos's power. Keith sighed, he did have to admit that the long, flowing hair on the top of its head did make his Ampharos look rather majestic. However what he needed now was power, and this wouldn't do.

Crystal looked over at Keith, and as much as he was probably trying to hide it he looked a little disappointed at Ampharos's new form. Crystal looked over at Ampharos who was standing there, smiling confidently as it looked at Gyarados and she had to agree that it didn't look much stronger.

The old man at this point noticed the skeptical stares of Keith and Crystal at Mega Ampharos so he piped up and said "Don't worry you two. It may not look it but Mega Ampharos is insanely powerful and is a lot tougher."

Keith sighed and said "Somehow I am having trouble believing you."

The old man shook his head and said "Well, just try him out then."

Keith nodded, then he looked over at Ampharos and commanded "Ampharos, use Thunder Bolt on the Red Gyarados!" Ampharos nodded its head and shouted "Amphy!" as its entire body started to glow, and small sparks of electricity started to appear all along its body. Keith, Crystal and all of their Pokemon looked on in shock as they watched Ampharos suddenly shoot out an huge blast of electricity from its body, which hit the face of the Red Gyarados. Unlike Ampharos's previous attacks that seemed to do nothing to the Gyarados, this lightning attack was so powerful it knocked it backwards, and down into the water with a loud thud. Keith gawked at Ampharos as he shouted and asked "What in the world was that?"

The old man smirked and said "Yeah, well I tried to tell you. Also, give it a little scan with that Pokedex of yours kid."

Keith pulled his Pokedex out of his pocket and scanned his Mega Ampharos. His Pokedex didn't spurt out another one of its usual data entries on this Mega form of Ampharos, however next to Ampharos's type information, it now said that it was part Dragon Type. When Keith noticed that he gasped and said "Wait what the hell?" and almost dropped his Pokedex.

"Yeap, when Ampharos Mega evolves it suddenly becomes a dual Dragon and Electric Type Pokemon." The old man explained.

Crystal paused for a few seconds to think about what the old man just said before she shouted "Wait a minute how the hell does that even make sense? It grows hair and it's suddenly a Dragon? How is that logical. Speaking of which how is Gyarados not a dragon, I mean its a giant serpent thing."

"Calm down Crystal, you sound like a child." Keith said, he had quickly calmed down and had regained his usual composure. He looked over at the lake to see Gyarados slowly rising up from the lake, so he turned to AMpharos and shouted "Quickly, while its down hit it with Dragon Pulse!" "Amph" Ampharos cried out as it opened its mouth and a ball of blue looking energy formed from it. Then it shot out a thick and powerful looking blast, which hit the Gyarados hard. Gyarados then closed its eyes as it fell backwards, and didn't cry anything out as it sunk to the bottom of the lake.

There was a long period of silence after that, where everyone in the group just stared at the Lake of Rage, all of them expecting it to jump back up out of the lake once more. All of the three humans also refused to say anything, as if they were afraid their voices would summon the Red Gyarados once more. However it seemed to never do that, as the minutes went on and on. Finally Crystal piped up and asked nervously "I-is it over."

Keith sighed and said "I sure hope so." then he looked over at Ampharos and saw that it was still in its mega form. He looked over at the old man and asked "Hey so how does this thing un-Mega?"

The old man said "Just removed the stone on it, or send Ampharos back into your Pokeball."

Keith nodded and said "And I presume you want it back right?"

The old man shook his head before he turned to walk away. "Nah you keep it. Consider it as payment for protecting my house." he said as he walked away.

Keith smiled as Crystal said "Damn Keith you're lucky. I don't think anything could give that Mega Ampharos trouble."

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't think there is such thing as luck, so lets just go back to town to heal and sleep." Keith said as he pulled his Pokeballs out and started to return his Pokemon.

Crystal smiled and said "now you're speaking my language." as she returned her Pokemon.

...

Silver smirked as he stepped out of the bushes as he watch that idiot Keith and Crystal walk away. He smirked and said "This guy just keeps giving me Pokemon doesn't he. Why would I need that Meganium at this point." Silver then pulled an Ultra Ball from his bag, and took it and his shirt off and threw it to the ground before sending out his Feraligatr, who cried out "Ferl Feral." Silver smiled as he said "Well Feraligatr, lets go get that new Pokemon of ours." Then the two jumped into the water, and swam down to the depths of the cold lake.


	72. Chapter 72 - The Return of the Elephant

Keith was collecting his Pokemon from the Pokemon Center receptionist when he heard a loud ringing emanating from his pockets. "What could that be?" Keith asked.

"Well I think your Pokegear is ringing, but who would be calling you? No one calls you." Crystal replied.

Keith shrugged and pulled his Pokegear from his pocket, and opened the mobile phone up and put it against his head. "Hello, who is this?" He asked nervously, expecting someone awful to be at the other end

"Hello Keith, its me Harvey." The voice on the other end of the call replied.

Keith put his hand over his Pokegear and asked "Hey Crystal do you know someone called Harvey?" Crystal paused a little to think about it before she shook her head. Keith sighed and removed his hand from the Pokegear before asking the voice "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? I run the Johto Day Care Center." The voice replied.

Keith suddenly remembered Harvey and he said "Oh yeah." Keith paused, now that he had a chance to talk to Harvey there was something he wanted to ask him. "Well Harvey I don't know why you called but I need to ask you something. What the hell is in the egg you gave me? It still hasn't hatched even though Crystal's did about a month ago. Did you give me a dead egg or something." Keith said, interrogating the old man.

Harvey just laughed nervously and he said "Just give it time, it will hatch soon I am sure."

Keith sighed before he said "Ok then, what do you want?"

"Well, its about the Pokemon you sent us." Harvey said.

Keith's face lit up suddenly as he smiled and asked "You mean Phanpy?" Keith left Phanpy at the Day Care Center a while ago, as it was in vole with some other Phanpy. Ever since then Keith had regretted his decision and had missed being able to battle with his brave elephant Pokemon.

"Yeah that's right you left a Phanpy with us." The old man gulped and said "Well you see the Phanpy he fell in love with was taken away a few weeks ago, but they experienced a but of a falling out before then anyway so it didn't mind too much. However, ever since then it has obviously been bored and has therefore been getting restless and has been fighting the other Pokemon. So we thought we could give him back to you."

Keith smiled as he said "Really? I would love Phanpy back."

Harvey laughed and said "You will be very pleased with him I promise. Me and my wife put a lot of effort into training him, we promise. So we will just send him to your PC then."

Keith nodded and said "Well thanks then." before he pulled his phone away and put it into his pocket. He turned to the PC and quickly walked over to the large machine.

Crystal looked at Keith puzzled, after only catching half of the conversation she had no idea why he was suddenly so happy. In fact happy didn't do it justice, Crystal had never seen Keith just so ecstatic about news. So out of curiosity she asked "Why are you so happy Keith?"

Keith turned to her, smiling and said "I'm getting Phanpy back."

Crystal nodded her head, as she suddenly remembered Phanpy. It was the cute looking, brave blue coloured elephant that used to travel around with Keith before Keith let him stay at the Day Care Center. "I remember that cutie." Crystal said.

Keith didn't reply to that, as he entered the PC. He decided that he would switch his Shuckle out, since he already had Scyther as a bug type, and was sick of the stares he got from people because it was a different colour. Suddenly his great ball on his belt began to glow, before it disappeared and was replaced with a regular Pokeball. Keith smiled as he reached for his belt and grabbed the Pokeball. He threw it to the ground as she shouted "Go Phanpy!", however a Pokemon that Keith did not recognize popped out. This Pokemon was an elephant like Phanpy, however this one was larger, had a different colour scheme and had large tusks. It also looked significantly stronger. Once the Pokemon saw Keith it smiled and blew on its trunk loudly, and ran up to Keith and tackled him to the ground, before he affectionately began rubbing his head against him.

"What is that?" Crystal asked puzzled. "It sure isn't Phanpy."

Keith regathered himself after the powerful hit and began to stare at the elephant Pokemon and said "I don't know." before he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned this powerful Pokemon. "_Donphan, the Armor Pokemon and the evolved form of Phanpy. A Donphan is so strong that if it were to Tackle a house at full force the house would collapse. Its hide is toughened to a rock hard state, increasing its defenses significantly." _The Pokedex bleated out. Keith put the Pokedex back into his pocket before he said "So, did you evolve Donphan?" Daonphan looked up and nodded as he said "Don-Donphan."

"He looks a heck of a lot stronger to be sure." Crystal said.

Keith picked himself back up and said "Well Donphan, wanna meet the new team? Its changed a lot since you left." Donphan nodded and blew on its trunk in approval, so Keith nodded and began to walk outside.

...

Lance was sitting on his throne frowning as Koga entered the room and bowed. "What is the status of that Gyarados Koga?"

Koga stood up and said "Well sir, it has disappeared."

Lance scoffed and shouted "How in the world did it disappear, it is a giant Red Gyarados?"

"Well a trainer defeated it sir, and then it was captured by another." Koga reported.

Lance folded his arms and said "Well, who defeated it and who caught it?"

Koga gulped before he said "Well, that's the funny thing. Remember the two who found where the legendary dogs were hidden?"

Lance groaned, immediately realizing what Koga meant by that. "So, who beat it and who caught it."

"It seems that the Keith person beat it, whilst Giovanni's son simply dived in and caught it whilst it was unconscious." Koga reported.

Lance nodded and said "Alright Koga, your dismissed." Koga nodded and excited the room quickly before Lance muttered "I can't believe that idiot and his Pokemon managed to beat something that had been scientifically created to be invincible. What kind of strength do his Pokemon posses?"


	73. Chapter 73 - The Pryce is Right

Keith was sitting on his bed, staring at his egg in his hands. It was about 11:30 pm, and Crystal was asleep on her bed and Donphan was curled up next to Keith's bed. Keith was staring intently at the egg, it was yellow and had dots that were a mixture of red and orange of varying sizes all over it. Keith sighed, he had no idea what Pokemon could take so long to hatch and until earlier today and he assumed that the egg was either empty or dead. He shrugged his shoulders and put the egg under his sheets in order to give it some warmth in an aid to make it hatch. He yawned as he lay down, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

On the next day, Keith and Crystal both woke up and after breakfast both walked over to the Mahogany Town Pokemon Gym. Once they made it to the door they saw a sign on it that said 'Open for business.' on it. Crystal smiled and said "Well, it seems he got his milk yesterday."

Keith sighed and said "I really hope you don't actually believed that he closed his gym for two days to go and get milk. Because if you do I have a few magic beans for sale."

Crystal frowned and said "I know idiot. I was just being sarcastic."

Keith sighed and whispered "It didn't seem like that to me." before he walked up to the door and opened it. The second he opened up the door him and Crystal felt a sudden blast of extremely chill air. They both slowly walked inside of the freezing room and began to start shivering almost immediately. "W-what the hell is with this place." Keith said, stuttering. The entire building seemed to be surrounded in ice, except for small pockets of water everywhere and the general temperature of the room seemed to be about 3 Degrees Celsius.

"I-it seems that this gym has been chilled to in insanely low temperature." Crystal replied. "Its probably an ice type gym based on its temperature."

Keith sighed and said "I assumed that much." before he started walking to the center of the room, where and old man in a trench coat and a white scarf was sitting on a fold out chair, fishing into one of the small water ponds.

The old man stood up as he saw Keith and Crystal approach him and he said in a very raspy sounding voice "So, what are two young whippersnappers like you doing in this gym of mine?"

"Whippersnappers, seriously?" Keith asked, before he shook his head and said "Look old man why else would I be here in this stupidly cold building if it wasn't to challenge you?"

Crystal shook her head and said "You don't have to be so rude Keith."

The old man sighed and said "Firstly you can call me Pryce not 'old man' and secondly, you need to learn some manners like that pretty young lady next to you. Back in my day people like you respected their elders."

Keith stared at Pryce and said "Well back in your day there was no air-conditioning, airplanes or televisions. So I would say that this is a significantly better time to live in. Anyway, are you ready for a battle?"

The old man nodded and said "I am going to force you to learn some respect for your elders little brat. The match will be a 3 on 3, are you ready young man?" and he turned around and walked 10 meters away from Keith, before he grabbed for his belt and shouted "Go Delibird." as he threw down the ball and a weird, white and red bird with a sack over its back appeared.

Crystal stepped back away from Keith, not wanting to get in the way of the soon to be battle as she said "Well that was sudden."

Keith pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the weird bird looking Pokemon, and it bleated "_Delibird, the Delivery Pokemon. It carries food in its sack 24/7. There are tales of people who have been saved by the food it has."_ Keith looked at the weird Ice and Flying type, it definitely didn't look very strong and the Pokedex didn't make it sound strong. However his Shuckle doesn't look or sound very strong and it can take an atomic bomb's worth of damage and still be fine. Keith reached for his Pokeballs, picked the one he wanted and shouted "Go Donphan!" and he immediately summoned the Pokemon he was only recently reunited with. As it was summoned Donphan looked around before it loudly blew on its trunk in an intimidating manner.

Donphan started battling by using its trademark Phanpy move, Rollout. However Delibird being a flying type simply flew out of harms way of the ferocious, rotating charge and started to taunt the elephant below it. Donphan then stopped rolling and quickly used Rock Slide, surprising the taunting Ice and Flying type and knocking it to the ground. Then Donphan charged in with another Rollout, however Delibird quickly opened its bag and grabbed a little wrapped present from it and threw it at Donphan. The second it touched Donphan, it exploded with a vicious bang and caused the Ground Type Pokemon to collapse in agony.

"What the hell was that?" Keith shouted shocked.

"That was a present, but the present contained an explosive surprise you see." Pryce explained smugly.

Donphan quickly got back up though, and used Ice Shard ad quickly rushed up to the Delibird (who was once again taunting Donphan) and knocked it to the ground. Then as Donphan rushed forward and tried to use Giga Impact, another explosive present was lobed at him, and he was again knocked to the ground from the impact. This time, instead of taunting again the Delibird learnt from its mistakes and used Aurora Beam to try and hit Donphan before it could get back up. However Donphan rolled out of the way of Aurora Beam by using Rollout, and then began to charge at the Delibird for one last Rollout attempt. Delibird seemed to smile as it reached into its bag and threw one more present at Donphan, however unlike the last few times this present never exploded, instead this present just bounced off of Donphan, and allowed it to charge forward and used a powerful Rollout on the Delibird, knocking it out. Donphan then quickly ran over to the not exploded present, opened it up with its tusks and began devouring the food that was inside it.

Pryce returned his Delibird as he asked "How did you know about the weakness of present?"

Keith smirked and said "I know what the move present does, its called acting you senile idiot."

"You know if you weren't so arrogant you would be an excellent trainer you know." Pryce said, as he fumbled around his belt for his second Pokemon.


	74. Chapter 74 - Pryce's Dewgong

Keith looked on cautiously as Pryce pulled out a second Pokeball from his belt and threw it at one of the many lakes. The second that ball hit the surface of the water, it opened up and out popped a large, white seal with a horn on the front of its head, that swam in circles in the water, slowly and methodically. Keith grabbed his Pokedex and scanned the large Pokemon, and his Pokedex bleated "_Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokemon. __Its body is covered with a pure white fur. The colder the weather, the more active it becomes. It loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this POKéMON sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago._" Keith looked back at the fat looking seal, and muttered "What kind of idiotic sailors would mistake that thing for a mermaid?"_  
_

"What are you talking about, she's beautiful you disrespectful fool." Pryce barked.

Crystal shook her head, she had to agree with Keith. That fat looking seal didn't look exactly attractive to her at all. Crystal couldn't help but frown every time Keith acted disrespectful to Pryce, she could only wonder why he seemed so annoyed today. Crystal shrugged her shoulders as she came to the conclusion that he was just frustrated about that egg of his. She even saw him with it in his arms when she woke up. Crystal shook her head as she thought about how badly Keith needed to calm down about these sorts of things.

Keith scoffed and said "Whatever, Donphan lets crush this thing." Donphan looked back at Keith and cried "Don Donphan." before blowing loudly and deeply on its trunk before it turned back to face Dewgong.

Donphan charged at Dewgong before rolling into a ball and using Rollout to try and hit the fat seal as hard as possible, however it stopped suddenly to a halt immediately when it reached the edge of the small water. Dewgong then made a noise that sounded similar to a laugh, before it jumped up into the air and used Aurora Beam. Donphan quickly curled back up into a ball and quickly moved around, dodging the beam of ice as it ran around. Dewgong stopped its continuous beam attack as it fell back into the ice water. Donphan jumped back out of its ball and wasted no time before it used Rock Slide, and large amounts of huge rocks were flung by Donphan at the puddle of water Dewgong had dived into. As it continued its barrage, Dewgong jumped up from a different pool of water behind Donphan, and used Hydro Pump and hit an unguarded and unsuspecting Donphan and knocked it out in one hit.

"Wait... how did it get over there?" Keith asked bewildered.

Pryce smiled and said "Well, if you think I am actually going to tell you why after what you said to me earlier young man then you are surely uneducated."

Keith sighed as he returned his unconscious Donphan. He put it onto its Pokeball onto his belt before replacing it with another one and said "Well fine then. Lets see how you handle someone with a little more bulk, go Meganium!" and he threw the Pokeball to the ground, revealing his imposing, large and beautiful smelling grass type. The second Meganium was sent out, it saw Keith and quickly ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. It then started to madly lick Keith's face, despite Keith trying desperately to push her away.

When Pryce saw the sight he couldn't help but laugh as he said "Well, you expect to beat me with a Pokemon like that? That's quite amusing you moron."

Meganium heard Pryce insult it and instantly stopped licking Keith's face. She got off of Keith and turned to face Pryce, looking as determined as possible. Keith stood up and brushed his pants a little, before he said "Well, I dare you to say that after Meganium crushes that stupid Dewgong of yours."

Meganium and Keith wasted no time in attack, with Meganium using Vine Whip on Dewgong before it was ready and could dive down into the water, hitting it hard with a super effective attack. Dewgong responded with an Ice Beam on Meganium, before Meganium used Protect to shield itself from the ice cold blast. When Dewgong stopped shooting its beam of ice, Meganium used Razor Leaf and a barrage of leaves shot towards Dewgong. However Dewgong simply jumped into the water and disappeared completely. At the orders of Keith, Meganium didn't worry, and simply started to look around quickly as the leaves on its mane started to move around subtly. After about half a minute of waiting, Dewgong suddenly jumped up and out of the water from a far away pool to the left of Meganium, and fired another Ice Beam. However Meganium was ready for this and used the Solar Beam that it had been charging whilst Dewgong was under the water. The two beams collided in between the two Pokemon, and for a few seconds the beams didn't move at all. However quickly the more powerful blast overcame Dewgong's Ice Beam and hit the large looking seal dead on. The powerful attack hit the Dewgong hard and caused it to be knocked backwards against the walls of the Gym, and knocked it out immediately.

Pryce glared at Keith as he asked "Well, I find it disgusting that you managed to beat my Dewgong without even figuring out how it can change pools so easily. You do realize you sometimes need more than just brute force to win right?"

Keith smirked and said "Oh I know how Dewgong switched pools. There isn't actually any solid rock under this Gym, its all water. Which means that all of the pools are connected. I figured this out immediately but I knew that there was no way to use this information to my advantage, so I used 'brute strength' to win. Why does the way in which I win matter to an old coot like you anyway?"

Pryce growled as he returned his Dewgong. He frowned as he said "Alrighty boy, now I will admit that you have strong Pokemon. And despite your insolence you actually seem to have some wit, however you are nothing compared to me, you got that?"

Keith just yawned before he turned to his Meganium and said "Well, good job Meganium." Meganium blushed when it heard Keith's compliment and said "Megain, gain."


	75. Chapter 75 - The Pryce is Wrong

Crystal looked at Keith who was smirking as he looked back at Pryce, his obvious confidence clearly showing. Crystal couldn't help but sigh, Keith was getting overconfident again. "I swear to god Keith you need to wise up, and learn from your stupid mistakes." Crystal muttered, in a disappointed tone of voice.

Keith watched as Pryce reached into his belt and pulled out a new Pokeball, however unlike most other Pokeballs this one was a sky blue colour that Keith had never seen before. "Whats with the weird coloured ball?" Keith asked still smirking.

"Well well, when I was a child I was taught two things that you obviously weren't. Firstly I learnt to respect my elders, and secondly that you should treat your Pokemon with love. This Pokeball has been specially crafted for my most precious Pokemon." Pryce said as he wagged the ball in front of his face.

Keith frowned and shouted "Hey screw you, I love my Pokemon just as much if not even more than you do. And who cares if I don't respect my elders, especially since I was taught a pretty valuable life lesson from my elders when I was a child."

Keith sighed and "Whatever, I honestly don't care anymore."

Pryce just smiled as he threw down his light blue coloured Pokeball and shouted "Go Mamoswine!". The ball sent out a large, brown pig-like mammoth like creature with blue surrounding its eyes and incredibly large tusks. Once it was summoned it let out a loud, bellowing cry that seemed to shake the entire building.

Keith pulled his Pokedex out of his pocket and scanned the large creature standing there. The Pokedex bleated out "_Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokemon and the evolved form of Piloswine. It flourished worldwide during the ice age but its population declined when the masses of ice began to dwindle. Now they are an incredibly rare species._" Keith put the Pokedex back into his pocket before he said "Why do you have so many fat Pokemon?"

"Keep acting smugly while you can you rude child." Pryce said, whilst he smiled smugly himself.

"Hypocrite." Keith muttered to himself before looking at Meganium and shouted "Well Meganium lets crush that fat thing." Meganium looked back at Keith and nodded before turning to Mamoswine and charged at it.

Meganium ran up and jumped into the air trying to use Body Slam, however Mamoswine proved to be significantly faster then it looks and managed to dodge out of the way causing Meganium to crash down and get hurt. As it was recovering from the fall to the ground, Mamoswine used Icicle crash, knocking Meganium down with a super effective attack. Meganium was knocked back, but recovered quickly and used Vine Whip and its vines extended out from its neck and assaulted Mamoswine by hitting it a multitude of times. As it was being assaulted, by the barrage of hits, Mamoswine picked up its front legs and slammed them into the ground, causing an earthquake which made everyone in the gym stumble in an attempt to maintain their balance, including Meganium. This stumbling caused Meganium to momentarily stop its barrage, so Mamoswine jumped at that opportunity and used Blizzard, which caused the entire gym to get even colder, and small chunks of ice and snow began raining down on Meganium. Meganium cried out in pain as it was assaulted, but stopped when it was suddenly frozen solid. Mamoswine ran up to the frozen Meganium and used Thrash as it started to beat up the frozen Pokemon until Meganium fainted.

Keith returned his fainted Meganium as Pryce laughed and said "Well well, maybe you will learn to show some respect to your elders and betters."

Keith sighed as he put his Pokeball onto his belt before asking "How the hell does this make me learn about how to treat my elders?"

"Little boy, you were talking about learning some sort of lesson as a child right? Now what was that again?" Pryce asked smiling, mocking Keith slightly.

Keith smirked confidently again and said "Well, when my dad turned out to be nothing more than the leader of a dirty criminal syndicate that makes Team Rocket look like saints who conduct horrible experiments on Pokemon. Because of that I learnt that the older you are, the more corrupted you get and the less respect you deserve. So there you fucking go." Keith's tone of voice went from smug to annoyed and angry in the space of those few sentences.

Crystal look at Keith bewildered. He had mentioned something about a family before, but never in this much detail. Not only that but she had never heard him swear before in her life. She shook her head as she wondered what the hell could be possibly wrong with his parents. Crystal knew she needed to ask Keith about his parents when this is over. She thought it was hard enough that her parents were distant and seemed to prefer her sister over her, but Crystal couldn't imagine how she would react if her parents turned out to be leaders of a group like Team Rocket.

Pryce shook his head and said "Ummm, sorry about that son." awkwardly. He had no idea about what to say, so he just looked down at the ground.

Keith was done screwing around, he was frowning as he grabbed his Moon Ball and shouted "Go Houndour!" and sent out his Dark and Fire Type dog Pokemon. When Houndour was summoned it ran excitedly for a few seconds, before he saw Keith frowning. Houndour barked curiously as it sat down and looked at Keith, then it turned to seem Mamoswine standing there. All of a sudden it began to glow, as it started to evolve. Its body increased in size dramatically as horns began to grow on the top of its head, and its tail became much longer than usual. When it stopped glowing it had a much more demonic appearance then before, and it spat out a large ball of fire into the air is it cried out loudly.

Crystal looked in shock as she saw Houndour's fully evolved form. She looked at Keith quickly but saw that he was just glaring at Pryce's general direction, so she reached into her bag and pulled out her own Pokedex and scanned the final form of Houndour. "_Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon and the evolution of Houndour. Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokemon get filled with fear and run away. If humans are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away._" It bleated out.

Keith heard Houndour's new names, and simply growled "Houndoom, crush that Mamoswine. Houndoom nodded, and glared at Mamoswine.

Houndoom shot of a small burst of flame at Mamoswine, which it jumped out of the way of. Mamoswine then retaliated by using powder snow to shoot a jet of ice and snow from its mouth. However Houndoom shot out a small burst of flame to melt the ice, and lept at it and used Fire Fang, by biting Mamoswine with a fiery crunch. Mamoswine kicked and stumbled around in pain before using Thrash to hit Houndoom off of it and into the walls of the Gym. Then it hit its legs against the floor and used Earthquake which caused everyone else in the gym to stumble and fall. Then it ran towards Houndoom with the intention of using Bulldoze, however as it way lying down Houndoom looked up and used Flamethrower, and a huge burst of fire engulfed Mamoswine, obscuring everyone's view of the Ice and Ground type mammoth. Once Houndoom finished its fiery blast, Mamoswine was left lying on the floor completely unconscious, leaving Keith victorious.

Keith was frowning as he said "Good work Houndour." and returned his dark Pokemon. That little bit of reminiscing from his past had mad Keith mad. He glared at Pryce as the old man came up to him and handed him a badge and awkwardly said "H-here son."

Crystal watched as Keith snatched the badge off of Pryce and stormed off out of the Gym. She turned over at Pryce and said "Sorry about this. That whole parents thing was news to me, and I have never seen him this mad before." Pryce simply nodded as a worried looking Crystal ran after Keith and started planning on what to say in order to consolidate her angry friend.


	76. Chapter 76 - MGS - Metal Gear Silver

When Crystal caught up to Keith she stepped in front of him and asked "Are, you ok Keith?"

Keith was frowning as he sarcastically spat out "I am storming around like and idiot, so use your brain to figure out the answer to that question." Keith paused for a minute before saying "The answer is no I'm not fine. I get mad when I think about my past, knowing that I lived in ignorance for so long just makes me mad." Keith paused once more, before sighing and saying "Whatever lets heal my Pokemon and get out of this awful town."

Crystal nodded and decided that it was best to just go with what Keith said and hope that he calmed down.

...

As Keith and Crystal were leaving Mahogany Town, Silver slipped into the local Pokemon Market with his Tyranitar following him. The shopkeeper looked up at him as he entered and nervously asked "May I help you sir."

Silver snorted and smirked before he said "No, I think I can help myself." Then he looked around the shop briefly and saw that there was no one in the room apart from him, his Tyranitar and the shopkeeper. Silver pointed at a random item rack on the left wall of the building and said "Tyranitar open it." Tyranitar nodded before opening its mouth and firing a powerful Hyper Beam at the rack, destroying it and the wall behind it. The blast seemed to shake the building, and caused the Shopkeeper to fall backwards off of his chair. When the beam finished, it revealed that behind the rack there was a hole that lead to a stairway down. Silver looked back at the Shopkeeper who was picking himself back onto his chair, and said "So, what does that lead down to I wonder?"

"Y-you know I could call the police and sue you for property damage." The shopkeeper stuttered.

Silver smirked and said "Well go ahead then. However you should know that whoever you call will probably want to go down those steps you have hidden so well. So if you are fine with them seeing whatever you have down there then more power to you." before he started walking towards and down the stairs.

The shopkeeper groaned and muttered something under his breath, but he didn't do anything besides watching Silver and Tyranitar walking down those stairs.

When Silver reached the bottom of the stairs he opened the large metal doors in front of him he was greeted by a large, white and cold room with wire running alongside it. In the middle of the room was a ridiculously big machine, that had a large amount of scientists wearing red Rs on their shirts crowding around it. When they heard the doors slam open, the scientist looked at the door and were greeted with the sight of Silver and Tyranitar glaring at them. They looked at each other nervously as they immediately recognized Silver as the son of former Team Rocket leader, Giovanni. After an awkward pause, they all seemed to automatically decide that it wasn't worth fighting him and immediately ran off towards the door on the other side of the room.

Silver watched them run away, and heard Tyranitar move forward to chase after them before he held his hand in front of his large rock and dark type Pokemon and said "Don't bother with them. We just need to break the machine." Tyranitar nodded and said "Ty-Tyranitar."

The two walked towards the large machine in the middle of the room. The machine was as tall as the room was, and had a multitude of wires extruding from it. However the most noticable thing about the machine was that there were 8 electrode that were stuck behind screens of glass, and all of them had wires connected to them that ran through to the machine. They were all struggling to keep their eyes open, and they would weakly shout "Electrode" and glow every few seconds before the wire sucked all of their electricity out of them and into the machine. Silver couldn't even look at those suffering Pokemon, so he turned away before commanding "Tyranitar, break that machine and free them Electrode." Tyranitar nodded before it ran towards the Machine and started to punch at the glass in front of the poor electric Pokemon.

Suddenly Silver heard a familiar, feminine voice say "Hold it there you brat." Silver turned around and saw the slightly pudgy red head Rocket Executive known as Ariana.

"Well, it seems I have the displeasure of meeting you once more." Silver said, as he grabbed two Pokeballs from his belt.

Ariana also grabbed two of her Pokeballs and said "I could say the same to you. Well, I guess you know what to do." and she released two Pokemon, an Arbok and a Vileplume.

Silver nodded and shouted "Go Skarmory and Feraligatr!" as he threw down two Pokeballs, which released his Water Type crocodile and his steel plated bird. Silver smirked and said "Well you two, sick em." and Skarmory and Feraligatr charged at Arbok and Vileplume.

...

Keith and Crystal were walking until they reached a large looking cave entrance. The two stopped in front of it and Crystal said "Well here we are Keith, Ice Path. The coldest cave in all of Johto."

Keith nodded, he had calmed himself down significantly during the long walk and was back to his usual self. He was about to make a remark when he gasped as he suddenly remembered something important. "Oh God." Keith stuttered.

"What?" Crystal asked as she stared at Keith, confused about his sudden reaction.

"We forgot to catch that Red Gyarados. It could literally be rampaging again." Keith said.

Crystal gulped, she completely forgot about the Gyarados back at The Lake of Rage. Crystal knew it was probably wise to walk back, but she honestly couldn't be bothered to walk back. So Crystal said "Nahh, don't worry about it. I mean if we thought of it I am sure that old guy did. And even if he didn't I am sure Silver has somehow caught it, because he does have a habit of catching stuff you have weakened."

Keith smiled as he nodded and said "Yeah you're probably right. What is with that guy and taking my things anyway?"

Crystal shrugged and the two proceeded to enter the cold cave.

...

Silver smirked as he watched Ariana retreat, her Pokemon didn't stand a chance against his. "Good work you two." he said as he returned his two Pokemon. Silver looked back at his Tyranitar, it had basically destroyed the machine and has severed the wires from the tired and weak looking Electrodes. Silver pulled his bag over in front of him and said "Well Electrodes, let me first say I apologize for how Team Rocket treated you. I promise I will be a much better trainer then they ever will be." Silver then pulled six Ultra Balls from his bag, and using them captured all of the Electrodes, who were to weary to resist. Once they were in their balls, Silver picked them up and put them into his bag, before he looked at Tyranitar and said "Lets go buddy." and the two walked back up the stairs.


	77. Chapter 77 - Hopeless Hatching

Keith and Crystal were slowly walking through the freezing cold Ice Path. Both of them had put on their thickest clothing, but no amount of clothing was helping them fight off the low temperatures. "H-how in the world is this cave so cold?" Crystal asked, shivering and shaking.

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "Well I don't know. From the basic knowledge of geography I have it makes no sense to me as to why this cave is so cold. Anyway how would knowing why this cave is cold help you at all?"

Crystal shrugged and said "You know, for curiosity's sake."

"Whatever." Keith said as the two progressed deeper into the Ice Cave.

...

Lance smirked at Koga who was kneeling down in front of his throne as usual. Lance smirked and said "So, the three dogs are ready to deploy."

Koga nodded and said "Yes sir. They have been through the shadowing process, and will now be able to be manipulated by us."

Lance smiled and said "Well, its time then. I want you to launch an attack on Blackthorn City immediately with them."

Koga frowned and said "Sir I know it isn't my place to question your decisions, but I must ask why you are attacking one of your cities."

Lance laughed before saying "Well Koga, you may not be privy to this information, but I can tell Clair resents me. So as her daddy I think I need to teach her a lesson of respect."

Koga nodded and said "Very well sir." before he walked outside.

When Koga left, Lance shook his head and said "Why did the talented and favourite daughter have to be the rebellious one? Why couldn't Crystal be the one who is rebellious towards me?"

...

Clair looked at the tall and weird looking man in front of her skeptically. During her 3 year stint as a Gym Leader Clair had seen many weird challengers, but this guy took the cake with his large multicoloured afro and music. "So, are you sure you want to challenge me Mr... what do you call yourself again?"

Mirror B giggled before flamboyantly throwing his arm in the air and saying "Well well Clair you clueless cretin, of course I want to crush you. But first you will remember my name. I am the marvelous, magical and mysterious Miror B."

Clair shook her head, she couldn't believe she had to face someone who used alliteration like this. She sighed before saying "Alright then lets just get this over with. It will b match, and whoever wins gets a badge."

Miror B smirked. He knew that this wasn't his usual style, but he had a perfect plan to rule the region. After meeting that merciless moron Gold, Miror B suddenly saw that no matter how unlikable you are, if you are a Champion you will be worshiped. B had already bested the baffling buffoons that were Bugsy and Falkner, and decided that whilst he was in Blackthorn he thought he might as well crush Clair. He reached for his belt and grabbed a Pokeball as he shouted "Go Sudowoodo!" and his fake tree suddenly appeared.

Clair calmly reached for her pocket and pulled a Pokeball out of it before commanding "Go Dragonair!" and a blue and long serpent Pokemon popped out of the ball.

...

Keith and Crystal had made it deeper and deeper into the cave, where it was supposedly at its coldest, however Keith didn't seem to be feeling the low temperatures at all, in fact it felt like it was room temperature. He looked over at Crystal who was standing a few feet away from him. She had sent out her Larvesta (who was currently flying next to her head) in order to heat her up, and yet she was shivering with her arms crossed. "Weird." Keith said, looking ahead.

"W-what is w-weird?" Crystal stuttered out.

"I don't feel cold at all. In fact I am starting to feel a little hot." Keith said, as he felt a bead of sweat form across his brow. Not only was he not feeling cold at all, but he seemed to feel hotter and hotter. Suddenly the temperature shot up, causing Keith to sweat like crazy before he threw his bag off his back and started shedding layers of clothing madly. As he was ripping his clothes off however, the low temperatures seemed to hit him suddenly so he madly put them back on.

"A-are you o-ok Keith?" Crystal asked, still stuttering from the low temperatures.

Keith finished putting his clothes back on before shrugging and saying "I don't know, it was really hot and then the second I took my clothes off it all got cold again."

Crystal gulped before saying "Maybe y-you are sick?" Larvesta backed away from Keith before saying "Larv lar." in a concerned sounding manner.

Keith shook his head and said "I hope not. I don't feel too bad." Then he went to go pick up his bag, however the second he grabbed his bag, it felt incredibly hot. He quickly retracted his hands before shouting "Something hot is in my bag!"

"Well go and g-get it out then." Crystal said, looking at his bag curiously.

Keith nodded and quickly unzipped his bag, then with the hand covered by his Mega Glove he reached into his bag and started to fish around. Suddenly he touched something incredibly hot, so he grabbed it and quickly pulled it out of his bag. Keith and Crystal both gasped when he pulled out his egg, that was now glowing a bright orange colour, and was shaking violently. "What the hell is happening?" Keith shouted.

"I think its hatching, my egg looked similar to this when it hatched back in Olivine City." Crystal shouted "But it sure as hell didn't get ridiculously hot."

"Well it sure took its sweet time." Keith commented on the glowing egg.

Crystal rolled her eyes as she said "Trust you to complain at a time like this Keith." Larvesta was hiding behind Crystal and said "Larv larvy." in a very timid manner.

Keith didn't respond and looked at the egg as it suddenly started glowing a blinding ray of bright light, which caused Keith, Crystal and Larvesta to all close their eyes and look away. This glowing continued for a few seconds, until they quickly dimmed and were replaced with the sound of something that said "Torchic Torch."


	78. Chapter 78 - Icy Miror

Miror B smirked smugly. Both he and Clair were down to their very last Pokemon when her Kingdra knocked his Nidorino unconscious. "I want to apologize to you, you presumptuous and pathetic person. You see Clair, I have saved my best for last with this perfect Pokemon." Miror B bragged before grabbing a Pokeball and shouting "Go Glaceon!" and his stolen, light blue Pokemon appeared and cried "Glaaaacy." It had been a long time since Miror B had stolen this Pokemon from the Kimono girls, and in that time this Pokemon whilst initially hostile, grew to love Miror B as much as his other Pokemon do.

Clair shook her head as she said "Just because you have a type advantage against most Dragon Pokemon, doesn't mean that you will win. Besides my Kingdra here is part water as well, meaning that you have no real advantage over me."

Miror B folded his arms frankly and simply stated "I know you pathetic prat."

"Great." Clair muttered under her breath. Suddenly both Clair and Miror B heard a sudden and loud explosion outside. "What in the world was that?" Clair asked.

Miror B shrugged his shoulders before someone barged into the Gym and shouted "Clair we need you now!"

...

Keith slowly opened his eyes, to see that instead of an egg being in his hands there was now a small orange chicken with yellow feathers staring at him curiously. Keith smiled, he had never seen this type of Pokemon before, but it looked incredibly cute. "Hey there little guy, what's your name?" The small chicken said "Torchic Torchic." whilst staring at Keith. "Torchic huh?" Keith said smiling. "Well Torchic, how would you like to travel with me?" Torchic nodded immediately, smiled and said "Torchic Torch".

"T-that's a Torchic!" Crystal shouted, pointing at the Pokemon. "Larva" Larvesta added.

Keith and Torchic both looked back at her curiously as Keith asked "Yeah, so what?"

"Do you have any idea how rare those Pokemon are." Crystal said. She watched as both Keith and Torchic shook their heads, so she said "Well Torchic is an incredibly rare Pokemon normally only found in Hoenn. Its one of the few Pokemon that are rarer than Dratini. I can't believe you got so lucky."

"I told you already, I doubt luck exists." Keith said as he out Torchic down and pulled out his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the new Pokemon. "_Torchic, the Chick Pokemon. It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings._" his Pokedex bleated. Keith put the portable encyclopedia back into his pocket before picking Torchic up and putting it on his left shoulder. Torchic grasped Keith's shoulder firmly with its feet before chirping out "Torch Torchic" cheerily.

Crystal looked at Keith and asked "Why did you put Torchic on your shoulder? Isn't it heavy?"

Keith shook his head and said "No Torchic is actually surprisingly lightweight. Anyway lets just keep going. We should probably go and get to Blackthorn City before it gets too late. I don't exactly feel like spending the night in a place this cold."

Crystal nodded and said "Yeah you're right." and the two started walking through to the exit of the large, ice-cold cave that they had been exploring for the past few hours.

After about half an hour of walking they could feel the temperature getting increasingly higher, meaning that they were getting incredibly close to the exit which lifted the groups spirits. However as they were walking they all heard someone cry out something in the distance. "What was that?" Crystal asked.

Keith shrugged and asked "How should I know?" before the high pitched scream was heard once more, this time however it was closer than before.

Suddenly the group heard footsteps, pants and cries in the distance that were rapidly approaching. Keith and Crystal both assumed it was some form of Pokemon native to the cave, like a Piloswine or a Jynx. However they both gasped when they saw that the thing running over to them and screaming was Miror B. When Miror B saw the group, he collapsed to his knees in front of them and cried out "Oh my god help we're all doomed."

Keith sighed after Miror B's cries and said "What the hell are you talking about idiot?"

Miror B breathed in and calmed himself down a bit. "You see I was challenging the blued haired idiotic gym leader Clair to a fight, and all of a sudden these three giant dogs attacked the city and its all destroyed and stuff."

"Clair!?" Keith and Crystal said in unison, before they both looked at each other curiously and Crystal asked "How do you know about Clair?"

Keith pointed at her and asked "Well how do you know about her?"

"She's my sister idiot!" Crystal snapped.

Keith's eyes opened wide briefly, as he heard this, before he remembered that Crystal was Lance's daughter as well as that Clair girl he met that night. Keith sighed, he wondered when he should tell Crystal, probably after they sort Miror B out. Keith nodded and said "Well, I met her a while back once at a party of my dads."

Crystal nodded and said "Oh ok." before the two turned back to Miror B and said "So what did you say about the city again?"

Miror B shook his head and whimpered "I-ts all destroyed. 3 Pokemon came and destroyed the whole thing."

Keith snorted and smirked before saying "I highly doubt three Pokemon could destroy a whole city moron."

Miror B shook his head and said "I'm serious, there were these three dog looking Pokemon that were Red, Yellow and Blue. And all three of them had these weird shadows that surrounded their whole bodies and they were all going crazy."

Keith sighed as he listened to Miror's explanation, he did take solace in the fact that Miror B had stopped using alliteration in this panicked state. However when Miror B said that they were 3 coloured dogs Keith twitched and immediately remembered those three Pokemon under the burnt shrine. Then when he mentioned the shadow covering the Pokemon he gasped and said "No no no no no no no no no."

Crystal looked at Keith, he had a mortified expression on his face. "What's wrong Keith?" she said out of concern.

Keith didn't respond to Crystal, and ran up to Miror B before grabbing his shirt and shouting "Are you sure those Pokemon had shadows over their bodies?"

Miror B nodded and said "Y-yeah." softly before he gasped when Keith let his shirt go.

Crystal watched Keith storm off, with Torchic shouting "Torch Torch." concerned and worried. Crystal and Larvesta quickly caught up to Keith and asked "What's wrong?"

Keith started to run faster before saying "If that shadow business is true then the town might be destroyed."

Crystal gasped and asked "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"My father." Keith said. After half a minute of running, Keith saw the exit to Ice Path, and he quickly threw himself out of the cave, before he gasped in shock at what he was looking at.

Crystal exited the cave quickly afterwards and gasped too. "T-the whole t-town."


	79. Chapter 79 - Shadow Pokemon

Keith and Crystal stared down at Blackthorn City. They were standing atop the cliff that the Ice Path exited into, giving them an excellent bird's eye view of what was happening. The town was in flames, and people were running everywhere. Lightning was striking the vicinity every few seconds, and a breeze strong enough to rip a house apart was flowing through it. And in the center of the City, there were three dogs that seemed to be attacking anything that moved, and Keith could clearly see a purple mist that surrounded them. "Dammit, they've really shadowed them. What were they thinking?"

"What do you mean shadowed?" Crystal asked, without breaking eye contact from Blackthorn City.

"So you can't see it huh?" Keith replied.

"See what?" Crystal asked, as she glanced over at Keith before looking back at the City.

Keith looked up in the air before he said "Well firstly, those three Pokemon down there are the same ones me and Silver saw when we were under the Ecruteak City Shrine."

"WAIT YOU MEAN THOSE THINGS ARE ALL LEGENDARY POKEMON!" Crystal shouted shocked.

Keith nodded before continuing with "Yeap, they are Entei, Raikou and Suicune."

"But why are they attacking?" Crystal asked "I thought those Pokemon tried to avoid humans."

Keith nodded and said "That's true all Pokemon dislike hurting humans, unless of course there is an external factor that changes this. You see the process I referred to earlier as shadowing is one of these external factors. Shadowing is when someone alters with the heart of a Pokemon, and closes it making it wild and angry. However this process involves putting Pokemon through great amounts of pain and abuse, and also leaves them with a dark shadow over their body that only people with specific eye types can see."

"Specific eye types?" Crystal asked.

Keith sighed and explained "Just like how there are different blood and skin types there are also different eye types. These eye types are mainly distinguished by colour, and one rare and specific type allows people to see the shadows that engulf these Pokemon with closed hearts. I happen to have this eye type, and apparently so does Miror B."

"So the reason they're called Shadow Pokemon is because of those shadows." Crystal asked as she looked at Keith. Keith nodded, so Crystal asked one more question "Keith, can other Pokemon see this."

Keith nodded and said "Yeah, just look at Torchic and Larvesta."

Crystal noticed that Torchic or Larvesta hadn't actually said anything since they had left Ice Path. Crystal looked up at the Torchic standing on Keith's shoulder and it was just staring at the three legendary Pokemon with fear in its eyes. Crystal then moved her gaze over to Larvesta, and it was physically shaking in fear. "What is wrong with them?" Crystal asked.

Keith looked at Crystal as he said "Well normal Pokemon get scared of Shadowed Pokemon and the fact that it is three legendary Pokemon that have been infected by this this feeling is amplified. I am surprised Torchic isn't reacting as bad as Larvesta is, considering it only hatched about 30 minutes ago."

Crystal looked back at Blackthorn City, the three elemental beasts were still running rampant. "Well how are we supposed to stop them?"

Keith reached for his belt and pulled three Pokeballs off of it. He held them up and said "Well, in order to unseal the heart of a Pokemon that has had its heart sealed someone needs to steal it from their owners who closed their hearts. Then that person needs to either battle with them sufficiently or take them to a special shrine in the Orre Region."

"And you think you can do it Keith?" Crystal asked.

Keith grinned devilishly as he said "Well someone has to do it, and I might as well bag myself a legendary or three."

...

Clair gritted her teeth together, her Kingdra was barely able to contain Raikou, whilst the other two were running rampant in the City. Crystal knew that it was just typical that these legendary Pokemon would have to attack the City as she was in the middle of a battle with the weird afro guy. Not only that but the guy with the afro didn't even help at all, after his Glaceon took a super effective hit from Entei he returned it and immediately ran off with his tail between his legs. Crystal sighed as her Kingdra's Dragon Pulse and the Raikou's Thunder attack collided and caused a small explosion. "What the hell is wrong with these Pokemon? This wouldn't even be that bad if I could get to a Pokemon Center to heal up my other Pokemon, but if I abandon these three Pokemon who knows what they will do." Crystal muttered dryly under her breath.

As the fight between Kingdra and Raikou progressed, Kingdra was getting exponentially more tired. Kingdra was obviously panting hard, its attacks were getting noticeably weaker and it was moving slower and slower. All of a sudden, as Kingdra jumped left in order to avoid a Thunderbolt attack, Entei decided to join in and it launched a powerful Fire Blast attack at Kingdra which it wouldn't be able to dodge. However just as the fiery attack was about to engulf Kingdra, a Pokeball was thrown on the ground in front of it and a large yellow Pokemon appeared in front of it and used Protect, protecting Kingdra from any damage. Then all of a sudden a large and powerful beam hit Entei, knocking it backwards. Then Suicune and Raikou were both shot at, however unlike Entei they were ready for it, so they both just jumped back over to Entei, who was now picking itself up from the ground.

"What the hell?" Clair asked. She looked over at her Kingdra to see that there was suddenly an Ampharos standing in front of it. Clair then looked behind her, and saw two people and their Pokemon standing there. One of them she immediately recognized has her sister Crystal when she saw her yellow hat and blue hair, however the other one she didn't quite recognize, although she thought she should. This guy had very untidy black hair that had a slight shade to it, and his pupils were completely black. He was rather thin and pale, like he hadn't spent that much time in the sun. He was wearing a black shirt with navy blue jeans, and had a weird red glove on his right hand, however his most noteworthy feature was the Torchic that was standing on his left shoulder. Clair immediately noticed that Crystal's Misdreavus and some other bug Pokemon was floating next to her sister, and that there was a Meganium to the left of the boy, and a Gyarados behind him. "Crystal what are you doing here its dangerous!" Clair shouted.

Keith heard Clair's shouts and responded before Crystal could by loudly saying "Don't worry about her, I am here to deal with those Shadow Pokemon over their!" as he pointed to the three growling Legendary Pokemon.

Clair looked at the boy confused before she turned to Crystal and asked "Ok Kris, firstly who is that guy? And secondly what are shadow Pokemon."

Crystal blushed a little, she hated it when her family gave her stupid nicknames, she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her actual name every time they used a nickname. "Oh well ummmmmm Crystal this guy is called Keith, and he claimed you had met him a few years ago. And about shadow Pokemon, its a long story. lets just say that these Pokemon have been abused and someone needs to capture them in order to fix them, and that's why Keith is here." Crystal explained.

Clair looked back at Keith, and she suddenly remembered when she met him that night. _'So that's what became of him.'_ She thought to herself. "So, what are you planning on doing?" She asked Keith.

Keith cracked his knuckles as he smirked confidently before he said "Well you can go and heal your Pokemon, I think I can hold them off until you get back."

Clair nodded and returned her Kingdra, she turned to Keith and muttered "Thanks." before running off to where the Blackthorn City Pokemon Center.


	80. Chapter 80 - Sweet Suicune

Keith watched as Clair ran off to the Pokemon Center, before he turned back to the three legendary dogs staring at him. Keith reached back at his belt, and grabbed his Moon Ball and remaining two Pokeballs and threw them all onto the ground sending out Houndoom, Espeon and Donphan so that he had all six Pokemon out. Crystal saw that he had Espeon and asked "When did you put Espeon back into your party?"

"Just before that Ice Type gym battle." Keith said before he looked at his Pokemon and said "Alright then, Donphan and Houndoom are going to fight Entei, Gyarados and Espeon are going to fight Suicune whilst Meganium and Ampharos take out Raikou, any questions?" Keith looked at his Pokemon and they all looked nervous, scared and anxious. Keith sighed, he knew that like this his Pokemon would be hesitant to fight, and would more than likely lose. Keith remembered a quote from someone famous that said 'A battle is decided in the first few seconds.' and if that is true then he had already well and truly lost unless he did something. Keith coughed before he said "Firstly, I want to apologize for making you do this, I know Pokemon like yourselves have a spiritual connection with those three. However just look around, look at what they have done. This place is a ruin, a wreck and those three dogs in front of you caused this. You can clearly see the shadows extruding from these Pokemon, they aren't like they usually are. In fact, I would be hesitant to call them Pokemon at this point, they are closer to abominations. So if you aren't willing enough to fight them because I want you to, will you at least fight them in order to free them from their slavery?" Keith sighed when he finished speaking, he was never good at these kind of speeches and as he spoke he knew how lousy that speech sounded, but he needed to do something. He looked around and noticed his speech didn't seem to change the mood of his Pokemon to much, which caused him to sigh and mutter "Why did I even bother?" However he suddenly felt a weight drop off of his shoulder and looked down to see his Torchic run up to his other Pokemon. Torchic stood in front of them and ran up and down a little as it started to chirp and cry loudly.

"What is he saying?" Crystal asked. Crystal looked at Keith and saw him just shrug his shoulders as he kept staring at Torchic. Crystal nodded and just assumed that whatever it was saying it was probably better than Keith's speech. It seemed Keith has as much charisma as a rather boring sea cucumber.

Keith looked a little shock as he saw his Pokemon's reaction to the mad chirps of his Torchic. They all started smiling, and their body language seemed to be a lot more positive than before. After a few minutes, Keith's Pokemon looked confident and ready to fight, so Torchic calmed down and nodded its head once before it ran back to Keith's legs and happily chirped as he looked up. Keith picked Torchic up and held him in front of his face before asking it "What the hell did you say to them?" and Torchic just chirped happily. Keith put his fire type chicken onto his shoulder before muttering "Why did I even bother asking, I can't understand your words." Keith looked up back at his Pokemon and awkwardly said "Ok then errrrrrr, lets fight the dogs." Keith then lifted his right gloved arm up and pressed the button on his glove which caused Ampharos to begin glowing bright white, before masses of electricity gathered around it. After a few seconds an explosion of bright light occurred and revealed Ampharos in its Mega form. The second Ampharos Mega evolved Keith's Pokemon all decided to charge at the three legendary Pokemon and began fighting.

Gyarados and Espeon focused on Suicune, and started their assault firstly with Gyarados using Hydro Pump, but Suicune didn't move at all, and just allowed the blasts to engulf it. Then it started to quickly travel up the powerful jet of water, up to Gyarados's mouth and before Gyarados could stop the jet Suicune Shadow Ball at Gyarados's open mouth, causing it to explode inside and knocked it down onto the ground. Suicune then jumped back to the ground, and turned to Espeon and used Extrasensory as Espeon used Psychic, and the two Pokemon entered a psychic battle. After half a minute, it was obvious that Espeon was going to lose, it was sweating and shaking whilst Suicune had no signs of getting tired. However as it looked like it was almost about to collapse, a large dark blue and red pulse hit the unsuspecting Suicune from behind hitting it to the ground. Espeon took advantage of this and overpowered Suicune and picked it up before throwing it down at a pile of ruins a few meters away. Gyarados attempted to continue spamming attacks at Suicune so that it couldn't get up and fight back and used Thunder at the ruins, however Suicune recovered too quickly and jumped forward before it quickly used Aurora Beam at Espeon. Espeon thought was able to use teleport to dodge the beam and got behind Suicune before it used Hyper Voice and screamed a loud scream that knocked Suicune backwards. Suicune turned back at Espeon and used Signal Beam, and Espeon also used Signal Beam and the two beams met together. Just like in the psychic battle, Espeon was quickly getting overpowered and Suicune's beam got closer and closer to Espeon. However Gyarados once again stepped in and used Iron Tail, so its tail started to glow silver and hit Suicune hard causing it to cry out loudly, and it stopped shooting its Signal Beam attack, causing it to get hit by Espeon's Signal Beam. Espeon then used Toxic on Suicune, and was very badly poisoned. Suicune started to slowly stand up, it was getting tired thanks to this 2 on 1 assault, and it was now getting damaged via poison. Before it could recover itself properly it was hit by a Hyper Beam from Gyarados, and a Psybeam from Espeon, knocking it to the ground. It closed its eyes as it tried to stand back up, however when it had finally struggled enough to almost pick itself up, it whimpered and just collapsed onto the ground.

The second Suicune collapsed Espeon and Gyarados both cried out loudly, and attracted Keith's attention. Keith smiled when he saw Suicune on the ground and cried out "Good work you two." as he threw his bag in front of him and pulled an Ultra Ball from his bag. He ran closer to Suicune and threw the ball at the unconscious dog, and it was swallowed up the the yellow, black and silver ball. After multiple violent shakes, the ball eventually simply stopped shaking and dinged, signifying that it was now caught. Before Keith could pick up the ball it glowed and disappeared as it was teleported to his PC. Keith smirked and said "Well, one down and two to go."


	81. Chapter 81 - Fighting Fire and Thunder

Whilst Espeon and Gyarados were fighting Suicune, Donphan and Houndoom were busy fighting Entei. The fight between the three started with Houndoom using Flamethrower, and it shot out a large and wide burst of flame at Entei. Entei however didn't move at all and simply allowed the flames to engulf it. Once Houndoom's burst of fire passed, it revealed that Entei wasn't damaged at all by the hot fire. However, it was all part of a trap set up by Keith and his strong Pokemon since Donphan was using Rollout and was following the Flamethrower attack closely. This meant that Entei only saw Donphan coming to get it when the Flamethrower attack ceased, meaning it didn't have enough time to safely jump away and instead was instead hit with a hard Rollout, knocking it down. Donphan quickly turned around and went for another Rollout attack at Entei. However Entei quickly picked itself back up and lept at Donphan and used Fire Fang on it and bit it as it was rolling, stopping it. Donphan uncurled itself and cried out loudly before flailing around in an unsuccessful attempt to break free of Entei's grasp. However, this didn't last very long, since Houndoom rushed up to Entei and used Crunch on it so that it would drop Donphan. Donphan itself also managed to calm itself down and used Ancient Power as rocks from the ground started throwing themselves at Entei. It took approximately a minute for Entei to finally give and up let go of Donphan, and the second it did it used Stomp on Donphan to stomp it to the ground, before it threw Houndour off itself and used Iron Head, making its head glow grey and headbutted Houndour. After it attacked, it quickly jumped up backwards away from the other two Pokemon, and immediately used Fire Blast in an attempt to engulf the two Pokemon in fire. However just like Entei, Houndoom also has the ability to absorb fire without taking damage from it, and so it jumped in front of Donphan so that it didn't take any damage from the fire. Donphan and Houndoom both stood close together and glared at Houndoom, who just glared back at them. Suddenly Houndoom jumped up into the air, before Donphan picked his front legs up and used Earthquake, shaking the ground around him and made Entei stumble around fall over. Then before Houndoom landed back onto the ground he used Sludge Bomb on the stumbling Entei, and bombed it with a large amount of toxic sludge. Then the second Houndoom landed Donphan continued with the two Pokemon assault by rushing over to Entei and used Giga Impact. However Entei used Heat Wave which hit Donphan and knocked him down. Houndour though continued the assault on Entei by using Foul Play, an attack that causes a Pokemon to hit itself, and thanks to the incredible power of Entei, caused it to deal a great amount of damage to itself. After this attack successfully landed, Donphan had stood back up and started to throw a large amount of rocks at the struggling Entei.

Keith smirked when he saw Donphan completely burying Entei in rocks. It was only just after he had caught Suicune too. He quickly ran over towards his Ground type Elephant and his Dark and Fire type dog before throwing an Ultra ball at the Entei struggling to fight underneath the rock. The ball swallowed the Pokemon up before landing onto the ground. It then began shaking fiercely, to signal that the Entei inside of the ball was fighting desperately and savagely for its freedom. However it was soon proved that the damage it suffered thanks to Keith's Pokemon was just too much for it to handle, and the Ultra Ball stop shaking and made a soft dinging noise to show that the Fire type legendary had just been captured. Then the ball started to glow white, before it disappeared and was transported over to Keith's PC with Suicune. Keith smiled and loudly applauded Donphan and Houndoom by saying "Great work you two, just what I would expect from my two most ferocious Pokemon." Houndoom and Donphan both looked at each other confused, before they shrugged their shoulders and took that as the compliment it was probably supposed to be.

As Espeon and Gyarados fought Suicune and Donphan and Houndoom fought Entei, Meganium and Mega Ampharos were both fighting Raikou. Raikou proved to be the more aggressive of the three, starting by using Thunder on the two Pokemon, hitting them both. However thanks to Meganium's and Ampharos's typing and high defensive stats they both took minimal damage. Meganium and Ampharos both smirked after the lightning attack, which annoyed Raikou greatly causing it to growl loudly at the two. Meganium then extended its vines from the flowers on its neck and quickly got them to wrap around Raikou, and held him down. Raikou struggled and fought to break free from Meganium's hold, however Meganium successfully continued to hold him down. Raikou then shot off a powerful Thunderbolt blast at Meganium, however Meganium managed to simply tank the bolt and hold it down long enough for Ampharos to shoot off a Dragon Pulse attack, hitting the restrained legendary dog. That was the plan Torchic had actually told the two Pokemon during its little speech. After Ampharos's attack was over, both Ampharos and Meganium gasped loudly when they saw Raikou was still standing, in fact it was almost as if it took no damage at all. Meganium shook its head and started to retract its vines back into its body dragging the struggling Raikou towards it. Once it was close enough, Meganium used Body Slam on the tied down Pokemon, crushing it. As Meganium was on top of Raikou though, Raikou used Signal Beam, a Bug type attack which hit Meganium at point blank range. Meganium recoiled back and let go of Raikou, and retracted its vines back into its body. Raikou took advantage of this and quickly darted away from Meganium, before it ran towards Ampharos and used Aura Sphere on it, which let it shoot a powerful blue ball of energy at Ampharos, and moved far too fast for Ampharos to dodge it, so it was hit and knocked to the ground. Raikou then ran back at Meganium, who had only just made it to her feet and used Shadow Ball, hitting Meganium with a dark purple ball and knocking it far backwards once more. Once it was done with its attack, it turned back to Mega Ampharos, who was also struggling to get up and charged back at it again. However half way through its run it suddenly felt something pulls its back legs backwards, making it fall flat on its face. Raikou looked behind it to see that Meganium had securely wrapped a vine around its legs and was holding onto it tightly. Raikou tried to force itself free of Meganium's vines, but just like before Meganium wasn't letting go. At this point Mega Ampharos was standing on two feet once more, and it started to quickly walk up to Raikou, so that it was standing over it. Raikou tried once more to use Thunder on Ampharos, but to no avail. Ampharos's right arm suddenly began to be engulfed in Fire, just as its left arm held itself up and started to tense up. Ampharos then let loose a flurry of Fire Punches on the tied down Raikou, before it delivered one Focus Punch with its left hand, knocking Raikou down. Wasting no time, Ampharos quickly jumped back a few feet before it held its arms up to its head and once more began to prepare a Dragon Pulse. As Ampharos was punching Raikou, Meganium had been charging up as Solar Beam as it held Raikou captive. This meant that the blast was ready to fire at the same time Ampharos was ready to fire its Dragon Pulse. So the two Pokemon both shot their brightly coloured beams at the same time, which hit the Electric type Legendary dog at the same time, causing a large explosion to occur.

Keith watched as his Ampharos and Meganium more or less blew up Raikou, and he smirked as he quickly pulled his third Ultra Ball from his bag and throwing it at the now completely incapacitated and more or less unconscious Raikou. Unlike the other two, who fought tremendously hard against their capture, Raikou was so broken by the team of Mega Ampharos and Meganium that it had no energy to fight, and the ball quickly captured it. It made a loud dinging sound before the ball vanished into thin air, and joined the PC with the other two legendary dog Pokemon. Keith smiled a rare genuine smile and said "Congratulations you two, we can finally help these three poor Pokemon." and the second he said that, Meganium cried out "Megain, Gain." and ran up to him before talking Keith to the ground. "Predictable." Keith muttered as Meganium showed her affection to its trainer.


	82. Chapter 82 - Shocked and Confused

A few minutes before the fight between Keith and the legendary dogs, Silver was sprinting through the cold cave known as the Ice Path as fast as he could. He was panting, and his legs were burning as if they were begging him to stop. But he knew he couldn't, and he knew he wouldn't. About half an hour ago Silver was simply sitting in the room he rented out in the Mahogany Town Pokemon Center. Suddenly his phone started ringing in his pocket and he slowly reached down and answered "Hello."

"Silver, he has done it. Lance has finally snapped." the voice on the other end of the line said.

Silver frowned and asked "What do you mean dad?"

"He went ahead and captured the three Legendary Dogs, before he forced them to attack ." The voice replied solemnly.

Silver gasped before quickly saying "B-but that's agent Clair's post."

The voice paused before saying "Yeah, the crazy bastard decided to attack his own daughter. Anyway, you are our closest agent to Blackthorn City, we need you to head there immediately and provide support for Clair, so that you two may hold them off until we can get more agents in, wherein we shall capture these Pokemon."

"Understood." Silver said before he hung up, put his phone into his pocket and immediately stood up and ran out the door.

Thanks to Silver's incredible running speed and determination, he quickly passed through Ice Path and made it to the exit. He burst out into the warm sun, and didn't give himself the luxury of slowing down until he made it to the cliff edge, and looked down at the ruins of Blackthorn City. The city was destroyed with raging fires, powerful rain and lightning striking every few seconds. However what surprised him the most was that Clair wasn't the one fighting the Elemental Dogs, in fact she was no where to be seen. Instead Silver could only gawk at the sight of Keith, who was by himself managing three Pokemon battles at the same time against three legendary Pokemon. Silver looked on as Keith barked orders, and his Pokemon obediently followed them. After a few minutes, Silver muttered "No freaking way." as he saw Keith lob an Ultra Ball at Suicune and successfully catching it. The second Suicune was caught, Silver noticed that the rain that was pouring down on Blackthorn suddenly ceased. Silver then started to shake as he saw Keith go on to quickly capture Entei and Raikou, which put out the fires and stopped the unnatural barrage of lightning strikes. Silver quickly realized that this now meant that the owner of three of the most powerful Pokemon in existence, all of whom were the living embodiment of their elemental type, were in the position of the same idiot who thought Magikarp was insanely powerful. "What the hell is up with this guy?" Silver asked himself, before he shook his head and reached for his phone.

...

Similarly to Silver, Crystal was in shock that Keith had managed to capture those three legendary Pokemon. Unlike Silver, Crystal didn't think Keith was untalented, but she simply assumed that if her sister couldn't stand up to those three Pokemon then no one could. Crystal looked at Keith's Pokemon, they were all panting and looked rather beat up, but they were smiling. They were all surrounding Keith, and were all showing their affection to him. Crystal suddenly smiled, when she watched Torchic happily dance around on the ground and chirp and cry its name out loudly in celebration.

...

Clair had made it to the more or less destroyed Pokemon Center, and it was completely abandoned and parts of the roof had caved in. However, thankfully Clair could walk over to the Pokemon Healing Machine at the back of the building. Clair shoved her Pokeballs into the machine, and crossed her arms before tapping her feet impatiently against the floor. Clair watched as the machine glowed and loudly made buzzing noises and after half a minute started to quickly say "Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up." Eventually the machine finally finished healing and she grabbed her Pokeballs in her arms, quickly shoved them into her bag and ran out back to Keith, ready to aid Keith and Crystal in their battle against the three legendary Pokemon.

The second Clair stood outside, she suddenly noticed the lake of rain and lightning. "That's odd..." Crystal said looking up at the sky, before she shrugged her shoulders, stopped caring and continued running over to where she assumed the three legendary dogs were. After a few minutes of running Clair made it to Keith, and frowned when she saw Keith and his Pokemon huddled together. "What are you doing you moron! Where are the legendary dogs?"

Keith looked up at Clair and said "Well, errrrrr in the PC I guess."

Clair looked curious and started to ask "What do you..." and paused when she suddenly realized what Keith meant by that. She stuttered a bit and started shaking before she said "O-oh my g-god. Y-you did-didn't did y-you?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "If by that you mean I caught the Legendary Pokemon, then yes I did capture them."

Clair looked over at Crystal and asked "K-Kris, is this true?"

Crystal smiled a little and said "Somehow he did."

Clair looked back over at Keith and asked "What the hell are you?"

Keith stood up, shrugged his shoulders and pointed at Clair before he announced "I am the person who is about to crush you in a gym battle!"

Crystal shook her head as she angrily shouted "Keith you idiot! Learn about the right time and the right place. Now, whilst this city is in ruin and all of your Pokemon are exhausted is not the appropriate time to challenge someone to a gym battle!"

Keith turned back to Crystal and calmly explained "Well considering the reconstruction of this place will take forever I thought I might as well try and challenge her now. Anyway I was going to go to the Pokemon Center first, I am not stupid. I mean, who is the one that just captured three legendary Pokemon here huh?"

Crystal sighed, before she shrugged her shoulders and said "Whatever!"

Keith smirked slyly, before turning back to Clair. The second he turned around he saw something flying at his face. He caught it and saw that it was a dark blue badge shaped like the face of a Dragon. He looked up at Clair and asked nervously "Don't we need to fight first of something?"

Clair shook her head and said "Hell no I'm not fighting someone who just took out the legendaries. Heck you could just use them on me and crush me."

"Ummmmmmm, ok then I guess." Keith said reluctantly before putting his new badge away into a side pocket of his bag. Keith looked back up at Clair and saw that she was ushering him forward.

"Ok Keith, I need to speak with you in private, so follow me to my gym. Crystal, I want you to stay here with your Pokemon and try and calm down any resident you see. Tell them the wild Pokemon have been dealt with." Clair said slowly before she turned and walked to the one building that seemed to have escaped the damage most of the other building suffered.

Keith nodded before he pulled out his Pokeballs, and returned his Pokemon one by one. When they were all returned, he attached the Pokeballs to his belt, picked up his Torchic and walked after the blue haired gym leader.

Crystal nodded and reluctantly said "OK then." and watched as Keith and Clair walked of. Crystal turned to her scared looking Larvesta and asked it "What do you think they are gonna talk about?" Larvesta shook its head, as if to say it didn't know, so Crystal just looked at the ground and said "Yeah, I don't know either."


	83. Chapter 83 - Clair Calamity

Keith cautiously walked through the doors of the Blackthorn City Gym, and gasped when he saw the interior. The floor was nothing but multiple blue platforms that were sticking up out of a giant pit of lava. If it weren't for the air conditioning that was turned up so loudly you could hear it buzzing the room would be boiling. Keith looked at Clair turned to face in front of him and asked "So, how do you like my gym."

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "Well, the loud buzzing of the air condition kinda ruins the effect, and I just find lava kinda tacky." Keith paused and said "Anyway, I highly doubt you dragged me here to discuss the decals of your gym. So why the hell I am here, and why am I here alone?"

Clair crossed her arms and said "Hmpf, you obviously just don't have any tastes do you then?" Clair paused before her tone became a lot more serious and continued with "Well I guess I will just cut to the chase then. I know who turned the dogs into Shadow Pokemon and set them onto Blackthorn City."

Keith's face twitched a little when he heard that. His face an tone of voice suddenly became a lot more serious when he asked "How do you know about Shadow Pokemon?"

Clair smirked and said "My organisation has researched the terrible method for bending Pokemon to your will that your father created." Clair explained "And whilst I myself can't see the shadows an idiot with an afro I was battling when they attacked could."

Keith nodded and said "Yeah Miror B can see them."

Clair raised and eyebrow and asked "How do you know him."

Keith sighed before he explained "Well you see he used to work for my Father. He wasn't a very high ranking person though, he was simply a grunt known for being flamboyant and over the top." Keith paused before he said "Anyway what did you mean when you said your organisation researched Shadowing?" with a slightly angry tone of voice.

Clair smirked before saying "Calm down, I would never work for an organisation that would torture Pokemon and forcibly shut the door to their hearts so that they hate humans and other Pokemon. Anyway, even if me and my organisation had the desire to Shadow Pokemon we would be unable to. In fact there is only one person in Johto who has the resources to do that." Clair paused after she said that, as if she was just begging for Keith to ask who it was.

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed before exasperatedly asking "Who is the one person in Johto who could do something like that?"

Clair frowned as she said "The Pokemon Champion, Lance."

It took a few seconds for Keith to realize just how big the repercussions of that were. Firstly, it would have meant that Lance more than likely learnt how to convert Pokemon to Shadow Pokemon from his father, meaning he was tangentially to blame for this whole mess. However secondly this also meant that Clair and Crystal's father, and more than likely mother as well were twisted and evil. Not only that but it also meant that Lance ordered an attack on the City his own daughter is meant to be the protector of. Keith gulped and softly asked "Why would he attack you?"

Clair looked up before explaining "Well, you see my Father is not only the Champion of Johto and therefore runs the Elite Four, but he is also secretly the leader of Team Rocket. And he has been using them for the past few years to push his agenda. The organisation I am part of is an organisation that calls itself 'The Johto Resistance Force' or the 'JRF', and we fight my father and Team Rocket. This attack means that he probably learnt about my rebelling against him, and probably tried to make an example of me to show the JRF that he means business. Any questions?"

Keith nodded as he listened to Clair's explanation. However there was something that was bugging him at the back of his mind, something that he felt was the most important question. Keith cleared his throat before asking "Does Crystal know?"

Clair shook her head before she sadly said "No, and that's why I brought you here alone and away from her."

Keith looked at Clair as he asked "And you haven't told her yet whhhhhhhhy?"

Clair blushed a little and said "Well you see that's part of the reason I called you here. I want you to tell here."

Keith frowned and asked "What kind of lousy sister are you?"

Clair looked at the ground and slowly and softly said "Yeah... I am an awful sister. See, you have probably noticed that Crystal is an untalented trainer from a family of untalented trainers right?"

Keith nodded, it was actually painfully obvious how inexperienced Crystal was at battling. "Go on." he said.

"Well you see when it became obvious she wasn't a talented trainer like Mum and Dad, they were obviously disappointed and started treating her like garbage. As if she wasn't even their child. And as her elder sister I noticed this, but because our mum and dad were treating me exceptionally well I did nothing and just let it worst part was that she would come crying to me as a child, and tell me that daddy was mean to her, or daddy refused to give her her own Dratini. And I would nod and tell her I would back her up next time, but I never did. And ever since then it has been eating away at my conscious, and I every time I look at her I just feel horrible." Clair paused, the more she spoke the sadder her tone of voice got, to the point where Keith was sure she was going to cry or something. But she regained her composure enough for her to say "So you see, I am already convinced she hates me, and I can't help but think that if I told her she would absolutely detest me. So please will you tell Crystal for me?"

Keith glared at the almost sobbing Clair. She seemed to be simply wallowing in self pity and self hate, which annoyed Keith. Keith looked in the air as he started to think. He knew that she did have a point, he knew that if he was in Crystal's shoes then he would probably hate Clair after all of that. And he also knew that shooting or blaming the messenger is trait most people have and share when they are given news they don't want to hear. Keith sighed, he was not too keen on having to break the news to Crystal either but then again it made logical sense for him to do it as well. He had been through the experience of suddenly finding out one of your parents are evil, so he should know the best way to explain the situation to her. Not only that, but worst case scenario Crystal would stop following him which was something Keith wanted a few months ago, and kept telling himself that he did. But now that there was a real possibility she might actually stop following him, Keith was second guessing that resolve. He had to admit he had learnt to tolerate her pretty well over the months. He looked back at Clair to see that she had finally broken down and tears were streaming down her face. Keith wasn't sure if those tears were genuine or not, but they did make him feel sad and strangely sympathetic towards her.

After a few minutes of thinking, Keith finally spoke up and said "I bet this is the part when you think I comfort you, and tell you that you weren't that bad to Crystal, and that she won't hate you. Well let me tell you that I doubt she hates you, but you need to know that if you were my sister I would despise you. You were right, you were a lousy sister. Heck I don't consider myself to be a good person, but compared to you I am a saint. And now you seem to be frazzled because you have realized that the same people who spoiled you were hideous, awful people. So I am going to tell Crystal about Lance myself, and it isn't out of some stupid desire to help you or anything. As far as I care Crystal can hate you all she wants. The reason I am telling her myself is that I think someone who hasn't treated her horribly should tell her." Keith paused from his tirade against Clair before saying "Just face it, you probably didn't feel any sympathy towards Crystal until it turned out Lance was evil. And I think its also safe to assume that you seriously considered not rebelling against your father, and probably only did for some self obsessed reasons." When Keith finished speaking he looked down at Clair, his words had cut her deeply. He may not be good at speeches but he knew he was amazing at criticisms. Keith turned away from Clair and started walking outside. He thought that he may have been a little too harsh on her, but Keith seriously thought she deserved something like that.


	84. Chapter 84 - Crystal's Outburst

Whilst Keith and Clair were discussing whatever they were talking about, Crystal decided to be a bit proactive and had sent out all of her Pokemon except Mantine since it was useless out of water. Hitmontop was currently walking around carrying bits of debris and organizing them into specific piles, Misdreavus was looking for survivors and for people trapped in debris, Larvesta had lit a fire and was burning debris and other things that Hitmontop decided was too broken to be fixed and Dratini was wrapped around her neck. "Damn, we are good." Crystal said as she watched her three Pokemon work.

Suddenly Crystal turned to her left and saw Keith walking over towards to her with his hands in his pocket, however there was something off about him. His facial expression wasn't his usual expression of boredom and disinterest, and instead looked like a mixture of sadness and anger. He was also walking inexplicably slowly, as if he was trying to prolong something. Crystal tried to look for Clair, however she couldn't see her anyway, which meant something between her and Keith probably happened. Crystal quickly came to the conclusion that Keith and Clair probably had a fight, and Keith was dragging his feet because he didn't want to tell her that he hated Clair. When Keith got close enough to him she asked "Ummmm, Keith are you ok? Did you and Clair fight or something?"

Keith gulped, he really didn't want to tell her. He remembered how he felt and acted when he first heard about his father, and he could only hope Crystal would handle it more maturely than he did. He looked down at the ground away from Crystal and nervously said "Yeah a fight... I guess we technically did have one of those kinda."

Crystal frowned, she knew something was off. Normally Keith would simply cut to the chase and say something like 'Yeah, we had a fight. Clair is awful' or he would say 'Of course we didn't, don't randomly assume crap like that' but the way he said it was so not straightforward that it prompted Crystal to ask "What is wrong Keith?"

Keith sighed and kicked the dirt as he looked up at Crystal and slowly and softly stated "I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but your father Lance secretly runs Team Rocket."

It took Crystal a few seconds for what Keith said to sink in, but when it did she had a stunned expression on her face and asked "W-what?"

Keith stared at Crystal as he said "I'm serious, Clair told me about it in the Gym and asked me to tell you because she was too scared to or something. You can ask her for specifics but basically he has been using Team Rocket to have total control over the region. Not only that but Clair is part of a resistance force fighting against him and because of that he Shadowed Raikou, Entei and Suicune in order to crush her along with her whole town. He did that to his own daughter. So there you go I guess." Keith sighed when he finished speaking, he knew that it probably wasn't right to dump all of this information on Crystal, but to be honest he had something he needed to do soon so he wanted this process to be as painless as possible.

Crystal started shaking, it was almost as if her entire world had collapsed around her. Lance, her father, the same person who had looked after Crystal her whole life was the same man who caused the destruction of Blackthorn City just to get revenge on his other daughter. At first she didn't believe Keith, but she knew he wouldn't lie to her face like that, and if he went around saying stuff like that he would have evidence for is claims. Crystal gulped before she suddenly fell to her knees, it was as if all of her strength suddenly left her and she could no longer support herself. "I...I - I d-don't believe it."

Keith looked down at Crystal, she looked appropriately shocked. Keith quickly glanced up at Torchic when he heard it softly say "Torchic" as if it was trying to sympathize with Crystal. Keith smiled at that briefly before he shook his head, wiped the smile from his face and looked back down at Crystal's teary eyed face and with a look of sympathy he asked "Is there anything I can do for you?"

When Crystal heard that she seemed to snap, because she suddenly looked furious. She suddenly stood up and walked ridiculously close to Keith, who was stepping and leaning backwards in an attempt to distance himself from Crystal. Then Crystal shouted "Oh, you want to offer me help do you? Well how about you make it so that my dad no longer owns Team Rocket huh? How about you change things so that dad never decided he would try and attack Clair? Ohhhh wait you can't! Why the hell would I want help from someone like you who can't help my situation at all?"

Keith picked Torchic up from his head and held it in front of him, he saw the concerned look on his young Pokemon's face and he said "Don't worry little guy, Crystal is just a little upset. She'll be fine soon." Torchic then put on a smile, that Keith knew was fake and Keith put him down.

Crystal frowned before she quickly grabbed Keith's shirt in her fist and pulled him closer. When her face was right next to his she shouted "Oh and look at Mr. Passive aggressive over here. I can't believe you are using that Torchic to communicate to me. Stop being so insufferable and just freaking talk to me."

Keith sighed before he pushed himself away from Crystal's grasp. She wasn't acting as she usually does, which was to be expected but that didn't stop her from annoying Keith. He looked into Crystal's eyes before he said "Look, I'm not trying to act passive aggressively or anything, I just wanted to comfort my Pokemon, which you obviously don't care about because look at yours."

When Keith spoke his last sentence he pointed behind Crystal, so she turned to see that he was pointing at her Pokemon, who were looking at her with a distressed look on their face. She turned back to Keith and shouted "And now you're trying to make this about my Pokemon aren't you?"

Keith shook his head and said "Look, I understand why you might be upset,, but you are just acting irrationally. Just calm down, everything is going to be fine, trust me. I know you, so I know you will move on and soon get over this."

Crystal felt even more angry then ever before, she couldn't believe Keith would say that as if he knew what she was going through. She gritted her teeth before she shouted "How dare yo even think for a second that you have any idea what I am feeling right now? You wouldn't have a clue about how I feel, so you assuring me that I will get over it means nothing to me." Crystal paused for a bit before she continued with "You know how you like to talk about things you hate? Well let me just say that something I hate is people like you who give advice on situations they could never understand. Now before you say another word, make sure you think abou-" That was all Crystal said before she felt a sharp stinging sensation on her cheek, Keith had just slapped her. She looked back at him and was about to scream at him when she saw something peculiar. It was Keith's face, however this time is looked genuinely sad, and he had a tear going down his face. The only other time Crystal had ever seen Keith anywhere close to being upset about something was when he lost to Whitney a few months ago.

Before Crystal could speak again Keith said "Don't speak like that you moron, you're sounding like I did when it happened to me." Keith shook his head before he said "Anyway, considering I have all eight badges now and there is still about a month until the Pokemon League Championship Tournament, I am going to go and attend to a few tasks. I would invite you but you seem to be in no state to come with me. So I will be back in a few months, until then I recommend you to stay here with Clair and that you avoid your father. So see you then I guess." before he turned and walked off, and his Torchic started following him.

Crystal held out her hand after he turned and she wanted to call out to him so that she would stop, but she decided against it. Something about his tone of voice seemed to make her think that something was off with him, and Crystal didn't understand what he meant when Keith said 'you're sounding like I did when it happened to me'. Then, as she watched Keith walk away she remembered what Keith had told her about his father. She gasped as she realized what she had just done. Crystal had just insulted and shouted at probably the only person in Johto apart from her sister that actually knew what she was going through. "Oh god, why did I say that?" she muttered, before she turned away and walked off to Clair's Gym.


	85. Chapter 85 - The Flight to Orre

Keith sighed as he stood in line, he hated lines. However he knew that they were an inevitability one must face in order to maintain order, which annoyed Keith. He hated it when the things that annoyed him were inevitable and unavoidable. All in all Keith was not in a very good mood, he was still a little mad at the discrepancy between him and Crystal earlier this week, but he also was going back to the place he hoped he never had to return. He was going back to the Orre Region. Keith looked down at his Torchic being held in his arms and said "Well Torchic, are you ready to go to the Orre Region?" Torchic chirped out "Torch-torchic."

Keith was currently standing around in line in the Goldenrod City Airport, waiting to be admitted onto a plane that was flying to the Orre Region. When Keith finally got to the front of the line he handed in his two airplane seating tickets to the male flight attendant at the desk. He grabbed the tickets and scanned them into his machine before saying "Two tickets to the Orre Region. Are you travelling with someone else today?"

Keith shook his head and said "Nope, just me and my Pokemon."

The man handed Keith his tickets before he said "Well sir are you going to put that Pokemon in its Pokeball."

Keith shook his head, in truth his Torchic didn't even have a Pokeball. Keith didn't want to use it for battling, so he thought it would just be limiting his part if he put his Torchic into a Pokeball. Keith just shrugged and only said "No why?"

"Sir I believe you were informed when you purchased your tickets that a human and a Pokemon cannot share a seat." The flight attendant said.

Keith nodded and said "Yeah I know, why do you think I have two seats booked." before he walked down the corridor leading to the door of the plane.

...

Lance frowned when he shouted "What the hell did you just say?" at his assistant Koga.

"I'm sorry sir, but the three legendary dogs have been subdued." Koga explained.

"Who the hell did it?" Lance growled

Koga shook his head and said "Once more sir, I apologize but we don't know. You see your daughter forced everyone except herself to evacuate the City, so our spy was out of town when they were stopped."

"So then can't you just assume that Clair stopped them?" Lance asked.

Koga shook his head once more and said "Unfortunately not since our spies reported that she was in the middle of a gym challenge when the dogs arrived. This meant that only her Kingdra was in fighting condition, meaning that someone else probably came along and beat them."

Lance nodded and muttered "Who the hell could have beat them?"

Koga turned to leave and said "I don't know sir, but rest assured we will find out soon." and then he left the room.

Lance crossed his arms and muttered "I don't remember telling him to leave the room... whatever. I am not looking forward to having to take those things back, and I doubt Gold could do it himself."

...

Miror B slowly strutted towards his small seat in the back of the plane and sat down. It was time for those who wronged Miror B to receive their rightful revenge. Miror B was currently heading to the Orre Region, in order to attack the slimy scumbag organisation known as Snagem. Miror B was once a magnificent member of this Snagem, however they couldn't handle his superb sense of style and kicked him out of the group, stealing all of his beloved Pokemon. Leaving him with a lousy Lotad and a neglected Nidoran. However times have changed, and Miror B was confident that he could crush that Ein cretin with his creatures. As the plane was flying however, he couldn't help but naturally notice the chirps of a Pokemon in one of the seats about 2 or 3 rows in front of him. What simply started as surprisingly cute, the cries became cringe worthy quickly, causing Miror B to stand up and walk over towards the seats in front of him. Miror B was about to shout and slap the owner of that Torchic, until of course he saw that it was sitting next to that crafty Keith character. Miror B shook his head and decided against attacking Keith verbally, and instead returned to his seat. Once Miror B was sitting down he smirked sinisterly and said softly and quietly "So, that troublesome trainer is travelling too is he? Well, whilst the opportunity presents itself I should ultimately use that pathetic pleb in order help heal my damaged honor."

Keith looked at his Torchic running around in its seat madly and said "Please stop. Look I know planes are probably fundamentally weird and alien to Pokemon, but can you try and calm down. You are annoying everyone else." Keith sighed when Torchic didn't calm down at all and said "The same Pokemon that inspired Pokemon to fight legendary Pokemon also hates flying huh? Well whatever lets just hope no one is annoyed with me." Keith then turned around so that he was facing his chair, and moved his head above it to see if anyone was visibly annoyed. Keith twitched a little before frowning when he almost immediately noticed a large round ball of hair that was red and white in colour three rows behind him. He turned back forward and slumped back into his seat before he sarcastically muttered "Wonderful, now all we would need is Lyra to be here too and my dreams would be complete."

...

"What kind of Gym Leader denies a Gym Challenge!" Lyra shouted.

"I don't know, maybe the same one who has had their town recently destroyed by Legendary Pokemon! I think they have a reason to tell entitled brats like yourself to go away for a week!" Clair shouted back.

Crystal shook her head, she was currently with Clair and Lyra in the Blackthorn City Gym. Her and her sister were by themselves planning on how they would rebuild the city until a few minutes ago, when Lyra burst into the door and started ranting and raving about a gym match and about how ugly the town was. "Could you two please just calm down?" she asked.

Lyra turned to Crystal as if she only just realized she was in the room. Instead of answering her question however she just asked "Where's your boyfriend? Don't tell me he beat me here?"

Crystal nodded and said "If you mean Keith then yes he did beat you. As for where he is, I have no idea." Crystal had more or less recovered from her outburst earlier in the week and assumed she was back to normal. She had wanted to call Keith to apologize, but whenever she tried to she could never work up the courage since she was afraid he would hate her after that argument the two had.

"Uggggggh that's really lame." Lyra said before she turned towards Clair and said "Fine I will wait a week or so in this hideous town to fight you I guess." And with that, Lyra turned and walked away.

When Lyra excited the room Clair shouted "WAIT THE ONLY REASON SHE WANTED TO FIGHT ME NOW WAS SO SHE COULD BEAT KEITH IN THE RACE TO FIGHT ME!"

Crystal nodded and said "I wouldn't put it past her."

Clair groaned before she just sighed and said "So, where were we then?"


	86. Chapter 86 - Team Keith B

Once the plane from Goldenrod City to Phenac City finally landed, Keith and his Torchic quickly stood up, took their baggage from above their heads and walked off of the plane. They were honestly just trying get as far away as possible from the man sitting a few rows behind them. Once Keith and Torchic were off the plane they walked as fast as they could out the front of the airport. As they were walking through the moderately busy airport Keith muttered "I can only hope that guy didn't see us." Torchic nodded as it followed Keith and said "Torch Torchic." Keith smiled, he Torchic was probably just happy to be out of that plane.

Once Keith had made it to the front desk of the airport, he was sure that he had managed to get away. Keith knew that all he needed to do now was go to that garage he rented, grab his bike and get the hell out of this place and he was free from the clutches of Miror B. Keith smirked as he went to walk through the sliding doors of the airport, it was the last checkpoint before he was free. However he was suddenly confronted by a large shadow looming over him, and shuddered when he heard a familiar voice say "Well well, if it isn't that wretched rat Keith?"

Keith sighed as he looked up and saw Miror B was standing in front of him, with his arms crossed and sunglasses on. Keith glared at Miror B, everything about him annoyed Keith. His ridiculous hair, his stupid fashion style, his way of walking and the way he loved speaking in alliteration just got on Keith's nerves. "Miror, if you want to fight me I am not in the mood for it."

Miror B shook his head and smiled as he said "Well well, you certainly are making some awkward assumptions you weasel. I have no intention of fighting such frightfully frail people like yourself and you Pokemon."

Keith frowned and said "So why exactly are you here?"

Miror B quickly shot his left hand up in the air as he announced "I Miror B humbly offer my superior services to aid you in the destruction of that slimy Snagem Organisation."

Keith sighed and said "I hate to ruin your plans here but I am only here to purify a few Pokemon. Then I am going straight back to Johto."

Miror B dropped his right hand to his side and his confident expression dropped from his face before he said "Oh, well can I help you anyway?"

Before Keith replied, he noted that that sentence was the only one he had ever heard Miror B say that consited of more than 4 words and had no alliteration in it at all. Keith cleared his throat and said "Nope."

Miror B sighed and said "Why not you rascally runt? Also what would you need to purify..." Miror B said before he paused for a few seconds, and suddenly he realized the Pokemon Keith needed to purify. He gasped before shouting "WAIT DID YOU CAPTURE THOSE DOGS BACK AT BLACKTHORN CITY!"

Keith nodded before saying "Yes so shut the hell up. Do you want everyone in the damn city to know about it."

Miror B nodded and said "I'm sorry you secretive scrub."

Keith sighed and said "Are you ever planning on not insulting me?"

Miror B shook his head and said "Nope."

Keith nodded and said "I thought so. Well knowing you, you will just keep following me no matter what I say. So follow me if you must." Before he picked up his Torchic who was simply staring at the giant man and put it on his shoulder before walking off.

Miror B smirked, his plan on using Keith was going as well as he had hoped. He quickly walked after Keith and as the two were walking asked "So where is that Crystal companion of yours actually? She is normally always frivolously following you."

Keith sighed and said "I just decided it would be best to go here alone." Keith did lie, but he honestly couldn't care as he continued his walk. Keith decided just to start ignoring Miror B and instead looked around at the well designed town they were walking through. The city of Phenac was a small walled of town in the middle of the desert with man made rivers running all throughout the town. It was almost as if the City was just a large water feature made for a rich man. It was architecturally interesting to be sure.

As Keith and Miror B were getting close to Keith's garage, suddenly the two heard someone cry out "Wait a minute, what the hell do you two think you are doing here?"

Keith and Miror B turned around, to see two people wearing the unmistakable white armor uniform of the Cipher Core of Team Snagem. Keith and Miror B both glared at the two uniformed criminals as they approached, and Keith asked "What the hell do you want?"

The Snagem member on the left smiled, laughed out loud and said "Do you two think we're stupid?" The member pointed at Miror B and continued with "You are a former member who was warned that if you ever returned to the Orre Region you would get arrested."

Then the member on the right pointed at Keith and said "Whilst you are the child of the Ein who has abandoned him, and I am sure we will get rewarded pretty well if we bring you to him."

Miror B smirked and said "Well well you are so frightfully pathetic I feel fear that it may be contagious."

The two smirked and in unison said "Well then, lets see how you like dealing with us." and at the exact same time pulled a Pokeball out from their belts and released two Pokemon. The first was a large green coloured bird Pokemon that stood their with its wings over its body, whilst the second was a small dark blue clawed weasel looking Pokemon.

Keith quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the two Pokemon. It then in quick succession said "_Xatu, the Psychic Pokemon. This odd Pokemon can see both the past and the future. It eyes the sun's movement all day. Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs that are left behind__._"

Miror B looked at Keith as he pulled a Pokeball from his pocket and said "Shall we deal with these dastardly doofi?"

Keith groaned, he really hated Miror B's constant alliteration. However he knew he had to deal with it, so he simply pulled out his own Pokeball and said "Sounds good to me, go Scyther!" and threw his Pokeball to the ground, revealing his spry Bug and Flying type Pokemon.

Miror B smirked and said "Go Nidorino!" and sent out his purple coloured Pokemon that resembled a small rhinoceros. "Lets see how much these loser lads can handle then?" he asked as he pointed at them smugly.

Keith sighed and muttered "Why did I agree to travel around with this moron?"


	87. Chapter 87 - Shuckle's Power Play

Keith pointed at Sneasel and commanded "Scyther, use X scissor." and Scyther rushed up at Sneasel and swung its scythes in an X formation. However Sneasel blocked the hit using its own claws, before it jumped backwards a safe distance away from Scyther.

The first Cipher grunt cried out "Sneasel Ice Punch" and Sneasel lept towards Scyther with its fist glowing a light blue colour. Scyther however jumped left instinctively to dodge the punch.

As Sneasel was still leaping at Scyther, Miror B said "Nidorino use Double Kick." and Nidorino ran up to Sneasel and used kicked it twice with its hind legs, dealing quadruple damage thanks to the double type effectiveness. After the two rapid kicks, Sneasel was knocked unconscious and fell onto the ground.

Cipher Grunt number 1 returned his Sneasel before he turned to Grunt number 2 and shouted "Hey what the hell is Xatu doing!"

"Hey, don't blame me because your Pokemon is too incompetent to last more than 5 seconds against these two. Looks like I need to carry us once more then." Grunt 2 said smugly.

Grunt 1 frowned, put his fist into a ball and shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP OK! SOMETIMES YOU REALLY NEED TO LEARN HOW TO RESPECT YOUR TEAMMATES! ALSO THAT XATU IS IN NO WAY BETTER THAN MY SNEASEL. HECK IT EVEN BEAT XATU IN OUR FIGHT THE OTHER DAY!"

Grunt 2 continued to look smug and said "Congratulations, your Sneasel managed to beat a Pokemon that it has a significant type advantage against. Want a medal? If you want my opinion, the only reason we are still grunts is because of you."

Keith and Miror B just awkwardly stared at the arguing pair of Cipher Grunts. "What incompetent, in-fighting idiots."

Keith nodded before he smirked and took advantage of the situation. "Scyther use Night Slash!" Keith commanded and Scyther's scythes started to glow black before it lept at Xatu and repeatedly and rapidly slashed at the confused Psychic and Flying Type Pokemon until it cried out "Xaaaaaaaat" before it lost consciousness.

When they heard Xatu's cry, the grunts turned to Xatu before Grunt 2 said "Look, thanks to you they took out Xatu."

Grunt 1 seemed like he was about to explode as he shouted "SHUT UP! HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION!" Grunt 1 watched as Grunt 2 returned his Xatu, before he calmed down and suddenly remembered something. He smiled and said "Anyway, if you are the best in the team then where is the your special Pokemon."

Grunt 2 shook his head and said "I believe that was given to us to share." before he paused and said "Whatever, lets just use it."

Grunt 1 nodded, reached for his belt and grabbed his second Pokeball before throwing it and screaming "GO URSARING!" and a large angry looking brown bear was released from the ball.

Keith and Miror B both saw the shadows surrounding the angry looking Pokemon, and in unison they both said "Shadow Pokemon?"

"Shadow what?" Grunt 1 asked.

"Ignore them, they are morons." Grunt 2 said.

Keith and Miror B both looked at each other, it was obvious that both of these two couldn't see the shadows, and were too low ranking to have been told about them. Keith pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the large Pokemon and it said "_Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokemon and the evolved form of Teddiursa. Although it has a large body, it is quite skilled at climbing trees. It eats and sleeps in the_ treetops.""Miror, I am going to catch that Ursaring, ok?" Keith whispered to Miror B as he put his Pokedex away.

Miror B nodded and said "Sure, I have no want for such an uncool and uncoordinated Pokemon like Ursaring anyway."

Keith nodded before commanding "Ok Scyther use Slash!" and Scyther ran up to Ursaring and used Slash on the large Pokemon. Ursaring Simply held its arm up and blocked the slash, before he snarled at Scyther and used Mega Punch, knocking Scyther backwards.

Miror B quickly shouted "Nidorino, show them how its done and use Poison Jab." Nidorino's horn started to ooze purple bubbles before it ran over to Ursaring and jabbed it with its horn. Ursaring however didn't even flinch, he just growled "Urrrrrrr" and used Night Slash and knocked Nidorino back over at Scyther.

As Keith and Miror B's Pokemon were struggling to get back up, Ursaring started picking up a large number of rocks and started throwing them, using Rock Slide. This ferocious attack continued even after Scyther and Nidorino were unconscious, and only stopped when Keith and Miror B stepped in and returned their two Pokemon. Grunt 1 smirked and said "Ha, you two just can't handle our skills."

"You aren't even doing anything." Keith said. He put his Scyther's ball away and replaced it with a Great Ball before saying "So, that Ursaring is insanely powerful thanks to it being shadowed, which means we need our strongest Pokemon and Teamwork."

Miror B nodded and said "No matter how tacky teamwork with you may be, its our only option." Miror B threw a new Pokeball down and said "Go Glaceon!"

Keith looked as Miror B sent out a light blue fox, and he scanned this Pokemon with his Pokedex. "_Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon and one of the possible evolved forms of Eevee. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry._" His Pokedex bleated. Keith nodded and said "Go Shuckle!" and sent out his shiny, blue shelled bug Pokemon.

Miror B looked at Shuckle skeptically and asked "That pathetic Pokemon is your best beast of battle?"

Keith sighed, the alliteration wasn't growing on him at all, in fact it was getting exponentially more tiresome. "Technically it is, kind of. Anyway I have a plan, what you need to do is just stall that Ursaring."

Miror B nodded and yes "Yes Sir, consider it complete." He turned to face Ursaring, pointed at it and commanded "Glaceon, use Ice Shard." and Glaceon quickly rushed over to Ursaring and hit it with a fast, cold tackle. Ursaring stepped backwards slightly, before it shook its head and tried to use Hammer Arm, and slammed it fist down onto Glaceon. However Glaceon jumped out of the way, and Miror B said "Glaceon use Icy Wind" and it spat out a jet of ice cold wind at Ursaring, slowing it down. "Now follow it up with Blizzard." and Glaceon's eyes started glowing bright blue before large amounts of snow and hail started pelting Ursaring. Ursaring however fought through the large amounts of ice that was pelting down onto it and used Thrash and hit Glaceon with a large amount of punches and kicks until it was unconscious.

The second after Glaceon was knocked unconscious however, Ursaring was toppled down by a blue spinning shell and was knocked unconscious immediately. Then the spinning shell ceased spinning, and Shuckle popped out of it. Keith immediately threw and Ultra Ball at the Ursaring, which after a few shakes dinged and successfully caught Ursaring before it faded away. Keith looked at the dumbfounded members of Cipher and the shocked expression of Miror B before he said "You are probably wondering how this happened. Well, Shuckles are known for their unreasonable defense but awful attack, however they have one move called Power Trick, which switches their defense and attack turning them into glass cannons. So whilst Miror B was distracting Ursaring, Shuckle was preparing for this, and the second it was ready used a Gyro Ball attack which would topple almost any Pokemon in one hit. So there you go." Keith smirked as he held his Great Ball out and said "So, what is your next move."

The Cipher grunts looked at each other, before they both nodded and sprinted away as fast as they possibly could and shouted "We concede."

Miror B smiled as he returned his Glaceon and said "You better run you rough rascals." He turned to Keith and asked "So, what's next?"

Keith returned Shuckle, put his Pokeball away and started walking off as he said "Well, we are going to get my bike, and purify my three Pokemon."

Miror B nodded and quickly followed Keith.


	88. Chapter 88 - Agate Village

Keith and Miror B walked over to a large garage over at the southern side of Phenac City. Keith pulled a key out from his pocket and unlocked one of the large garage doors before he slowly lifted it, revealing an insane and impractical looking bike. It had no front wheel, or any wheels on it at all. All it had were two weird pads, one on the back and one on the side car that seemed to cause it to hover, and the front was nothing but a giant engine with multiple exhaust pipes sticking from it. Miror b gasped as he saw it and asked "What mundane monstrosity is this?"

Keith sighed and said "Yeah, I know its tacky but bear with it. Now get in the side car." and with that he picked up his Torchic and walked over and entered his main bike seat with his confused looking chicken Pokemon gawking at the large bike.

Miror B shook his head and said "No, I refuse and reject."

Keith nodded and said "Fine then, I guess I will just go by myself. I would say see you later but hopefully I'll never see you again." and he started up the engine to his bike.

Miror B shook his head and quickly shouted "Wait wait wait, whatever. After considerable consideration I have compassionately come to the conclusion to accompany you." and he quickly jumped into the side car.

Keith nodded and looked down at Torchic before saying "Ok Torchic, get ready then." Torchic nodded and confidently said "Torchic Torch." as Keith slowly reversed his bike out of the garage, and shot off down the road at a ridiculously fast speed, and quickly excited the desert city that was Phenac.

As Keith, Torchic and Miror B were speeding North through the desert Miror B piped up and asked "So remorsefully remind me where exactly are we hurriedly heading then?"

Without turning to face Miror B Keith said "We are heading to Agate Village, its basically one of the few non desert areas in this wasteland of a region and has basically become a large retirement home for the elderly. The only notable landmark or object of interest in the whole two is called 'The Relic Stone' which is the only known way to cure shadow Pokemon from their sealed hearts. So we are heading there for that stone. And hopefully I won't have to deal with the old man, Wes or Rui whilst we're here."

"Who are those interesting individual people you just said." Miror B asked.

Keith sighed before saying "Well, the old man is just a cranky has been fool who probably won't do anything besides complain and insult us. However if we see Wes and Rui, they will probably attack us immediately thanks to our Snagem and Cipher connections."

Miror B nodded and asked "Well, which one is stronger, the rude Rui or the wild Wes?"

Keith shook his head, the alliteration was just getting more and more painful. "Well, Wes is the only one the fights, but the problem is the two of them are always together. I swear to god its like they are a singular organic organism that will perish if they are ever separated." Keith explained.

"Kinda like you and that Crystal girl huh?" Miror B said.

Keith paused for a moment and thought about it before saying "You aren't completely incorrect, but unlike me and Crystal, those two haven't been apart since they were about 5."

Miror B nodded and said "Well, that's rather confusingly creepy."

The rest of the drive was in complete silence, apart from Torchic chirping and Keith arbitrarily replying to the chirps. After about an hour, the drive was done and the two had reached Agate Village, which was a rather lush and green village with bright green grass and free flowing water everywhere. Not only that but a rather interesting aesthetic touch was that all of the houses had been built with roots on top of it, and a house on top of the hill in the center of the town was built inside of a hollowed out trunk of a tree. Keith and Miror B pulled up randomly into the town and parked the bike on the side of the road. Keith picked up Torchic and jumped out, and waited for Miror B to get out before saying "Well, anyway if we want to get to the Relic Stone we better head out there quickly, before anyone sees us.

Miror B nodded and said "Sure." and the two headed deeper into the town.

As the two were heading towards Relic Stone, they passed an old man who instantly recognized them. He frowned as he quickly decided what he was going to do. He realized he was probably too weak to take out those goons, so he quickly pulled out his phone and called Eagun. The second Eagun answered the old man said "Keith and that Miror B chap have recently entered the town. I believe the two are headed to the Relic Stone."

Eagun nodded and replied into the phone "Well, you do know that Miror B was kicked out of Snagem, and Keith has helped us before."

"I know, but are you sure you know? You are the one who instructed everyone to call you if Keith ever entered to Village again." The old man replied.

Eagun paused before chuckling and saying "You know me too well Thomas, I will go check it out." before hanging up the phone. He stood up slowly and cried out to his wife "Honey, I need to go check up on the Relic Stone. I'll be back before dinner."

"Ok dear." a shrill voice replied as Eagun marched out side the door. He closed the door on his house made out of a tree trunk, and turned to walk down the hill. As he walked he started repeatedly throwing and catching a Pokeball in the air, before he muttered "What the hell is that brat doing back here again?"


	89. Chapter 89 - Relic Stone Situation

Keith and Miror B slowly walked through the tiny cave that was relic passage. It was actually quite a beautiful place, with small crystal clear lakes, and weird glowing moss lining the walls in a way that made it almost seem as if it was architecturally designed to look pretty, in fact Keith wouldn't have been surprised if this was artificially constructed. Keith looked at his shoulder to see his perched Torchic chirping away happily, as it looked at the sites of the cave in awe. Keith looked over at his right shoulder, and watched his Torchic happily chirping and looking around the cave in awe. Keith was smiling, right up until Miror B put his hands over his ears and whined "Shut that stupid, selfish bird up or I will decisively destroy it."

Keith frowned and slowly and calmly explained "Actually, I quite enjoy Torchic's chirps so I won't shut it up. And if you even so much as try to harm Torchic in any way, I am going to lock you in a pit with Raikou, Suicune and Entei. Then I will simply watch as you get picked apart by three legendary Pokemon."

Miror B shuddered, it was the way Keith delivered that serious threat in such a calm sounding way. Miror B made a mental note to himself to never threaten that Torchic ever again. He was about to add some sort of a half assed apology in an attempt to calm Keith down when he heard a voice behind him say "Now what exactly are you two doing approaching the shrine?"

The two turned around and saw an old man with a large moustache, beard and eyebrows that covered his eyes. He had long hair that went down to his shoulders, and every hair on his body was light grey. This old man was wearing a purple and green robe that covered most of his body. You couldn't see his eyes, but based on his other facial expressions you could tell that he was glaring. "Who's the beastly bum?" Miror B asked.

Keith sighed before he explained "Well, remember how I talked about some cranky old guy called Eagun. Well there he is."

Miror B nodded and muttered "He like a stereotypical angry, senile senior citizen."

"Hey I heard that you two. Now explain to me why two former Snagem employees are doing approaching the relic stone." Eagun demanded.

Keith sighed and said "Well firstly, I was never technically an employee of Snagem, I am Ein's son but I never worked for him or his shitty organization."

Eagun scoffed before he interrupted with "So, I see you are dancing around the question then."

Keith frowned and said "Well I was going to explain before you interrupted me. Now the reason we are here is because I need to purify some shadow Pokemon."

"Pffft." Eagun said "You two are supposed to be in Johto, there's only Shadow Pokemon in the Orre Region."

"Well you mad moron, they are there now!" Miror B barked. "The Champion of Johto, the lunatic Lance loser has found a system to shadow Pokemon. Not only that but he performed the pathetic process on the three legendary elemental dogs of Johto."

Eagun flinched before he said "Well, can you prove it?" and he pulled a Pokeball from his pocket and released his Pikachu.

Keith sighed, put his hand down to his belt, pulled an Ultra Ball from it and said "Go Raikou!" and sent out his Pokemon, which was released with a loud bang of lightning."

...

Wes and Rui were walking through Agate Village for the first time in weeks, when they heard lightning crash onto the hill, right ontop of Relic Cave. "Crap" Wes said before the two ran over to it.

...

"Put it back! Put it back!" Eagun screamed as he saw Raikou viciously attacking his Pikachu in a way no normal Pokemon ever would, without Keith even uttering a word.

Keith nodded and returned his shadowed electric type, before he asked "Do you believe us now?"

Eagun just nodded as he stared at his unconscious Pikachu. Eagun was once one of the most dominant trainers in the Orre Region, but in a matter of seconds his strongest Pokemon was taken down by this Raikou. "W-well I'll escort y-you then." Eagun said before marching forward.

Keith and Miror B both smiled smugly before they turned and walked with him to the Relic Stone.

After a very brief walk, the three made it out to of the cave into a clearing surrounded by dense forest. The clearing contained a weird looking stone formation that looked like three grey wheels stacked on top of each other. The strange formation of rocks were covered in marking, and there was a small hole in the center of it. Once the trio arrived, Eagun explained "Well, unshadowing a captured Pokemon is quite easy actually. All you need to do is put there balls in the hole there, and the Pokeballs will start to glow, once they have stopped glowing they have been purified."

Miror B looked at the stone with a confused look on his face before he asked "How in the hell do these random rocks help purify Pokemon?"

Eagun shrugged his shoulders before he said "Honestly I have no idea. However there are legends that it is powered by a legendary Pokemon that is the symbol of purity or something or other."

Keith and Miror B both looked at him skeptically, before Keith shrugged his shoulders, unclipped 4 Ultra Balls from his belt that each contained either a legendary Pokemon or the Ursaring, and he shoved them into the stone. He gasped as the Ultra Balls started to glow the second he pulled his hands away. "So how long does this take?" he asked without looking away

Eagun looked up into the air and said "About 2 or 3 minutes."

Keith nodded and said "That's acceptable." before hell picked his Torchic off of his shoulder and held the fluffy chicken in his arms. It was surprisingly light and warm, and he smiled before saying "Well Torchic, I want to thank you for this. If it weren't for you, I doubt my Pokemon would have fought those three legendary Pokemon."

Torchic happily chirped "Torch Torch Torch." until a voice cried out "Espeon, Psybeam!" and a large burst of water hit Torchic, knocking the small Pokemon out of Keith's hands and onto the floor. Miror B and Eagun turned to see a guy with spiky, grey hair and a white stripe on his face standing there next to a girl with orange hair and twin pigtails pointed up.

"Wes, Rui, what are you doing here?" Eagun asked.

"What are you doing with these two here?" the male, who Miror B assumed was Wes asked.

"Well, let me explain please." Eagun started saying.

Miror B glanced back, and saw that Keith hadn't even moved from when Torchic was knocked out of his arms. Miror B gulped and said "Ummmm, you two troublemakers may have made a major mistake."

"What do you mean?" asked the girl, which Miror B assumed was Rui.

Miror B pointed at Keith, and the two new trainers turned to see that Keith was now glaring at them. He had his right hand over his face and his left hand was holding a Moon Ball. "I'm going to destroy you."


	90. Chapter 90 - Purified Pokemon

Eagun looked at Keith puzzled and asked "What's wrong with Keith?"

Miror B shook his head and said "I'm not seriously sure. But he is peculiarly protective of that troublesome Torchic. So he is probably particularly peeved."

Eagun nodded before he asked "What is with your way of talking?"

"What on earth could you mean you senile senior?" Miror B asked, genuinely confused.

"I am talking about your alliteration you fool!" Eagun snapped.

Miror B shrugged his shoulders and said "I have no idea what you are tediously talking about you fancy fool."

Eagun frowned and looked at Miror B, he seemed to genuinely confused as to what Eagun was saying, so he decided to just drop the subject, and their attention turned back to Keith.

"Errrrrrrr ummmmm are you ok or something?" Wes asked nervously, his bravado from earlier suddenly gone as he stared at Keith skeptically.

Rui looked over at Wes and asked "Wes, what did you do?

Wes looked back at her and threw his hands up in the air whilst he exasperatedly explained "Well if I knew I probably would have apologized now and attempted to fix it, GOSH!"

Rui crossed her arms, and turned her head away from Wes before she said "Well you don't have to be so rude about it."

Wes nodded and said "Ok then, I crossed the line and I apologize."

Keith threw the Moon Ball down onto the ground and released Houndoom, who once it was summoned howled loudly and spat out a small amount of fire from its mouth. Houndoom looked at Keith, and then saw that Torchic was on the ground unconscious. It frowned before it turned to Wes's Espeon and glared at it. "Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Keith commanded and Houndoom shot out a large and powerful burst of flame from its mouth.

Wes's Espeon jumped up into the air and dodge the burst of flame. Wes put his hands in front of his body and quickly shouted "Woh woh woh! What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell were you doing attacking Torchic?" Keith shouted.

"We thought you were attacking the Relic Stone!" Rui said, speaking on behalf of Wes.

"Well then I think you guys are here to attack the Relic Stone." Keith shouted, before he turned to Houndoom and shouted "Houndoom use Crunch" and Houndoom barked before it lept at Espeon quickly and bit the Psychic type cat. Espeon cried out as it shook and struggled, and then fainted in Houndoom's jaws. Once it was fainted, Houndoom spat it out onto the ground and started growling at Wes and Rui.

Wes returned his Espeon into the ball and quickly said "Ok ok, I'm sorry for hurting your Torchic."

Keith quickly glanced over at the stones, and saw that his Ultra balls were no longer glowing. Keith smirked a sinister smirk before he pulled out his Moon Ball and returned his Dark and Fire Type into its ball. Keith then turned over and walked to the stone, and pulled the Ultra balls out of the hole they were sitting in.

Wes and Rui both smiled and loudly sighed in relief before Wes said "So we're cool?"

Keith put one of the balls on his belt before he threw the other three into the air. Keith shook his head and said "Not yet." before the Ultra Balls landed on the ground, revealing the three elemental dog Pokemon. Once Entei was released, it roared out a loud roar which caused a small earthquake to occur. Once Suicune was released it cried out "Suuuuuuuiiiii" and a large, powerful cold wind blasted from behind it. Once Raikou was sent out, it also roared which caused a large bolt of lightning to crash onto the ground close to the group.

Wes and Rui slowly walked backwards as they looked at the three legendary Pokemon. They were obviously intimidated by the sight of the three legendary dogs before their eyes, and gasped as the three Pokemon started to slowly walk forward towards them. "Well, goodbye then I guess." Wes said slowly, before both Rui and Wes turned around and ran out away from the three as fast as possible.

Miror B looked at the three legendary Pokemon and immediately noticed that they seemed a lot less wild than before, and that there was no longer a shadow surrounding them. "Well, I guess that stagnant stone works wonders after all."

Eagun nodded and said "Well I told you, and I never break a promise."

The second Keith saw the two running away, he quickly threw his bag over his front and pulled a small triangular shaped pill out before he ran over to his unconscious Torchic. Keith picked it up and held his Torchic in his arms before he put a pill into Torchic's mouth, and made it swallow it. The second the warm Chicken Pokemon swallowed the weird shaped pill, it softly coughed multiple times before it opened its eyes slowly. The second it opened its eyes Keith smiled, and with tears in his eyes hugged the small chicken Pokemon as Torchic weakly chirped "Torchic Torchic."

...

After about an hour of Miror B and Eagun awkwardly exchanging glances and small talk as they watched Keith affectionately baby his Torchic as he was surrounded by three legendary Pokemon. It only ended when Keith put his Torchic onto his shoulder and looked over at his legendary Pokemon. Keith smiled as he said "Well, the rock works at least." Keith coughed and dropped his smile before he said "Well Suicune, Raikou and Entei. How would you feel about joining me to take revenge on the one who tortured you, and who closed the door to your heart. How would you feel helping me crush Lance and his entire Elite 4?" Suicune, Raikou and Entei all looked at each other, before they nodded and all of them roared softly. Keith smirked and pulled the Ultra Balls from his belt and returned his three Legendary Pokemon. Keith put his Ultra Balls onto his belt, cracked his knuckles and turned to Miror B and Eagun and asked "So, are we going?" The two simply nodded and they all walked into Relic Cave.

After their walked, the three appeared out of the Cave into Agate Village and Eagun asked "So Keith just a quick question. Do you treat all of your Pokemon like you do that Torchic of yours?"

Keith paused for a few second to think of his response. When he was ready he sighed and said "To be honest I don't. I believe the only reason I act like that towards my Torchic is because I carried around its egg for months, and a was there when it hatched. So I guess I have something like a parental bond with it." After Keith finished explaining his bond Torchic chirped happily on his shoulder.

Eagun nodded and asked "Well, what are you two doing now?"

Miror B shrugged his shoulders and said "Well, I guess I will be faithfully follow Keith a bit more."

Keith sighed and said "Great, and here I thought I was going to be free of you after this. Well anyway I have about a month or two until the Johto Pokemon Championship, so I guess I will just head back to Johto and will start training."

Eagun nodded and said "Well, good luck then."

Keith nodded and waved before he walked away from Eagun over towards his bike. Miror B nodded and said "Cya senior." and he walked away from the old man, following Keith closely.


	91. Chapter 91 - Silver and Lyra

Silver was walking through Blackthorn City with his hands in his pockets. He had his head down and was kicking the ground as he walked. It had been 4 weeks since he saw Keith single handedly defeat those three legendary Pokemon, and he was still stuck in this place, being forced to help Clair clean up the city. Silver hated this, he did not join the resistance force to be stuck doing manual labor. However he begrudgingly helped out, partly because he felt sorry for the poor citizens of Blackthorn, but mostly because he was afraid of what his superior would do if he refused. The problem he was facing now though, was that there was nothing to do anymore. There was drones and drones of support for the residents of Blackthorn, heck even Lance gave a generous donation in an attempt to cover the fact that he caused the problems. This large amount of help meant that within 4 weeks, the entire town was more or less how it was before the attack. Which would be amazing if only it weren't for the fact that Silver was now stuck here, twiddling his thumbs.

As Silver was walking, he heard someone say "So, wait Miror B just started randomly following you?" Silver turned to the left and saw that Crystal was sitting on a nearby bench, and was simply talking to someone via her Pokemon that Silver assumed was Keith. "Well, that really sucks for you, I'm glad I'm not there. Well, I guess you need to go training or whatever, so I guess I will see you at the Pokemon League Gate on the day of the Pokemon League Championship Tournament." Crystal said down her Pokegear happily. Silver assumed this meant that the conversation between the two was about to end, so he quickly walked to the east of the city, he had no intention of talking to anyone right now and just wanted to complain about his boredom to himself.

As he was briskly walking, Silver heard his Pokegear ringing in his pocket. He pulled the Pokegear from his pocket and opened it, before he put the phone up to his ear and said "Hello."

He heard a deep sounding voice on the other side of the line say "Silver, Lance really has gone down the deep end, Team Rocket has just invaded Goldenrod and has taken control of the radio tower. They are using it to send weird propaganda messages for their organisation. Now it is obvious what I want you to do, clear them out."

Silver frowned, he couldn't believe what Lance was doing anymore. It was almost as if something snapped the second he found out Clair was rebelling against him. "Why would he do this?" he asked the voice.

"I don't know." It replied. "But I can only assume it might be so that people blame the legendary trio incident on Team Rocket."

Silver nodded, before he asked "On the subject, have you located the one who captured them yet?"

"No... we haven't. Then again considering that both you and Clair stated that you didn't know the guys name, and could only vaguely remember his physical traits we are doing the best we can with what we have." The voice said.

Silver nodded and said "Right sir. I have no further questions. I will head to Goldenrod immediately." before he closed his Pokegear and shoved it back into his pocket. He didn't like lying to his superiors, but both him and Clair decided that it would be best to pretend they didn't know who caught those Pokemon. They did this mainly so Lance had no chance of discovering it for himself and getting either Koga or that sham of a Champion Gold to go steal them. However, Silver also wanted Keith to keep them so that he could confront Keith himself, and get a few things sorted out. Silver shook his head and stopped thinking about Keith, and he reached for his belt and pulled a Pokeball from it. Silver threw the ball at the ground and shouted "Go Skarmory!" and released his metal coated bird that cried out "Skarrrrrr" after being released.

Just as Silver was about to climb onto his Skarmory, he heard a high pitched voice scream "Heeeeeeeey there cutie."

Silver turned around and saw Lyra running towards him with a weird, ditzy running style. Silver shook his head and muttered "What the hell is she doing here?"

When Lyra caught up to Silver she started panting slightly and said "Well, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in so long."

Silver looked at her and said "Last time we met it ended with me trying to steal your Cyndaquil and you lighting a fire in an ice cream parlor. So why are you so eager to try and start some sort of conversation with me?" Silver was desperately trying to get this Lyra away, he was too busy to be dealing with her.

Lyra paused for a minute before saying "Oh yeah I remember that. Don't worry though I forgive you, as long as you promise not to try and rob me anymore." Lyra paused before she said "Well that Skarmory of yours looks cute, where are you going?"

Silver looked around slowly, looking rather uncomfortable, however Lyra either wasn't picking up on this or she was simply ignoring it. "Errrrrrr, I'm going to Goldenrod." Silver said slowly.

"Oh my god I love Goldenrod, lets go together!" Lyra said before she jumped onto Silver's Skarmory. Lyra could tell Silver was acting awkward and uncomfortable, but she found cute, awkward and innocent guys to just be adorable so there was no way she was letting Silver get away without a date.

Silver looked at Skarmory who cried out "Skar?" once Lyra jumped on top of it. Silver knew it was asking whether or not to toss Lyra off, so he paused and weighed up his options. Silver knew he couldn't reveal to her what he was apart of, yet he had this feeling that even if he abandoned her Lyra would just follow him like a puppy. However the main reason he felt like he should probably take her along would be for help. You see he was secretly uncertain as to whether or not he could actually free the tower by himself, so an extra set of Pokemon would go far in helping him. Also, Silver was quite proud of his acting skills, which meant he was confident he could pretend not to know what was happening and make it seem like he was in the dark about this. So all in all, he begrudgingly knew that it would be best to allow this annoying girl to follow him. Silver slowly climbed on top of Skarmory and sat in front of Lyra before saying "Skarmory, take us to Goldenrod." Skarmory nodded and cried out "Skar" before it flapped its wings and effortlessly left the ground and began heading Southwest to Goldenrod City.


	92. Chapter 92 - Rocket Romp

When Silver and Lyra landed in the middle of Goldenrod, it was obvious there was something suspicious. The normally bustling city streets of Goldenrod were basically completely abandoned, like everyone was scared of going outside. However they weren't completely abandoned, for you see there was a large group of Team Rocket members that seemed to be patrolling the streets. This large group also couldn't help but notice the Skarmory landing right in front of them that was carrying a brown haired girl wearing a white hat with a pink bow on it and a guy with long red they watched the two people get off the Skarmory, one of them quickly recognized him as Silver, the infamous child among the Team Rocket circles who is known for showing up every now and then and ruining everything. There is a simple protocol that all members of Team Rocket know of when dealing with individuals like Silver, and that is to take them out, via all means necessary.

After the two jumped off of the Skarmory, Lyra was the first one to notice the gang of Team Rocket members approach. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, and when they were still there she said "I wonder what they want?"

Silver turned to look at Lyra before he was going to ask her what she was talking about. However when he turned around he saw the gang of Rocket members approaching, which caused him to open his eyes wide and muttered "Crap."

Lyra reached for her belt before she said "We are going to have to fight them aren't we?"

Silver nodded and asked "Wait what?" sounding confused.

"Well, they are Team Rocket aren't they?" Lyra slowly explained. "They are probably going to try and steal our Pokemon aren't they?"

Silver had genuinely forgotten for a while that Team Rocket was actually a vilified organisation, and that even though Lance owned them they were still hated by the public. "Yeah, sorry I don't know where my head was."

Shortly afterwards, the group of Rockets got to a distance they thought was fine and the one that Silver and Lyra assumed was the leader pointed at them and said "Well well, if it isn't Silver then? You have some nerve coming here."

"Silver, what are they talking about?" Lyra asked

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Silver said before he started to address the Team Rocket members with "Well, you know I'm not here to play patty cake, so send out your Pokemon already. All of the Rocket grunts grabbed their Pokeballs from their belts and each sent out about two Pokemon, releasing an army of Koffing, Rattata, Raticate and Drowzee. Silver smirked and pointed at them before he said Skarmory, get them.

At the same time, Lyra sent out her Typhlosion and pointed at the Rockets and also ordered "Typhlosion, deals with those morons." so both Pokemon lept towards the group of Rockets.

Thanks to the strength of Silver and Lyra's Pokemon, it only took a few minutes to defeat the horde, despite the numbers advantage, causing the Team Rocket members to flee as fast as possible. The second the Rocket grunts were gone, Lyra turned to Silver and asked "So, what was that about?"

Silver cracked his fingers before he said "Well, you won't believe this but long story short I technically a former Team Rocket member that rebelled against them and now goes around and attempts to sabotage all of their plans. That's basically it, also I am in that resistance force fighting against Lance."

Lyra nodded and said "Wow, so that makes you a badboy! that's so awesome." Silver shuddered, he couldn't help but notice that Lyra's reaction seemed a little shallow, but before he could point it out to her she asked "But why did you tell me this then?"

Silver opened his mouth to respond, and then realized he had no idea. He racked his brain quickly but he honestly couldn't think of an excuse at all, so he decided to stall. "Well you see, the reason that I told you that I was once in Team Rocket and am in another illegal organisation is because ummmmmmmmm..." Silver gulped before he said "Well because I trust you I guess."

Lyra shrugged her shoulders and said "That sounds like a stupid reason."

Silver nodded and said "I acknowledge that."

"Whatever." Lyra said before she turned around. She turned her head back to Silver and said "Well, I didn't agree to go with you so that I could fight Team Rocket grunts." before she started walking away.

Silver frowned, she never agreed to go, she insisted on coming. Silver opened his mouth and said "But-"

That was all he could say before Lyra added "Oh yeah and considering I have 8 badges, and Keith probably as 8 badges I suggest you get them too. You wouldn't want to be the only one of us three to enter the tournament. Anyway, if you win you could fight the precious Lance of yours."

Silver was going to say something, but he decided against it and just said "Whatever." before he grabbed his Skarmory's Pokeball and returned it. Then he put his hands in his pockets and started marching towards the Goldenrod Broadcast Tower. All he needed to do was crush everyone inside, and free all of the hostages, so it would just be a routine job for him.

...

Keith knocked on the door of Professor Elm's lab, before he looked up at the Torchic perched on his left shoulder and said "Well Torchic, we are meeting all of our Pokemon at once for the first time." Torchic chirped "Torch." happily. After a few more seconds, Keith got impatient and decided to just opened the door to the large lab. He looked around to see a few of his assistants doing odd jobs, and decided it would just be best to ignore them and go meet Elm. It was only a few days until the Pokemon League Championship Tournament started and Keith had fortunately managed to shake Miror B off until at least the day of the Tournament, saying that he needed to be alone to train.

Speaking of training, he had been training the hell out of every single one of his Pokemon (except Torchic of course) to the point of ridiculousness, heck he had been training them so hard he got slightly fit himself. Keith walked down the hall until he saw Elm, who seemed to be engrossed in a book at his desk. Keith approached the desk and said "Hey Elm, do the thing where you let me have more than 6 Pokemon at a time."

Elm looked up and meekly said "You know, y-you could call me Professor and manners never hurt either. But alright." and he turned to his desktop PC and started rapidly typing. You see there are certain people in the world that have special PC system access codes, and one of those people is Professor Elm. This access code allows him to do more or less anything he wanted, including allowing someone to carry more than 6 Pokemon at a time. After a minute he was finished and he said "Well, its done, and it will revert back to normal in an hour."

Keith nodded and said "Thanks, I shouldn't need more time than that." and he turned around and walked back out. Once he was outside he quickly ran over to the fenced off area of Route 46, where he caught Donphan as a Phanpy. After about 10 minutes he was there, and the second he enter the Route he pulled his Pokedex from his pocket, and remotely withdrew all 6 of his boxed Pokemon, so that he had all twelve. He sighed, and threw every single one of his balls into the air at once, letting out all of his Pokemon simultaneously.

He looked around at his Pokemon to see his Gyarados, Meganium, Donphan, Ampharos, Scyther, Espeon, Houndoom, Shuckle, Suicune, Entei, Raikou and Ursaring all standing there. He smiled and said "Alright then, lets talk battling..."


	93. Chapter 93 - Registration

Keith looked around slowly, as he took in the crowd and tried to find someone, anyone he knew. Today was the big day, it was day one of the Pokemon League Championship Tournament, the registration day. Today there was no real battling, the only thing that happened that of importance was that the trainers all registered themselves and their Pokemon for the Tournament. Today was an important day for the sphere of Pokemon gamblers, since the odds for the trainers are posted today, but Keith didn't care about gambling so he didn't bother learning the details.

Keith was standing in front of the Pokemon League Entrance Gate, which for 95% of the year is completely sealed off to the public, and is only accessible during tournament time. The name was rather unfitting for the area considering there wasn't really a gate, there was just a ridiculously large and well furbished stadium with multiple different entrances and a lot of stands set up around it. There was a ridiculous amount of people around, some of them trainers, some of them tourists and some of them reporters that were running over to anyone that looked like a competent trainer to get an interview. Keith was honestly a little hurt that no reporters went to interview him, despite looking at him and seeing the Torchic in his hands. Keith sighed, and he took solace in the fact that if a reporter did go to interview him he wouldn't know what to say anyway.

Keith got bored of simply standing around and started walking aimlessly whilst he looked for Crystal (or even Miror B). He was not exactly thrilled on the prospect of signing up for the Tournament without one of those two, considering he hated crowds. Keith looked down at the warm Pokemon in his hands and said "Ok Torchic, help me find Crystal or Miror B won't you?" Torchic chirped happily and nodded as it energetically looked around. Keith smiled and started marching forward.

After a very brief period of walking, Keith heard a very familiar voice that sent shivers down his spine shout "Hey there Keith! You recognize me?"

Keith turned around slowly, and saw Lyra standing there with her hands behind her back smiling. Keith frowned and dryly replied "Oh, I would recognize that stupid hat, that stupid hair, those stupid clothes and that stupid look on your face anywhere Lyra."

Lyra frowned and said "Well, it seems collecting the badges hasn't made you any more pleasant to be around."

Keith nodded and said "To be honest it has probably made me even more cynical." Keith paused before he continued with "So, why exactly did you call for me?"

Lyra smirked and said "I just wanted to wish you the worst of luck possible, you sad and depressing little man. Not that any amount of luck would allow you to beat me anyway." before she turned away and walked off.

Keith sighed and muttered "And she wonders why I insult her so much." he turned around himself and started walking again before continuing his muttering with "She must really be insecure or something because that was just ridiculously unnecessary. She acted as if she was a crappy character in a below par fanfic."

Keith hadn't even finished muttering about how awful Lyra was before he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, which caused him to turn around suddenly to see Crystal standing there smiling kinda awkwardly. Keith smiled and said "Hey, took your time."

Crystal smirked and said "Yeah well, I slept in."

When Torchic recognized Crystal, it smiled and chirped happily. Keith sighed and said "Predictable."

Crystal smirked and said "Oh yeah, I saw you talking to Lyra. I'm sure that was a beautiful experience."

Keith groaned and muttered "Don't remind me. Anyway, come with me before Miror B shows up." and he started walking towards the front of the stadium.

Crystal ran next to Keith and walked with him as she asked "So you got rid of him did you?"

Keith nodded and said "Briefly, I managed to get him to leave me alone until at least today, and I don't plan on letting him find me again."

Crystal nodded and smiled. Keith seemed to be acting just as, if not even more natural around her than usual despite the awkward situation when the two last met. Crystal was lying about sleeping in, she actually woke up a long time before she needed to. She was just anxious about actually meeting Keith once more after what happened earlier, and was just trying to put off going. But she was glad she did, Keith seemed slightly more reasonable/forgiving than he looks and acts.

The two quickly made it to the front of the stadium, and quickly walked over to the left where there was a sign that said '_TRAINER REGISTRATION' _above door that was guarded by a women and a man in some sort of maroon and grey uniform. The women saw Keith and Crystal approached and asked with a very thick southern accent "Are you two looking to sign up."

Keith nodded and said "Well I am, and she is just my plus one or whatever."

The woman had a badge on her chest that said '_DORIS'_ on it. Doris looked at Keith skeptically, then she turned to Crystal, and then to Torchic before she asked "Ya got proof there?"

Keith nodded and pulled his bag over the front of his stomach, before he fished a black case out from it and opened it, revealing the 8 badges he had earned to the attendant. Crystal looked at him and asked "Wow, you went and got a case. That's professional."

Keith sighed and said "Well, it was better than fishing them out of my pocket like I would have to without one."

The woman nodded after she closely inspected the 8 badges and said "Well I'll be dammed, you actually won 8 badges. Congratulations." Keith decided the ignore the backhanded compliment and he took his badges back and put them in his pocket, as he zipped his bag back up and slung it over his back again. "Well, you can go through here and start the registration process then."

Keith nodded and said "Thanks." before he and Crystal marched through the door the two people were guarding.


	94. Chapter 94 - The Process

The door that Keith and Crystal walked through lead the three down a blue walled and carpeted corridor with no doors on any of the sides. Keith and Crystal walked forward until they reached the end of the corridor, which lead the two to a large, industrial shed style room, with a large group of people in the same uniform Doris and her co worker had on. The room contained a large amount of random stuff, including a professional style photo area with one of those green screens and large amount of PCs hooked up to weird devices.

Keith and Crystal stopped walking once they entered the room, and stood there awkwardly whilst they waited for someone to notice them, which happened rather quickly when a man with a name tag that said '_GAVIN_' saw them and walked over to the two. He held out is hand as if to offer a handshake and said in an overly cheery voice "Hi my name is Gavin. I assume you sir are the Keith Doris just messaged me about."

Crystal accepted Gavin's handshake offer and shook his hand, however Keith did not and said "Yeah, I guess I am."

Once Gavin realized Keith wasn't going to shake his hand, Gavin dropped his hands and said "Alrighty then, lets get you through the registration process." and he lead the two over towards the large group of PCs in the corner of the room. He pointed at one of them and said "I would appreciate it if you would log into your PC storage system on this computer and insert all of your 6 Pokeballs into it. Then we will have a list of all the Pokemon you can use."

Keith nodded and asked "Are you going to be publishing these teams publicly?"

Gavin nodded and said "Yes, but not until the preliminary finals."

Keith nodded, he was worried about his team list being shown to the public considering he owned three legendary Pokemon. Not only that but he didn't like the idea of Lance finding out what he owned. Keith sighed, he hated the fact that he was more or less dragged into fighting this stupid resistance against Lance. However he wanted to win the Johto League Championship anyway, so he wasn't too annoyed about it. Keith stopped thinking about Lance and put his Torchic on the desk before he sat down. Torchic walked around and gawked at the mass of PC machines as Keith pulled his Pokeballs from his belt, logged into his storage system and inserted his 6 Pokeballs into a special slot to the left of the monitor. Once he did that he stood up and said "Well, they are in."

Gavin coughed and asked "What about that Torchic of yours?"

Keith shook his head and said "I haven't actually caught that Torchic, it just hangs around me. Also I won't be fighting with it anyway, so yeah."

Gavin paused for a second to think about what to do, before he shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah why not that works." He walked over the Computer Keith was using, and quickly typed in a command before he shouted "Hey Tina, I'm sending this guys Pokemon list over to you."

A women Keith and Crystal assumed was Tina nodded and cried with a shrill voice "Ok I'm ready for it."

Gavin nodded and pressed enter, and the PC system's screen glowed brightly for about 5 seconds, before it stopped glowing and Gavin said "Ok then you can take your Pokemon back."

Keith nodded and pulled his 6 balls from the computer and reattached them to his belt. Then he grabbed Torchic and held it in his arms before he turned to Gavin and asked "Errrrr, what now."

"Well now we need to take a photo of you." Gavin replied.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" a shrill voice suddenly cried out.

Keith, Crystal, Torchic and Gavin all turned to see Tina pointing at Keith looking shocked. "What do you mean?" Gavin asked.

"Look here." Tina said, pointing at the screen.

Gavin nodded and walked over to the computer. Crystal walked close to Keith and whispered "Well, your cover's blown I guess."

Keith nodded and muttered "Unfortunately you're right."

Gavin looked at the screen, and when he saw three of Keith Pokemon he loudly shouted "Wait what the hell are they doing in here? Is this thing broken?"

Keith and Crystal walked over to the two and put his hand on Gavin's shoulder before he said "No it isn't broken. I own those three things. Now can you two please not make such a fuss about it and not tell anyone about it either until the Team lists are publish?"

Gavin nodded and said "O-ok, lets just get your photo and get it over with."

Keith nodded before he threw his bag off his back and asked "Well Crystal do you mind looking after the bag?"

Crystal nodded and said "Well I do mind, but I will do it anyway."

Keith nodded and walked over to the Photo Area and stood in front of the green screen. Gavin walked behind the camera and asked "I-is Torchic going to be in the p-photo shoot too?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders and asked "Well Torchic, wanna take some pictures with me?" Torchic chirped enthusiastically and nodded his head, which caused Keith to look back at Gavin and say "Well I guess it is."

"Alrighty then." Gavin said, and began instructing Keith and Torchic to make certain poses, and to do certain things as he took surplus amounts of photos and videos of them.

After a few minutes, Crystal spoke up and asked Tina "What are all these photo's for?"

Tina turned to look at her and said "Well some of these photos are Keith's official documents showing that he his actually in this tournament, however all of the video and the rest of the photos are for hype and promotion stuff for television."

Crystal turned back at Keith and Torchic and said "Well, that makes sense."

After about half an hour of photo and video taking Keith was thoroughly annoyed, Crystal was basically falling asleep and even the usually energetic Torchic was getting weary. However, the three were mercifully spared when they heard Gavin say "Alrighty then, let me just get your official participant card and then you are free to go." and he walked off to one of the many desks.

Keith groaned and said "Thank you sweet merciful god." and he picked up his tired looking Torchic before he walked over and picked his bag back up before he slid it over his back. Keith tapped Crystal's shoulder causing her to wake up from her little nap and said "Lets go."

Crystal yawned as she stood up and said "That took way too long."

Gavin walked back to Keith and handed him a small white card, which Keith took from him and put into his back pocket. "Thanks." Keith grumbled, before he and Crystal both walked out the door rather quickly, keen to get away before they were forced to do anything else just as stupid.


	95. Chapter 95 - Recoil and Dog's Breakfast

Keith was gawking at one of the many ridiculously sized television screens scattered around inside and outside of the large stadium. It was the next day, and overnight the officials had recorded the registrations, randomly put the contestants in brackets and had decided upon the betting odds based entirely on publicly available information. That information was what was currently being presented on the screens, and Keith couldn't help but notice the ridiculous odds he was at to become champion. "$750 odds to win? What the hell?"

Crystal could tell this was hurting Keith's at times fragile ego, so she comforted him with "Well, to be fair these odds are determined without your Pokemon Team being accounted for, so considering you are basically an unheard of rookie you expect that Not only that but in order to actually become champion you then need to win 5 battles in a row against some of the toughest trainers of all time. Heck those odds seem pretty fair to me."

Keith nodded, and looked at the odds of other people, looking for names he recognized. He quickly saw both the names of Clair and Silver, and sure enough they were also at similarly ridiculously small odds. Keith cracked his knuckles and said "And how am I fighting then." before he turned to the section of the screen that contained the draw for the tournament. Keith soon saw his name and the name of his competitor which caused him to say "Looks like Mojo King Bee is about to be eliminated." Keith's suddenly gasped when he remembered someone with a similar name.

Crystal also noticed this, so she asked "And what do you think are the chances that this person is Miror B?"

Keith sighed and said "Well considering the stupidity of the name, and the fact that he didn't show up yesterday means the odds of him not being Miror B are similar to my odds of becoming the Champion." Keith couldn't help but wonder as to why Miror B would pick such a weird name, but he ignored that thought and just assumed it was Miror B being his usual moronic self. Keith noticed he was up to fight in an hour, so turned to Crystal and said "Well, I need to fight Miror B in an hour, so let me just go get ready." Crystal nodded and the two walked off over towards a PC system to get ready.

...

50 minutes later, the two were in a waiting room that lead out directly out to the battle arena. Keith was sitting down on a bench, staring in front of him disinterestedly as Crystal was standing up and staring at a little notebook. "So according to this booklet the first few rounds are three versus three matches, and the first person to lose all of their Pokemon is eliminated. There is no time limit, however in the unlikely event where both of the competing trainer's Pokemon get eliminated simultaneously, a sudden death between a fourth Pokemon shall occur. So that's basically it."

Keith sighed and didn't break his stare from the wall as he calmly explained "Yes I know that, I made sure I knew this last night. I know you might be getting nervous for me or something but calm down ok."

Crystal nodded, she couldn't help it. She wasn't a very confident person so she struggled to not worry whenever she or her friends were in some form of competition. "Well then I am going to go to sit with the spectators, later." and she waved her hand and turned to walk away.

"Cya." Keith said before he stood up, and started to psych himself up in his mind.

...

May yawned as she slowly blinked her eyes in an attempt to not fall back to sleep. She basically waddled over towards the couch in front of her television screen and slumped over it. She yawned once more before asking "Dad, why do I have to wake up at 6 in the morning?"

Professor Birch yawned and said "I'm sorry May, I'm tired too but you wanted to be a Pokemon trainer though right?"

"Yeah so?" May asked

"Well, whilst the Hoenn League Tournament is still a few weeks away the Johto Tournament is occurring right now. So I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for you to watch some of the best of the best." Birch explained before he turned on the television. "You're lucky I didn't wake you up 2 hours ago when the tournament first started." he said as he walked over to the other side of the coach May was sitting on and sat down.

The two turned their attention two the television, that featured two 30 year old looking men sitting at a large desk in front of a screen that said '_POKEMON JOHTO CHAMPIONSHIPS__!_" The two men were looking at the screen as one said

"Well that was an interesting match wasn't it Dog's Breakfast?" The man on the left said in an energetic voice.

"You said it Recoil. I don't think that Magmar will be able to walk straight for a few days after that Mega Punch" said the man on the left in an equally enthusiastic manner, who May and Birch both assumed was called Dogs Breakfast.

"Well anyway lets get onto the next match, Keith versus Mojo King B."

Suddenly the television screen was consumed by a slideshow of pictures and videos of a man that was dressed up like a bee. "Now loyal watchers from last year may remember the flamboyant style of Mojo King B."

"How could you forget Recoil? I mean he dresses up as a damn Bee for Christs sake, and combined with his trumpet shenanigans I am sure people had a hard time forgetting him."

"Well that certainly helped, however people must remember his last year success. His flamboyant style managed to get him past the preliminary finals, but tragically he fell just short when he was put up against Stanley, a fire type specialist. And considering Mojo King B only ran bug Pokemon last year, its safe to say he wasn't buzzing after that."

"I certainly agree with that Recoil. However that was his first year, and now he is back in for his second try with a vengeance. And unlike last year, Stanley was eliminated mere moments ago, which is probably a sweet feeling for B."

"Well anyway lets move to his opponent, a rookie who identifies himself as Keith." Recoil said, before the images and videos of the man in a bee costume were replaced with pictures and videos of a pessimistic looking teenager with brown eyes and untidy dark hair who was carrying an excited orange chicken Pokemon.

"Hmmmmmm, that's odd." Birch commented

"What's odd Dad?" May asked, sounding a bit bored.

"Well, Torchic's are usually only found in Hoenn so its quite weird that this Keith fellow has one." Birch explained.

"Wow he certainly seems to like that Torchic."

"That's right Dog's Breakfast, and from what we know he doesn't use it for battling at all, but carries it around with him at all times. Every time we have seen this guy at this tournament he is holding that thing."

"Well I guess it is a very cute Pokemon, so I can maybe understand that. But anyway, apart from that very little is actually known about Keith, considering this is his first year in the tournament and all. However what we do now is that he only recently moved to Johto."

"Oh really Dog's Breakfast, and where exactly did he live before Johto?"

"He lived in a desert like region called the Orre Region Recoil, which is known for having incredibly sparse numbers of wild Pokemon. Meaning before moving here he had no real experience with Pokemon at all"

"Wow Dog's Breakfast, wouldn't that mean that this guy is an incredibly fast learner since he is already in this tournament. That makes him a real enigma."

"It sure does Recoil, now lets get on to real talk!" And suddenly the TV screen was filled with the word "Real Talk" before it snapped back to the two commentators looking at each other. Dog's Breakfast started the talking with "So Recoil, who do you think will win?"

Recoil paused for a second before he said "You know honestly King B is a real threat, considering his flamboyant style normally makes people underestimate him. That toppled with his trumpet trick means that he may prove too much for this rookie. I mean how many times have we seen rookies underestimate their opponents and then ended up losing?"

Dog's Breakfast nodded and said "Valid point, however I have to go with Keith and his Torchic. I think this guy looks like he will be the one to break those stereotypical rookie mistakes. And judging by how quickly he has managed to make it to this tournament he must be skilled. He is and enigma Recoil, and you know how much I love my enigma's."

Recoil laughed before he said "That you do Dogs Breakfast. Well anyway apparently Keith has made it onto the stage, so we will cut to a live fee of the stadium." and suddenly the television screen was now showing the boy called Keith, who was staring off to the left of him whilst his Torchic chirped happily next to him.

"Boy I wonder what this rookie could be thinking of?" Dog's Breakfast asked.

...

Keith was standing in the middle of the stadium, staring at the large screen. He had been standing here and could hear the two talk ever since 'Real Talk' started. He could help but sigh and muttered "What the hell are these sorry excuses for commentators actually talking about. This is disgracefully shithouse commentating."


	96. Chapter 96 - Mega Mojo

Keith sighed as he folded his arms and tapped his foot against the ground. He was growing increasingly impatient for his opponent to hurry up and walk out. He had been standing here looking like an idiot for 10 minutes waiting for Mojo King B (who Keith assumed was Miror B) to hurry up and just walk out. Keith took this opportunity to scan the battle ground, however in the early stages of the contest the battle ground is always entirely flat, so he quickly stopped. The crowd was also rather restless, being forced to sit around waiting for one of the trainers. This waiting made the crowd angry, and they decided to direct that anger by booing and hissing in an attempt to get the other trainer out. Keith sighed and muttered "You know that B guy probably can't here the booing, so your booing is only affecting me." to no one in particular, knowing he couldn't be heard.

After another long and agonizing few minutes, something finally happened. Firstly a loud female voice from the PA system said "Everybody there's a new King in town. Get ready. Its MOJO KING BEE!". The second she finished talking, incredibly funky jazz music started playing which was accompanied by the sounds of a trumpet. After a few seconds Mojo King B finally walked out onto the stadium grounds. This guy was the definition of creepy, he was a rather chubby person with dark skin, however it was hard to make out his specific bodily traits since he was in bee costume that covered most of his body, was wearing sparkly and white coloured glasses, and had a green trumpet in his hands which he was blowing into in order to supply the trumpet noises to the song that was current playing. Once Mojo King B reached his section of the battle area, he stopped blowing on his trumpet and loudly shouted "HA!" before striking a pose. Then the music suddenly stopped, and everyone in the stadium just stared awkwardly at Mojo King B.

"Wha-what... I-I?" is all Keith could say in reaction to this strange man's entrance before he closed his mouth and calmed himself. The first thing Keith noted was that this guy clearly wasn't Miror B, not even Miror B would enter a fight dressed as a bee whilst blowing a trumpet. So this meant that Keith had no idea what Pokemon his opponent had now, however he could safety assume that their would be some sort of bug theme about them. Keith smirked as he pulled his first Pokeball from his belt, he knew the phrase about fighting fire with fire, but what about bug with bug?

The match official quickly regained his cool and stepped onto the middle of the stadium and said "Well, the following match shall continue until all 3 of one trainers Pokemon has been eliminated, and the winner shall advance to the next round, whilst the loser is eliminated. You may make 2 substitutes in the middle of battle, and more and you're disqualified. Any questions?" he looked at Keith and Mojo King B, who both shook their heads. "Alright then begin." and he waved a red flag down before stepping to the side.

Keith threw his Pokeball down and shouted "Go Scyther!" and released his Bug and Flying Type Pokemon.

At the same time, Mojo King B pulled out a Net Ball and threw it to the ground as he said in his incredibly smooth voice "Lets finish this quickly. Go my worker Beedrill!" and sent out a Pokemon that represented a large bee with giant stingers for hands.

Keith nodded, it only made sense that someone dressed as a bee would have a bee Pokemon. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Beedrill and it said "_Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. __A Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm. It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail._" Keith noticed that it was a Bug and Poison type, giving his Scyther the advantage since it was part Flying. "Alright Scyther start with a Swords Dance!" Keith commanded, and Scyther started dancing around in order to boost its attack.

Mojo King B chuckled and said "Well, as I said its time to end this." and he held his trumpet up high before he pressed a button down on it, which Keith quickly realized was some form of Mega Stone. Suddenly the Beedrill started glowing brightly, and soon a bright ball of light encased it. Then after a few seconds it cried out loudly and the ball exploded in an explosion of light, revealing the new Mega Beedrill. This Mega Beedrill was larger, looked more aerodynamic, had a larger bottom stinger and had an extra set of stingers below the first pair. Everything about this Mega Beedrill just made it look faster, stronger and more dangerous than its original form.

Keith shook his head and said "Scyther, don't let that intimidate you, use X-Scissor!" Scyther cried out "Scy" and rushed towards the Beedrill and attempted to slash at it with its scythes.

"OK my little worker Bee, use X-Scissor as well." and Beedrill blocked Scyther's swipes with its stingers, then it tried to stab at Scyther, however Scyther used its scythes to block them.

Scyther and Beedrill then continued this style of fighting for a few minutes, with one of them going for an attack, and the other either blocking or dodging the attack. Both Keith and Mojo King B were throwing commands at their two Pokemon, but no matter what they said the stalemate continued. This stalemate quickly got on Keith's never however, so he pulled Scyther's Pokeball out and shouted "That's enough for now, Scyther return." and Keith returned his Bug and Flying Type Pokemon, using one of his substitutes and ending the stalemate.

"Well, looks like that wimpy bug couldn't handle the pressure of our hive." Mojo said smugly.

Keith shook his head before he pulled out a Moon Ball and said "Not really, I just thought I would make this a little more fair. GO HOUNDOOM!" and Keith threw his Moon Ball down, revealing his Fire and Dark Type Pokemon which howled into the air and shot out a small burst of fire before looking at the Mega Beedrill like it had just found a new toy to play with. "So, you still think that Mega Beedrill has a chance do you?" Keith said smugly.


	97. Chapter 97 - Mega Houndoom

Keith cracked his knuckles as he stood behind his Houndoom, then he held his hand into the air and shouted "But wait, there's more!" and he pressed the button down on his glove, and Houndoom started glowing. As it had turned out, Keith hadn't just been training his Pokemon whilst he was away from Crystal, but he had also found a new Mega stone, specifically for Houndoom.

...

Crystal was sitting in the middle of three empty seats which were located around the center of the Southern grandstand. She could only sit there and gasp, shocked as she watched Houndoom get surrounded by a ball of light before the light exploded into flames, revealing the new form of Houndoom. This new Houndoom was much taller (about 50 centimeters taller) and parts of him was now covered by something that resembled bones. Houndoom's horns were no longer curved, and instead were facing upwards, and its tail spike was now forked. To sum it up, it really did look like a wild, dangerous and demonic dog. Crystal had to admit that this is what she expected all mega Pokemon to look like, not just the same but with longer hair like Ampharos. However Crystal for the life of her couldn't figure out how Keith had managed to find a Mega stone for Houndoom.

Very shortly after Houndoom Mega evolved, Crystal heard a familiar voice cry out "Hey there you gross girl."

Crystal turned to the left, and saw the tall figure of Miror B standing there with his arms crossed. "Oh hey I guess." Crystal said nervously. She really didn't want to be alone with this guy, and she was also wondering as to why he was suddenly trying to be so friendly to her and Keith.

Miror B sat down on the seat on Crystal's left and said "I am sincerely sorry I am late. I was bothersomely busy." Miror B turned to the battlefield, to see Mega Houndoom and he said "Well, Keith's not pulling punches is he?"

Crystal remembered that Miror B was travelling with Keith, so she asked "Errrrr how did he get that Mega stone for Houndoom?"

Miror B looked at Crystal and announced "You mean that horrifying Houndoomite. Well you see we fortuitously found it on the ground."

"On the ground?" Crystal asked.

Miror B nodded and said "Yeah, it was lovingly lying on the ground in a desolate desert in the Orre Region."

Crystal looked back at Keith, she knew he didn't believe in luck but he was definitely one lucky human being.

...

"So Mojo, what do you think of my Mega Houndoom?" Keith asked smugly

Mojo King B just snorted dismissively and said "That creature is barely even a threat to the hive. Ok Beedrill destroy that mutt with Pin Missile!" and Beedrill buzzed loudly before it started shooting a barrage small pins from its stingers at Houndoom.

Keith smirked and commanded "Houndoom burn those pins with a Flamethrower." and Houndoom roared before it shot out a large burst of flame which engulfed the barrage of pins. Keith smirked and said "Well Houndoom follow it up with a Dark Pulse." And Houndoom roared once more before it shot out a black pulse from its mouth towards the Beedrill.

"Oh kay my lovely worker bee you know what to do. Dodge it and use Poison Jab." Mojo commanded. Beedrill buzzed as it quickly flew out of the way of the pulse and rushed over towards Houndoom and before the Fire and Dark Type could react its stingers started glowing purple and it stabbed Houndoom repeatedly.

Houndoom cried out in pain as Keith shouted "Houndoom, use Fire Fang." Houndoom stopped howling and quickly bit Mega Beedrill's body with a mouth of fire. Beedrill was surprised by the sudden chomp and simply flailed around for a few seconds, before it calmed down and started stabbing Houndoom's head with its Poison Jab attack once more. After a few seconds the Poison Jabs hurt Mega Houndoom far too much, so it let go and jumped backwards away from the Mega Beedrill. Mega Beedrill gingerly flew backwards, its weakness to that Fire Fang attack was clear, as it had sustained a significant amount of damage.

However despite how weak Beedrill was, Mojo King B was smirking a wide smirk. Not only that but he seemed to be giggling to himself a little. "Ummm, are you ok?" Keith asked.

Mojo King B ignored Keith, but simply said "Well Beedrill, lets make this fight equal. Use Endeavor!" Beedrill buzzed as it flew over towards Houndoom as fast as possible, and started glowing blue, red and white before it hit Houndoom with one of its stingers before it flew backwards.

Despite how weak the hit looked, Houndoom cried out in pain and collapsed. As Houndoom gingerly stood up Keith asked "Wait what was that?"

Mojo King B smiled widely as he said "Well, you see young bee. Endeavor is a strange attack that makes Beedrill's opponents have the same amount of health as it does, and seeing your Fire Fang did so much damage to my worker bee I couldn't help but do it."

Keith nodded and said "Fine then, lets make this interesting. Houndoom, burn the bug with Flamethrower!"

Mojo King B in response shouted "Beedrill, dodge the fire and use Twineedle." Houndoom proceeded to shoot a powerful burst of flames from its mouth at Beedrill, however the fast Bug and Poison type dodged as swerved out of the way of the flames. Once it was far enough away it paused to shoot a small barrage of needles at Houndoom, then flew away again before its flames could reach it.

Keith frowned, Houndoom's Flamethrower was too slow for this ridiculously fast Pokemon and it was being constantly pelted by needles. Keith could tell the damage was piling up, as Houndoom's flames became weaker and weaker, and he moved around more slowly, which only gave Beedrill more time to shoot its needles at it. Keith suddenly remembered something, he remembered Mega Houndoom's ability. It was definitely risky to do this, but he had no choice. "Houndoom its time. Use Sunny Day." Houndoom stopped shooting flames and barked before its eyes started to glow yellow, and all of a sudden the stadium got ridiculously hot and bright, as if the sun was right above them. Beedrill, Mojo, Keith and the rest of the onlookers all shielded their eyes from the bright sunlight and allowed their eyes to adjust, and this was all the time Keith needed. "Houndoom, use Heat Wave!" Keith ordered, and suddenly his rejuvenated Houndoom barked before it launched a wave of flame originating from its body, which engulfed the entire battling area in fire in almost and instant.

"Beedrill" Mojo shouted as he watched his Mega Beedrill be engulfed in flamed too quickly for any creature to reliably avoid. Once the move was over, Beedrill collapsed almost burnt to a crisp and was buzzing very faintly. Mojo King B tried to hold back tears as he returned Beedrill into its Net Ball.

The crowd cheered as the official announced "And Mojo's Beedrill has just been eliminated!" However the cheering soon stopped when Houndoom cried out weakly before collapsing to the ground. The confused officaly looked around and nervously said "A-and I guess so has Houndoom then."

Mojo looked puzzled as Keith returned his Houndoom into his Moon Ball. Mojo asked "What happened?"

Keith looked at the Moon Ball and whispered "Sorry buddy, I wish we could have won any other way." before he looked up at Mojo King B and explained "You see, Mega Houndoom's ability it Solar Power, which greatly increases his fighting abilities once he is in harsh sunlight. The problem however it that it also drains his life, and considering he had so little to start off with he fainted."

"And you do that to your own Pokemon?" Mojo asked, obviously disgusted.

Keith shook his head and calmly explained "If I wanted to use that I would have done it for the beginning, it hurt me to have to do that, but I know Houndoom would have wanted me to do it. Anyway, stop dawdling lets continue the fight."

Mojo King B nodded, and the two fished at their respective belts in search for their next Pokemon.


	98. Chapter 98 - Sunflora Up

Keith and Mojo both threw down their next Pokemon at the exact same time, and Keith shouted "Go Ursaring!" whilst Mojo simultaneously shouted "Go Sunflora!". When Keith sent out his Ursaring, it cried out "Grahhhhhh." before scratching its head, whilst Mojo's Pokemon simply said "Sun sun" and smiled.

...

Crystal pointed at Ursaring and asked "What it that?"

Miror B looked at her and said "Oh yeah, Keith caught that useless Ursaring when we went to the original Orre Region."

Crystal looked back at Ursaring and said "Well, you guys were surely busy when you were gone."

...

Keith looked at the Pokemon Mojo King B had sent out, this thing looked like a sentient, walking sunflower with an incredibly silly looking smile on its face. Keith sighed and muttered "Well, might as well just pull out the Pokedex. I do it so much its a habit now." before he took his Pokedex from his pocket, and scanned the flower Pokemon. "_Sunflora, the Sun Pokemon. It converts sunlight into energy. In the darkness after sunset, it closes its petals and becomes still._" Keith closed his Pokedex and put it back away, before he said "Well, lets just crush this flower then Ursaring. Quickly use Fire Punch!" Ursaring growled as it clenched its right fist as it became surrounded by flames, and showing great speed for its size Ursaring lept at the Sunflora in an attempt to punch it.

Sunflora however simply said "Sunflora!" before it jumped away with incredible speed, causing Ursaring's punch to miss and hit the ground, which caused a small dent in the ground it hit it so hard. Mojo smirked as he said "That's right Sunflora, now hit him hard with a Petal Dance." Sunflora cried out "Sun Sunflora" as it started to slowly spin around on the spot. As it was spinning, a large amount of flowers suddenly rose from the ground, before it rapidly shot those petals at Ursaring with such great intensity that it stumbled backwards and fell over on its back.

"Quickly Ursaring, get up and use Hammer Arm!" Ursaring growled before it quickly got it its feet and lept at Sunflora, and held its arm up into the air before it went to smack it down on Sunflora. However just like before Sunflora dodge quite easily, causing Ursaring to smash the ground. Keith sighed after Ursaring failed to hit the Grass Type again and asked "Ok, why the hell is that Sunflora so fast?"

Mojo King B giggled to himself for a few seconds before saying "Well, you should know since you are the one that used a similar trick first. You see, not just your Houndoom benefits from that bright light caused by Sunny Day, my Sunflora also loves sunny weather. My precious flower has the ability Chlorophyll, which boosts its speed to ridiculous levels whilst it is in sunny weather. So whilst Sunflora is usually slow, you made it ridiculously fast, yo caused yourself to lose.

Keith nodded as he heard Mojo King B's boasting. Keith looked calm on the outside, but in his head he was thinking 'Crap crap crap crap crap. Why do all of my plans come back to bite me.?' Keith quickly calmed himself down, and remembered something about the sunny day attack. Keith smirked, pulled his Ultra Ball from his belt and said "Well then, let me use a second substitute. Return Ursaring." and returned his Ursaring. Keith slowly put his Ursaring's Ultra ball onto his belt and went to go and get his Scyther's Poke Ball, however it seemed like he couldn't find it. He patted his belt and kept muttering stuff like "No, not that one either." as if he was trying to find his Scyther's ball.

This stumbling was still going after half a minute, so Mojo shouted "Hey kid, could you get on with it?"

Keith smiled nervously and said "Sorry, I just can't seem to find Scyther's Pokeball."

...

Miror B crossed his arms and said "Hmmm, this is ultimately uncharacteristic of Keith. What is wrong with that boisterous boy?"

Crystal looked at Keith skeptically, something about this didn't feel right. Normally Keith knew exactly where all of his Pokemon were, so for him to not know where he put his Scyther seemed odd, and at first Crystal wanted to blame it on stress. However she quickly realized something, which caused her to smiled and say "Well Keith, that might even be cheating."

Miror B heard Crystal and asked "What is that crafty Keith doing?"

Crystal was still smiling as she whispered "He's stalling, just waiting for that Sunny Day move to finish."

...

After another minute, the crowd was also getting impatient, and a large section of them were booing and throwing things, and after the fifth can hit his back, Keith sighed and decided to end the charade, he had stalled for as much as possible. He pulled out Scyther's Pokeball and loudly said "Finally I found you, Go Scyther!" and Scyther was released for the second time this match, still roaring and ready to go.

Mojo King B smiled and said "Took you long enough, now Sunflora use Double Ed-" however his sentence was cut short when the stadium suddenly darkened significantly, as the Sunny Day attack wore off.

Keith smirked, now he was up against a Pokemon that he had an extreme type advantage against, that was significantly slower than his own Pokemon. Keith smiled and said "Scyther, use X-Scissor." and Scyther cried out "Scyther Scy." before it jumped into the air and flew over towards Sunflora quickly, before it started rapidly slashing and cutting the Sunflora repeatedly, very quickly wearing it down.

"Sunflora, jump backwards and use Petal Blizzard!" Mojo cried out panicked, however Scyther was slicing at it far too unrelentingly for Sunflora to escape.

"Ok Scyther, finish it off with an Aerial Ace!" and Scyther suddenly stopped its barrage of X-Scissor attacks and flew up into the air, before it shot itself like a bullet at the dazed Sunflora and knocked it down unconscious.

Mojo King B nodded and returned his Sunflora to its Pokeball. He put the Pokeball away and glared at Keith before he shouted "You will pay for that my dear boy, you crushed my worker bee, and you destroyed my pretty flower. Now you will have to face the wrath of the Queen Bee, I hope you are ready for this."

Keith smirked and said "Bring it, if I took out a Mega Pokemon I can take out any Pokemon you could have."

Mojo King B grabbed a Love Ball from his belt, and held that in his left hand and his trumpet in his right hand. "Well Keith, lets just see about that."


	99. Chapter 99 - The Vespiqueen Bee

Mojo King B threw his Love Ball to the ground and shouted "Go my lovely queen bee!" Once the ball hit the ground, out popped another Pokemon that resembled a bee, however this one had much smaller wings than Beedrill, had two hands instead of stingers, and its base seemed to resemble a section of honeycomb.

Keith looked at the weird looking bee, it didn't look too strong, but he didn't want to risk it. Keith pulled his Pokedex out from his pocket and scanned the Pokemon, and it bleated out "_Vespiquen, the Beehive Pokemon. It houses a colony of grubs in the cells in its body and releases various pheromones to make those grubs do its bidding."_ Keith sighed and said "Well, that thing is not only weak looking but disgusting. Scyther, lets finish this quickly with a Slash!" Scyther cried out "Scy Scy." before it lept at Vespiquen.

Mojo King B smirked as he quickly put his trumpet on his lips, and started playing the trumpet once more. The second the Vespiquen heard this trumpet, it buzzed loudly and flung its left arm around it, and all of a sudden a large group of small, winged grubs flew up from Vespiquen's base and went between the two Pokemon. The grubs then formed an impressive shield and blocked Scyther's Slash attack, protecting Vespiquen.

"Scyther, jump back before they attack you!" Keith order, and as Scyther made a tactical retreat Keith tried to think. Once Scyther retreated, all of the grubs also retreated back into Vespiquen. Keith had never heard Mojo give any orders, he was just playing a stupid song on his trumpet. Keith sighed and decided to try it again. "Scyther, try it again, but this time use Aerial Ace!"

Scyther flew up into the air quickly, and then immediately flew downwards towards Vespiquen. Mojo didn't seem to react at all, and just continued blowing into his Mega Trumpet like nothing else mattered, however Vespiquen definitely reacted. It suddenly resummoned its winged grubs, and they once again former a wall in front of Vespiquen, which Scyther once again ran into. This time however the wall then engulf Scyther, making him disappear into a ball of grubs. The Vespiquen buzzed loudly, and clapped its hands together. The second it did that, the grub ball then tightened around Scyther, as all of the grubs started to bite at it, causing it to cry out in agony.

Keith gasped and shouted "Scyther, use Air Slash to break some holes open and escape!" There was no verbal indication that Scyther heard Keith's orders, however a large and concentrated gust of wind shot out of the ball of grubs, causing a few of them to break formation. The second that hole was opened, Scyther quickly flew out of the ball of grubs, and landed onto the ground in front of Keith, panting. Keith sighed, he still had no idea what to do and decided that he might as well just stall again until he could come up with a solution. However, Vespiquen seemed unwilling to go along with Keith's stalling plan, and it buzzed loudly, before the large amount of grubs quickly flew over at Scyther. "Scyther, don't let yourself get caught by those bugs!" Keith commanded in panic. Scyther quickly flew up into the air, and started darting around as quickly as possible, in order to avoid the grubs.

As Scyther was flying away, Mojo King B was still blowing away on that trumpet of his, whilst that Vespiquen seemed to be battling on its own accord. As Scyther was flying around avoiding Vespiquen's grubs, Vespiquen suddenly shot a multicoloured beam of energy from its mouth, which caught Scyther by surprise and hit its wing. Scyther lost a fair amount of air, however thanks to its double resistance to bug type moves, the Signal Beam attack of Vespiquen only caused Scyther minor pain, and it recovered quickly.

Keith gulped when he saw that Vespiquen could seemingly use two attacks at the same time. He couldn't help but whimper when he saw Vespiquen launch one more attack. This time glowing crystals formed around Vespiquen and then rapidly shot at Scyther. Fortunately for Keith Scyther was now watching Vespiquen and managed to dodge its Power Gem attack, however it was at the cost of losing some distance between it and the army of grubs. Keith closed his eyes, he knew he was running out of time before his Scyther was engulfed by the grubs, and he doubted his slower Ursaring would be able to fight this Vespiquen, meaning he had to come up with something fast. His mind was going at a mile a minute. His inner monologue went as follows, 'Ok, so I am currently facing a Pokemon that can attack without Mojo King B actually ordering anything, meaning I can't get Scyther to react to its moves until it is too late. There has to be a way Mojo is communicating to his Vespiquen, or at least I have to work with the assumption that there is, because if there isn't then we have lost. What has Mojo King B been doing, well nothing except playing that stupid trumpet... which means he is communicating through that trumpet. How the hell didn't I think of that sooner, it is the only logical way he could be commanding his Vespiquen. If this is true then different notes must communicate different things to Vespiquen, and it must also mean that if Vespiquen can't hear the trumpet it will do nothing. Ok, thankfully Scyther has two ways to disrupt that stupid music'. Keith smirked before he pointed at Mojo King B and boldly proclaimed "Cute trick, in fact if it was used on any stupider person you would have won, however there's a hole in your plan and I found it."

...

"What worthless words is Keith spitting out now?" Miror B asked confused.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know, maybe Keith has realized he is going to lose and has gone crazy."

"You really think Keith would go completely crazy?" Miror B asked skeptically.

Crystal frowned and said "You haven't been following Keith very long have you? He honestly would do this."

...

Keith crossed his arms and said "Well now Scyther, use Screech then you know what to do!" which caused Scyther to open its mouth and let out an ear piercingly loud and high pitch scream, which caused everyone to cover their ears to block out the sound, except Mojo King B who withstood the pain in his eardrums in order to keep playing. However the sound of Scyther's Screech meant that Vespiquen could no longer hear the trumpet, and therefore stopped launching attacks at Scyther. Scyther took advantage of this and used Air Slash, which involved its wings flapping strongly in order to cause a large rippling wave pf wind hit Vespiquen and knocked it down to the ground. The Scyther rushed over to Vespiquen before it could get up again and used Slash on it repeatedly which quickly knocked it out, meaning Mojo King B was knocked out of the tournament.

There was a loud pause among the audience, which continued until the match official cried out "Mojo King B is officially out of Pokemon, meaning Keith wins." Keith smirked as he heard the crowd cheer, he looked down at Torchic, who had previously been looking at the match nervously but was now running around and chirping like crazy. Keith shouted "Good work Scyther!" and Scyther crossed its arms, smirked and cried out "Scy Scy" before Keith returned Scyther. Keith bent over and picked Torchic up into his arms, before he turned around and walked out of the stadium.

...

"Damn that was an incredible match Recoil." Dog's Breakfast shouted, sounding genuinely excited unlike the fake excitement he was expressing before the match.

"You said it Dog's Breakfast. Mojo King B looked like he was going to win so many times during that match, but no matter what he did Keith managed to find some sort of solution, even if a few of them were unconventional and underhanded." Recoil replied.

"Well, this result probably surprised many. Heck even I was a little shocked and I predicted he would win at the start of the match."

"You did Dog's Breakfast, you have a knack at predicting underdog wins."

"Well Recoil I would love to spend hours talking about that battle in depth, but we don't have time for that now since we have just a few minutes before the match between Harvey and Bruce begins, and let me tell you this one promises to be exciting."

...

Professor Birch turned to his daughter and asked "So May, what do you think."

May was transfixed at the screen, with her eyes wide open. She smiled as she said "That was amazing."

"Well, are you glad I woke you up for this then?" Birch asked.

May nodded and she said "Yes, I had no idea battling was this interesting, or that trainers could be so awesome."

Birch looked at May skeptically, he really hoped this wasn't leading to where he assumed it was. Birch knew his daughter, and he knew that she got obsessive over things easily. But he shrugged his shoulders and assumed that if she was becoming obsessive with Pokemon then there was no reason for concern. "Well, lets watch some more" he said as he turned his attention back to the ramblings of Dog's Breakfast and Recoil.


	100. Chapter 100 - How am I at 100 chapters?

Keith sat down at one of the tables in one of the many cafes found around the stadium and put his Torchic on the table. He had just been to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon, and was now just glad he was no longer on that stage. He hated being the center of attention and he especially hated being cheered by strangers. So it was extremely agitating for him when as he was sitting there a group people walked up to him and one of them said "Nice battle, you really know how to battle."

Keith didn't really look at the people who spoke to him, he just kept his head down and said "Well, thanks I guess." The group of people seemed content enough with that response, so they all walked away, leaving Keith to himself once again. Keith looked at Torchic and said "Well Torchic, how did you like that battle?" Torchic smiled and chirped excitedly to show it enjoyed it, which made Keith smile.

After a few minutes of talking to his Torchic, Keith startled when he heard someone very close to him loudly shout "That my dear Keith was a beautiful battle, I was awesomely anxious for that whole match."

Keith looked up and saw that Miror B was standing incredibly close to him, and Crystal was standing just a few feet away as well. Keith sighed and asked "How long have you been here B?"

"Oh I actually arrived just before you battled." Miror B replied

"And why were you so late?" Keith asked.

"Oh I slept in." Miror B said unashamed.

Keith sighed, this meant both of the people he was supposed to meet were to tired to bother waking up early. "Whatever, lets go then, I need to check out what time may next battle is." and the three all left to go find Keith's next fight.

...

"Now Feraligatr use Hydro Pump!" Silver commanded, and Feraligatr eagerly shot a large torrent of water at the panting Steelix, which knocked it out completely.

"Steelix is no longer able to battle, Silver wins." the match official announced over the cheering crowd.

Silver returned his Feraligatr before he walked over to his opponent, shook his hand and then walked out the stadium. Once he was out of the stadium he smirked and said "Damn that guy was pathetic, he didn't even provide a challenge for me." Silver cracked his knuckles, he knew that the next person he fought would have to be a little harder, because if they weren't he wouldn't experience any enjoyment out of this.

Silver still had no idea why he was doing this, he just kinda felt like it. He also had no idea why he was given clearance from his commander to do this, he just said he could. Silver decided it was probably best to stop thinking about it and to just roll with it, and he walked over towards the closest healing machine.

...

It was the next day at approximately 3 pm in the afternoon and Keith was once again in the center of the stadium, impatiently waiting for his opponent to show up. This time his Torchic was in his arms, and now his opponent was someone called 'Chocolina', who just like Mojo King B was taking their damn time to get down their. Keith sighed, and was relieved that this person couldn't possibly be as ridiculous as Mojo King B. However he was soon going to be proven wrong.

Out of nowhere, a loud squawking sound rung throughout the stadium, before some gituar music began playing and a weirdly dressed lady slowly walked out onto the stadium. Weirdly dressed was actually not strong enough of a phrase, the appropriate phrase would be that she was dressed like a freaking psychopath. She was actually wearing very little, wearing tight looking leather that only barley covered her torso, and only barely covered her groin and exposed the rest of her body. She was also wearing maroon coloured stockings. However the most ludicrous part of her attire was the large array of feathers that were sprouting from her back (similar to a peacocks) and her arms were covered by leather sleeves that also had feathers extruding from them that made them look eerily similar to wings. When she made it to her spot she held her arms in the air in praise, before she looked at Keith and said "Well, that's a cute little Pokemon you have there, won't you be a good boy and give it to a proper trainer."

Keith sighed, first he had to fight someone dressed as a bee, and now he has to fight someone dressed as a bird, which was not only stupid but quite Freudian honestly. Keith looked around the stadium quickly, this was the second person to have theme music as they entered the stadium, so he made a mental note to get his own music. Keith put his Torchic down, and looked at Chocolina before saying "I am not giving my Torchic to a psychopath like you. What kind of mental deficiency do you have, in that you would willingly dress like a chicken?"

Chocolina glared at Keith and said "Well, why wouldn't I want to imitate birds? They are gods chosen beings after all."

Keith sighed and said "Ok lady that sentence right there told me everything I need to know about you. But before I fight you let me say two things, firstly there is no God and secondly even if there was I doubt his chosen creatures would be something so lousy." As he said that he grabbed a Love Ball from his belt.

Chocolina grabbed her own Pokeball from the feathers on her back, and both trainers threw their Pokemon down at the same time, with Keith shouting "Go Espeon!" and Chocolina shouting "Go Noctowl!" Then the two trainers glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

**Authors Note: Ok, this is my first authors note ever, and I just want to say for those that were curious yes I have stolen the last two of Keith's challengers from other videogames. Also it should be known that I cannot stand the videogame Chocolina is from.**

**Also, yay 100 chapters. That's about 90 more than I assumed I was going to write when I first started this fanfic. **


	101. Chapter 101 - Keith vs Chocolina

Keith looked at the large owl looking Pokemon that Chocolina sent our, before pulling out his Pokedex and scanning the Pokemon. "_Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon. Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This POKéMON owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight. When it needs to think, it rotates its head 180 degrees to sharpen its intellectual power._" The Pokedex bleated, before Keith closed it and put it away. Keith sighed before he pointed at Noctowl and said "Well Espeon, I am already sick of looking at this Chocolina character so lets put a stop to this already and use Psybeam!" Espeon purred out "Eeeeeeeeeee." as the red jewel on its head stared glowing brightly, and before long a beam of multicoloured light originating from the jewel was shot at Noctowl.

"Ok my beautiful bird, use protect!" Chocolina shouted and Noctowl quickly made a shield of energy surround it that protected Noctowl from the blast. Chocolina then commanded "Noctowl, use Extrasensory!" And a triangular cone of light of multicoloured psychic energy was shot at Espeon.

"Espeon, use that Teleport plan of ours!" Keith cried out. Espeon closed its eyes, and then just before the cone of energy hit it, Espeon suddenly vanished. Noctowl, Chocolina and most people in the arena looked around confused, just trying to find Espeon. Keith was smirking as he shouted "Now Espeon, you know what to do!" Espeon suddenly reappeared behind of Noctowl, and both it and Keith closed their eyes before Espeon shot off an incredibly bright flash, which blinded almost all of the audience.

Chocolina and Noctowl both closed there eyes from the bright flash, but Chocolina shouted "Noctowl, turn 90 degrees to your left and use Shadow Ball!" Noctowl obliged an despite its lose of vision, turned 90 degrees and put its wings together before it shot off a powerful Ghost Type attack. Surprisingly, it hit Espeon, who cried out before it fell to the ground.

Keith gasped before he shouted "How the hell did you know where Espeon would be, you guys should be blind!"

Chocolina blinked and slowly opened her eyes before she said "Well, us birds need to rely on more than just our eyes to function, birds must have a sharp wit to survive. I saw that Espeon teleported right behind Noctowl before it used Dazzling Gleam, and I knew it would be close to Noctowl so it could shoot off a few close range attacks at it. However based on what I saw from your previous fight I know you are smart, so I knew you would get your Espeon to teleport away from behind it, probably to the side. And I just guessed that it would be on the left."

Keith sighed, this girl was significantly more intelligent than her attire and matter dictated. Keith looked at his Espeon as it picked itself back up, outsmarting this girl would be tough, and it was a challenge he really didn't feel like accepting but he knew he had to. Keith looked down at Torchic, who was looking at Espeon with a worried look on its face. Keith bent over and whispered "Don't worry Torchic, Espeon will be fine." Torchic however didn't respond, so Keith just stood back up and said "Ok Espeon use Psyshock!" and Espeon's eyes and jewel glowed before a large amount of purple spikes surrounded the confused looking Noctowl.

"Noctowl, fly away!" Chocolina shouted quickly, and Noctowl immediately flew upwards just as the spikes shot at were Noctowl was, causing a minor explosion that Noctowl just managed to avoid. Chocolina looked at Keith and smirked, she knew she was about to beat him at his own game. "Noctowl, use Steel Wing." Noctowl's wings started glowing silver before it quickly swooped Espeon from above.

Keith saw this and shouted "Espeon, Teleport!" an Espeon suddenly disappeared.

Chocolina smirked and said "You just made a fatal mistake, Noctowl turn around and use Air Slash!" Noctowl suddenly turned around and shot a powerful slash of wind at an unsuspecting Espeon. Espeon had no time to react, and Espeon was hit with an extremely powerful slash of wind, which knocked it out.

Keith gasped as he looked at his unconscious Espeon. He was shaking slightly as he slowly lifted up his left arm with his Luxury Ball in it, and returned his Espeon. "I'm sorry Espeon." Keith said with tears in his eyes. Keith put his Luxury Ball back onto his belt and closed his eyes. He sighed and she thought 'Well, I underestimated this women and I paid for it. If I try to fight this women using intellect and strategy this fight could take a while, so why I just use good old fashion power to arm-wrestle the victory. And what other Pokemon is better for arm wrestling than my own flying type Pokemon.' Keith pulled his Golden Pokeball from his belt and said "You asked for this you lunatic. Go Gyarados!" and threw it onto the ground. Once it hit the ground, it released the giant blue Water and Flying type Pokemon out of its ball. Gyarados looked around briefly before screaming a loud scream so powerful that it caused a small Earthquake in the stadium.

Chocolina looked at Gyarados and gulped, it looked intimidating as it just seemed to glare at her. "N-Noctowl use Steel Wing." Noctowl's wings started glowing grey once more as it swooped at the giant serpent Pokemon.

Keith smirked and said "Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" and Gyarados opened its mouth before a large and powerful beam shot out at Noctowl, hitting it hard, causing it to fall to the ground. Once Noctowl hit the ground, it closed its eyes and didn't open them again meaning it was knocked unconscious with just one attack.

Chocolina quickly returned her Noctowl, replaced its ball with a new one and said "Fine, if that's how it is then go Gligar!" and she sent out a weird looking purple coloured flying scorpion.

Keith puled out his Pokedex and scanned the Gligar, and it said "_Gligar, the FlyScorpion Pokemon._ _It glides without making a single sound. It grasps the face of its foe using its hind and large front claws, then stabs with its poison barb._" Keith put his Pokedex away and muttered "A Ground and Flying type hey? Well you are the one who amde a huge mistake."

Chocolina frowned and shouted "Whatever, Gligar use Acrobatics." Gligar nodded and shouted "Gli gli." before it rushed over towards Gyarados.

Keith smirked and said "Gyarados, use Aqua Tail." Gyarados screamed "Gyyyyyyraaaaaaa!" and its tail glowed bright blue before it hit Gligar and knocked it onto the ground and out. Once again rendering a Pokemon unconscious in one hit.

"No, no no no." Chocolina said in panic. Chocolina returned her Gligar and muttered "What the hell is that Gyarados?"

Keith smirked, crossed his arms and said "Its beautiful isn't it. You see this was my first ever Pokemon, and me and it have an extremely strong bond. I highly doubt that there are any normal Pokemon in the world that can beat Gyarados.

Chocolina pulled out a third Pokeball and said "Oh Yeah I guess we will see about that then. Go Skarmory!" and she sent out a steel covered bird that cried out "Skarrrrrrr Skarrrrrr." "Now Skarmory use Night Slash!" And Skarmory flew towards Keith's Gyarados with its claws ready to strike.

"Gyarados, lets show her we aren't playing around, use Aqua Tail to smash it to the ground!" Keith commanded before Gyarados once again screamed out "Gyyyarrrrr" as its tail glowed bright blue and it hit Skarmory down onto the ground with its tail. Keith smirked and said "Now to finish it and use Earthquake!" Gyarados shouted out "GYARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and hit the ground, which caused a massive earthquake that shook the entire stadium. Normally flying type Pokemon are immune to ground attacks, however because Skarmory was knocked to the ground it was unable to avoid the Earthquake and took full damage from it and knocked it unconscious.

"Skarmory is no longer able to battle, Keith wins!" the official shouted as the crowd cheered. Keith sighed and said "Good job Gyarados" before he pulled his Golden Poke Ball out and returned Gyarados. The second he did this he put the ball on his belt, picked his Torchic up and walked out of the stadium.

...

Miror B looked at Crystal and shouted "Damn that gruesome Gyarados is insane. How long has it been so poetically powerful."

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and said "Well it has always been strong, but it is just insanely powerful now. I don't even believe it how much it has changed since it was a Magikarp."

Miror B looked up and said "Oh yeah, I remember how perpetually pathetic that Mopey Magikarp was."

Crystal nodded and said "Yeah that was funny. Well we might as well go and see Keith." Miror B nodded and the two stood up and walked down to the ground floor of the stadium.


	102. Chapter 102 - Analysis

Keith, Crystal and Miror B were all sitting down in their rented hotel room, and all of them were staring at the large television screen in their rented room. It was three days since Keith had beaten Chocolina, and he had fought another two opponents since, however both of them but up little to no fight against him. Today was a day off from battling, so the three had nothing to do, and just decided to mindlessly watch tv for a lack of anything better to do.

...

"It has been 4 days since The Pokemon Johto League Tournament has started, and there have been 4 rounds of battling since then. 4 days ago there were 128 contestants and now there are just 8 remaining. But how will those contestants fair? Well during this day off of Pokemon battles channel Battle's own professional battle analyst Tobias Stuart." A booming voiced narrator announced as clips of trainers battling were broadcast onto television's all across the world. Suddenly, the screen went to a live broadcast of a middle aged, dark skinned man sitting behind a desk, with a large screen that had 'CHANNEL BATTLE' written on it.

This Tobias guy smiled as he said "Well, lets just get down to business. With the preliminary finals tomorrow, everyone from casual spectators, to professional gamblers and even the contestants are itching to find out the complete list of Pokemon for the remaining contestants, and this year as usual we will be the first to bring you this information as we discuss all 8 of the finalists. Now as always this year there was a plethora of promising rookies participating for the first time, however unlike usual not just one, but three of these rookies managed to make it to the top 8, and these promising young rookies are the first contestants we will be talking about today. Firstly, we shall talk about the lovely and feisty Lyra." When Tobias finished talking, the screen suddenly changed so that there was now a large picture of the long haired girl with tanned skin, green eyes and a large white hat that was known as Lyra, with some of information about her sprawled across the screen.

...

"More like the moronic and skanky Lyra." Keith muttered with his arms crossed.

"You really don't like her do you Keith?" Crystal said dryly.

Keith sighed and said "Well the moron hates me."

"I wonder how she could hate you after those lovely descriptions of yours earlier?" Crystal said sarcastically. Keith just groaned and the attention of the three turned back towards the television.

...

When Keith, Crystal and Miror B looked back at the screen it was back to Tobias who was saying. "Now this girl may seem cute and innocent at first, but her style of battling is sadistic and cutthroat. She doesn't use cute intelligence based plays like some other contestants do, mainly because she has no need to use them. In the early rounds she may have gotten off with her opponents underestimating her, but she has proven convincingly that she doesn't need it with her Pokemon's brute power. Her Azumarill and Typhlosion especially have demonstrated just how powerful they are, blitzing even the most tanky of Pokemon. One might think that this style of play is weak to those who use mind games and such to beat their opponents, however this girl isn't gullible and is pretty good at decrypting her opponents plans, and most of the time her Pokemon are just too powerful for those tricks." Tobias paused before he picked a sheet of paper up from his desk and said "Well without further ado, her registered Pokemon are "Azumarill, Typhlosion, Furret, Octillery, Jumpluff, Honchkrow, Mamoswine and Raichu." As he spoke the list of her Pokemon filled the screen, until all of them were written. The the list stayed there for a few seconds before it went back to Tobias who said "Well, my initial thoughts on that team is that it definitely has power. Not only that but it is full of surprise packages, meaning that the team capitalizes of anyone who underestimates her. Honestly she is in with a decent chance of winning based on that team.

...

"Nope, she's got no chance as long as I am here." Keith said.

"You are completely confident aren't you Keith?" Miror B asked.

"Of course." Keith said before the group focused back onto the screen.

...

Tobias put the sheet of paper down before he said "Now lets move onto the second Rookie, the mysterious and intelligent Silver." Suddenly the screen was filled with a picture of the tall, pale skinned and long red haired trainer called Silver, who was standing with his hands in his pocket, and just like with Lyra a few bits of information about him was displayed onto the screen.

...

Keith sighed and said "More like annoying and condescending."

...

After a few seconds, the screen went back to Tobias who started saying "Well contrary to Lyra this guy is an intelligence based trainer, who seems to take a perverse glee in outsmarting his opponents. Not much is actually known about this person, we have no idea about his background and he has used the same three Pokemon for his first four battles. However all three of his Pokemon, his Skarmory, Feraligatr and Tyranitar have all shown incredible strength in battle. Now I have heard people say he is too cocky, but until his cockiness costs him a battle I have to disagree." Tobias checked the sheet of paper once more and said "Well lets get on with it. Silver's registered Pokemon are Skarmory, Feraligatr, Tyranitar, Gyarados, Magmortar and Electivire." The screen once again filled with the list of Silver's Pokemon, before it switched back to Tobias who said "Well, before I learnt this guys team I was honestly prepared to list him as my favourite for the contest but now I must seriously reconsider. Not that is team is lackluster or anything, all six of those Pokemon are extreme powerhouses. The problem is that there are only six of them, meaning that people can plan around them easily, which hurts his chances. However he is incredibly smart, and those Pokemon of his are quite strong which means that I still think he will at least make it to the second last round."

Tobias paused before he said "Well anyway, now lets move onto our last rookie, the unpredictable and crafty Keith." suddenly the screen was filled with the an image of the tall and slim trainer with untidy shaggy black hair that had a weird green tint to it and creepy eyes that looked like a dead fish's called Keith. This particular picture was of him holding his Torchic in his arms lovingly, and just like with Lyra and Silver Keith related information was splashed onto the screen. After a few seconds the screen returned to Tobias who said "Well, firstly this guy is the surprise packet of the tournament. 2 years ago this kid lived in the Orre Region, and probably knew nothing about Pokemon, and now here he is, fighting for his chance to fight the Elite 4. This guy is unpredictable, and unlike the other two rookies has no specific battling style, but switches between styles at a whim. So far he has used a large amount of Pokemon, with the most impressive being his Gyarados, who decimated entire teams by itself. Not only that but he has an incredibly cute Torchic that he brings to all of his battles, and that little Pokemon really has helped make Keith a fan favourite."

...

"You're a fan favourite?" Crystal asked.

"Its news to me too." Keith replied.

...

"So anyway the Pokemon he owns that have been registered to battle are as follows; Gyarados, Meganium, Donphan, Ampharos, Scyther, Espeon, Houndoom, Shuckle, Ursaring, Entei, Suicune and Raikouuuuuuuuuuuuu." Tobias dropped of at the end has his jaw dropped.

...

"What?!" Lance shouted.

...

"What?!" Lyra shouted as she spat out the coffee she was drinking

...

"What?!" cried out Professor Birch and May at the same time

...

"What?!" Gold gasped. "H-how the hell did he do that?"

...

Keith smirked and said "Well, everyone knows now at least. Hopefully it will get people to respect me."

Crystal nodded and nervously said "Well, I think its going to get people to start talking about you at least."


	103. Chapter 103 - Made in Slade

Lance frowned at Koga who was sitting down in front of him and he shouted "How the hell wasn't this brought to my attention sooner?! I mean this idiot is taking part in my tournament, why wasn't this reported?"

Koga nodded and said "Sir, the officials are under strict orders to keep the team lists secret, so unless you specifically order them to tell you if certain Pokemon show up, they won't tell you about them."

Lance nodded and said "Well, what can we do about this."

Koga looked up at Lance and said "Well sir, you may be thinking about attempting to go in and steal the Pokemon right from him, however that is unwise considering he is currently in the spotlight, meaning that there could be serious consequences. What we need to do is wait until the public forgets about him before we take those Pokemon off of him."

Lance frowned and asked "Well what do we do if he uses those Pokemon?"

Koga smirked and said "Well considering you are in power, you can simply ban legendary Pokemon at any time you wish."

Lance nodded and said "Good idea Koga, you really have been proving your worth ever since I promoted you from Fuchsia Gym Leader 2 years ago. You are dismissed now."

Koga nodded and said "Yes sir." and he walked out of the room. Once he closed the door he smiled, he had brought himself some time, now all he needed to do was get some one on one time with him and Keith, then his plan would really get some momentum.

...

After an advertisement break, Channel Battle went back to Tobias, who was had managed to regain himself and looked significantly less frazzled than before. Tobias hit the stack of sheets together on the desk before he put them down and said "Welcome back, now that we seem to have errrrr - stabilized after the news of Keith's Pokemon lets get back to the analysis. Now I have no idea if Keith will or will not be able to use those legendary Pokemon of his to battle, so I will analyze his chances under the assumption he cannot use them. Keith's team seems to have variety, with a good mix of power, speed and defense which compliments his sporadic and unpredictable style that switches between aggression and strategy. I think team will do decently, however I don't think it is as strong on paper as the teams of other contestant's might be. I predict he will get to the semi finals, unless of course he is permitted to use his legendary Pokemon wherein he is probably the favourite to win."

...

"Pfffft." Keith said "What does this loser know anyway apart from how to be as boring as possible?"

Crystal looked at Keith and said "That guy spent almost that whole time complimenting you and you are mad at him?"

Keith looked at Crystal and said "Yeah, you act surprised, as if you don't even know me."

Crystal shook her head as Miror B said "Well Keith you really are awfully arrogant."

Keith shook her head and said "You have no ground to stand on when you accuse someone of being arrogant. You're the one who tried to take over the Johto Region and wanted to stop an entire criminal organization by yourself. If that isn't the textbook definition of arrogant then nothing is."

Miror B crossed his arms and said "Whatever weasel."

...

Tobias looked up and said "Now that we have discussed all of this years Rookies, lets talk about the remaining 5 returning trainers, and who else better to talk about then the returning legend Slade Bush. The television screen was suddenly filled with an image of a tall looking white skinned guy, with untidy bright red hair, a face covered with red facial hair. He had dark brown eyes, and was wearing a beaten up green shirt under worn out denim overalls. The guy looked rather tough, and his body was covered in scars.

...

"That guy looked intimidating." Crystal said

"That guy looked uniquely unstylish." Miror B added.

"That guy is my next opponent." Keith said.

"Wait you're fighting that guy?" Crystal asked. Keith just nodded and the three turned their attention back to the words of Tobias.

...

"Now as some of you probably remember, this is Slade's 5th appearance in a row in this tournament, and every year he gets closer and closer to winning. In fact last year he made it all the way to the grand finals, and only just lost in a thrilling match against Gold." Tobias said. "Slade's battling style is unlike the battling styles of the three rookies we have analysed earlier in that he enjoys using Pokemon based on their defensive skills. He loves using Pokemon that can take a beating and just wears down his opponents until they faint. A great example of this is his Dusknoir, who seems almost indestructible. Slade also has an edge over his opponents in that he has spent the last few years travelling around different regions, only returning for this tournament. This means most of his opponents will have never seen the Pokemon he is using before, giving him a distinct advantage." Tobias looked down at the sheet of paper at his desk and said "Well his list of registered Pokemon are "Ferrothorn, Avalugg, Hariyama, Muk, Rhyperior, Gliscor, Reuniclus, Aggron, Florges, Dusknoir, Blastoise, Blissey, Torkoal, Amoonguss and Magnezone." As Tobias read out the names of Slade's Pokemon, the names of them entered the screen.

...

As the names entered the screen, Keith was madly jotting down the names of the Pokemon on a notepad on his lap. Torchic (who was sitting next to Keith;s chair) jumped up and onto Keith's head and looked at what he was writing.

"What are you writing?" Crystal asked.

Keith didn't stop writing those names as he said "Well I am writing down the names of those Pokemon on the screen. The second I have them I am going to start my planning, and I expect my opponent did the same for me."

"Ok" Crystal said. She couldn't help but notice that unlike usual, Keith was actually taking this seriously, normally he would just underestimate his opponents and win with luck, but this time he seemed to be actively trying to win.

"Got it." Keith said with a smirk as he wrote the name of the last Pokemon down. Then he put his notebook and pen in hand, and picked up Torchic with another. The he walked over to the desk in the hotel room, and put his Torchic down onto the desk before he sat down on a chair. He put the notes onto the desk, pulled out his Pokedex and started typing away madly on it. Torchic looked over at the Pokedex and chirped "Torchic Torch." Keith smirked and said "Yeah Torchic, we are going to destroy that loser."


	104. Chapter 104 - Slade vs Keith

Keith sighed and muttered "I am going first, typical."

"Well Keith there's nothing you can do about that is there?" Crystal said. Her, Keith and Miror B were all sitting down in a waiting room, counting down the seconds until Keith was supposed to get onto the stage to fight Slade.

After a few minutes of idle conversation Keith looked up at a screen at the right hand corner of the room and noticed that it had the words 'ENTER' on the screen flashing in red. Keith stood up and said "Well, its time for me to get out. You two should leave."

Crystal nodded as Miror B said "Ok, good luscious luck Keith." before the two turned to leaved and exited the room.

As the two were walking over towards their seats in the grandstand Crystal said "There's no point wishing Keith good luck, he doesn't believe in it."

Miror B cocked his head and asked "What do you moronically mean?"

Crystal decided to ignore that insult and explained "He keeps saying telling me he doesn't believe in luck."

"What kind of special skeptic doesn't believe in luck?" Miror B asked as the tow were sitting in their seats.

"Keith I guess." Crystal said as she looked down onto the stadium. She noticed that Keith hadn't come out yet, and that Slade was sitting there tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. "What is Keith waiting for?" Crystal muttered.

...

Keith smirked, he had given it enough time. He fitted the earpiece microphone onto his ear that would mean his commands could be heard by the officials of the tournament. "Alright then, when I finish talking I want you to start my intro music." Keith then cracked his knuckles before he put his hands in his pockets and walked out towards the stadium with Torchic following him.

...

Crystal and Miror B were just sitting there when suddenly the sounds of music filled the stadium, and a male voice started signing "Watch me do my thing, Get lost into my sing, yeah." Crystal sighed loudly before she hit her face with her hand and said "He went and got some walk out music too, that's embarrassing. Well at least the music isn't awful."

Miror B shook his head and tutted loudly before saying "Please, this monotonous music is so bad it is ear eroding."

Crystal shook her head and said "Actually the fact that you hate this music probably means it is pretty good."

...

After a 20 seconds of music playing, Keith entered the stadium, and slowly walked over to the area where he was allocated to battle. Once he and his Torchic got there the music cut off, and he pointed at Slade and said "Well, are you ready to get absolutely destroyed you stupid country bumpkin?"

Slade pulled a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket and lit them, then he put the lighter away as he took a deep puff on the cigarette and said "We are jus gonna see about dat ain't we?"

Keith sighed and said "Oh god you even sound like a stupid country hick. Are you a walking stereotype or something?"

Slade frowned and asked "Hey, don't you dare label me with yar fancy pants insults."

Keith sighed and said "Well that confirms it, lets just hurry the hell up and start this thing."

Suddenly a match official stepped into the middle of the ring and said "Ok the Semi Final rounds of this tournament are a little different to the initial rounds. For starters this is a 6 versus 6 game, with no time limit. Not only that but the arena will be randomly themed at the start of the match, and this theme will switch once when one of our contestants is down to their last 3 Pokemon. Also you are allowed to switch your Pokemon unlimited times in this contest, however if you are switching so that your Pokemon can avoid a powerful attack then that Pokemon will be disqualified. The first person to lose all of their Pokemon loses, any extra questions?"

Keith nodded and said "None."

Slade pulled his cigarette from his mouth and spat onto the ground before saying "Narh its all fine ere too."

Keith groaned as the official said "Ok then, lets make the arena!" before he stepped off of the battle arena. Suddenly the large screens at the corners of the stadium were filled with a weird roulette, with each part of the roulette wheel assigned a different symbol. Suddenly the roulette began spinning, and when it slowed down and eventually stopped it landed on a symbol of a mountain with a snow symbol above it. Suddenly the stadium started to shake, and the large Pokemon fighting arena shook and rose up, before it slowly flipped up to reveal a new arena that replaced the old one. This new arena had multiple large mountains all over it, not only that but that ground seemed to be covered in snow. Suddenly the arena started to snow lightly, as the match official said "You guys shall fight in the snowy mountain arena for the first half of this match."

Keith nodded and pulled out one of his Pokeballs from his belt, just as Slade did the same. "GO DONPHAN!" Keith said as he threw his Pokeball onto the ground, releasing his fierce looking small elephant.

At the same time, Slade shouted "GO GLISCOR!" and threw his Pokeball down to the ground as well which revealed a purple flying scorpion looking Pokemon, which Keith couldn't help but notice looked incredibly similar to the Gligar he fought a few days ago.

Keith pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the new Pokemon, and his Pokedex bleated "_Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokemon and the evolved form of Gligar. Its flight is soundless. It uses its lengthy tail to carry off its prey... Then its elongated fangs do the rest._" Keith put his Pokedex away and said "Well this Pokemon is part flying type. That's a bit discouraging considering Donphan's ground typing but what can you do?" Keith sighed before he looked at Slade with a determined look on his face.


	105. Chapter 105 - Gliscor vs Donphan

Keith pointed at Gliscor and commanded "Donphan use Stone Edge!" Donphan cried out "Don" as rocks floated up all around it, so that Donphan was surrounded by them. Then Donphan charged at the Gliscor that was floating perilously close to the ground.

Slade smiled and said "Gliscor jus float up." and Gliscor smiled mischievously as it floated upwards to a distance it assumed was safe. However its smile dropped and Slade gasped when Donphan lept into the air. Despite its build, Donphan had the ability to jump quite high, high enough to be able to hit the smirking Gliscor. When Donphan hit Gliscor with its Stone Edge attack, Gliscor was knocked out of the sky and onto the ground.

Keith smiled, his surprise attack was successful. However he knew that the problem of surprise attacks was that they only worked once, meaning he would have to take advantage of the now ground Gliscor. "Donphan whilst he's down hit him with an Ice Shard!" Keith commanded. Donphan then shot off a flurry of small, quick moving shards of ice at the grounded Gliscor, assaulting it with its type weakness. Keith was really glad Donphan knew that ice type attack, Ice Shard may not be too powerful of an attack but it had a 4 times super effectiveness against Gliscor.

"Gliscor get up as high as you can now!" Slade shouted, and Gliscor managed to pick itself up and jumped up into the air, and ascended as high as it possibly could, out of Donphan's range.

Keith crossed his arms and said "Donphan may not be able to hit your Pokemon, but yours certainly can't hit mine now. Stalling isn't going to help you much, you can't escape the fact that your Gliscor is pretty damaged already. So either switch or just be a man."

Slade laughed loudly before he said "Actually, ya see Keif stallin is gonna help me a lot here."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked skeptically as he looked up into the sky, and he gasped when he saw that Gliscor had a poison orb in its mouth. Suddenly Gliscor glowed purple, showing it had been poisoned. However Gliscor didn't groan in pain like most Pokemon, instead it actually looked more healthy than before. "What the hell?" Keith asked.

Slade smiled and said "Yer see my Gliscor's ability is poison heal, meanin it heals itself whenever its poisoned. So stallin is its specialty."

Keith groaned, so now he was facing a Pokemon that could fly to avoid damage, and could heal itself. Not only that but he didn't bring in Scyther as one of his Pokemon, meaning he had no Pokemon that could fly up and fight Gliscor in mid air. Keith cracked his knuckles, he needed to finish this battle quickly or else this Gliscor could just spiral out of control. However, Keith decided that he needed to take advantage of this time of peace and do what he was planning to do with his Donphan in the first place. "Donphan use Stealth Rock!" Keith commanded before Donphan dug into the ground with its tusks and threw a large amount of rocks on the ground of Slade's half of the arena. Keith smiled, this meant that Slade's Pokemon wold take damage when they switched in.

As Donphan was busy digging rocks, Slade took advantage of this and shouted "Gliscor, swoop down and use X-Scissor!" "Gliscor!" Gliscor shouted before it swooped down at a distracted Donphan at incredible speeds, and sliced Donphan with its claws in an X style, causing Donphan to stop what it was doing and to cry out in pain. Slade then followed that command with "Now retreat back to the sky and then use Earthquake!" Gliscor obeyed as it took to the skies, then its eyes started to glow as the whole stadium started to shake and rumble fiercely, causing Donphan to stumble around before falling over.

Keith gritted his teeth, he knew he had to do something quickly. Gliscor was quickly recovering, and it had the ability to use Earthquake at an altitude which mean Donphan couldn't reach it. Keith looked around the stadium frantically, desperately searching for a way Donphan could hit Gliscor. Keith's eyes opened wide in shock when he realized just how tall the fake mountains in the arena actually were. Keith smirked and pointed at the closest mountain and shouted "Donphan, quickly jump up and use Rollout to climb that mountain as quickly as possible!" Donphan picked itself off of the ground and cried out "Donphan." before it quickly rolled itself back into a ball and charged towards the mountain Keith was pointing at. Once Donphan made it to the mountain, it picked up the pace as it climbed the steep slope, and once it made it to the top of the mountain it continued rolling, and this caused it to be launched high up into the air, even higher than Gliscor. Once he was up in the sky he was still spinning as Keith said "Now Donphan, land on that Gliscor!"

Slade frowned and shouted "NO GLISCOR GIT OUT OF DE WAY!" Gliscor tried to avoid the falling Donphan, however it was to no avail is it couldn't move fast enough and Donphan landed on top of it, and it plummeted to the ground under Donphan. Once it landed onto the ground, Donphan quickly jumped off of Gliscor, and blew on its trunk loudly.

Keith smiled and said "Don't give him a moment to get ready Donphan, use Body Slam." Donphan nodded and ran back to Gliscor, and jumped into the air before it landed on it with significant force. "Now Donphan, get off it and get ready for a Giga Impact!" Donphan quickly got into a ball and rolled off of Gliscor, and stood about 10 meters away from it and started to stamp its foot onto the ground.

"Gliscor, quick git up!" Slade said frantically. Gliscor however was far too dazed, and could only slowly picked itself off of the ground. Once it had picked itself up sufficiently enough, Donphan charged and hit Gliscor with an incredibly powerful tackle that knocked him backwards so far that Gliscor hit one of the mountains of the arena, and knocked Gliscor out completely.

Keith smirked as he shouted "Great Job Donphan!" as Torchic jumped up and down and chirped excitedly.

...

"Woah wait what was that?" Miror B said in shock.

Crystal looked down at Keith and said "I don't know." Crystal couldn't believe that Keith was here already, she couldn't believe that this was the same person she met back at Cherrygrove City. She couldn't believe she had witness Keith grow from an arrogant, moody rookie to an... arrogant, cynical skilled rookie. It was at this moment she seemed to realize he hadn't changed at all, and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet.

...

Slade returned his Gliscor and said "Yerrr sorry Gliscor, yer put up a good fight, but dem varmits are sneaky. Well lets see dem sneak deir way around dis wall." as he pulled a new Pokeball from his belt, and started to laugh to himself.


	106. Chapter 106 - Suicune Situation

Keith sighed and muttered "Great, now hes laughing to himself, but I wonder what the hell he is talking about with the whole 'unbreakable wall' bollocks." Keith knew that there was no such thing as an unbreakable or undefeatable Pokemon, and he couldn't wait to break down this wall of Slade's now.

Keith watched as Slade threw his new Pokeball onto the ground and shouted "Go Aggron!" Once the ball hit the ground it opened up and sent out a large Pokemon that was completely covered in steel which loudly roared out "Aggron!"

Keith pulled his Pokedex out of his pocket and scanned this steel plated Pokemon. "_Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. If its mountain is ravaged by a landslide or a fire, this Pokemon will haul topsoil to the area, plant trees, and beautifully restore its own territory._" Keith closed the Pokedex and put it away before asking "You know that thing is a steel and rock type right? And you know Donphan is a Ground type right? And you know about type advantages right?"

Slade smiled slyly and said "Well yer see I aint done yet." before he threw his right arm into the air and held it there.

Keith couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be wearing a black watch on his wrist, which seemed to have a weird gem stuck inside it. "Oh... that's bad." Keith said as Slade pushed the gem down on the watch, and Aggron started to glow. Suddenly Aggron was surrounded by a multicoloured ball for a few seconds before a large and bright explosion occurred, blinding everyone in the stadium. Once everyone had opened their eyes again, they were all greeted with the sight of Aggron's new Mega form. This Aggron was slightly taller than before, had more steel jutting out of it and now its torso and limbs were light grey instead of black. "Well then, this suddenly got a lot more interesting." Keith muttered before he looked up and loudly shouted "Donphan, don't let it intimidate you, just use Bulldoze, no matter how strong he may be he can't withstand too many ground type attacks." Donphan cried out "Donph!" before it hit the ground hard with its front legs, causing a the arena to shake, hurting Mega Aggron and causing it to loose Balance. "Now Donphan hit it hard with Rollout!" Donphan then jumped into a ball and rolled towards Mega Aggron with incredible speed, however once he hit the steel covered Pokemon Aggron didn't even move, it acted as if it didn't even feel the hit. "What the hell?" Keith asked in shock.

Slade giggled and said "And dats my unbreakable wall, enjoy tryin to destroy it as yah succumb wit despair. Now Aggron, use yer Iron Tail!" Aggron roared as its large tail glowed a darker grey and hit the startled Donphan with great force. Thanks to Gliscor's previous attacks and Aggron's strength Donphan was unconscious by the time it hit the ground.

Keith pulled his Pokeball out and said "I'm sorry Donphan, you did great. Return!" and Donphan was returned into its ball. Keith sighed, this thing looked tough but thankfully before he put his Pokedex away it said this Pokemon was a Rock and Steel type, and Keith had a certain Water Type with incredible power. Keith pulled and Ultra Ball from his belt and said "This may be the first time I have ever used you in battle, but still I know we can do it. Go Suicune!" and he threw the ball onto the ground, revealing the legendary Pokemon Suicune.

The second Suicune was released, it cried out "Suiiiiii" and a chilling guts of air blew through the stadium. Suicune's eyes then started to glow, and it started drizzling throughout the stadium. Slade looked at Keith and said "So ya went and picked all ya legendaries den huh?"

Keith shook his head and said "Actually, this is the only one I picked. I thought one would be enough."

Slade smirked and said "Well, how generous of ya. Although I think ya overestimated dem dogs of yours."

Keith smirked and said "We'll just see. Suicune use Scald!" Suicune looked over at Keith and glared at him, before it slowly turned to Aggron, and shot a small jet of liquid 3 feet in front of it, and then turned back to Keith and continued glaring at him.

...

"Now that's atrociously annoying." Miror B said.

"What's wrong?" Crystal asked "Why won't Suicune attack anyone."

Miror B just looked down at Suicune and said "Unlike most of the plebeian Pokemon out there, the legendary dogs don't enjoy being bossed around at all. Not only that, but they boldly believe Keith doesn't deserve them, and refuse to act on his orders. Some days they will begrudgingly obey, but others they will rightly refuse to do anything. Then there are things like today, where they get seriously snarky and follow the orders horrendously half heartedly, maliciously mocking him. But I guess that what comes with owning a lovely legendary Pokemon."

"Is there anything that will make them obey." Crystal asked

Miror B shook his head "Nope, even if they are being aggressively attacked they will just take the punishment, they are scarily stubborn."

Crystal looked down at Keith "Poor Keith." she said in concern.

...

Keith gulped, his previous cool and smugness all but gone. "Ok so I am currently stuck with a Pokemon that refuses to fight for me. Dammit I thought we sorted that out, I swear I managed to get them to at least stop disliking me. Crap Crap Crap. This means that this thing is completely useless to me. Shit Shit Shit. I am basically down two Pokemon, its all pointless now. Why the hell won't it listen to me, I saved it from being shadowed, legendary or not it should show some damn gratitude, the impolite loser." Keith thought to himself. He could tell he was panicking, but he honestly couldn't stop himself from doing so. Suddenly he felt something peck at his leg, and he looked down and saw Torchic staring at him angrily. Torchic had noticed Keith panicking, and decided it needed to calm him down. Torchic suddenly started madly chirping at Keith, like it was trying to tell him something Keith couldn't understand. Once it was finished chirping Keith closed his eyes, and noticed a smiled had formed on his previously panicked riddled face. "You know Torchic, I can't understand you, but I think I know what your saying. I need to make a stand." Keith said as he pulled Suicune's Ultra Ball from his belt, and coldly ordered "Return!" and the Legendary Dog was swallowed into the Pokeball. Keith sighed when he raised the Ultra Ball up into the air and shouted "I surrender this Suicune, it is useless to me in this fight so I forfeit its right to fight."

The match official looked at him and nervously asked "A-are you sure." Keith just nodded in response so the official shouted "And Suicune has been eliminated."

Keith smirked as he put his Ultra Ball onto his belt before replacing it with another one. Then he pointed at Slade and said "Looks like I was lucky to only bring one Legendary Pokemon."

Slade smirked, he thought the hype for this guy couldn't be accurate and he was proven correct. This idiot couldn't even control his Legendary Pokemon but brought them to battle anyway. "Well, looks like I'm up one Pokemon now, but at least it seems you have regained your confidence. You should have seen the look on your face, you looked like you were going to cry."

Keith smirked and said "Yeah, I bet I did. Well to remedy that I guess I will have to win, and make you cry. Go Ursaring!" and he threw his Ultra Ball to the ground, summoning his large bear Pokemon. Once Ursaring was summoned it looked around and scratched its head.

...

"So are you saying the kid that caught the legendary Pokemon can't even control them, what a joke! I caught them and they listened to me." Gold said, sitting high in the stadium in the 'Special Guest' first class seating.

"Unfortunately it appears to be true, I guess miracles can happen. I guess I see why Crystal likes him, he seems just as incapable as she is." Lance commented, sitting next to him.

Koga looked at those two, he had a small desire to tell Gold that he never actually commanded any of the three dogs and he wanted to tell Lance that he only vaguely controlled them after their wills were twisted with the shadowing process, but he knew his place and decided against saying anything, and just looked down at Keith. "Come on, you need to win Keith. Its all part of the plan." Koga thought to himself, making sure not to smirk as he thought of that plan of his.


	107. Chapter 107 - Behemoth Battle

Keith pointed at Mega Aggron and shouted "Ursaring use Fire Punch!" Ursaring growled before fire suddenly engulfed its right hand, and it rolled it into a fist. Ursaring then ran towards Mega Aggron, and with a massive amount of force behind it punched the steel covered Pokemon in the torso, which caused it to take one small step backwards and cry out.

"Aggron, show dat stupid bear how its done. Use Ice Punch" Aggron's right fist then clenched into a fist before it started glowing light blue and small snow particles started to fall off of it. Then it threw an icy punch as hard as it could at Ursaring, which also caused Ursaring to step backwards thanks to the hard impact of the punch.

"Ursaring, don't give in and use Thunder Punch!" Ursaring's right hand once again was clenched into a fist, and suddenly its hard was covered by sparks of electricity. Ursaring then used this electrified hand to punch Aggron once more, causing it again to fall backwards a little.

"Aggron Fire Punch!" Slade commanded.

"Ursaring Ice Punch!" Keith commanded, and the two powerhouse Pokemon traded elemental punches.

This trading of elemental punches lasted a long time, with each Pokemon and their trainer refusing to budge an inch. The Pokemon seemed to be inflicting similar amounts of damage to each other, Ursaring was delivering stronger blows however Aggron's higher defenses covered this weakness. This stalemate was finally broken when Slade said "Alright dis has gone on long enough. Aggron use Iron Tail and make it fall to da ground. Aggron growled as it turned its body to the left and swept its tail at Ursaring's legs with great force, causing its right hand to stop glowing blue and making Ursaring fall to the ground.

Keith smirked and said "Ursaring use Hammer Arm!" Ursaring started to slowly sit up, however it was moving very shakily and it seemed that Iron Tail had taken its toll on the large Pokemon. However as was still getting up, it suddenly swung its left hand towards Aggron, startling the Mega evolved Pokemon and causing serious damage to it. Aggron took a few steps backwards as Ursaring quickly stood up, before it scratched its ear and frowned at Aggron.

Slade frowned, that stupid looking bear was proving to be a tougher Pokemon than he though, with incredibly high attack and respectable defenses. It may not be the fastest Pokemon but Aggron wasn't exactly known for its speed either. Slade had watched Keith's battle with Mojo King B, so he knew he had Pokemon he could mega evolve too, meaning Slade needed to take out at least another Pokemon with his Mega Aggron, because a 3-5 margin against Keith would assure Slade's victory. "Aggron, I dink its time we finished dem off wif a Hyper Beam!" Mega Aggron opened its mouth when a bright beam of light suddenly shot out of it.

"Quickly Ursaring use Hyper Beam too!" Keith commanded, and Ursaring shot out a similar beam to Mega Aggron's from its mouth, causing the two beams to collide head on. When they did it caused an incredibly bright and rather large explosion, that caused on of the nearby fake mountains to split apart and collapse all over the stadium, which raised a large cloud of dust all throughout the arena, obscuring everyone's view. "Quickly before the dust settles use Night Slash!" Ursaring roared loudly and fearlessly charged into the dust cloud.

Slade heard Keith commands so he said "Aggron look round, if you see dat Ursaring use Metal Claw." Mega Aggron growled as it looked around the dust cloud quickly, desperate to see Ursaring before it attacked him. Suddenly to the left it heard something loud hit the ground, which caused it to turn its body completely left. However Aggron quickly discovered that the loud thud it heard was a large rock that seemed to have been thrown by something. By the time Aggron turned around, it was greeted with the sight with of Ursaring with its left arm in the air, and its claws glowing dark purple. Ursaring slashed downwards with all of its might, causing a large scratch to appear on its armor, and it screamed in pain.

Although both trainers couldn't see their Pokemon thanks to the dust, they both assumed when happened. "Quickly Aggron use Metal Claw!" Slade cried out, his voice sounding panicky.

"Ursaring, block that attack and use Ice Punch!" Keith said, his voice sounding slightly calmer but was still filled with distress. After the trainers issued their orders, they had no idea what was occurring behind the cloud of dust. Once the dust cleared, the trainers and everyone else in the stadium was greeted with the sight of Aggron blocking a Ursaring's left fist with its right and vice versa. The two had their hands locked up, and were simply pushing against each other as hard as possible, but neither of them budged an inch.

Slade smirked, he was in the same position as earlier, and he knew the same trick would get him out of this. "Aggron, break dat hold wif a Iron Tail!"

Keith smiled and shouted "Now Jump Ursaring!" Ursaring growled as it quickly jumped into the air, avoiding the powerful swinging tail of Aggron. Keith sighed before smugly explaining "Don't you know surprise attacks only work once, I was expecting you to do that. Now Ursaring start wailing on Aggron with Mega Kicks!" Ursaring grunted as it raised its left leg and started kicking Aggron repeatedly as hard as it could, in an attempt to wear the large Pokemon down.

Slade giggled and said "Well, I got more than one trick up my sleeves. Aggron use Hyper Beam!" Aggron opened its mouth and a ball of energy began forming in its mouth.

Keith gasped briefly, he knew Ursaring would not be able to break free of Mega Aggron's grasp and avoid the Hyper Beam in time, and thanks to Mega Aggron's close proximity if Ursaring used Hyper Beam it would blow up in its face, causing more damage to Ursaring because of its weaker defenses. This meant that if Keith wanted Ursaring to win, he needed to be aggressive now. "Quickly Ursaring, use Low Kick to finish this!" Keith commanded, and instead of kicking Aggron Ursaring swept Mega Aggron's legs, causing it to fall over. However as it was falling down it managed to shoot off its Hyper Beam attack, which managed to hit Ursaring's face, causing the large bear Pokemon to be knocked backwards and crumble to the ground.

Low Kick is an attack that gains more power the heavier the Pokemon it is used on is, and with Slade's Aggron weighing in at 400 kilograms, Low Kick did some serious damage. Couple that with a type advantage and the damage Aggron had already taken it was no surprise Low Kick caused it to be knocked out. Ursaring however took a full powered Hyper Beam from a Mega evolved Pokemon at extremely close range to the face. This also meant that it was knocked out, meaning both Pokemon made each other unconscious.

It took a few seconds of awkward silence among the crowd before the match official shouted 'Both Ursaring and Aggron have been knocked out, meaning the score is currently 4 to 3 in favor of Slade. With Keith down to half of his Pokemon, it is time for the stadium switch, please return your two injured Pokemon and wait until the stadium has changed before releasing a new one!"

Keith held Ursaring's Ultra Ball out and returned his large and strong normal type Pokemon, just as Slade did the same to his steel plated Pokemon. Keith put the ball close to his face before he whispered "You did great out there buddy." and he put the ball onto his belt, before replacing it with a new Pokeball.


	108. Chapter 108 - Messing up Muk

Keith threw his Pokeball up into the air, and caught it again before it hit the ground. He was simply entertaining himself as he, Slade and all of the spectators in the stadium were looking up at the large stadium screens, waiting for the roulette that decided the theme of the arena to be decided. After what seemed like an eternity, the roulette finally stopped on an image of grass and a single tree. Suddenly the arena started shaking, before the entire floor was lifted up and flipped around, revealing a new arena. This new arena was a lot more simple than the previous and looked like' a clearing in a forest. It was basically just grass, except for a ring of scattered trees that surrounded the outside of it. There was also a few small trees closer to the middle, but they were no where near as big as the mountains were in the previous arena.

Once the arena stopped moving and settled, Keith once more threw his Pokeball into the air before catching it again. "Well you seem to enjoy defensively strong Pokemon, well we'll just see how you enjoy going up against them with my next three Pokemon. GO AMPHAROS!" Keith said before he threw his Pokeball down to the ground. Once the ball hit the ground, it opened up and released Ampharos, who was sitting down with its eyes closed and was snoring loudly.

"What a joke kid." Slade said as he pulled out another Pokeball. He threw it to the ground and said "Go Muk." and released a giant foul smelling purple blob that cried out "Muuuuuurk." and waved its hands in the air.

Keith coughed and spluttered once Slade's new Pokemon was released. The smell was so bad it was nauseating, it smelt like Keith was inside the sewer of a town that was currently undergoing a particularly bad dysentery outbreak. Ampharos suddenly opened its eyes and covered its nose with its hands before it stood up and cried out "Amphy Amph." out of annoyance. Keith tried to stop focusing on the smell and pulled his Pokedex out of his pocket to scan the unfamiliar blob Pokemon. "_Muk, the Sludge Pokemon. Muk smells so awful, it can cause fainting. Through degeneration, it lost its sense of smell. Its thickly covered with a filthy, vile sludge. It is so toxic, even its footprints contain poison._" Keith nodded and muttered "So stay as far away from it as possible, got it."

Slade smiled and said "Good luck doin dat. Dis liddle sheep of yars aint going to last more den a few seconds against Muk."

Keith ignored that remark and held up his right arm before he said "Do you want to know why I wear this glove? You see I hate the fact that it makes me look like some kind of moron since I only have a glove on this arm. However it is just so practical, and I love this little jewel right here." As Keith spoke that last sentence he pointed at the mega jewel in the glove, then he quickly moved his hand down to the button on the opposite side of the glove, and pressed it down, activating its effect. Suddenly Ampharos began to glow, and was engulfed in a giant rainbow coloured circle that was spewing large amounts of electrical energy randomly. Then all of the electrical appliances in the stadium started to flicker on and off randomly and this maintained until the ball exploded into a large burst of light, blinding everybody in the stadium.

Slade gawked at the sight of Mega Ampharos, and was shocked to see that it looked basically the same, apart from the fact that it had a large head of hair and a similarly large tail that was studded with jewels. "Damn dat ding is so... wimp lookin."

Keith sighed and said "Yeah I agree. Its a pretty impressive looking transformation that leads to disappointment. However I should warn you that underestimating this new Mega Ampharos based on its looks is a large mistake."

Slade snorted and said "Don't care, Muk use Sludge Bomb." Muk cried out "Murrrrrrk." before it pulled a large purple chunk out of its body and hurled it towards Ampharos.

Keith smirked and said "Well, lets get into this then. Ampharos show him your power and use Thunder Bolt to shoot the bomb." Ampharos cried out "Ampha Amphy." and it started glowing yellow before it shot off a large powerful bolt of electricity at the Sludge Bomb attack, and caused the attack to explode in air, causing poisonous blobs to fly everywhere.

Slade smiled and said "Now Muk use Body Slam."

Keith gasped when he saw that Muk had moved close to Ampharos whilst it was distracted by the Sludge Bomb attack, and had now lept into the air in order to slam itself down onto Ampharos. For something so big and smelly it sure had the ability to move quickly, and it was too close for his slow moving Ampharos to avoid the slam, and if Ampharos got poisoned by its touch it would be game over for him. Keith frowned and shouted "Quickly Mega Ampharos, its time to unleash your full power and use Thunder!" Ampharos suddenly started glowing yellow as sparks started flying from its body. Suddenly as Muk was looming over it Ampharos shot of an incredibly powerful and incredibly intense electrical attack, that was so powerful it caused a mild shock wave. After 10 seconds of this electrical outburst, a now panting Mega Ampharos finally stopped electrifying Muk, and Muk toppled to the ground right in front of Ampharos. It was already unconscious, after just a single attack from Keith's Mega evolved Pokemon.

Slade gasped and shouted "What da hell was dat!"

Keith looked at Slade and without smiling simply said "Well, you underestimated Mega Ampharos. It may not look that strong, but trust me its electrical attacks can topple anything."

Slade frowned and returned his unconscious Muk. Then he pulled a Heavy Ball out and said "Dats it, I'm done playin mister nice guy. I wanted to save dis guy for da finals, but you need ta learn some respect. Go Avalugg!" Slade then threw the Heavy Ball at the ground, which summoned the a large Pokemon that looked like an Iceberg on legs.

Keith looked at it puzzled, this Pokemon didn't look tough at all. However Keith wasn't going to fall for the same trap Slade fell for moments ago. He pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the weird looking Pokemon, and it bleated out "_Avalugg, the Iceberg Pokemon. __Its ice-covered body is as hard as steel. Its cumbersome frame crushes anything that stands in its way._" Keith put the Pokedex into his pocket and muttered "Great, another Pokemon who has a hard as steel shell. I swear this guy is compensating for something."


	109. Chapter 109 - A Song of Ice and Thunder

Keith looked at the Avalugg of Slade's. It reminded him of Totodile in that it had an incredibly stupid look on its face, that made it seem like it was mentally handicapped or something. Keith cracked his knuckles, he knew for sure he wasn't going to underestimate this Ice Type Pokemon, it had to be much more competent than its appearance suggested. Keith pointed at Avalugg and shouted "Don't take that thing lightly Ampharos, hit it with a Focus Blast!" Mega Ampharos looked at Avalugg before it closed it eyes and started to focus, as if it was meditating. Suddenly a large, glowing brown ball appeared in front of it and it gradually increased in size.

Slade smirked and said Avalugg, use Iron Defense!' Avalugg cried out "Ava Av." and started to glow grey as it hardened its body. After another few seconds, Ampharos shot off its powerful Fighting Type blast that Avalugg and hit it directly.

Keith saw Avalugg get hit and smiled, but his smile dropped when it noticed that despite Ampharos's high special attack, and the fact that Focus Blast did double damage Avalugg looked like it took no damage. "What the hell?" Keith gasped as he saw the undamaged, smiling face of Avalugg.

Slade smirked and said "Yeh you like da defenses of Avalugg don't ya. Aggron aint the only Pokemon of mine dat can take a lot a damage."

Keith sighed and said "Like is a generous term. But I will enjoy the look on your face when I break down your second impenetrable wall." Keith paused briefly before he commanded "Ampharos, hit Avalugg quickly with Thunderbolt, before it has time to use Iron defense to buff itself up." Ampharos cried out "Amphy." and it quickly glowed yellow before it shot off a powerful lighting type attack.

"Avalugg, use Protect and start marching forward towards Ampharos now!" "Avalugg." Avalugg cried out as a small force field appeared around it, shielding it from the electric blast as it marched forward towards Ampharos.

Keith sighed, considering Ampharos was a long range fighter and Avalugg seems to be showing no ability to attack from long distances Keith needed to keep as much distance between the two as possible. Keith couldn't help but notice that Avalugg seemed incredibly slow, it was even slower than Ampharos and Ursaring were. Keith knew however that Protect doesn't work in succession, and requires a cool down time, meaning Avalugg was currently vulnerable. "Ampharos use Power Gem!" Ampharos clapped its hands together as glowing white rocks former around it, and it rapidly shot them off at Avalugg.

Avalugg was far to slow to avoid the attack, so it simply marched forward into the attack. Once it was hit by the rocks, it stumbled backwards a little, and cried out in discomfort. Slade was smiling as he said "We can't hav dat stupid sheep dere attackin us whilst me move in. Avalugg keep him occupied wif an Ice Ball." Avalugg opened its mouth, and a small ball of ice formed in front of its mouth. Avalugg then launched the ball towards Ampharos.

Ampharos however was surprisingly fast and nimble for its size, and jumped out of the way of the Ball. "You will have to try harder than that to get my Ampharos. Ampharos use Thunderbolt again!" Keith shouted. Ampharos once again sparked and glowed yellow before it shot off a powerful electric attack that hit the Avalugg dead on, hurting it significantly.

Slade smirked and said "Well, I guess its time I tried harder." Suddenly Ampharos cried out "Amph" and collapsed face forward.

"What the hell?" Keith asked loudly when he saw that the thing that hit Ampharos was the large ball of ice that Avalugg had shot at it earlier.

"Well, you see dat attack of Avalugg's is just like your Donphan's Rollout, except my Avalugg can do it from a distance. However it can't attack whilst it is piloting da ball." Slade explained as the Ball turned around and started heading towards Keith's Mega Ampharos once more.

Keith sighed before he commanded "Ampharos, use Dragon Pulse on the Ice Ball to smash it to pieces." Ampharos quickly picked itself back up and yawned before it opened its mouth, and fired off a blue coloured pulse at the fast moving ball of ice, smashing it to pieces. Keith looked at Avalugg, it was looking bad for him. Avalugg was approaching, and because of its ice typing Ampharos would stand no chance against it at close range. Keith knew he needed to get Ampharos to use Thunder, but that was risky. You see every time Ampharos uses Thunder, it uses up so much power that it becomes significantly weaker after the attacks, and requires some time to recover. This means that if Keith commanded Ampharos to use Thunder and it didn't knock out Avalugg then Ampharos was basically doomed. Keith sighed, pointed at Avalugg and said "Alright then Ampharos lets fry that stupid Avalugg with a Thunder!" Mega Ampharos nodded and started glowing bright yellow as a mass of sparks started to run down and around its body. As it charged up the attack is shouted "Ammmmmmmmpharoooooooos!" and shoot of an extremely powerful blast of lightning from its body at Avalugg.

"Protect!" Slade shouted, however Avalugg's protect attempt failed since it used Protect too recently, and instead it sustained a large electric blast. Avalugg stopped moving as it got hit, and just groaned in agony and collapsed

Keith smirked as he saw the now collapsed Avalugg, and said "Well well, what was that about how your Pokemon could take a lot of damage. Looks like Ampharos packs far too much of a punch for any Pokemon to resist."

Slade nodded, before he randomly smiled and shouted "Avalugg use Recover!" Avalugg suddenly started glowing for a few seconds, and once it finished glowing it looked a lot more healthy then before, and it picked itself up and started walking back towards the panting Ampharos.

Keith looked at the Avalugg in horror as he thought to himself 'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP. Why the hell can that thing take so much damage and heal, that's just unfair.' Keith gulped and in panic shouted "Quickly Ampharos use Signal Beam." The panting Mega Ampharos tried desperately to shoot off the multicoloured bug type beam, however it just failed as it collapsed.

Slade saw Ampharos collapse and right in front of Avalugg shouted "Now that we have worn it down, use Ice Fang Avalugg." Avalugg opened its mouth and clamped down hard on the collapsed Ampharos, freezing it and causing it massive damage.

"Return Ampharos!" Keith cried out as he returned his Mega Ampharos back into his Pokeball. It was obviously unconscious by the time Keith had returned it, which meant Keith was down to two Pokemon. Keith sighed and said "Good work Ampharos, I'm sorry I failed you" as he put his Pokeball onto his belt, and replaced it with a new Pokeball. Keith glared at Slade, he was ready to destroy that country bumpkin.


	110. Chapter 110 - Monstrous Meganium

Keith sighed as he looked at the Pokeball in his hands, it was regrettable that he had to use a Pokemon that was weak to Ice Type Pokemon like Avalugg, but it was a lot more suitable to face Avalugg then his only other remaining Pokemon. Keith frowned at Slade and menacingly said "You attacked a Pokemon that had collapsed and was basically unconscious. That's despicable, you overcompensating coward. I'm going to break that Avalugg of yours, and watch as you realize there is nothing you can do to stop me. Go Meganium!" As Keith spoke that last sentence, he threw his Pokeball at the ground, which revealed his large Grass Type Pokemon. Once Meganium was released, it looked around until it saw Keith, where it smiled and ran towards Keith, before knocking him over and starting to affectionately lick his face.

...

Crystal looked at Meganium and asked "So, she still does that huh?"

Miror B nodded and said "If by her you mean the mighty Meganium, then yes she definitely does."

Crystal nodded and said "Well, that's embarrassing."

...

The entire stadium seemed to be laughing now, the sight of a trainer struggling to push his Pokemon off him whilst it licked him was hilarious for most people. In fact it was the most hilarious for Slade, who seemed to have collapsed from laughter. As he was laughing he spat out "So, what was dat about breakin my Pokemon?"

Keith sighed and stopped struggling against his Meganium before he asked "Meganium, they're laughing at us. We need to fight." Meganium nodded and said "Gayn Gayn." before it got off of Keith and walked back over to the fighting arena. Keith stood up and dusted himself off "How do you know that wasn't an advanced tactic to make you overconfident and make you think you are superior to me?" Keith said as he finished dusting himself. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a grand tactic like he suggested, that was just how his Meganium acted towards him

Slade spat onto the floor and said "Whatever, I'm jus gonna finish dis battle now. Avalugg use Ice Beam!" Avalugg opened its mouth before it shot out a concentrated freezing cold beam of ice from its mouth at Meganium.

Keith smirked and said "Meganium dodge the Ice Beam attack and use Petal Dance." Meganium cried out "Mega!" and jumped out of the way of the Ice Beam with a surprising display of speed for something so large. Meganium then started to stamp onto the ground before a large veil of petals surrounded Meganium. Once enough petals were around Meganium, Meganium shot the petals at high velocity towards Avalugg and hit the solid Ice Type Pokemon hard, causing it to cry out in pain.

Slade frowned, but he did take comfort in the fact that Avalugg was close to Meganium, meaning it could use its powerful close range attacks. "Now Avalugg, quickly use Ice Fang!" Avalugg cried out "Ava Ava." before its teeth started to glow light blue, with snow particles flying from them. Then it lept towards Meganium.

"Meganium use Vine Whip to grab Avalugg!" Keith commanded before Meganium quickly extended multiple vines from the petals on its neck and used them to grab the leaping Avalugg in mid air. Once the vines had grabbed hold of the Ice Type Pokemon it wrapped around them completely, and then moved the large Ice Type Pokemon up higher into the air.

Slade looked at what was happening and shouted "Avalugg, quickly break free!" Avalugg started struggling with all of its might, attempting to break free of the powerful Meganium, however nothing it did would make free it from Meganium's grasp.

Keith smirked, it was time to toy with Slade. "No matter what you do Avalugg won't break free from Meganium's grasp. It has managed to hold much stronger Pokemon in its grasp than that Avalugg of yours. Now Meganium use Sunny Day!" Meganium cried out "Meganium!" as its eyes started to glow, and suddenly the day became incredibly bright as the sun seemed to grow in size, and the temperature of the battlefield rose significantly. Keith nodded, making the stadium this hot basically meant that even if Avalugg broke free, its Ice Type attacks would do nothing to Meganium.

Slade wiped some sweat from his brow before he shouted "Avalugg, use Ice Beam!" Slade was panicking now, Avalugg wasn't very light, nor was it very weak, so for that Pokemon to be holding it up and restraining it so easily, he knew it had to be tough.

Avalugg obeyed its trainer's command and shot a cold beam of ice from its mouth, however thanks to the extremely warm temperature the attack did little damage to Meganium. Keith smirked and said "Now Meganium, lets knock this thing out in one attack. Use Solar Beam!" Meganium nodded and its petals started glowing as it gathered sunlight. Thanks to the Sunny Day effect that was currently activated, Meganium's Solar Beam took significantly less time to gather energy than it usually did, and within seconds it was ready to fire off a full power attack. Keith pointed at Avalugg before he commanded "Now Meganium, use your strongest Solar Beam against that stupid Avalugg." Meganium nodded and cried out "Megaaaaaiiiiiin" before it opened out is mouth and fired off a huge beam of light energy at the struggling Avalugg in its grip. The Beam was so large that is actually engulf Avalugg, obscuring it from the view of everyone in the stadium as the Beam was fired. Once Meganium finished shooting its Beam of light, it threw the Avalugg onto the ground, before it retracted its vines back into its body, and started to smile smugly.

Slade looked at Avalugg in horror, it has its eyes closed and wasn't even trying to get up. "Avalugg Recover!" Slade commanded in desperation. Avalugg however didn't respond, it was quite clear to everyone that Meganium had just knocked it out incredibly quickly. Slade nodded, before he pulled out its Pokeball, and returned his fallen Ice Type Pokemon. He looked at Keith and asked "H-how did you do dat? Dat Avalugg has only ever been knocked out once before, and dat was against Gold."

Keith smirked as he said "I told you I would break your Pokemon. Also, if that loser Gold can do something, than it is guaranteed that I can do the same thing." Keith looked up at the Champions box as he said that, over at where he assumed Gold was sitting.

...

Gold glared at Keith and shouted "Why are people cheering for this guy? This is the same idiot that couldn't control his Pokemon 10 seconds ago. Jesus the crowd here is especially dense tonight."

Lance chuckled, as Koga looked away from the two. Koga knew that for someone so good at battling, Gold wasn't particularly clever, or confident for that matter. Koga guess that is why Lance has the ability to force him into doing things.


	111. Chapter 111 - The Light of Dusk

Keith looked at Slade, watching him closely. After Meganium managed to finish off the Avalugg Slade seemed so proud of with ease he knew that he would be getting desperate. Keith sighed and said "Hurry up, we don't have all damn day."

Slade replaced his Avalugg's Pokeball with a new Pokeball, before he said "Wait up ya impatient fool. I'm genuinely surprised you made it ta dis Pokemon. I thought ya wouldn't eliminate dree of my Pokemon. Well, go Dusknoir!" Slade threw his Pokeball at the ground, and released a large Pokemon that looked similar to a ghost that stood over 2 meters tall.

Keith opened his Pokedex and scanned the large ghost Pokemon and it bleated out "_Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon. The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there._" "That's depressing and dark." Keith said as he put his Pokeball into his pocket. Keith couldn't help but notice that this new Pokemon was a Ghost Type Pokemon, there was no surprises there but it meant that this Pokemon wouldn't be hit by Normal Type attacks, so he couldn't use Meganium's Body Slam. Keith sighed before he pointed at Dusknoir and shouted "Well it worked once before, so Meganium use Vine Whip to hold down that Dusknoir!" Meganium nodded and shouted out "Meganium!" before it quickly extended multiple vines and shot them at Dusknoir.

Dusknoir tried to knock the vines away from it, however their were far to many for it to fight against, and it was soon grabbed and held up into the air. Meganium smiled as it started to stretch it out Dusknoir, getting it in a position so that it could Solar Beam once more. Slade However didn't panic, and simply ordered "Dusknoir, phaze through Meganium's vines and use Shadow Ball!" Dusknoir cried out a dark, creepy noise before it slowly faded from view, and once it was gone Meganium's vines fell flat onto the ground. Meganium began retracting its vines, when suddenly Dusknoir reappeared and created a large black and purple ball between its hands and shot it off at Meganium.

Meganium noticed the Shadow ball coming in time and quickly jumped to the left, dodging the ball of negative energy. Keith gulped, it seemed that this Pokemon of Slade's had the ability to disappear temporarily, which was pretty damn bad. However it seemed that Dusknoir couldn't do it very quickly, considering it took a few moments for it to disappear completely. Keith smirked and said "Meganium, use Razor Leaf!" Meganium cried out "Megain!" as it shot out a flurry of razor sharp leaves from the petals on its neck.

"Dusknoir use Will-O-Wisp!" Slade commanded, before a large amount of small blue flames appeared behind Dusknoir before Dusknoir launched them forward and burnt all of the leaves. "Now Dusknoir use Shadow Sneak!" Suddenly Dusknoir's shadow started to stretch, and quickly headed towards Meganium.

"Meganium dodge it!" Keith commanded, and Meganium jumped back. However the shadow continued to pursue Meganium, and quickly reached it. Once it did the Shadow Jumped up, and somehow hit Meganium, knocking it down before it slid back towards Dusknoir. Keith frowned, it was time for him to play defensive. "Meganium use Reflect and Light Screen!" Meganium stood up and nodded before its eyes glowed blue, and then yellow. Suddenly a blue screen appeared in front of Meganium, before it disappear. Shortly after a yellow screen also appeared, just for it to disappear once more.

Slade spat onto the ground, he knew what those two attacks did. With those screens up damage against Meganium would be halved until they faded away or were broken. This was awful because the only attack that could break those screens was Brick Break, and Slade's Dusknoir didn't know that attack. "Alright Dusknoir, its time to show dat stupid Meganium hows its done, git in dere close and use Fire Punch!" Dusknoir shouted an incomprehensible sound before it ran at Meganium. As it rushed at Meganium its left hand light on fire, and it lifted it up. Once it was close to Meganium it hit it over the head with its fist, which caused super effective damage to the Pokemon, and thanks to the effects of Sunny Day, Reflect did not half the attack's damage.

Keith smirked and said "You made a mistake getting too close to me Meganium it was still sunny. Never underestimate my Meganium in sunny weather! Meganium use Solar Beam now!" Meganium smiled and cried out "Megaaaaaaniummmmm!" as its petals glowed temporarily before it opened its mouth and shot out a large beam of light energy at point blank range at Dusknoir, engulfing it in light.

Once the attack finished, Dusknoir seemed to be completely missing. Meganium looked around to the left and the right of it, in an attempt to try and find the missing Dusknoir. Slade smirked and shouted "Now Dusknoir, reappear and use Will-O-Wisp, and burn dat Meganium into submission!" Suddenly, Dusknoir reappeared behind Meganium. This Dusknoir seemed to be panting, and was obviously damaged, meaning it took basically the full brute of that Solar Beam attack before disappearing. Dusknoir suddenly summoned multiple blue flames behind its back, and they all shot at Meganium, and all of them hit the large Grass type Pokemon, causing it to cry out in pain. Meganium turned around with its eyes closed and its face twisted in pain as Slade shouted "Now Dusknoir use Fire Punch again!" Dusknoir raised its fist once more as it was set alight with flames, and it swung down at Meganium, ready to give the finishing blow to the burnt Pokemon.

Keith looked at Meganium and shouted "Now Meganium!" Suddenly Meganium opened its eyes, and put on its usual determined smile once more. Then it once again stretched out its vines, and wrapped them around Dusknoir's arm, preventing the Ghost type from hitting Meganium. Meganium then extended its vines once more, before it wrapped its vines around the stomach of Dusknoir. Then before Dusknoir could disappear, Meganium slammed the Pokemon down onto the ground.

Slade gawked at what was happening and asked "How da hell is Meganium actin like it ain't burnt. It should be in agony because of Will-O-Wisp."

Keith smiled and he said "Well the ability of this Meganium of mine is Leaf Guard, meaning that in Sunny Weather it cannot be afflicted with status ailments, all Will-O-Wisp did was make its back feel warm for a few seconds."

"N-No." Slade stuttered out.

"I remember telling you not to underestimate my Meganium in sunny weather. Now Meganium, lets finish this loser with a Petal Blizzard!" Keith commanded. Meganium cried out "Gaaaaain." before a large array of petals appeared behind Meganium, and they all shot at Dusknoir with alarming speed, hitting the tired Ghost type Pokemon, knocking it out completely.

Slade looked at Meganium, it still seemed relatively healthy even after taking out two of his strongest Pokemon. He pulled his Dusknoir's Pokeball out and returned the unconscious Ghost type. For the first time since basically the start of the fight, Slade was behind. But if any Pokemon of his could finish this arrogant kid, it was his last Pokemon.


	112. Chapter 112 - A Blastoise Blast

"Well, looks like you don gown and turned da tides of da fight. However, I'm gonna crush you wif dis one. Go Blastoise!" Slade shouted as he threw down the Pokeball of his last Pokemon. Once the ball hit the ground it released a large, blue coloured Pokemon with two large canons sticking out of its shell. It looked around and cried out "Blastoise."

Keith pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the large turtle Pokemon and it bleated out "_Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon._ _The waterspouts that protrude from its shell are highly accurate. Their bullets of water can precisely nail tin cans from a distance of over 160 feet and can punch through thick steel._" Keith put his Pokedex away and said "Are you sure, I mean this Blastoise is a Water Type?"

Slade smiled and said "I ain't done yet guy." and lifted his left arm into the air, showing a new watch to the crowd.

Keith saw the small crystal that was facing him on the watch and said "Crap." in surprise just before Slade pressed the button on his second Mega watch, which caused his Blastoise to glow, before it was encased in a multicoloured ball for a few seconds. After those few seconds passed the ball exploded, revealing a new from of Blastoise, which instead of having two cannons on its shell had one large one in the middle, and had two smaller cannons on its arms. It was now also hunched over, so that the large cannon was pointed at Meganium. Keith was rather annoyed about the second Mega evolution but he remembered that the rules stated that you could only Mega evolve once per item, meaning Slade was abusing a grey area of the rule. Keith smirked and said "So that's how you get so far in these thins, you abuse the rules. However as I said, bringing a Water Type to face my Meganium is a dumb idea. Meganium use Solar Beam to finish this!" Meganium nodded and once again its petals started glowing in order to amass sun energy.

Slade pointed at Keith and shouted "Don't think I will let Solar Beam eliminate another one of my Pokemon. I learnt my lesson, never fight your Pokemon in the sun. Blastoise use Rain Dance!" Mega Blastoise nodded and clapped its hands together as its eyes started to glow, and all of a sudden a large amount of dark clouds covered the arena, blocking the sunlight. Then without warning it started to rain heavily. With these heavy clouds blocking the sun, Meganium started struggling to amass sunlight. Slade smiled and said "Now whilst its struggling hit it with Water Pulse!" Mega Blastoise cried out "Blast Blastoise." before it aimed its cannon at Meganium, and shot a large pulse of water at Meganium.

Meganium was too busy trying to gather sunlight through the dark clouds that it didn't dodge the powerful jet of water that was boosted by the weather conditions. Meganium was knocked backwards, and fell to the floor. Keith frowned and shouted "Meganium get back up and use Synthesis to heal!" Meganium picked itself off of the ground, and started to glow gently as its health was restored. However when it stopped glowing Keith noticed that it hadn't been healed incredibly well, then he remembered that Synthesis used energy from the sun to heal Pokemon, which meant on a stormy day Synthesis wasn't nearly as effective. Keith gulped, if he reset the weather so that it was sunny all Blastoise would do is return it to rain before Meganium could take advantage of it. This meant that he would need to fight it without Meganium's use of the sun. But Keith looked on the bright side, he at least had both Reflect and Light Screen up, which halved all damage and he had the type advantage against him. Keith pointed at Blastoise and shouted "Meganium, use Petal Blizzard!" Meganium cried out "Meganium." as a large amount of petals appeared behind it, Meganium then nodded its head as they were all shot off towards Blastoise.

Mega Blastoise was far too slow to dodge the attack, and was hit with a large flurry of razor sharp petals, causing it to flinch and fall backwards to the ground. Mega Blastoise however was quickly back up and on its feet once Slade shouted "Ok den Blastoise use Aura Sphere!" When Blastoise was on its feet, it aimed the large cannon on its back before it shot a large bright blue coloured ball at Meganium.

"Quick Meganium use Protect!" Keith shouted before a small force-field suddenly appeared in front of Meganium, and protected it from the Fighting Type attack. "Now Meganium, run up to Blastoise and use Body Slam!" Meganium nodded before she started to run as fast as she could towards Mega Blastoise.

Slade gritted his teeth together, this Meganium was just as annoying even with the sun disabled. "Blastoise use Dark Pulse!" Slade commanded, before Blastoise once again aimed his large cannon at the charging Meganium before it fired a large purple and black coloured beam at intense force towards Meganium. Meganium however was prepared and jumped up just before the dark type attack could hit her. Meganium then landed onto the ground, before it ran for a few more second before taking to the air once more, but this time it landed on top of Blastoise, knocking the large Pokemon down to the ground.

Keith smirked as he saw Meganium on top of Blastoise and he shouted "Meganium use Vine Whip to beat that Pokemon down." "Megain." Meganium said as it quickly extended its vines once more, and started hitting the Blastoise as hard as it could.

Slade frowned and shouted "Enough is enough, Blastoise fire an Aura Pulse from da small cannons on yer arms." Blastoise groaned "Blast." before it pointed its arms at Meganium and shot off two surprisingly large blue balls from them, which hit Meganium and caused it to fall off the top of Blastoise. "I am gettin sick of dem darn screens of yars. Blastoise use Brick Break!" Mega Blastoise roared as it ran over to the struggling to stand Meganium and chopped down at the Grass Type Pokemon with its left arm. As it did the two screens Meganium had previously conjured appeared, just for the two of them to shatter as Mega Blastoise's arm struck through them, and hit Meganium with a full force Brick Break, causing it to scream out.

Keith frowned, this Mega Blastoise of Slade's seemed like a perfect counter to Meganium. Not only could it counter Sunny Day, but it could also break through its defensive screens. Keith needed to think of something fast, considering one more attack was probably going to spell doom for his Meganium now. Keith closed his eyes, but nothing came to him, nothing at all. He opened his mouth and said "Meganium ummmmmmm errrrr..."

"Too slow." Slade shouted, interrupting him. He pointed at Meganium and shouted "Now Blastoise finish off dat Meganium with yer Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise nodded and shouted "Blaaaaaastooise." as it aimed all three of its cannons at Meganium, and it started to shake. Suddenly and without warning all three cannons shot out three incredibly powerful, incredibly fast and incredibly large torrents of water, which hit Meganium easily. Once Meganium was hit by this large torrent of water, it was knocked off of the ground and was sent flying, and continued to fly backwards until hit was hit against the row of trees and just lay there as it was assaulted by the seemingly never ending powerful jet of water.

Once Blastoise's attack finally finished, Meganium was obviously and clearly unconscious. A tear ran down Keith's cheek as he returned his Meganium, once it was returned he put the Pokeball close to his face before he whispered "I'm sorry I failed you. I promise we are going to win." Keith then put the Pokeball onto his belt, before he replaced it with a Great Ball. This Pokemon was his last Pokemon, and it was probably the most appropriate considering Slade's preference in Pokemon. Keith wiped the water from his eyes before he looked at Slade and said "So, I heard you like Pokemon that can take a beating, so I'm sure you're going to love this then." Once Keith said that he threw the Great Ball into the arena, and once it hit the ground it released Keith's shiny and sparkling blue shelled Shuckle. Once it was released, the small and weak looking Pokemon looked up at the Mega Blastoise before it smiled and confidently said "Shuckle."


	113. Chapter 113 - Shuckle Surprise

Slade looked at the small blue shelled Pokemon that Keith had sent out. It was about 60 centimeters tall, was sparkling and looked incredibly weak. Slade smiled before he was suddenly overcome with a fit of laughter. He pointed at Shuckle as he said "Are yerrr tellin me dat dis ding is you're last Pokemon. Dis is marvelous."

Keith sighed and coldly said "Ignorance is bliss, for those that are ignorant that is. However if you aren't ignorant and you are forced to talk to those who are, it is quite infuriating. I thought even someone completely stupid like you would realize by know not to underestimate me." Keith then knelt down next to his Torchic, and picked his Fire type chicken up into his arms. He knew he wouldn't need to throw out another Pokeball, so he knew he might as well hold his cute Pokemon in his arms.

Slade snorted and said "Whatever, Blastoise crush dat bug wif a Dragon Pulse!" Blastoise growled as it aimed the large cannon on its back at Shuckle, and shot out a powerful blue and red coloured beam at the Bug and Rock Type.

"Shuckle, use Rollout to dodge the attack and get close to Blastoise, then use Toxic." Shuckle said "Shuck." as it quickly hid inside its shell and quickly rolled away from the powerful Dragon Pulse attack, and over towards Blastoise. Once it got close enough it lept up into the air and extended its back legs so that it was secured tightly to Mega Blastoise. Then its lifted its front legs up and suddenly they started glowing purple until a large amount of purple coloured acid fell from its arms and into Blastoise's skin. Once it hit Mega Blastoise's skin it was instantly soaked up into its skin, and all of a sudden Blastoise turned purple briefly and it grunted in pain before the purple colour faded away.

Slade shook his head before he said "Blastoise, use dose hand cannons of yerrs to blow dat bug away wif a Water Pulse." Blastoise nodded and pointed its canons at Shuckle, and prepared to fire a pulse of water from them.

Keith smirked and said "The fact that you need to command your Mega Blastoise to use its hands cannons really doesn't work in your favor, since it gives your opponents time to adjust in order to avoid it. Shuckle, withdraw your front legs and arms into your shell!" Shuckle nodded and retreated back into its shell, just before Blastoise shot two small but powerful pulses of water at Shuckle's shell. Shuckle's shell was knocked around, however thanks to the stickiness of Shuckle's hind legs it managed to stay stuck to Blastoise once its attack had finished. Suddenly Mega Blastoise became purple briefly once more as it grimaced in pain. Keith nodded and commanded "Now Shuckle use Bug Bite!" Shuckle quickly poked its front limbs and head from its shell once more, and bit down hard on Blastoise, causing Mega Blastoise to groan in pain once more. Shuckle may not be the strongest Pokemon, but it still had a powerful enough bite that it could still hurt Pokemon like Mega Blastoise.

Slade frowned, this bug was proving far too annoying. "Blastoise enuf playin around. Just pull the bloody thin off ya and use Aqua Tail to knock it away." Blastoise nodded before it suddenly flashed purple once more thanks to the poison that was constantly damaging it. It then grabbed Shuckles shell, and after some resistance it managed to rip Shuckle off of it. Then it threw Shuckle into the air, before its tails started to glow blue, and it swept its tail across at Shuckle. Shuckle however had the presence of mind to quickly hide in its shell before it was knocked backwards by Blastoise's tail, so it avoided most of its damage.

After Shuckle was hit by the tail it was knocked backwards, and its flight was only stalled by the trees surrounding the arena. Once it hit the tree, its shell fell to the ground and after it landed a few seconds past before the shell suddenly jumped into the air and Shuckle's limbs and head all popped out. Shuckle smirked as it landed onto the ground again and confidently said "Shuckle." Keith smirked and shouted "Alright Shuckle, use Rock Polish to bring up that speed of yours." Shuckle nodded as the stone blue shell it lived in suddenly started to glow white.

Slade frowned as he watched Shuckle, however his attention was instantly turned back to Blastoise when he heard it moan in pain once more after poison struck again. Slade was running out of time, pretty soon his Blastoise would perish thanks to the Toxic, however he did have a way to stall this. "Blastoise, use yerr Aqua Ring." Blastoise nodded and said "Blas Blastoise." as a small ring of water appeared behind Blastoise. Slade nodded, that ring would heal Blastoise a little, it wouldn't completely counteract the poison damage, but it would give Blastoise extra time. Slade however knew this wasn't enough, so he pointed at Shuckle and commanded "Blastoise its time ta finish dis den wif out special technique. Wif your main cannon fire a Hydro Cannon and wif your two hand cannons use Aura Sphere!" Slade smirked as he said that, it was the special technique he had trained his Blastoise to do, and nothing, not even Avalugg or Mega Aggron could survive this little trick.

Keith smirked as he saw Blastoise aim all of its cannons at Shuckle. "Shuckle, you know what to do." Keith said confidently before Shuckle nodded and said "Shuckie Shuckle." just as Blastoise was started shaking as it was getting ready to launch its powerful attacks.

Slade clapped his hands together and shouted "Now Fire!" The second Slade clapped, Mega Blastoise shot an incredibly large torrent of water from its main cannon, and two surprisingly large brown balls of pre aura from the cannons on its hands.

"Lets do this Shuckle!" Keith said excitedly. Shuckle watched as the combined Aura Sphere and Hydro Cannon attacks, and smiled before it tucked itself into its shell at the last minute. The second it was hit by the blasts, Shuckle's shell was launched backwards with extreme force. Unlike last time when Shuckle's shell was stopped by the trees, Shuckle's shell broke straight through the layer of trees thanks to the intensity of the attack behind it. Not only that but the stadium wall couldn't even properly stop it, and its shell was sent through the wall, causing it to punch a large hole in the stadium wall.

Once the attack was over, Blastoise was panting. That was the downside of that maneuver of Slade's, it left Blastoise tired to the point of being unable to move. Slade flinched as Blastoise screamed when it briefly turned purple again, he needed to to stay awake just for a few more seconds. However he was confident that Shuckle couldn't have survived that attack, it was far too much damage for one Pokemon. Slade however flinched when he heard a haunting sound, he heard something cry out "Shuckle!" He could only gawk as he stared at the hole in the stadium wall, and saw Keith's Shuckle slowly walk out of that hole, and back onto the battlefield. "H-h-how?" Slade asked.

Keith smirked and said "I told you Shuckle is an unbreakable wall, nothing gets past him. Now, to finish this battle I am going to eliminate you in the same fashion you knocked out my Ampharos. Shuckle, whilst Blastoise can't move use Power Trick!" Shuckle nodded and suddenly its whole body started to glow red, then it frowned before the glow faded away, leaving no visible changes to him. Keith nodded and shouted "Now Shuckle, lets show that loser what true strength is, use Rollout!' Shuckle nodded before it withdrew into its shell, and thanks to the speed boost it got from Rock Polish it rolled it Blastoise incredibly quickly.

Slade snorted, he still had some hope if Blastoise could just hold on, if he flooded Shuckle's shell then the stupid bug would have no where to hide. However all of Slade's stalling plans shattered when Shuckle hit Blastoise. The second Shuckle's Rollout attack hit Mega Blastoise, it crumble into pieces and collapsed. It was knocked out before it even hit the ground. "W-w-what?" Slade shouted in disbelief.

Keith smiled as he said "Yeah, Power Trick switches Shuckle's attack and defense stats, making it the ultimate glass cannon. This is usually risky since it means if Shuckle is hurt by even the weakest attack it will be KOed, but since your Blastoise couldn't move it was the perfect time to use it." Once Keith finished explaining that Torchic shouted "Torchic Torch." before its wriggled around excitedly in Keith arms.

"Blastoise has been deemed unconscious, meaning that the winner of this round how shall now move to the Semi Finals is Keith." The match official announced over the sounds of loud cheering.

...

"Fluke." Gold said as he crossed his arms and looked away from the arena.

...

May and Professor Birch both gawked at their TV screens in silence before May asked "D-did you see that coming?"

Birch shook his head and said "N-no. Honestly I thought he was doomed the second Suicune had to be withdrawn. That kid was at a disadvantage from the beginning, and he managed to come out on top comfortably all thing considered."

May nodded and said "Yeah, he's so... amazing." May stared at the screen intently, it was showing a close up of Keith smirking smugly. She had to admit, apart from the eyes and the sleazy looking smirk he wasn't that bad on the eyes. May smiled, it was about time she got a boyfriend.

...

Crystal and Miror B both looked at each other, before Crystal asked "Did you ever think he would not win."

Miror B nodded and said "Right about when that stupid Suicune refused to listen to him."

Crystal smiled and said "Well, I never did. Keith would of found a way to win even if it was 1 v 6, even if it involved cheating.

...

Keith smirked as he was walking over to Shuckle. He was about to pick him up before he stopped and said "Woah wait, Suckle use Power Trick again." Shuckle nodded and said "Shuck." as it glowed red again. Keith sighed as he held Torchic with one hand briefly and picked Shuckle up with his other hand. As he put Shuckle on his right shoulder he contemplated how stupid he would have looked if he didn't get Shuckle to reverse the Power Trick and it broke his spine on accident. Shuckle wrapped itself around Keith's upper body before Keith grabbed Torchic with both hands again. "Well, good match Slade." Keith said before he turned and walked off the stage, Keith had some legendary business to attend to.


	114. Chapter 114 - Legendary Decisions

Keith sighed as he walked through the stadium with his Torchic in his arms and his Shuckle on his shoulder. As Keith was walking people turned to him and gave him words of congratulations. In response all Keith did was nod his head and give vague response. Keith didn't have time to stick around talking to people, he had something he needed to do.

...

Crystal and Miror B were looking at the stadium, and watched as Lyra skipped happily onto the stadium as she was accompanied by happy sounding music playing. "Wow. That gross girl wouldn't know what superb style if it came and hit her in the face." Miror B said, his arms crossed with his head shaking.

Crystal nodded and said "Yeah, well if she wins she will be battling Keith, which is fitting I guess."

...

Keith continued walking until he had made it out of the stadium and was at one of the gardens at the back. Keith looked around to make sure that there was no one near him, before he put hit Torchic onto the ground and said "One second Torchic, I need to do something." Torchic nodded and started chirping as Keith pulled his Pokedex out and started editing the Pokemon in his party. "Shuck?" Shuckle asked as it peered at Keith's Pokedex, and watched as he swapped two of his Pokemon out for another two. "Yeah you're right." Keith said, before he watched as two of his Pokeballs on his belt became Ultra Balls. Then Keith put his Pokedex away before he pulled off the three Ultra Balls on his belt and then threw them down to the ground, releasing the three Elemental Dogs.

As the three were released, suddenly a fierce wind picked up just as the temperature increased and a bolt of lightning cracked in the distance. Raikou, Entei and Suicune all looked around before they stared at Keith and roared loudly into his face, in an obvious attempt to intimidate him. Keith however didn't react in the way the three probably hope, and he just sighed before saying "Alright you three just stop, I'm done with you." The dogs all looked at each other, before Keith continued by saying "I'm done with your shit. All of the disobeying, the roaring, the unnecessary lightning I'm done with it. I saved you from having you're hearts sealed, and all I get in return is bullcrap from you, I feel like a teacher with troublesome children. Now, I'm going to give you three two choices. Either you listen to me or I let you free. And I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that the freedom option sound pretty good but trust me it ain't. If I let you go, its only a matter of time before Lance or someone even crazier captures you and tortures you again. Now you can think that you won't get caught or whatever, but you've been captured twice now, how long do you think it will be before your third?" Keith paused, allowing the three legendary Pokemon to think about what they were going to do.

Suicune, Raikou and Entei all looked at each other, before the all smiled at turned to Keith. However suddenly their confident smiles all dropped when they saw something approaching behind Keith. They all took a few steps backwards and whimpered when they heard a familiar voice say "Well hello Keith."

Keith turned around, and saw Gold glaring at him with his hands in his pocket. Keith looked back at Raikou, Entei and Suicune, he saw that they were all cowering at the sight of Gold. Keith sighed, and quickly put two and two together before saying "So, you're the one who caught them huh? And I assume you know what they did right."

Gold nodded and said "Yeah well if I didn't capture them then you would never have gotten them, so don't think you're so high and mighty."

Keith looked at Gold and said "You have some sever jealousy issues you know that."

Gold started laughing a forced laugh and said "Oh yeah, me the Champion of Johto and the best trainer ever has jealous issued yeah right? What do I have to be envious of huh God?" before he forced on another laugh.

Keith wanted to say that there was not god, but he didn't like explaining things to idiots. However, he did love using idiots. Keith smiled as he said "So, you think that if I released these three legendary Pokemon you would be able to catch them again?"

Gold nodded and said "What are you planning on releasing them because you are too bad to control them? Good idea. But yeah I would totally catch them, I don't care if Lance ordered me to or not, I would just do it on principle."

Keith sighed, that was almost criminally easy. He looked back at the three legendary dogs, and noticed that they looked frightened. "Whatever, leave us alone or I might not release these three out of spite for you."

Gold nodded and said "Sure, yeah sure." before he turned and walked away.

Once he was out of earshot Keith looked at Raikou, Entei and Suicune and said "Well do you want to be released only to go back with him? Also if you do choose to leave me for freedom I won't be rescuing you, so make a choice." Keith nodded his head, he didn't like treating Pokemon like this, but he had no choice. He needed to be stern. The three dogs looked at each other before they all nodded their heads. Keith smiled and said "Good, trust me travelling with me isn't the bad right Shuckle?" Shuckle clapped and nodded in approval as he said "Shuckle Shuck."

...

Crystal and Miror B were both sitting, watching Lyra dominate some poor guy. It was almost depressing the match was so one sided, with Lyra's Typhlosion dominating everything it faced. Suddenly they heard someone said "Hey?"

Crystal and Miror B both turned to see Keith taking a seat, with his Torchic in his hands and his Shuckle on his shoulder. Crystal smiled and said "Nice match Keith."

Keith smirked and said "Well of course, its guaranteed to be a good match if it involves me isn't it? So whats happening."

Crystal looked down at the match and said "Well unless a miracle occurs you are fighting Lyra. After this though there is another two matches, and one of them involves Silver."

Keith nodded before Miror B said "You need to destroy her and her pathetic Pokemon."

"Don't worry I will." Keith said, as he stared intently at the incredibly strong Typhlosion of Lyra's that was absolutely destroying some other person's Pokemon


	115. Chapter 115 - Battle 6, Keith v Lyra

Keith cracked his knuckles as he was waiting in the stadium waiting room. He was just stalling time, waiting for Lyra to make her entrance before he walked in. Keith wasn't particularly looking forward to this match, not because he thought it would be too difficult, but because he didn't want to interact with Lyra at all. Keith looked down as he heard his Torchic chirp out "Torchy torch torch." Keith smiled and picked Torchic up in his arms again. "Don't worry Torchic, she's not going to be too tough."

...

Crystal and Miror B were sitting down at their seats. The crowd was restlessly waiting for the second semi final of the day. After the amazing and tight match that was Silver vs Abigail were Silver managed to scrape away with a win the crowd was hungry for more. Suddenly the stadium was filled with fast, high pitched feminine music and Lyra started skipping out in her usual ditzy manner. Miror B scolded and said "If that female is a fantastic fashion queen then Lance isn't Lousy."

Crystal didn't comment on that statement, she didn't have much of a clue about fashion and she was certain that despite his claims Miror B didn't either. She nodded and said "She seems pretty confident."

...

Saying Lyra was pretty confident was an understatement, she was smiling and had been ever since she was told that the would be battling Keith. To her this battle was basically a free victory, but it was also a chance for her to finally crush that loser. After all of those snide and cold comments, Lyra was looking forward to finally humble Keith.

Suddenly the same music that played when Keith entered against Slade began, and as it did Keith walked out with his Torchic in his hands and a serious look on his face. When Keith got to his trainer area he put his Torchic onto the ground, and pulled a Love Ball from his belt. He sighed and said "Alright then lets get this thing over with."

Lyra smiled confidently before she put her index finger up and waggled it back and forth on front of her face as she said "No no no. You don't get off this quickly." Lyra then pointed at Keith and said "Ever since I we both first met you have hated me, and I have no idea why."

"Well the first thing you ever said to me was 'When I first heard I was getting a boy neighbor my age I had hoped he would be a lot cooler and handsome than you.' I think that might maybe be the reason I disliked you ever since we first met." Keith retorted dryly, mimicking Lyra's voice as he quoted her.

Lyra paused, she was taken back by how creepily accurate that impersonation of her was. It was honestly the last thing she as expecting from Keith. Lyra shook her head and said "Anyway, ever since we have left on our Pokemon journey we have been at each others throats, and our many fierce battles are legendary."

"We have met a grand total of three times since we left excluding events that have taken place here, and one of those occurred about a day after we left so I don't think that counts. And we have only fought once, and that was a one on one match that I don't even remember the ending of, but I am assuming was interrupted by a fire." Keith slowly explained, interrupting Lyra's speech again.

Lyra coughed and ignored Keith's interruption as she continued with "We have both been bitter rivals, whose mere thought pushes us further and further, and encourages us more and more to surpass one another."

Keith sighed before he interrupted once more with "You know I barely thought of you once I left New Bark Town. I have made it a habit not to talk to people I find are unpleasant. Also I would hate to ruin your fun and everything but can you please cut out the speech. Honestly you're worse at making speeches than I am. And I know everything needs to be over the top or you can't get off but can you please reel it in for once?"

Lyra shook her head and shouted "Alright then Keith, its time for us to settle our score, in thi Pokemon Battle! And I am going to start this off with Azumarill." Lyra then pulled a Pokeball from the bag around her waist, and threw it down, revealing a round, blue Pokemon with large ears.

Keith nodded and exasperatedly said "Finally. I choose Espeon." as he threw the Love Ball in his hand to the ground, which revealed Espeon who was standing there with its eyes closed. Suddenly its gem glinted as it opened its eyes, and it stared curiously at Azumarill. Keith had no idea what the Pokemon Lyra used against him was, so he pulled his Pokedex out and scanned it. "_Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon and the evolved form of Marill. Azumarill's long ears are indispensable sensors. By focusing its hearing, this Pokemon can identify what kinds of prey are around, even in rough and fast-running rivers._" Keith sighed and said "So this is what became of that annoying tub of lard Marill huh."

Lyra smiled and said "Ah, you are taking this seriously. You sent out the Pokemon you used against me in our unfinished match, just to see who would have won, didn't you?"

Keith sighed, shook his head and passive aggressively explained "No, you see I pulled this Love Ball out before you even made this speech. Therefore I had no idea what Pokemon you were going to use. So it is completely coincidental that it is a rematch of the singular previous bout we have had."

Lyra laughed and said "Gosh you don't need to be so embarrassed just because you are sentimental. Our rivalry means a lot to you, I know that you don't need to hide it and no one is going to judge you for it."

Keith sighed and muttered "The only thing I am embarrassed about is being associated with you. I really am going to enjoy beating you far more than I should, because maybe, just maybe you will stop bugging me."


	116. Chapter 116 - Psychotic

"Espeon use..." Keith said, before he was suddenly interrupted by a voice that shouted "Wait!"

Keith and Lyra both turned, and saw that the match official had his hands up in the air. Once he had their attention he shouted "You two need to calm down, the arena environment hasn't been selected yet. Now clear your Pokemon off of the stadium"

Keith sighed, appalled that he could of forgotten such a basic and important detail. He called Espeon over to him, and the Psychic Pokemon jumped towards Keith before sitting down next to Torchic.

Once the match official saw that Lyra had done the same as Keith and had called her Azumarill of off the stadium, he pointed at one of the large jumbotrons at corners of the stadium. Suddenly all of them were filled with the image of a roulette that quickly started spinning. Keith and Lyra both looked up, and watched as the roulette spun and spun, until it eventually slowed down to a stop and landed on an image of a rock. Suddenly the stadium shook, as it was lifted up and flipped around, revealing a new stadium that looked like a rocky plain. It was more or less plain except for the odd spiky rock jutting up every now and then. It reminded Keith of the mountain theme he had against Slade, except without the large Mountains and the snow. Once the stadium had flipped, it slowly settled back into place and Keith and Lyra got there Pokemon back into position.

"Now that that's out of the way, Espeon use Psybeam!" as Espeon's jewel on its forehead started glowing and it shot off a multicoloured beam of psychic energy at Azumarill.

"Azumarill use Aqua Jet to dodge it and hit Espeon." Lyra commanded, and Azumarill jumped into the air before a veil of water surrounded it. The Azumarill then jumped out of the way of the psychic blast before it rushed at Espeon, and hit it hard.

Keith smirked and shouted "Now Espeon, blind it with Dazzling Gleam!" Espeon nodded and created a bright explosion of light right in Azumarill's face, effectively blinding the poor Pokemon. Keith smirked and said "Now that its blinded follow it up with a Psychic attack!" Espeon nodded and cried out "Eeeeeeeee." before it turned towards the blinded Azumarill that was rubbing its eyes before it closed its eyes. Suddenly Espeon started to shake a little, before its gem started glowing bright blue and Azumarill was covered in a blue veil before it was suddenly picked up. Then without warning it was thrown against the walls of the stadium. Then without any time for it to recover it was picked up again, and this time it was thrown against one of the spiky rocks in the arena.

This pattern occurred another three times, before Espeon finally breathed out and opened its eyes before its jewel stopped glowing, the the veil around Azumarill disappeared. However once the powerful Psychic attack had finished, it was already far too late for the Azumarill and it was knocked out. Lyra looked up at Keith and shouted "How could you?"

Keith rolled his eyes and said "By using Dazzling Gleam and then Psychic."

"But Azumarill was my first Pokemon." Lyra said, tears forming in her eyes.

Keith sighed and said "Please stop being so melodramatic, it's a battle. I wasn't going to not eliminate it."

Lyra pulled out her Azumarill's Pokeball and returned her unconscious Water and Fairy Type into its Pokeball. She put the ball away and whispered "Lets do this for you then Azumarill." She then fished into her bag, and pulled out a Dusk Ball. She smirked as she said "Lets see what those Psychic attacks of yours can do against a creature of the night like this. Go Honchkrow!" and she threw the Dusk Ball at the ground.

Once the ball hit the ground, a dark explosion occurred and relatively large primarily navy coloured bird who's head was shaped similar to a hat was released. Keith cocked his head and pulled his Pokedex out, and scanned this new Pokemon. "_Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokemon. __It is merciless by nature. It is said that it never forgives the mistakes of its Murkrow followers._" Keith smirked and said "Well it certainly doesn't look like one of the Pokemon you usually use, but I must say it's personality matches yours quite well." Keith frowned, this thing was a Dark and Flying Type Pokemon which meant that all of Espeon's Psychic attacks would be useless, and it would resist Shadow Ball. Meaning the only attacks in Espeon's arsenal that it could use were Dazzling Gleam and Signal Beam, which Keith doubted would be enough. He sighed and decided it was time to switch before suddenly...

"Don't you dare even try to insult me you moron! Honchkrow use Dark Pulse!" Lyra shouted suddenly as she pointed at Keith. Honchkrow cried out "Krow Krow!" and shot a dark purple and black beam from its mouth, which hit Espeon before Keith could react and knocked it unconscious.

Espeon wasn't known for its amazing defensive prowess, and thanks to the hit it took earlier from Azumarill and Honchkrow's amazing power Espeon was knocked out completely. Keith nodded as he pulled the Love Ball from his belt and returned his Espeon. He sighed and silently cursed himself for taking so long to decide what to do as he put the Love Ball away, and replaced it with a generic Pokeball. Keith smirked and said "Alright then, lets do this, flying vs flying. Go Scyther!" and with that he threw the Pokeball at the ground, sending out his fierce Bug and Flying Type Pokemon, Scyther. Once it was released, Scyther slashed at the air angrily and said "Scyther Scy."

**Author's Note: I know this battle seems a lot more rushed than the previous fights so far, however I need to speed them up or we will be here for the next 23 years. So I apologize if anyone is disappointed. **


	117. Chapter 117 - Fight and Flight

Keith pointed at Honchkrow and shouted "Scyther use Slash." Sychter cried out "Scy Scy." and lept towards Honchkrow at extreme speeds.

"Quickly Honchkrow use Night Slash to block it!" Honchkrow nodded and flew up into the air just off the ground, and its left wing started glowing black and began to bubble before it put its wing in the way of Scyther's blades. Once it blocked the Slash attack Lyra shouted "Honchkrow, now Night Slash on that Scyther!" Honchkrow cawed loudly and tried to hit Scyther with its glowing black wing.

"Block it with Slash!" Keith cried, and Scyther blocked the Dark Type attack with both of its scythes.

Whilst the two Pokemon were locked into their two attacks, Lyra took the open opportunity and shouted "Now Honchkrow, use Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow cawed and opened its beak, before it shot off a powerful black and purple pulse at Scyther, and hit it square in the chest.

Keith smirked and put his fingers in hie ears before shouting "Alright then Scyther it's time to use Bug Buzz." Scyther cried out 'Scy Scy." before it started to violently and aggressively rubbed its wings together and created a loud, high pitched and ear splitting noise, that caused everyone to hold their hands against their ears in an attempt to block out the sound.

"W-what the hell is that noise." Lyra screamed over the high pitched noise, as her Honchkrow held its own wings over its head.

Keith smirked and shouted "This move here is Bug Buzz, its annoying huh. But not as annoying as this, Scyther use X Scissor!" Scyther stopped making that high pitched noise, and it lept at Honchkrow with its incredible speed. Once it reached Honchkrow it made and X shape with its scythes, and cut the Honchkrow with this X shape.

With Lyra's ears still ringing she shouted "Honchkrow use Aerial Ace." Honchkrow jumped up into the sky and rose into very high into the air, preparing to swoop down at Scyther at incredible speeds.

Keith gulped, he knew exactly what this Aerial Ace attack was, an attack impossible to avoid since it made Honchkrow move to fast for Pokemon to dodge them. Keith knew Scyther wouldn't survive the attack, unless he did something rather risky. "Now Scyther, use X Scissor just before you get hit." Scyther nodded and put its scythes in an X formation, and got ready for Honchkrow to swoop down at him.

Honchkrow cawed high up into the sky, before it flapped its wings and swooped down at Scyther so fast that it looked like it went invisible. Scyther watched Honchkrow fly down at incredible speeds with its scarred eye, judging just how fast it was moving. Scyther smirked and said "Scyther Scy" before it used X scissor right in front of its body, in an attempt to hit Honchkrow. Scyther was successful in hitting the ridiculously fast moving bird, however Scyther used X Scissor exactly .2 seconds late, and as a result it was crashed into by Honchkrow beforehand.

This double collision caused both Pokemon to suffer major injuries, and hurt the both of them significantly knocking the both of them out. Keith sighed as he returned his Scyther, and watched as Lyra did the same to Honchkrow. "You did great Scyther." Keith said before he put his Pokeball away onto his belt.

Lyra put her Honchkrow's Dusk Ball into her bag, and fished out a Nest Ball. She held it out and said "This Pokemon will show you. This thing may not be though but it will poison, paralyze and put to sleep any Pokemon you may have Go Jumpluff!" and she threw the Nest Ball to the ground, releasing a round blue Pokemon with three cottons balls attached to it that seemed to float in the air.

Keith pulled his Pokedex out and scanned the Jumpluff, and it said "_Jumpluff the Cottonweed Pokemon. Jumpluff ride warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. This Pokemon lands when it encounters cold air while it is floating._" Keith smirked, that idiot Lyra had willingly revealed what this Pokemon did, it had to be a Pokemon that specialized in giving off status effects. This meant that Keith would need to use a Pokemon that did a large amount of damage as quickly as possible. Keith smirked as he pulled an Ultra Ball from his belt, this Pokemon may be risky, but he needed the moral victory. "Alright then, go Entei!" Keith shouted as he threw the Ultra Ball to the ground. Once the ball landed onto the ground, the heat around the stadium suddenly rose dramatically, and a large veil of fire surrounded the are where the ball landed. When the Ultra Ball bounced back into Keith's hands, he caught it was his Mega Gloved hand. Once Keith caught the ball the veil of fire disappeared and revealed the Legendary Pokemon Entei.

Lyra wiped some sweat from her brow and gulped, intimated by that interest. However Lyra suddenly remembered what happened with Suicune before she smirked and said "You seem to love handicapping yourself, that thing will never listen to you."

...

"Why would that major moron use one of those lousy legendaries after last time?" Miror B shouted, sounding very exasperated.

Crystal shook her head and said "I have no idea, I have known Keith for years but some of his decisions still confuse me.

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. What a stubborn idiot!" Gold cried out, as Lance smiled and nodded in agreement, and Koga just stared at the arena.

...

Silver was leaning back against a wall with his arms crossed as he looked up and watched a live feed of the match. When he saw what Keith did he scoffed and said "Lyra you moron, you're about to cost yourself the game here." Silver closed his eyes, he knew Keith all too well, something had changed between him and his Legendary Pokemon since yesterday.

...

Keith smirked as Lyra laughed at him, before he simply said "Entei, Flamethrower." Entei nodded before it opened its mouth and shot of an extremely large and powerful blast of fire that completely engulfed the floating Jumpluff. Once Entei's Flamethrower attack was finished Jumpluff fell to the ground, it was completely unconscious.

The crowd went silent in shock as Lyra gasped and shouted "WHAT?!"


	118. Chapter 118 - Fire vs Fire

"Jumpluff has been deemed to have been rendered unconscious, meaning the stadium theme must be changed. Keith please remove your Entei from the arena." The match official announced, whilst most of the crowd was silent, looking at Entei in awe.

Keith nodded and said "Alright Entei you did amazing. Now please get over here." Entei turned around and looked at Keith, it had a pained expression on its face, like it obviously didn't want to be doing what Keith told it to do. Keith sighed, thankfully for him he knew what to do. Keith put on a fake, smug smile and pointed up at the first class seating where the Champions and Elite 4 members were sitting. Entei looked up, and clearly saw the sight of Lance and Gold sitting there, glaring down at it. Once it saw those two it shuddered, before to growled and walked over to Keith, and lay down next to Torchic. Torchic looked down at it and chirped before it lightly pecked its head, causing Entei to grunt and move on of its paws up. Keith sighed, a Pokemon and Trainer relationship that only worked because of fear and hate wasn't something he approved of, but it was better than nothing.

Lyra shook as she lifted her left hand with her Nest Ball and returned her incapacitated Jumpluff. Lyra slowly put the ball away and started fishing through her bag as the roulette on the screens appeared and restarted.

...

"Why was he pointing at us?" Gold asked loudly

Koga closed his eyes and said "Based on my analysis, he seems to be using its fear of you two in order to get it to listen to him.

Lance smiled, that was quite a brilliant strategy that most would be too light hearted and moral to perform, so Lance's opinion of Keith rose. Granted his opinion was so low it was impossible for it to go anywhere other than up, but up is still up.

...

After a brief period, the roulette finally stopped on an image of multiple small yellow dots. The battling arena started to shake, as it was lifted upwards and flipped over, to reveal slightly hilly desert. Once the stadium settled back down, Keith looked at Entei and said "Alright then Entei, its time to crush another one of this loser's Pokemon." Entei snorted out flames, disinterestedly in response.

Lyra looked at Keith and said "Well, it seems you have been taking our rivalry seriously this entire time. The fact that you risked using one of your legendary Pokemon against me is an honor."

Keith sighed and put his hands in his pocket before begrudgingly explaining "You know I am only using it because I knew it would listen to me, there was no risk at all."

However, like the rest of Keith's explanation's Lyra didn't acknowledge what he said. Lyra smiled as she continued with "Well, now its time for me to show you what for by presenting my most powerful Pokemon. Go Typhlosion!" Lyra said as she pulled a Pokeball from her bag and in one motion threw it to the ground, revealing a tall Pokemon after being released, cried out "TYYYYYYYYYPH" and shot fire from its neck.

Keith recognized the Pokemon as Typhlosion from the fight he watched of hers yesterday. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Typhlosion, and it said "_Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon. It can hide behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intense flames. Typhlosion can create blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders._" Keith sighed, this girl seemed to live in her own little world. Keith pulled his hands from his pockets and pointed at Typhlosion and shouted "Entei, use Flamethrower!" Entei nodded, and shot a powerful fiery blast from its mouth at the angry looking Typhlosion.

"Ohhhhh, its time for a fire fight huh? Well lets not back down, Typhlosion use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion nodded and shouted "TYPH" as it opened its mouth and shot out its own blast of fire that was a similar to Entei's. This caused the two burst of fire to meet in the middle of the stadium, which caused a small fiery explosion before the two were locked in a stalemate.

Keith watched as the two Pokemon tried their hardest to overpower the other with their flames. Keith wiped some sweat off his forehead, the heat that the two Pokemon were creating was ridiculous. It was like a sauna that was set up in the middle of a desert. Keith however couldn't help but smirk, he knew that Typhlosion couldn't overpower Entei, it was a freaking legendary. However this just amplified his shock when he notice that the bit where the two attacks met was getting closer and closer to Entei. "Wait what?" Keith cried out, before the now sweating Entei seemed to run completely out of puff and stopped shooting its Flamethrower attack before it was engulfed completely by flames. "Entei." Keith cried out, as Typhlosion assaulted the Legendary Pokemon with flames.

Lyra laughed before she put her hands on her hips and said "You doubted Typhlosion didn't you. Let me give you some friendly advice, don't underestimate my Pokemon."

Keith would have retorted by saying that he didn't underestimate his Typhlosion and that she stole that underestimate quote from him, however he was too concerned for Entei, because Typhlosion didn't look like it was going to stop burning Entei anytime soon. "Stop Typhlosion!" Keith cried out.

Lyra smirked and said "Mind Games huh? Well Keith, I refuse. Because I know if I get Typhlosion to stop, Entei is going to jump up and attack Typhlosion."

Torchic jumped backwards as Entei started to cry out in pain. It gulped, before it shook its head and put a stern look on its face. Torchic decided it needed to stop it, and slowly walked towards Typhlosion whilst it was burning Entei. Keith meanwhile was looking around frantically, he wanted to save Entei, even if it meant disqualifying him. He suddenly remembered that he could return the Pokemon, so he quickly moved his hands down to his belt to grab his Ultra Ball. However his haste caused him to knock it onto the ground, so he quickly bent over and picked the Ultra Ball up before he stood back up. However Keith froze when he saw that Typhlosion was no longer using Flamethrower on Entei, and had turned its attention to something else.

As Keith wasn't paying attention, Torchic (not understanding the gravity of the situation apart from on of Keith's Pokemon was in pain) had walked its way to Typhlosion. Once it reached Typhlosion, it started scratching and pecking at Typhlosion's feet as hard as it could. This obviously attracted Typhlosion's attention, so it stopped attacking Entei and turned its attention to Torchic. It looked down on the small chicken Pokemon, and in order to intimidate it shot fire from its neck. Torchic however didn't run away, and started loudly chirping at it.

Lyra smiled and said "What are you waiting for Typhlosion, that Pokemon is Keith's. So burn it."

Typhlosion nodded, and fire started to form in its mouth as it got ready to fire. However it gasped when it saw Keith run in between it and Torchic. Keith was glaring at Typhlosion as he grabbed it by the collar and put his forehead against the Pokemon's head. Keith smirked and said "Well go ahead, I fucking dare you."


	119. Chapter 119 - Starters Reunite

Keith smirked as his head was touching the head of the nervous looking Typhlosion. Typhlosion looked around confused, unsure of what to actually do. It really wasn't fond of the idea of burning a human, so it just stood there and waited for further instructions.

"That's right Typhlosion, I'm not afraid of you. In fact I'm about shirt fronting you." Keith said confidently, not completely sure of what the definition of shirt front is, it was just a term he heard idiots use in the Orre Region and he assumed this was the correct definition. "Now let me tell you something, if you dare even lay a finger on Torchic I'm going to... actually you know what go ahead and do it. Just know that I am going to enjoy it."

Typhlosion walked backwards nervously, Keith had managed to intimidate it sufficiently and it backed away. It looked at Lyra and Lyra just shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea what to do either. The silence was only broken by the Match Official shouting "Keith you and your Torchic are to get off the stadium. I am seriously considering disqualifying you after your Torchic attacked Typhlosion."

Keith nodded and turned away, before he picked Torchic up. "Technically that Torchic isn't mine. So it is a wild Pokemon. Therefore you can't legally disqualify me." Keith explained as he walked back to his trainer area. Once he reached there he held Torchic in front of him and begged "Please Torchic, you can't ever do that again alright?" Torchic nodded and chirped happily.

The match official acknowledged Keith's excuse, before saying "One second I need to check with my superiors." before pulling out a phone and talking into it.

...

Crystal looked down, with her mouth open wide in shock. Her face twitched before she suddenly exploded and shouted "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU MORON?! NOT ONLY ARE YOU GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED BUT YOU WOULD ALSO GET DISQUALIFIED, MAKING THOSE PAST MONTHS COMPLETELY POINTLESS!"

Miror B leaned away from Crystal and said "Woah woah woah, Crystal calm down."

Crystal crossed her arms and said "Keith could have died. I am not apologizing for shouting when one of my friends almost kill themselves."

Miror B nodded and asked "Would you get atrociously angry again if I tried to kill myself like Keith."

Crystal nodded and said "Sorry probably not."

"Why wench!" Miror B asked, sounding very offended.

"I don't know, it's almost like you tried to rob me and Keith more than once."

Miror B nodded and said "Well I am sincerely sorry."

Crystal frowned and said "That doesn't change anything."

...

Once the match official had finished his talk with his superiors he hung up his phone, before turning to Keith and saying. "You are lucky you're off the hook this time, however if you enter the stadium again you are disqualified."

Keith nodded. "Thanks. Well I am going to return Entei for now anyway." Keith said as he pulled its Ultra Ball from his belt. Entei picked itself off of the ground and looked at Keith before growling in a confused manner.

"Why are you returning him?" Lyra asked. "Is it because my Typhlosion is too powerful for even your legendary Pokemon?"

Keith sighed and said "Basically. Well that and it is hurt from your Typhlosion, and I hate fighting with my Pokemon when they are injured." Keith held his Ultra Ball out and returned his Entei, before he put the ball to his face and said "You did amazing Entei. I'm so sorry about treating you like this" Keith sighed, before putting the ball onto his belt and closing his eyes as he thought of what he could use next.

As it was in its ball, Entei heard what Keith said. Entei whimpered, before it fell to the ground and a single tear hit the ground.

Keith sighed as he opened his eyes, it was time to indulge Lyra and her insanity. Keith smirked and said "Well Lyra, let me make sure that I have this right. That Typhlosion is the same Pokemon as the Cyndaquil you were given by Elm right?"

Lyra nodded and asked "What's your point?"

Keith clapped his hands together and fished a Pokeball from his belt before saying "Well then, you are going to just love this then. I can tell. Go Meganium!" Once Keith finished talking, he threw the Pokeball onto the ground, and once it landed it released Keith's large plant monster known as Meganium. Once Meganium saw Typhlosion and Lyra it instantly recognized it as the same Cyndaquil back from when it was a Chikorita. Meganium smiled and said "Meganium" proudly. Unlike normal, Meganium decided against embracing Keith, this situation was too serious for that.

Lyra's eyes opened wide and she smiled before shouting "Oh my god that's your Chikorita. Its the same little grass type that had a crush on you all those months ago. Oh but how times have changed."

Keith sighed and said "Yeah, times haven't exactly changed all too much to be honest."

Lyra clicked her fingers and said "Well I appreciate how amazing this battle is going to be, but I must say that you made a big mistake. Because if you didn't know fire beats grass, so just one of my Typhlosion's Fire Type attacks needs to hit Meganium in order for it to be knocked out."

Keith smirked as he said "Oh I'm well aware. That's why I am not afraid to do this. Meganium use Sunny Day." Meganium nodded and cried out "Mega" before its eyes started to glow. Suddenly the temperature in the stadium rose dramatically, and the light intensified. Keith knew this was risky, but that Typhlosion over powered Entei, he had to take risks.

Everyone, including both Keith and Lyra had to shield their eyes from the new light until their eyes had adjusted. Once they had Lyra looked at Keith and asked "Why in the hell would you do that? Sunny Day buffs my fire attacks."

Keith nodded and said "Oh yes I am sure it does, but then again what good does an increase in power do if you already can one hit my Meganium. However, for Meganium this sun means it can't get afflicted with status effects, can fire off Solar Beams easily and can use Synthesis to heal itself significantly." Keith paused before he pointed at Lyra and said "Don't underestimate my Meganium in the sun, because if you do you will lose this battle."

Lyra nodded and said "Got it." as the two stared each other down


	120. Chapter 120 - Solar Flare

Keith smirked as he and his Meganium stared down Lyra and her Typhlosion. "Well Lyra, you go first I insist."

Lyra nodded and said "How generous. Typhlosion use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion nodded and shot a large blast of fire from its mouth at Meganium.

Keith smiled and said "Meganium, run around to avoid the Flamethrower!" Keith shouted, before Meganium ran to the left as quickly as possible, and just avoid the thick fiery blast from hitting her. Typhlosion however continued the fiery attack, and started turning to the left itself, in an attempt to burn the running Meganium. Meganium however was surprisingly speedy for its size and managed to outrun the fire. "Meganium, use Vine Whip to trip Typhlosion." Keith commanded. Meganium cried out "Meganium!" and continued to run as it extended its vines from its neck. It then sent those vines under Typhlosion's Flamethrower and over towards its feet. Once the vine were close enough they wrapped around Typhlosion's legs and lifted it up, causing it to fall over backwards and stop using Flamethrower.

"Typhlosion get up quickly!" Lyra shouted, as Typhlosion started to pick itself up off the ground.

Keith smirked and said "Too late, Meganium use Body Slam!" Meganium nodded as it rushed towards Typhlosion, and jumped up into the air before it slammed itself on top of the stomach of the downed Typhlosion.

Lyra smiled and said "Big mistake, now you are too close to avoid Typhlosion's attacks now. So Typhlosion use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion shouted before it opened its mouth, about to shoot off a Flamethrower.

Keith smirked and said "Who needs to avoid the attack? Meganium use Vine Whip to close Typhlosion's mouth!" Meganium smiled, it hadn't retracted its vines yet, meaning it quickly moved them to Typhlosion's mouth and forced it shut. Typhlosion put its hands onto Meganium's vines and tried to pull them off as it shot fire from the back of its neck. However Meganium wouldn't let go, and only tightened its grip before Keith shouted "Now Meganium, from point blank range fire your most powerful Solar Beam!" Meganium nodded and said "MEGAIIIIIN." as the flowers around its neck started to glow.

"Hey Keith that's no fair. Typhlosion quickly you have to break free." Typhlosion started to kick and flail desperately, however it failed to successfully kick the Meganium off from on top of it. After a few seconds of flailing, Meganium opened its mouth and shot out a powerful beam of energy, right at Typhlosion's face from basically point blank range. You could hear Typhlosion cry out in pain as the Solar Beam hit its face, before a rather large explosion occurred that caused dust to rise and cover up the two Pokemon.

A few seconds after the explosion, Meganium stepped out from the explosion smiling. It looked basically perfectly healthy, and it was pretty damn proud of itself. Keith smirked and pointed at Lyra before shouting "What did I tell you huh Lyra. Don't mess with Meganium."

Lyra nodded solemnly and said "You're right Keith. I guess the only thing I can say right now is Typhlosion, use Flamethrower."

"Huh?" Keith asked before suddenly a large blast of flames shot from the dust cloud, which completely engulfed Meganium in fire. "Meganium!" Keith shouted as he heard Meganium cry out loud.

As the fiery blast continued, a scratched and battered Typhlosion stepped outside of the dust cloud. After a few seconds Typhlosion stopped using Flamethrower, and once it did Meganium collapsed, it was knocked out cold. Lyra started laughing and said "Pretty good huh, I'm a natural actor. Well I have to be honest, this is the most beaten up I have ever seen Typhlosion. Your Meganium sure is incredible."

Keith looked at Typhlosion, it was panting heavily now. Keith sighed, he honestly didn't care about how close he got, because it didn't mean anything. Keith pulled his Pokeball out of his pocket and said "Return Meganium." as he returned his Meganium into its Pokeball. He held it close to his face and said "You did amazing Meganium, I am sorry for assuming Typhlosion was unconscious." before he put the Pokeball onto his belt.

Keith was about to pull his next Pokeball from his belt when Lyra shouted "Return Typhlosion. You need a break." Lyra then returned her Typhlosion, before she put its Pokeball in her bag and fished out a Great Ball. Lyra held the Great Ball in the air before shouting "Go Furret!" and she threw the Great Ball to the ground, sending out a long and thin stripped Pokemon.

Keith pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the new Pokemon, before it bleated "_Furret, the Long Body Pokemon. A Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, it is very nimble and fleet._" Keith nodded and put the Pokedex away before he pulled out a Golden Pokeball. Keith smirked and said "Lyra, you are going to need something a little better than this thing to beat this next Pokemon. Do you remember Magikarp Lyra?"

Lyra nodded and said "You mean the pathetic little fish that did nothing but flop around that you were convinced was powerful for absolutely no actual reason? Because I remember that thing, it was your first Pokemon wasn't it? Please don't tell me you are still using it."

Keith nodded and said "Yeah, I am still using it. However it has changed a tiny bit from when you last saw it."

Lyra looked at Keith puzzled and asked "How?"

Keith's smirk was huge as he said "Let me just show you then. Go Gyarados!" and Keith threw the Golden Pokeball onto the ground. Once the ball hit the ground, it opened up and released Keith large, blue coloured serpent called Gyarados. Once it was released Gyarados shouted "Gyyyyyyyyyrrrrrrr!" and caused a small shock wave to rush through the stadium causing Lyra to cover her eyes and flinch. Keith crossed his arms and shouted "Well Lyra, meet the Pokemon formerly known as Magikarp called Gyarados. Now Gyarados lets just demonstrate how powerful you are and use Aqua Tail!" Gyarados screamed out "Gyyyyyyyarrrrr" before its tail started glowing blue and started to bubble. Then it swung its tail at Furret, which knocked Furret off the ground and onto the walls of the stadium. Knocking it out in one attack.

Lyra looked at Gyarados in horror, with her mouth open and her eyes wide with shock. She stared straight at the angry looking Pokemon, too afraid to look away as she reached into her bag and returned her Furret. Lyra gulped and stuttered out "W-what the h-hell is th-at?"


	121. Chapter 121 - The End of the Battle

Keith smirked as he stood behind his Gyarados with his arms crossed and asked "Well Lyra, are you so sure you are going to win now?"

Lyra didn't say anything, she just pulled her Pokedex from her bag and looked Gyarados up on the Pokedex. She smiled when she saw Gyarados's typing, despite looking like a Dragon Type it was actually a Water and Flying Type Pokemon. Lyra decided not to think about how little sense Gyarados's typing made and decided to take the blessing whilst it was presented, because Lyra had a Pokemon that could absolutely destroy a dual Water and Flying Pokemon. Lyra smiled as her former enthusiasm returned and she shouted "Ha, you think that stupid looking serpent of yours intimidates me?"

Keith sighed and dryly said "You know irritating the Pokemon that just one hit KOed one of your Pokemon isn't the smartest decision. Then again considering your lack of intelligence I am just surprised you made a decision at all."

Lyra ignored Keith as she put her now closed Pokedex into her bag, and then pulled out a brand new Park Ball. Lyra held the Park Ball high into the air before she loudly announced "Prepare to to face you and your Gyarados's doom Keith, Go Raichu!" Once she finished talking she threw the ball at the ground, and once it hit the ground it released a small orange mouse with a long tail that was shaped like a lightning bolt at the end. Raichu looked at Gyarados, before it crossed its arms and smirked ad said "Raichu."

Keith pulled his Pokedex out of his pocket, and scanned the orange mouse. "_Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. This POKéMON exudes a weak electrical charge from all over its body that makes it take on a slight glow in darkness. RAICHU searches for electricity by planting its tail in the ground._" Keith sighed and said "You just had to have a fast moving Electric Type didn't you?" Keith said with dread in his voice.

Lyra smiled and giggled to herself before asking "So Keith, are you scared yet?"

Keith sighed and said "Not really, it just means this fight might take a little longer than I hoped."

Lyra crossed her arms and shouted "Well your confidence is inspiring, however there's nothing you can do agains super effective Electric attack. Raichu use Thunder!" Raichu nodded and cried out "Raiiiiiiichuuuu." as electrical sparks began covering its body and it started to glow bright yellow. Raichu then clapped its hands together before it discharged all of its charged up lighting and shot it Gyarados.

Keith smirked and said "Gyarados you know what to do right?" Gyarados nodded and said "Gyyyyyar!" just before it was hit by the powerful blast of lightning. Gyarados roared loudly as lightning covered its body, before it dropped to the ground with its eyes closed. Keith's eyes opened wide in shock, like he was shocked at how strong Raichu's attack was. "Well crap." Keith said, sounding incredibly shocked.

Lyra smirked and said "Now, what was that about how Raichu couldn't possibly knock out Gyarados?"

Keith sighed and said "I don't believe I have ever said that. However you are right, that Raichu of your's is powerful. The only thing I can say in response is Gyarados Hyper Beam." Once he finished that sentence Keith was smirking, and Lyra didn't even have time to ask what was happening before Gyarados opened its eyes and shot off a Hyper Beam attack at Raichu as it lay down.

Lyra gasped as she saw Raichu get knocked against the walls of the stadium, and closed her eyes as the Hyper Beam attack exploded right next to Raichu. Once the dust from the explosion was cleared Lyra saw her Raichu lying on the ground knocked unconscious. "Y-you..." Lyra started to say.

Keith smirked as Gyarados picked itself up off the ground and interrupted Lyra by saying "Yea, I stole that little tactic of yours. Honestly you really should have seen it coming, considering you are the one who did it first. However I have to say Gyarados is rather injured, I wasn't expecting that so congratulations." Keith looked at Gyarados, it was panting and had scorch marks all over its body.

Lyra calmed herself down as she returned her Raichu, fortunately for her Gyarados seemed to be about as injured as her Typhlosion was, and Typhlosion has an ace in the hole move. Lyra put her Park Ball into her bag, and replaced it with her Typhlosion's Pokeball. "Well I wasn't expecting that I would need to use you again, but whilst we are here lets go Typhlosion!" Lyra shouted as she threw her Pokeball onto the ground and released her panting and badly damaged Typhlosion onto the field.

Keith crossed his arms, based on Typhlosion and Gyarados's appearances he knew that they were both equally hurt, and any damage taken would probably spell disaster for both of them. Keith knew this means he would need to strike fast and hard, so Keith pointed at Typhlosion and shouted "Gyarados use Aqua Tail to knock out that over-sized anteater." Gyarados roared out "Gyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaarrrrrrr." and its tail started to glow blue and began to bubble, before it swung that tail at great speeds towards Typhlosion.

Lyra smiled, Keith did exactly what she wanted him to do. "Typhlosion whilst that tail swings at you use Thunder Punch on it!" Typhlosion growled as it momentarily shot fire from the back of its neck. Suddenly its right hand started to crackle with electricity as it turned to Gyarados's swinging tail and just before it made contact it threw the electric punch at the tail.

Typhlosion managed to land the electric punch on Gyarados's tail which electrified the large Water and Flying Type Pokemon. However this didn't actually stop the momentum behind Gyarados's attack, therefore Gyarados's tail hit Typhlosion, hitting it hard and knocking it to the ground, knocking it unconscious. However at the same time, the electrical shock from Typhlosion's Thunder Punch caused Gyarados to roar in agony, before it collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. There was a silence among the crowd, that was broken by Keith sighing and saying "Return Gyarados. You did amazing, you really saved us from losing."

"Actually Keith, you still lost. Both our Pokemon were knocked out at the same time. Meaning its a draw, meaning we both lost, meaning we need to have a sudden death round." Lyra said smiling. "I can't believe we are so evenly matched that it has come down to a tiebreaker. It is a perfect way to end our fierce rivalry.

Keith sighed and said "I can't believe you don't know how to count."

Lyra looked at him puzzled and asked "What do you mean?"

Keith sighed once more as he pointed at one of the large Jumbotrons. On this Jumbotron there was a picture of both Keith and Lyra, and underneath them was 6 slots, all of them filled with images. Under Lyra there was 6 pictures of greyed out Pokemon, showing that she had used 6 Pokemon. However under Keith's picture there was only 5 greyed out Pokemon, and a picture of a Pokeball. Keith put his hand down and said "Considering you don't know how to count let me explain it to you, I still have a Pokemon left. So I won." Keith smirked before he cracked his knuckles, and turned to Torchic before picking up his small warm chicken Pokemon. Keith then looked back at Lyra and said "Good fight though, you had me worrying there for a few seconds." before he turned around and walked off the stage.

The crowd seemed to have caught on to what had happened and were cheering, as a teary eyed Lyra collapsed onto her knees and whispered "H-h-how did I l-l-lose. I'm the be-best. And th-that ending s-so anti climactic."


	122. Chapter 122 - The Media Wave

Keith was walking through the corridors of the stadium as he held his Torchic in his arms. He had just defeated Lyra, and as usual had left the arena as quickly as possible in order to avoid as many people as possible. Keith hated crowds and the last thing he wanted to do was talk to the media. So his plan was to rush to the Pokemon Center, heal is Pokemon then hide in the room he, Crystal and Miror B had rented out. However Keith suddenly stopped his fast walk once he turned a corner to be greeted with Silver, leaning against the walls of the stadium with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Silver opened his eyes and saw Keith standing there, the situation was tense to say the least. "Hey." Silver said and nodded his head.

Keith frowned at Silver and said "Hey." Torchic also glared at Silver, sensing the tension between the two and said "Torchic." in an intimidating fashion.

Silver smirked and asked "Are you actually trying to intimidate me or something?" sounding confident.

Keith looked at Torchic and explained "Well I'm not, but Torchic is probably trying to."

Silver snorted and said "Well I watched your match just then, congratulations." sounding just slightly sarcastic.

"Errrrrrr thanks. You too I guess." Keith replied, sounding disingenuous unintentionally.

Silver flicked his hair and started to say "Well, I hope you can at least control..." and he suddenly stopped and his eyes opened wide in shock. "Well cya tomorrow." Silver said before he turned around and ran away.

Keith tilted his head with a confused look on his face, he looked down at Torchic who also looked puzzled at Silver's sudden retreat. Keith sighed and turned around, and his eyes opened wide in shock to see what would be best described as a wave of journalists and interviewers. They were pushing each other as they marched in a disorganized fashion over to Keith, cameras and microphones in hand. Keith slowly stepped backwards, until he hit his back against the wall and was basically cornered by the press. Keith looked down at Torchic, and Torchic looked about as confused and worried as Keith did. Keith gulped, and decided he would just try and get through this.

When the press were close enough random interviewers started to rapidly shout questions along the lines of "How does it feel to be in the finals.", "What was going through your head whilst you fought Lyra?", "Were you just talking to fellow finalist Silver and if so what were you talking about?", "What is the story behind that Torchic you are carrying." and "How do you feel representing the Orre Region?"

Keith didn't have time to answer any of those questions, so he could only answer them arbitrarily with a confused look on his face. Keith realized why Silver ran as fast as he could the second he saw them coming.

...

Crystal and Miror B opened the door to their hotel and turned the lights on. Miror B stretched out and yawned before he walked over to one of the seats and collapsed on top of one of the seats before he said "Where would Keith be?"

Crystal also yawned before she sat down on the couch and said "I don't know." Crystal then pulled her Pokeball out and sent out Misdreavus, who cried out "Missy Miss" before she picked up the television remote and turned the tv on. "Oh, that's where he his." Crystal said, as the television was currently showing a live feed of Keith looking nervous and scared as he was being shot questions rapidly. Miror B giggled and Crystal said "I bet Keith is hating this."

Miror B nodded and said "Yeah, I'm loving the seriously scared look on his face."

...

After about an hour of this constant questioning, Keith was desperate to get away, but no one was giving him any chance to leave. It wasn't until he was asked the question "What was the Pokemon you still had left after that battle with Lyra?" when Keith figured out a way to break free from the crowd.

Keith smirked and said "Well, let me show you then." and he pulled an Ultra Ball from his belt and threw it to the ground. Once the ball hit the ground it opened up and sent out Raikou, Keith's legendary Electric Pokemon. Once Raikou was released it roared loudly, and the sound of thunder loudly echoed in the distance. The press all jumpd backwards quickly, before they started to madly take pictures of Raikou. Raikou had an annoyed look on its face, and growled at the press in frustration. Keith then jumped on it and said "Raikou, please get us away from these people." Raikou nodded and said "Rai", it was just as keen to escape as Keith was and it started sprinting away from the press through the corridors of the stadium as fast as it could possibly go.

...

Crystal and Miror B were both sitting there in silence, flicking through television channels to see what was on when the door to their room was suddenly knocked on loudly. "Probably Keith." Crystal said and picked herself up off the couch, and walked over to the door. Once she was there she opened it, and was greeted with the sight of Keith, sitting atop a panting Raikou.

The second Keith saw the door open he shouted "Get out of the way. And close the door the second I am in. I gotta get away from them."

Crystal nodded and got out of the way, and was almost knocked down as Raikou quickly rushed into the door. Crystal steadied herself and said "How did you get away from the media?"

Keith jumped off of Raikou and patted his Pokemon on the back and said "Good job Raikou." Keith then turned to Crystal and said "I used this electrical steed to get me away from them as fast as possible. But thanks to them I don't even have time to heal my Pokemon, so I need to go ahead and do that." Keith then fell to his knees, and opened his bag and started fishing assorted medicines out of it.


	123. Chapter 123 - Sandstorm

Keith was standing in the middle of the arena, staring down at Silver. The two had recently entered the arena, and were just waiting for the match to officially begin. As Keith looked at Silver he heard the crowd cheering all around him, he could feel the atmosphere in the stadium, but the only thing that was going through his head was 'Damn, I am sick of this crap. Crowds annoy me far too much.' Keith looked at Torchic, who was running around and chirping excitedly. "At least you seem to be enjoying this farce." Keith whispered to his Torchic.

The match official stepped out onto the field and said "Now before we may begin this Grand Final allow me to list a few rules. Firstly unlike the previous two matches the stadium shall remain in its basic state. Secondly the match shall be 6 vs 6 like the previous, however it has been ruled that legendaries are too powerful and have been banned. I shall give the both of you a few minutes to make any substitutions necessary."

"Are you serious?" Keith grumbled angrily before he pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and accessed the remote PC system. Keith was furious, he had a plan and it was basically thrown out of the window the second 2 of his chosen 6 Pokemon were banned. This meant his entire plan for the match was for naught, and he had to come up with another one asap.

Silver looked at Keith and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "That's kinda low and just makes me feel dirty." Silver said to no one in particular.

...

Up in the grandstand Lance was sitting down smiling with his arms crossed. "Well, I nipped that problem in the bud. Bribing the tournament council was a lot easier than I assumed it would be." Lance gloated.

Gold nodded and said "Yeah, that loser is lost without his precious little Legendaries."

...

Keith finished making his substitutes, and put his Pokedex away before he glared back at the Match Official and said "I'm ready I guess." very begrudgingly.

The match official nodded and said "Ok then, let the battle begin." and he swung his hand down before he left the arena.

Keith nodded and reached for his belt, before grabbing his Great Ball from it. He held the ball in front of his face, this Pokemon managed to win the game for him against Slade so it could easily do the job here. Keith threw the ball down and shouted "Go Shuckle!" and sent out his shiny, blue shelled Rock and Bug Type Pokemon.

At the same time Silver had taken one of his Pokeballs off his belt and threw it to the ground as he shouted "Go Tyranitar, show Keith what he is dealing with!" Once the ball hit the ground it opened up and released a large green dinosaur looking Pokemon. Once it was released it roared loudly, in an attempt to intimidate Keith's Shuckle and shortly after it roared a sandstorm formed from behind it.

Shuckle just looked at the roaring Tyranitar without showing any signs of fear, and just smirked before saying "Shuckle." confidently. Keith shielded his eyes from the sandstorm with has hands before shouting "What the hell his happening?"

Silver put some goggles over his head so that he wouldn't need to shield his eyes before he said "Well, Tyranitar's ability is Sand Stream, which automatically induces sandstorms before each battle.

Keith nodded, sandstorms hurt all non rock, ground and steel Pokemon which meant it wasn't hurting Shuckle at all because of its part Rock Typing. However this sandstorm was really affecting Keith's vision, meaning he was already at a disadvantage. Keith pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and pointed it in the general direction of Tyranitar in an attempt to scan it. The Pokedex scanned the Tyranitar successfully and it bleated out "_Tyranitar the Armor Pokemon. Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies. This Pokemon wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight._" Keith slid his Pokedex into his pocket, his left hand still covering his eyes. Not only did he have to fight a powerful Pokemon like Tyranitar, but he had to do it with his eyes closed, which was just unfair. Keith sighed before he shouted "Alright Shuckle start is off with Toxic." Shuckle nodded and said "Shuckle shuck." before it ran over towards Tyranitar.

Silver smirked and said "Tyranitar use Crunch!" Tyranitar nodded and bent down and grabbed Shuckle in its mouth before it stood upright once more, and with all of its strength bit down on its shell in an attempt to split it in half. Shuckle's shell however didn't even look like it was close to cracking, and Shuckle simply extended its front tentacles and injected Tyranitar with Toxic Poison. Tyranitar then flashed purple and grunted in pain as it took some damage from the poison.

Keith could barley see what was happening, and was relying mostly on sound ques to tell what was happening, and from the sounds of that grunt he assumed Tyranitar was poisoned. "Now Shuckle use Bug Bite!" Shuckle nodded and then bit down on the mouth of Tyranitar, however because of its stone skin Tyranitar acted like it didn't even feel the attack.

Silver cracked his knuckles, he had a theory about this Shuckle and he assumed now was as good a time as any to go and test it. Silver pointed at Tyranitar and ordered "Tyranitar, hold that Shuckle at your mouth and shoot a Hyper Beam into its shell." Tyranitar nodded and grabbed Shuckle from its mouth before it held it in front of its face. Shuckle instinctively hid into its shell, and Tyranitar put its mouth close to one of the openings in the shell and opened it, preparing for a Hyper Beam attack.

Keith gasped, Silver had figured out Shuckle's weakness. With his eyes still shielded he patted his belt until he grabbed his Great Ball, and he pulled it off of his belt. Keith then tried to aim it at Shuckle and shouted "Return!" However because his vision was obstructed, he completely missed his Shuckle. A few seconds after Keith missed his Shuckle Tyranitar fired a powerful Hyper Beam into the shell of Shuckle, which thank's to the low defenses of Shuckle's body knocked it out instantly.

Tyranitar threw Shuckle's shiny blue shell at Keith and it landed at Keith's feet. Tyranitar then growled before it flashed purple and moaned as it felt more poison from the Toxic poison. Silver smirked and said "You probably couldn't see it Tyranitar just destroyed that Shuckle with the Hyper Beam. Sorry about the whole vision thing by the way. My Tyranitar just does this automatically."

Keith sighed as he returned the Shuckle into its ball, Silver was really pissing him off. "Good job Shuckle he said as he put the Shuckle away into his belt. Keith sighed, with no vision he really needed to plan how he was going to go about the rest of this battle.


	124. Chapter 124 - Donphan Destruction

"Crap." Keith muttered as a few grains of sand penetrated his eyes. This whole sandstorm thing was getting ridiculous, and it basically meant that Keith wouldn't be able to issue any commands, meaning he would need to use a Pokemon with good instincts. Keith blindly tapped his hands against his belt, until he felt his Ultra Ball. He grabbed the ball and pulled it off, before he threw it to the ground and shouted "Go Donphan!" which released Keith's large small, grey coloured elephant with large tusks in its face. Keith knew the first Pokemon he ever caught in the wild was not only Sandstorm proof, but it had the natural instincts and type advantage to win this thing just in case. "Alright Donphan, thanks to this sandstorm I can't see anything. So you have to do it on your own, are you ready?" Donphan nodded and loudly blew on its trunk, showing it was ready to fight.

Silver smirked and said "Well, what kind of trainer relies solely on his Pokemon to win?"

Keith sighed and angrily shouted "The type whose eyes are blocked by their pretentious opponents. Donphan Bulldoze!" After he shouted Donphan blew on its trunk loudly, and then stamped down on the ground with its two front legs as hard as it possibly could. After its front legs hit the ground, a shock wave on the ground was formed which then moved forward quickly and crashed into Tyranitar. Once the shock wave crashed into Tyranitar, Tyranitar fell backwards, and it was so heavy it caused the nearby ground to shake.

Silver frowned, Donphan took advantage of his slow start and surprised attacked, which annoyed Silver. "Tyranitar use Dark Pulse!" Silver ordered. As Tyranitar was still picking itself off up the ground it opened its mouth and shot a black and purple pulse at Donphan.

Keith and Donphan however were one step ahead of Silver and Tyranitar when Keith commanded "Donphan, use Rollout to avoid the hit and then knock that stupid Tyranitar back down!" Donphan obediently rolled itself up into a ball and used Rollout to avoid the Dark blast. After it had avoided the blast it rolled quickly towards the now standing Tyranitar, and it jumped up and hit it in the face hard which caused Tyranitar to once again topple.

Silver glared at Keith who was still shielding his eyes. This Donphan was quick, powerful and had a lot of attacks that caused its opponents to fall down, which was the worst possible match up for Tyranitar to have. Not only that but Keith really didn't need his eyesight for this fight, considering his Donphan had the presences of mind to fight for itself when Keith was impaired. Silver cracked his knuckles, he had a plan, but it was his only plan, meaning if it didn't work he was ruined. Silver nodded and shouted "Alright Tyranitar, get back up and use Dark Pulse again."

Keith smirked from behind his arms and said "Alright then, Donphan you know what to do, use Rollout!" Donphan nodded and once again avoided Tyranitar's black and purple blast with the move Rollout. Once the attack was done Donphan changed direction and began charging towards Tyranitar.

Silver smiled, Donphan and Keith did exactly what he had hoped they would do. "Tyranitar use Giga Impact!" Silver shouted. Tyranitar nodded and said "Tyranitar!" and began charging at Donphan as well as it started to glow red. Silver was confident his plan would work now, if Donphan did hit Tyranitar with Rollout it would feel the full impact of Tyranitar's Giga Impact, which was enough to knock the strongest of Pokemon out.

The second Keith heard Silver shout out Giga Impact, Keith realized what his plan was. "Alright Donphan jump over Tyranitar and use Earthquake." Just as Donphan was about to hit Tyranitar, it suddenly lept upwards and jumped up and over the bemused looking Tyranitar. Once Donphan landed on the ground behind Tyranitar it circled around so that it was facing Tyranitar before it left its ball and stood up normally. Once it was standing again Donphan once again hit its front legs against the ground, but this time it caused a rather large Earthquake, which shook the entire arena fiercely. This Earthquake caused Tyranitar to once more fall over, and thanks to the super effectiveness of the attack it knocked out Tyranitar.

"Crap." Silver said as he returned his Typhlosion into its Pokeball. "I guess that cheap tactic made me a little to confident."

Shortly after Tyranitar was knocked out, the sandstorm suddenly vanished which allowed Keith to finally see clearly once more. Keith rubbed his eyes as he started to blink frequently. "Well Donphan you did amazingly." Keith said as he rubbed the last of the sand out of his eyes. Donphan nodded and blew on its trunk energetically."

Silver put his Tyranitar's Pokeball away and replaced it with a Great Ball. He held it in front of him as he said "Go Magmortar!" and threw the ball down which released a large red and yellow chubby Pokemon with large cannons instead of hands.

Keith looked at this new Pokemon curious before he did the same ritual he performed every time he saw a new Pokemon, and pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it. "_Magmortar, the Blast Pokemon and the evolved form of Magmar. It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters._" Keith sighed as he put his Pokedex away, that Pokemon sounded like overkill in the heat department. Keith smirked when he noticed that the Pokemon was a Fire Type, meaning it was weak to approximately 80% of all of Donphan's attacks. "Donphan, lets make this two in a row, use Rock Slide." Donphan nodded and stamped down onto the ground, which caused large rocks to rise from the ground before they were launched at Magmortar.

Silver flipped his red hair off his face and calmly said "Magmortar, obliterate those rocks with Flamethrower." Magmortar pointed its hands at the rocks before it said "Mag." and shot a powerful burst of flame from its hand, and completely destroyed those Rocks with its attack.

Keith looked at Silver's Magmortar with a shocked look on his face. "Ok, this won't be so easy then." he muttered, before he started to formulate another plan.


	125. Chapter 125 - Psychic Battle

Keith pointed at Magmortar and shouted "Alright then Donphan use Rollout and dodge any attack Magmortar uses against you as you roll towards him. Donphan nodded and said "Don Donphan." before it blew on its trunk loudly and ran towards Magmortar briefly before it jumped up and curled into a ball mid air. Once it landed it started rolling towards Magmortar at great speeds.

Silver smirked and said "Keith, you do the same things too many times. Don't you think I would have learnt how to counter your attacks by now? Magmortar use Psychic!" Magmortar nodded and said "Magmo." before a light blue outline formed around it. Suddenly Donphan was also covered in a light blue outline, and it was picked up off of the ground.

"That thing knows psychic?" Keith shouted in disbelief, as Donphan was held up into the air and as it started to flail about in the air, in an attempt to break free of Psychic. Keith frowned, Psychic was a short range but unavoidable attacking that captures a Pokemon and throws them around. This attack meant Keith would need to keep his distance, making Rollout a useless attack.

"Magmortar, throw that Donphan against the walls of the stadium." Silver commanded. "Magmortarrrrr!" Magmortar shouted as it flung Donphan hard against a wall.

Donphan grunted as it fell to the ground and grunted once more as it landed with a loud thud. Keith shivered as he heard the thud. He sighed before he pulled a Pokeball from his pocket and shouted "Donphan, in retaliation use Earthquake!' Donphan quickly got back to its feet and said "Donph." as it picked its front legs up off the ground, and slammed them down with such tremendous force that it caused an Earthquake which caused Keith and Silver to stumble whilst Magmortar lost its balance and fell. Keith smirked and said "Now, return!" and held his Pokeball out before he returned his Donphan. Keith didn't like withdrawing Pokemon, but he had to considering Donphan couldn't even touch Magmortar. Keith put his Donphan's Pokeball away, and replaced it with a new Love Ball. Keith threw the pink ball with the heart shape on it at the ground. Once it landed onto the ground the Love Ball opened up and released Keith's Psychic Eeveelution, Espeon. Once Espeon was released it cried out "Eeeeeee." and calmly looked around at the battlefield before it started staring at Magmortar.

Silver smiled and said "So, I have a Pokemon that uses Psychic, and you send out a Psychic Pokemon. How stupidly fitting."

Keith smirked and said "Yeah well I actually I only chose it because it is quick enough to take advantage of the fact that your Magmortar is still on the ground. Espeon use Psybeam quickly!" Espeon nodded and the jewel on its head glowed before it shot out a psychic, rainbow coloured blast at Magmortar.

Silver frowned as Magmortar (who was still picking itself up) was hit hard with the psychic blast. "Magmortar use Lava Plume on Espeon!" Silver shouted. Magmortar nodded and pointed both of its cannon like arms at Espeon and shot out a powerful jet of lava from them at Espeon.

"Espeon use Teleport!" Keith shouted and Espeon suddenly disappeared from view completely.

Silver smirked and said "That old trick again. I thought you would have learnt the first time. Magmortar turn around and use Lava Plume once more." Magmortar cried out "Maaaag" and turned around, and pointed its cannons at the Espeon that was now behind it. Magmortar smiled as it shot a powerful burst of lava at Espeon, which completely covered the unsuspecting Pokemon.

Keith flinched, the drawback of teleport was that he couldn't necessarily tell his Espeon where to teleport to. Because of this Espeon has a predictable pattern, and it likes to teleport behind people in order to sneak attack them. This doesn't help Espeon because it meant that anyone who has seen it fighting before knows exactly where it will go. Keith noticed that Espeon had managed to withstand that powerful attack, however it was badly damaged, meaning that it was going to faint anytime soon. Keith pointed at Magmortar and shouted "Espeon, use Psychic." Espeon nodded weakly and a light purple glow started to outline it as the jewel in its forehead also started to glow.

"Magmortar use Psychic as well." Silver shouted rather panicked, he was surprised Espeon wasn't unconscious already considering its low defenses and Magmortar's high offense. Magmortar started to glow blue slightly and it started to stare intensely at Espeon as Espeon stared back, panting slightly.

Keith looked at the two Pokemon staring at each other intensely, from a normal spectator's point of view it looked like nothing was happening, but Keith knew that the two Pokemon were locked in an invisible psychic war. Keith had no idea who would win this fight, normally it would result in Espeon winning however thanks to that Lava Plume earlier Espeon was much weaker than normal so the match was probably a lot closer than it would normally have been.

After a few moments of stalemate between the two Pokemon, Magmortar suddenly grunted and agony as the glow that surrounded it turned light purple and it was suddenly lifted off of the ground. Magmortar started flailing around desperately, before Espeon slammed the Pokemon into the walls of the stadium as hard as it could, causing Magmortar to be knocked completely unconscious.

After Espeon finished its attack, it weakly cried out "Eeeeeee." before it fell to the ground and collapsed, it was also unconscious. Keith sighed and returned Espeon, before he put the Love Ball up to his face and said "Good Job Espeon." before he put the Love Ball away.

Sliver also returned his unconscious Magmortar. Silver frowned as he looked at Keith, the two were once again even on Pokemon, but Keith has used one extra Pokemon which was good for him. Silver closed his eyes and started to plan what he would send out.

Keith sighed and shrugged his shoulders, he may as well just use the one Pokemon he had already shown to Silver. "Go Donphan!" Keith shouted as he pulled its Pokeball from his belt and threw it to the ground it one motion which released his Donphan.

Sliver saw what Keith released. He smiled and said "Well, now is as good a time as ever to use this Pokemon. It is probably familiar to you, considering it is the second Pokemon you basically allowed me to catch."

Keith sighed and asked "What the hell are you actually talking about?"

"Let me show you then." Silver said, before he pulled an Ultra Ball from his belt and held it in front of his torso. "Go Gyarados!" he shouted as he threw his Ultra Ball onto the ground, releasing a very large, red coloured Gyarados that seemed to sparkle like Shuckle.

Keith gasped and looked at that Gyarados in horror, he recognized that Pokemon immediately. It was the same Gyarados from The Lake of Rage.

Silver smiled as he took advantage of Keith's shock and shouted "Gyarados use Hyper Beam!" Gyarados roared in a blood curling way as it shot an incredibly powerful blast at the scared looking Donphan, knocking it out instantly.

Keith shook as he returned Donphan. This Gyarados that he was currently facing took his entire team plus his Mega Evolved Ampharos to knock it out, and in this situation he didn't even have his Mega Ampharos. Keith gulped, he had no legendaries and no Mega Ampharos, meaning he had only one real option. But this option failed the first time he used it against this Gyarados.

...

Crystal looked at the Red Gyarados in shock before shouting "What the hell is that idiot doing? Why would you bring that into a tournament like this?" Crystal gulped as she imagined a scenario where Silver lost control of that volatile Gyarados, and the entire stadium was destroyed.


	126. Chapter 126 Gyarados v Gyarados

Keith calmed himself down and asked "So considering you said I basically caught that Pokemon for you, does this mean you saw me battle it?"

Silver folded his arms and said "Yes." as he smiled smugly.

Keith nodded and asked "So you have seen how volatile that Pokemon is, yet you still choose to use it here, where there are a large amount of people in a small area."

Silver frowned and asked "Are you questioning my intelligence or something? I wouldn't even consider using this Pokemon if it hadn't been trained correctly."

Keith sighed and nodded. He begrudgingly had to commend Silver on making that wild Pokemon obedient, if that in fact was correct. Keith reached down to his belt, and pulled his Gold Plated Pokeball from it. He held it in front of him and said "Well Silver, I guess this is going to a Gyarados vs Gyarados fight. Go Gyarados!" and he threw his Pokeball to the ground, releasing his own large and powerful Gyarados. Once Keith's Gyarados was released it roared loudly, before it glared at Silver's Red Gyarados. Keith's Gyarados remembered the large red serpent that was looking back at it, and just the memory of it made its blood boil in anger.

Silver flinched as the new Gyarados was released, before he smiled once more and said "Well well, this is going to be interesting. But last time these two Pokemon faced each other, my Gyarados completely overpowered yours."

Keith smirked and asked "Well, you know that happened a few months ago, and if you think we haven't changed at all you're sadly mistaken. Gyarados use Crunch!" Gyarados roared as it lunged towards the shiny Gyarados, and with all of its strength chomped down on the red Gyarados, causing it to scream out in pain.

"Gyarados get a hold of yourself and use Hyper Beam on Keith's Gyarados!" Silver's Gyarados roared as it opened its mouth and began charging up a powerful beam in its mouth and aimed at the Gyarados that was biting at its lower body.

Keith smirked and said "Gyarados let go now!" Keith's Gyarados obeyed as it let go of Gyarados and pulled away quickly. Almost immediately afterwards Silver's Red Gyarados shot off a powerful Hyper Beam attack, aiming for where Keith's Gyarados used to be. However now that Gyarados was no longer there, it did nothing but it itself with its own attack.

A frustrated Silver frowned as he shouted "Gyarados, show Keith what you're really made of and use Iron Tail. The Red Gyarados's tail started to glow grey and it swung it at Keith's Gyarados.

"Gyarados, show no mercy and use your own Iron Tail." Keith's Gyarados nodded and its tail started to glow grey before it flung its tail towards the Red Gyarados. This double Iron Tail meant that the tails of the two Gyarados hit each other. After the tails collided, the tail of the Red Gyarados was knocked out of the way, whilst the tail of Keith's Gyarados continued on course and hit the opposing Gyarados, knocking it to the ground with a loud thud.

Silver flinched, he didn't understand what he was witnessing. That Red Gyarados was the strongest Pokemon he had ever seen, yet it was basically being manhandled by Keith Gyarados. It was too slow and weak to even land a hit against it. Silver gulped, he wasn't expecting this, but at the very least he had a backup plan. Silver pulled a weird looking mobile device from his pocket that had a yellow coloured gem with a blue and red shape in the middle of it. He was given this recently by his superiors, but he never wanted to use it so that he could be as smug as possible once he beat people. However Silver knew beggars can't be choosers, so he turned the device on, and pressed one of the buttons on it.

Keith looked at the Red Gyarados, as it picked itself up and began to suddenly glow. Suddenly a giant ball of light formed around it, obscuring how it was changing. Keith instantly realized what this was and watched as the ball of light exploded revealing a new Red Gyarados. This new form of Gyarados was the same length, but was much fatter, its back also now had a large fin along it and had significantly longer whiskers coming from its mouth. The Red Mega Gyarados roared as Keith muttered "Brilliant, if that thing wasn't strong enough." Keith pulled his Pokedex out, and noted that this Mega Gyarados was now a Water and Dark Type, which was a lot more awkward for Keith now.

Silver smiled and said "Well, now lets see how this will go. Mega Gyarados use Hyper Beam!" Mega Gyarados roared a deep and loud roar as it shot a powerful beam from its mouth with little to no charge up time.

Keith's Gyarados quickly moved out of the way and avoided the blast. Keith felt the shock wave hit the back of his head once it hit the walls of the stadium and caused a large explosion. Keith looked at what was left of that wall 'Damn, that thing has a ridiculous amount of power.' The longer this battle went on the better it is for him. Thankfully for Keith this Mega Gyarados was still rather damaged and it had to recharge after that Hyper Beam, meaning Keith still had some semblance of a chance. Keith pointed at Mega Gyarados and shouted "Quickly, use Outrage to finish that Mega Gyarados." Gyarados roared as it was outlined in a bright red aura, and it rushed towards the recharging Mega Gyarados with a furious look on its face.

"Quickly Mega Gyarados use Hyper Beam as quickly as you possibly can!" Silver shouted, obviously panicked. This was basically one last desperate attempt by Keith to knock out his Mega Gyarados, and if Silver could fight off this attempt he had the fight in the bag.

Gyarados made it towards Mega Gyarados and started repeatedly knocking its body up against Mega Gyarados as hard as it possibly could. Mega Gyarados cried out as it tensed its body and tried desperately to hold onto consciousness, it still hadn't recharged yet and was taking a lot of damage rather quickly. After a few seconds, it opened its mouth and shot a powerful beam of light, just as it was hit one last time, and was immediately knocked unconscious.

Keith's Gyarados was hit by that last second Hyper Beam, which created a large explosion that proceeded to knock the large serpent Pokemon out. Therefore both Gyarados lost consciousness at similar times, and both proceeded to hit the ground with a loud, earth shattering thud.


	127. Chapter 127 - Mega Houndoom

Keith pulled his gold plated Pokeball from his belt, and held it in front of him before he returned his Gyarados. "I'm proud of you buddy, taking down a Mega evolved Pokemon can't be easy." Keith said before he put the Pokeball away once more. Keith sighed, he was down 2 to 3, however he knew that those last two Pokemon could win it for him.

Silver also returned his Red Gyarados, he was surprised that his Mega Gyarados fell so easily. Silver quickly came to the conclusion that it wasn't as powerful as he assumed it would be, and that Keith's Gyarados was much stronger than he assumed as well. Silver grabbed a Great Ball from his belt, he had the Pokemon advantage, so all he needed to do was keep calm and trade Pokemon at a one to one rate and he would win. "Lets choke him out, Go Electivire!" Silver shouted as he threw the Great Ball down, and released a large yellow Pokemon with black stripes covering its body and two cords like tails protruding from its back. Those two cords started spewing electricity briefly as it shouted "Electivire."

Keith pulled his Pokedex out and scanned the new Pokemon. "_Electivire, the Thunderbolt_ Pokemon and the evolved form of Electabuzz._ Heedless of enemy attacks, it closes in, shoves its tails onto the foe. The instant it presses the tips of its tails onto an opponent, it sends over 20,000 volts of electricity into the foe._" the Pokedex announced. Keith sighed and out his Pokedex away, that Pokemon sounded incredibly annoying. Keith reached for his pocket and pulled his Moon Ball from it. Keith smirked and said "Well Silver, prepare to feel the heat. Go Houndoom!" as he threw his Pokeball to the ground, releasing his Pokemon that closely resembled a demonic dog. Before Silver could react Keith shouted "But wait, there's more!" and he threw his gloved right arm into the air, before he pressed down on the button that was close to the Houndoomite that was in his glove.

Silver had watched Keith's previous match with Slade, and he knew all too well what that glove meant. However he had no idea that Keith had a Mega stone for that Houndoom of his. As Houndoom started glowing, Silver suddenly realized that this was the same dog Keith caught in the burning Brass tower. After Houndoom had been glowing for a brief period of time, a rainbow coloured ball surrounded it, before a large explosion of fire and light occurred, revealing the new look Houndoom. This Mega Houndoom was covered in bone like structures, and was now significantly taller. It looked a lot more intimidating for sure. "Electivire use Cross Chop!" Electivire nodded and shouted "Electivire!" and ran over towards Houndoom, with its hands crossed in an X formation.

"Houndoom use Nasty Plot and then dodge the attack!" Houndoom nodded and was surrounded by a purple aura as Electivire charged towards it. Once Electivire got close to Houndoom it chopped at where Houndoom used to be, however Mega Houndoom jumped out of the way quickly. Keith smirked and quickly shouted "Now Houndoom, whilst it is too close to avoid attacks use Flamethrower and torch that Electivire!" Houndoom howled briefly before it shot a powerful burst of flame from its mouth, that completely engulfed Electivire. Once it was finished with its attack Keith shouted "Now jump back to keep your distance." Houndoom barked before it jumped backwards, away from the burnt Electivire.

Silver frowned, the main problem with Electivire was that whilst it was significantly stronger that Electabuzz it could only really attack from close range, and all of its long range attacks had pitiful amounts of power. Normally Electivire would be fast enough or strong enough to get close to any Pokemon fry them, however this Mega Houndoom was too fast and powerful for any of that. Silver cracked his knuckles, it was time to pull out the secret moves. "Electivire use Quick Attack to get as close as possible to Houndoom." Electivire shouted "Electiv." before it charged towards Houndoom at incredible speeds.

"Houndoom, keep it away with Dark Pulse!" Keith shouted as Houndoom started to rapidly fire black and purple pulses from its mouth, however Electivire just kept avoiding the attacks, and it very quickly found itself close to Houndoom.

Once Electivire reached Houndoom Silver shouted "Now use Brick Break!' Without hesitation Electivire put its right hand in a chop formation, and swung it down at Houndoom.

Keith gulped, Houndoom didn't have time to use Flamethrower or Dark Pulse, meaning Keith had to get creative. "Houndoom, use Crunch on Electivire's hand!" Houndoom obeyed and moved the position of its head and bit down hard on the chopping hand of Electivire, blocking the attack from hurting Houndoom.

"Now Electivire use Thunderbolt!" Silver commanded, before the Electivire that was moaning in pain moved its two cords onto Houndoom's body, and started to pump a large amount of electricity into the Mega evolved Dark and Fire Type.

Keith grit his teeth together and said "Houndoom, hold on and use Fire Blast." Houndoom nodded and continued to Crunch down on Electivire's hand as it was electrocuted. After a few second Houndoom let go and jumped backwards freeing itself from Electivire's cords. Houndoom proceeded to immediately shot off a fiery blast that was shaped like a stick figure. Once this flaming stick figure reached Electivire it proceeded to wrap its arms around it as if it was hugging it, before it exploded in a large fiery explosion. Houndoom howled in the air as the smoke cleared to reveal an unconscious Electivire lying on the floor.

Silver pulled his Great Ball from his belt and returned his unconscious Electivire. Silver glared at the Mega Houndoom that was howling like some wild wolf, it was surprisingly sturdy. Silver reached for his belt and pulled a Pokeball from his belt, and threw it to the ground in one motion as he said "Go Skarmory!" Once the ball hit the ground Keith was greeted with the familiar appearance of the steel clad bird known as Skarmory.

Keith smirked and said "Well, you are using Skarmory against a Fire Type, you must be rather desperate don't you?" Keith however had no idea why Silver had chosen this Pokemon, considering Keith assumed Silver still had that Feraligatr left. Keith shrugged his shoulders and just decided to roll with it.


	128. Chapter 128 - Grass and Water

"Houndoom scorch that Skarmory with a Flamethrower!" Keith commanded before Houndoom howled loudly and shot a powerful burst of flames at Silver's Skarmory.

"Skarmory use Fly!" Silver shouted before Skarmory cawed and flew up high into the sky, dodging the Flamethrower attack. Skarmory then cawed loudly once more, and it swoop down towards Mega Houndoom as fast as it possibly could.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower as it swoops down!" Keith commanded. He smirked, Keith had no idea why Silver was allowing his Skarmory to charge into Mega Houndoom, allowing it to be burnt by Flamethrower. Houndoom barked and shot out a powerful Flamethrower attack, which completely swallowed Skarmory. However Skarmory didn't seem to be very fazed by this Flamethrower attack and continued to fly towards Mega Houndoom before it crashed into it, causing Mega Houndoom to fall over and stop its Flamethrower attack.

Once it had hit Mega Houndoom, Skarmory retreated back to Silver, it had a few scratch marks on its body but apart from that it didn't look particularly hurt. "Now Skarmory use Air Slash!" Skarmory cried out "Skarrrrr." and flapped its wings so hard it caused a large slash of air to his the downed Mega Houndoom, hurting it even more.

Keith sighed, that Skarmory seemed too tough for normal attacks, meaning he had to use his desperate tactic, which was lousy considering Houndoom's ridiculously low health. "Houndoom, its time, use Sunny Day!" Houndoom barked before its eyes started to glow bright yellow, and all of a sudden the temperature in the stadium rose dramatically, as a small sun seemed to have formed close to the surface of the ground.

Silver looked up in the sky, which he soon realized was a mistake as his eyes hurt from the incredibly bright light. "Crap." he said as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Keith smirked and took advantage of this distraction. "Alright Houndoom I know you are hurting now, but please just focus and use your most powerful Fire Blast." Houndoom was gritting its teeth before it turned to glare at Skarmory, and fired out a large blast of fire in the shape of a stick figure, that rushed towards Skarmory.

Silver recovered from the bright light and shouted "Alright Skarmory, rush that Houndoom again and finish this with Brave Bird!" Skarmory cawed and jumped into the air before it flew directly at Houndoom, showing no concern for the Fire Blast in between the two.

Once the Fire Blast attack reach Skarmory, the stick figure seemed to hug Skarmory, before it blew up in a large, fiery explosion. Once the explosion occurred, Skarmory fell out of the sky, completely unconscious. Keith smirked and said "Good job Houndoom."

Silver gawked at his unconscious Skarmory, he had no idea how it was unconscious after that attack. Yes he knew Sunny Day doubled the power of fire type attacks, but based on how much damage the Flamethrower did it would need to be tripled in power before Skarmory significantly damaged. "How did you do that?" Silver asked.

"Well, I can't say this is a particularly new maneuver, in fact I did this to help me win my first match in this tournament. You see Mega Houndoom's ability is Solar Power, and in intense sunlight its Special Attack is increased by 50%, which when stacked with the boosts to Fire Type attacks is devastatingly powerful." Keith explained smugly.

Silver nodded and cautiously returned his unconscious Skarmory, and put his Pokeball away before he replaced it with a new Pokeball. Silver nodded and said "Well played. I guess it is just down to this guy then, Go Feraligatr!" as he threw his Pokeball to the ground, revealing a blue alligator looking Pokemon that was standing upright. Once it was summoned is cried out "Feraaaaaaaal."

Keith pulled his Pokedex out of his pocket and scanned the large Alligator, and it said "_Feraligatr the Big Jaw Pokemon and the evolved form of Croconaw. FERALIGATR intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed._" Keith put his Pokedex away before his attention was drawn by is Houndoom collapsing. "Crap I forgot about that." Keith said as he pulled out his Moon Ball and returned his unconscious Mega Houndoom.

Silver looked at Keith and asked "What happened to Houndoom."

Keith sighed and said "Well, the reason I don't like using the Solar Power tactic is because it slowly hurts my Houndoom, and because it was at such low health it was going to faint nay second." Keith put the Moon Ball up to his face before he whispered "Sorry about that Houndoom, I am an idiot." and put the Moon Ball on his belt. He quickly replaced it with a new Pokeball. Keith glared at Silver, they were both down to their last Pokemon, and ironically both of them were their starters. "Go Meganium!" Keith shouted as he threw his Pokeball to the ground, revealing his large plant monster. The second Meganium was released it looked at Keith and ran over to him, almost trampling Torchic before it licked his face and rubbed itself against him. Torchic jumped in front of Meganium and started to chirp loudly at what was happening.

Silver looked at Keith and asked "So it is still doing that huh?" obviously unimpressed.

Keith pat his Meganium and said "Yeah, at least it isn't knocking me down to the ground as much anymore." Keith then turned to Meganium and said "Hey Meganium, its time to fight. And remember that Totodile you lived with before I picked you up, well its standing in front of you." Meganium looked at the Feraligatr and said "Megain." before it walked away from Keith and walked towards Feraligatr. Meganium smirked confidently as it looked at Feraligatr, and said "Meganium."

Feraligatr glared back at Meganium and cried out "Feraligatr."

The two Pokemon stared at each other before Keith shouted "Now Meganium use Solar Beam!" Meganium's petals started to glow briefly as it gathered sunlight, before Meganium shot out a powerful beam of light Energy at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr dodge the Solar Beam and get close to Meganium before using Crunch." Feraligatr roared as it jumped out of the way of the oncoming Solar Beam, and sprinted over towards Keith's Meganium before it opened its mouth and bit down on Meganium's neck.

Meganium cried out in pain before Keith shouted "Meganium calm down and use Petal Dance to cut that Feraligatr to shreds." Meganium nodded and proceeded to hit the ground with its foot before a large amount of petals rose from the ground. The sharp petals then started to collide into Feraligatr, hurting it significantly thanks to type advantage, causing it to let go of Meganium and jump backwards.

Keith smirked and said "Yeah I remember that last time my Meganium fought your Feraligatr back when they were a Croconaw and a Bayleef. I remember that you beat Bayleef because of Ice Fang, so I made sure I knew what to do if you ever bit into Meganium again."

Silver nodded and said "Well then, I guess its time to try out a few new ideas."


	129. Chapter 129 - The Disappearance of Keith

"Meganium use Reflect and then Light Screen!" Keith shouted, before Meganium nodded and its eyes started to glow pink, then a pink wall was formed in front of it before it faded into invisibility. Meganium's eyes once again changed colour so that they were yellow, before a yellow screen appeared in front of it, before it too faded away.

Silver coughed, he knew exactly what those two screens meant. Meganium is going to take half as much damage as it should, and combined with its resistance to Water and the bright sunlight, all of Feraligatr's Water Type attacks were basically useless. Silver really wished he took the opportunity to teach his Feraligatr either Rain Dance or Brick Break, both would basically have saved him from this situation. However Silver knew not to think about what ifs, he had to deal with the cards he was dealt. "Feraligatr use Earthquake!" Silver shouted, before Feraligatr hit the ground as hard as possible, causing the ground to shake, and for Meganium to lose its footing and fall. "Now Feraligatr charge and use Ice Punch!" Feraligatr roared and held its right arm up as it started to glow light blue and it charged towards the Meganium that was picking itself up off of the ground.

"Meganium use Vine Whip around the arms of Feraligatr!" Keith shouted as the Feraligatr got closer to Meganium. Meganium smirked and obeyed, as multiple vines extended from its neck and wrapped around the right arm of Feraligatr, stopping it from hitting Meganium.

"Feraligatr now Ice Punch on the other arm." Silver shouted with a desperate tone in his voice. Feraligatr's left arm then started tog low bright blue and it threw it at Meganium.

"Meganium, Vine Whip again!" Keith shouted before Meganium extended its vines and wrapped around the left arm of Feraligatr, trapping it completely. Keith smirked, it was over. "Now Meganium, keep it held down as you use Solar Beam!" Meganium nodded and said "Meganium." confidently as the petals around its neck began to glow as it absorbed sunlight, and prepared for a devastating Solar Beam attack.

"Return Feraligatr." Silver shouted, as Feraligatr was suddenly engulfed in bright light and it was swallowed into a Pokeball that Silver was holding. Silver put the Pokeball at his side and said "I surrender, Keith you won."

"Wait what?" Keith asked, rather shocked by this announcement. Keith wasn't the only one shocked, but so was Meganium, Torchic and the whole crowd, in fact the whole stadium seemed eerily silent.

"I couldn't win, so I thought I might as well just surrender. You choked me out, and there was nothing I could do unless I wanted to see my Feraligatr get demolished." Silver replied in a serious sounding voice.

Keith sighed, he had won but for some reason the surrender felt incredibly dissatisfying. It was probably because he didn't actually get to finish the Feraligatr off, but a win was a win. Keith turned to the match official at the side and asked "So errrrrr, that means I won right?"

The match official nodded and shouted "And the winner of the match is Keith." as he pointed at Keith. The match officials shout seemed to awaken the crowd and Meganium. The crowd started madly cheering and shouting, whilst Meganium ran up to Keith and tackled it down, before it licked Keith's face affectionately and shouted "Meganium!" excitedly. Torchic also started to chirp loudly as it smiled and jumped up and down in celebration.

Keith smiled and said "Meganium, you were amazing as usual." Keith waited a few seconds to all Meganium to lick him before he fought Meganium's embrace and stood up, and he walked over to the Match Official and asked "So errrrrrrrrrr, am I a Champion now or something?"

The Match Official shook his head and said "Nope, you need to beat one of the pre existing Champions to become a Champion."

Keith sighed and asked "So what was the point of this tournament?"

"To win a chance to have a match with Lance, tomorrow." The Match Official explained proudly.

Keith sighed and said "That's ridiculous but whatever." before he pulled a Pokeball out and returned his happy looking Meganium, before he put the ball away and picked up his Torchic and started to exit the stage.

"Hey kid don't you want to give the crowd a speech or something." The match official asked when he saw Keith walking off.

Keith didn't even bother turning around to look at the middle aged man as he said "Hell no, I wouldn't have anything to say anyway."

...

Crystal smiled and said "He beat Silver so well, that was insane."

Miror B nodded and said "It was a dominating performance at the end, coming back from a 2-3 deficit and winning with an almost full health Meganium was incredibly impressive."

Crystal stood up and said "Well, knowing Keith he is going to run back to the room, and avoid everybody he can along the way."

Miror B nodded and said "You go ahead, I must consume crappy stadium food."

Crystal waved her hand and said "Cya then." and turned before she basically jogged off.

Miror B crossed his arms and sat there for a few minutes, he was waiting for the right moment to ditch these two and expand his horizons, but he felt incredibly guilty about abandoning the two, even though they probably wouldn't care.

...

Crystal quickly made it back to her and Keith's hotel room, and as she got to the door she reached into her pockets and pulled her key out of them. She shoved the key into the door handle and opened it, and she was greeted with Keith, talking to his Torchic with his Pokedex on the desk.

Keith didn't notice that Crystal had walked into the room, nor did her hear her softly close the door. Keith sighed and said "Well Torchic, looks like we just need to win another match and we are the champions." "Torch Torch." Torchic chirped. Keith smiled and said "Well probably after I become champion I might ditch Miror B, take Crystal and go explore Hoenn or something. Heck I might even start battling with you Torchic." Torchic nodded and said "Torchic." happily in response.

Crystal took this moment to interrupt and say "So, it seems I don't have any independent thought and just follow you everywhere huh?"

Keith turned around and suddenly and was greeted with Crystal, his face went red slightly before he explained "Errrr, well considering you started following me randomly despite my protests I just assumed you would follow me some more."

Crystal smiled and said "Well, are you saying you eventually came around to enjoying my company."

Keith sighed and said "Well if somebody was forced to eat nothing but wallpaper paste then I guess they would grow a liking to it." Keith paused, before he continued with "But you were no where near as bad as I thought you would be."

"So tolerating me is like eating wallpaper paste am I? Thanks for the glowing compliment Keith." Crystal said sarcastically.

"Well I meant to say that you are better than the wallpaper paste analogy." Keith explained.

"Oh so now I am better than eating wallpaper paste. Slow down Keith or I my ego might grow a little too big." Crystal said once again, as sarcastic as possible.

At this point Torchic had was walking away and it had stumbled into the bathroom, just looking around at its new surroundings excitedly. Keith sighed and said "Whatever, I will admit it was pretty good travelling around with you."

"Well that took long enough." Crystal said. Keith was about to say something else when the two heard a loud knock on the door. "Probably Miror B." Crystal said.

Keith looked skeptical and said "That knocking is a little too hard for Miror B."

Crystal smiled at Keith and said "Come on Keith. You are too analytic for your own good." before she turned around and went to answer the door.

...

Miror B strut through the corridors of the Pokemon Center's hotel section. He had come to the decision that he was going to ditch those pesky pests, but he wanted to at least inform them of his decision. Also he needed to go get his stuff. Miror B had his sights set on revenge and glory, and was planning on returning to the Orre region to stop Snagem. Once Miror B got to the door, he was met with that long hair red head called Silver, who was banging his hand against the door. "Hey Sally second place." Miror B said smugly.

Silver looked at Miror B and said "Finally one of you have shown up. Where is Keith."

Miror B pointed at the door and said "In there Larry loser."

Silver ignored the names Miror B was giving him and said "Well they aren't answering."

Miror B nodded and said "Well that's suspiciously strange." and he pulled out a key from his pocket, pushed Silver out of the way and unlocked the door. He slowly pushed the door open, and the two were shocked at what they saw.

The room was to put it bluntly, destroyed. The furniture was broken, stuff scattered was all over the floor and there were signs of an obvious struggle in the room. The two trainers gawked at the place as they entered, before Silver spotted a bright red object in the corner of the room. "T-that's Keith's Pokedex." he stuttered.

Suddenly the two turned when they heard something scratch against the ground. Miror B turned to the bathroom, and opened the door to see Keith scared looking Torchic, crying its eyes out. "Oh God Torchic. What the hell happened here?" Torchic didn't respond, it just continued crying like a baby.

...

Within minuted the Police had arrived, and despite their best efforts no one really knew what happened to Keith and Crystal. No eye witnesses saw them, nor were their any traceable fingerprints or leads. Its like the two had just vanished.

Keith's match with Lance was cancelled for obvious reasons. Lance, having lost his daughter became dark and bitter, lashing out at everyone he wanted to. Shortly after Crystal's disappearance, he discovered Koga's treachery plans, and fired Koga from his Elite Four council.

All of Keith's Pokemon that were in the PC system suddenly disappeared as well, which baffled authorities and experts. The hacking tools required to successfully steal Pokemon from the PC system wasn't even thought to exist yet, but one day all of Keith's Pokemon were just suddenly gone. The only Pokemon Keith had left was that Torchic, which technically wasn't even captured by him yet. However this Pokemon was treated as his property and the two of them were sent to his closest relative. Because his mother was considered mentally unfit to look after a Pokemon, the Torchic and Pokedex were both sent to his slightly younger cousin in Hoenn called Kyle. Kyle lived with his parents, with his dad being the Petalburg Gym Leader.

As for Keith and Crystal, neither of them were seen by anyone in Johto for many, many years.

**Author's Note: And that is the end of part 1. I can appreciate that this ending seems a little random but I always planned it to end similarly to this, and the whole Tournament arch was dragging on a little too long I thought and for the first time I was getting bored of writing this story because of it. But yeah in the second story (which is located here: ****s/11098231/1/Kyle-s-Grand-Journey****) will have a whole new cast of people, and the story will be tangentially related to this one. Also, someone has already done this but if you have the inclination then feel free to submit an OC that I will probably add to my next story at some point.**

**But anyway, what happened to Keith and Crystal? What becomes of this Kyle person? Why did I bother referencing May earlier? And why did I end this on 129 Chapters instead of 130? Find out next Story (maybe, no promises) on 'Whatever I Call This Series Z Kai.'**


End file.
